


A Malfunction? (Bonnie x Reader)

by MeTheMe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonnie - Freeform, Crying, Cute, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Fanfiction, Feels, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Fluff, Friendship, Heartache, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Love, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Lore Friendly, Obsession, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Please Don't Hate Me, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Stalking, Violence, Yandere, please comment, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 94,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTheMe/pseuds/MeTheMe
Summary: You're the daughter of a head engineer who is slowly designing the animatronics for a family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with the newest and fanciest technology there is to offer, starting with your childhood favorite bunny.Without knowing the full extent of this machinery, they create something that is capable of what you would only associate with humans. Something that no one can understand coming from a robot. Something that only you can accept.Something they call a malfunction.
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 149





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This story started on Wattpad and was imported. It's the exact same story, so you won't miss out on anything on either site (I will not change a single word). This is my first time here so please feel free to give me your opinions about anything! Also, important note, I will be updating everyday until this story catches up with itself on Wattpad (Which is currently at chapter 40 out of 50), merely because I don't want this one lagging behind when I'm already half way through either a sequel or another story on Wattpad. My normal upload schedule is once a week, on either Friday or Saturday so please don't build expectations that I ALWAYS upload everyday, this is a one time thing. And I made a video for this story as well if you're interested. It's on my Instagram https://www.instagram.com/me.the.mee/ .I think that's everything so enjoy and tell me what you think!

Oh my god. Your driving to your father's workplace so you can finally see what he and a bunch of other people have been busting their butts off trying to do. It's something for a family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They are currently making one of the animatronics that performs on stage...well sort of. To be precise they're testing and playing around with it since they've got cutting edge technology and are trying to see what they can achieve - which is kind of scary. What might they accidentally create? You wonder which robot is being made since there are four that you know of: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken and Foxy the pirate fox. Your dad really wanted to keep the majority of this a surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~

You finally arrive at your destination and park up amongst all the other cars, getting all excited. Oh what will you see? Quickly chucking a warm, fluffy jumper on and getting your small bag, you jump out of the car and make your way to the front entrance, gazing at the giant building towering over you. You push the two glass doors open and step inside, the smell of oil and metal instantly hits you in the face. You push past the awful stench - semi used to it - and move further into the building, nudging past the multiple people walking around, searching for your old man.

"Yyy//nnn!!!!"

And there he is.

"Hey dad!" You shout

"How's my little girl?"

You giggle. "I've been great! How about you?"

"If I'm being honest; tired, but it has been fun working on our robot." He turns to walk. "Which you get to see!"

You follow him through a couple of doors and entrances - each with something different behind them. All the rooms you go through are filled with people working on multiple robotic pieces: eyes, appendages, wiring and stuff. It's quite fascinating to see, especially when you can see the starting plan next to the finished result. So many different and complex items are built and designed so precisely, then when put together make something amazing - usually.

~~~~~~~~~~

You think about the person who decided on making these mascot animatronics with the newest and fanciest machinery there is to offer. Sure it would ensure that the models will be capable of a lot of things and will most likely pay off in the future but just all the problems that might arise - since the tech hasn't really been used or even tested for that matter. Malfunctions, unexpected results and such, which probably won't be able to be fixed like regular issues. Maybe it was all worth it - every struggle and bump.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/d/n! There you are!" Someone calls out.

A young man hastily walks up to your father holding a black file and some sort of blueprints under his arm. He looks a lot cleaner when compared to all the other people you saw, who were covered in oil splats, dirt and such; this man was spotless and actually looked quite good.

"What's the matter?" Your dad replies

"I wanted to know if anyone has some sort of idea for the role this thing is gonna have."

"Oh, we don't need to worry about that now! We don't even have the voice ready."

The man slowly nods - seemingly deep in thought when his eyes finally land on you. He looks back at your dad with a partly confused but excited expression.

"Who might this be, y/d/n?" He half smiles

"Ah, this is my wonderful daughter, y/n." Your dad scruffs up your h/c hair.

You give him a polite smile and he sticks out his free hand to shake yours, you oblige, fixing the mess your dad made on your head with your other hand.

"Pleasure to meet you y/n, the names Desmond Steel."

"Feelings mutual, Mr. Steel." You reply

He tells you to simply call him Des all while still holding the handshake - not actually shaking - just holding the position, which you just ignore.

"I'm going to be showing her the robot today." Your dad says

"You haven't shown her yet?" Des lets go of your hand

"That would remove the 'wow' factor for when she actually came here."

They both chuckle and Des turns to you.

"Would you be interested in seeing some of the cool tech we got for it later on?" He asks, motioning towards the area you just came from.

"Uh I don't see why not."

He smiles, "Cool! I would love to show you it all. You'll be able to see all your dads' handy work."

Your dad just laughs, knowing that he never really showed you any his projects - no matter how much you nagged him.

"Ah yes, you get to see all the things you almost destroyed as a kid." He laughs hysterically

~~~~~~~~~~

You elbow him in the side. Of course he had to say something embarrassing as needed by dad code. The sad thing is that it's true. When you were a kid you always got upset when he never let you see whatever it was he was working on, so to get back at him you would sneak into his office and take something - which always led to it getting damaged since you had no idea how to handle it. He never got angry though. In actuality he thought it was funny.

~~~~~~~~~

You all end up giggling like high school girls.

"Ha ha, oh, anyway Des it was nice talking to you. Y/n and I will be in the main area." Your dad says through chuckles

"Of course. And I look forward to seeing you later on." Des nods in your direction

You politely smile and start to walk away with your dad to continue on your path. That was... interesting.

~~~~~~~~~

What was Des's job? He seems to be out of place, but maybe he was a background worker for designing or something. It didn't matter - it wasn't your business. A part of you just wants to know more about him for future reference. Something about him seems unnatural or at least different from what you would expect from any other human, but your dad didn't seem any different around Des so maybe you were just being silly. You were never the type to be so judge mental like this on a first meet up with someone but... Just... You don't know. You push all these foreign thoughts away with this animatronic you are going to be meeting soon, thinking that you will definitely learn more about this Des through time. You fill your empty mind with how advanced this robot is going to be : can it think for itself, can it display different emotions, can it move smoothly? How close is this thing to a human? Even though there was practically no point in wondering all these things, you have fun thinking about it. So many different pictures pop into your head and you smile unconsciously, which you don't notice until you hear your dad laugh and shake his head. 

You try to conceal yourself but the little kid that everyone has in them took over and you smile all the way to the animatronic that could change life as you know it.


	2. Reveal

You and your dad enter a small room with a couple desks coupled along side filing cabinets, paperwork and miscellaneous robotic pieces. In front of you, along the wall, is a giant glass window but what's on the other side of it catches your full attention. It's the animatronic that you have waited to see for an eternity.

"That one's Bonnie!" You turn to your dad.

He chuckles. "Yes! Correct, y/n."

You look back over to the purple bunny. It's being propped up by a beam of some sort that has two poles wrapping around both its shoulders - eyes closed and not moving an inch. On closer inspection you see a cute little red bow-tie on it.

"That's oddly adorable. When did you finish him - she... It?" You stutter.

"We only finished him - it's meant to be a guy - a couple weeks ago but we're still tweaking, fixing and adding things."

You nod. "Wait. If the restaurant is Freddy's, wouldn't you make that one first?"

"Well, we didn't want to stuff something up on the main man Freddy and we do have a back up if we stuff this one."

You give him a questioning look.

"Foxy. If we do something wrong on Bonnie and have do discard him, we'll use Foxy and if we don't, Foxy will get his own little show." Your dad explains.

"Oooooh."

~~~~~~~~~~

He laughs and walks up towards a single door to the left of the window, motioning for you to follow. You happily stroll over to him and your dad pushes the handle down and the door slowly creaks open, building that little kid excitement you had before. Your dad now leads you into the room, with you following close behind.

"Taadaaaa!" He makes jazz hands towards Bonnie.

You step through the doorway, head leading, and see Bonnie, but this time he doesn't have his eyes closed; they are open and he's looking in your direction.

"Isn't it cool?" Your dad walks over to Bonnie.

You merely stand here for a quick second before going after him.

~~~~~~~~~~

You stop just beside Bonnie, so your dad is on his left and your on his right.

"You wanna take a guess at how long it took to just make his suit?" Your dad asks.

"A loooong time I gather" You smile.

"It was bloody expensive too!" He walks away to a table. "We had to buy the exact amount of material so we could save some money."

"Why's the material so expensive?"

"Because it's so nice I guess. Like it's soft but stable sort of thing - i-it's hard to explain, just touch him and you'll see."

You look up at Bonnie and he just sticks his arm up in front of you which, admittedly, surprises you slightly. The movement is very smooth, however, not like the stiff motion one expects with a robot; there also isn't any squeaks or noises when he shifts. It's like a human. Slowly, you place your hands on his forearm and immediately you notice how soft it is. It's not or fluffy or furry - it's more fuzzy, but only slightly. You apply a tiny amount of pressure to it and his forearm dips inward with your finger ever so slightly. You're beginning to understand what your dad meant.

~~~~~~~~~~

"The material is stiff enough to do what it needs to do but not enough that he's like rock solid." Your dad says. "It's like a strong but cuddly thing."

You nod, understanding and tap Bonnie who was looking at your dad. He moves his attention down at you with lovely, scarlet red eyes, that motion also being smooth as well as human like and you can't help but smile. What you're experiencing right now is making you happy for some reason.

"Hey dad?" You call out.

There is something bothering you.

"Yeah, y/n?"

"Why is he... Warm?"

"Oh! We put in some very small, very weak heaters around in him - again sort of helping that 'cuddly' feature since nobody wants to hug a cold stiff robot, especially kids. But it could also be just the machinery working." He shrugs.

"I see." You nod. "Does he have a voice box or something?"

"Not yet. We're still deciding on what he should sound like." Your dad responds. "Come look at this, y/n."

You let go of Bonnie's arm and walk over to him at the table, where he has a file open with a bunch of miscellaneous papers sprawling out everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~

The papers have a lot of information, numbers and measurements. Your dad flips a couple of the plastic sleeves to a single page with some photos and drawings - which are of you.

"Do you even remember these?" Your dad picks up one of the drawings.

The picture is a crude little kid drawing of all the animatronics with the sentence 'Can't wait to meet my best friends!' scribbled at the top. You're in the middle of them, holding what looks to be Bonnie and Freddy's hands'. You take the drawing out of your dad's hands and inspect it closer.

"You loved every single one of those things even before we started preparing to build them."

"I remember - vaguely."

"I wanted to keep a lot of what you imagined in the actual result, which I think I was pretty successful at."

You look down at the other drawings, they were all similar to the one you hold in your hands. You in the middle of all of them, holding Bonnie and Freddy's hands'. The photos with them were of you as a little kid - at least 4 to 7, making the drawings or holding some robotic parts. In one of them you were sitting in a pile of stuffed toys and hugging a Bonnie one to your chest. You had a smile on your face but your eyes were red and puffy like you had been crying.

"You always went to that Bonnie plush when you were sad." Your dad says. "You loved that one the most out of all of them."

You glance at him and then behind you towards the real Bonnie, the physical recreation of Bonnie. You smile again.

"Wow...." You mutter. "I totally forgot about this."

"Yeah, I suppose you would. It was forever ago now, huh?" Your dad says. "Your gettin' old, y/n."

He scruffs up your hair again. You giggle and elbow him off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, you raise the photo of you hugging the Bonnie plush up in front of the actual one - who is now looking in your direction. You shift your focus between the two. What used to be a tiny toy is now a giant physical robot. While starring at Bonnie you really notice how bright his eyes are, just as bright as what they are in the photo. Again you smile, making eye contact with him...and he smiles back.

~~~~~~~~~~

You feel your dad place a hand on your shoulder.

"Dad...this is amazing."

"I know." He laughs.

"I can't believe I didn't remember."

"Well get used to it kiddo." He pats you on the back.

Your dad walks over to Bonnie and pushes a button on the beam behind him, which makes the holder things around his shoulders open up and retract, granting him freedom. You join them.

"There's gonna be a water test next." Your dad mentions.

"Water test?"

"We're trying to make him water proof, essentially. So if kids spill anything on him he won't glitch or break down."

You nod. "So we're leaving now?"

"Yes."

You admit to yourself that you're kind of bummed out. You enjoyed seeing Bonnie and there was still so much more to learn about him. Your dad turns to leave and for some reason you turn to Bonnie

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

You don't know why you asked Bonnie and not your dad, who wasn't that far away. It's just instinct. You expect no response and just an emotionless stare but he smiles and nods. You smile back and walk away, following where your father has gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until you walk through and close the door, you realise what just happened. You feel happy again for some reason. Maybe because it was so cool or that little kid in you was so amazed. Either way you just discovered an oddly fascinating feature. Bonnie can understand and respond to speech. Many more questions enter your head: how far does this conscience go was the main one you were thinking of. Quickly, you catch up to your dad and enter back into the rest of the building. 

It's not until you've walked for awhile when you see Des standing next to a bench, looking very impatient you remembered what you promised to do.


	3. Final Thoughts

"What did you think, y/n?" Des asks when you're in earshot.

That odd feeling washes over you again, possibly because of how impatient and angry Des looked when you saw him but then seemed really happy when he noticed you.

"It was really cool, I can't wait to see him again tomorrow." You respond with a smile.

Des nods but weirdly. "That's....nice. Anyway! Are you still up to looking at the tech?"

"Uuuuuuhhh...suure." You try to remember if you have anything planned.

"Great! Y/d/n are you coming as well?"

"Ah I can't right now, I've got to tend to the designing boys. You two have fun - and come find me when your done, y/n, to say goodbye."

~~~~~~~~~~

You nod and your dad walks away, leaving you alone with Des. He pulls at your arm to get you to start moving. He takes you to a small room with a whiteboard on the wall. It has so many drawings squished into it, each one having measurements and notes next to them.

"This is where the majority of ideas start." Des walks over to a desk.

He shoves a couple of untidy stacks of paper out of the way, a lot of them falling to the floor, and grabs a foam sculpture of some sort. He explains that it's one of the fans that run next to the main power source - or his heart to be simplistic. He starts to babble on about all the tiny details about it and how even if one of those details aren't there it would fall apart. It is interesting but...

"This is the final product, we sometimes bring it in to compare and see if we missed anything."

You just nod. Des walks closer to you and grabs your hand to place on this fan, which makes you jump a little but he doesn't seem to notice or he's just ignoring it. You shake the encounter off and focus on the object and how it feels. It's oddly smooth for metal but it does have its bumps where it looks to have been welded together; it's also deathly cold or maybe it's the room. Either way you pull your hand from it and back to your side.

"Do you think we did a good job on it?" Des asks

You nod. What he means by good job is a mystery since you have no idea how it's supposed to feel but he seems happy and places the piece back where he got it.

~~~~~~~~~

He grabs your arm again and pulls you with him to another area. This room is bigger than the one you were previously in, however; its got machines everywhere with multiple people around them wearing protective gear and working away. The whole place is a mess too. Just in that short time you've glanced over the room people were tripping over things, frantically running around trying to find things and bumping into other people. They all seem used to it though, like this is the norm. Whenever one of those mentioned scenarios happens everyone has this odd calmness to them - even if they seem to have lost something that is probably important. Maybe you're over thinking, like you always do.

"This room is always the most busy." Des says.

"I can see that."

He points to a couple of the machines and explains what each one does and how precise some people have to be with them, otherwise it could cause disaster...a possibly fatal disaster he says. This is when you start to not pay attention to what he's saying. You've never been a fan of pain, with good reason. You're squeamish. Even with ads on safety make you almost puke, or have to look away or even leave the room; so you let him ramble on - even if he's stopped talking about fatal issues. Instead, you just watch. You watch how everyone works, how serious some are compared to others, how the transition between machines is so smooth - most of the time. You notice how coordinated everyone is, some people even being in total sync, like a dance. Everyone's so swift. It's kind of beautiful to see and watch. You wonder how long it took to get like this, how many fails. Do they know that they're like this? It's more fun to think they do and that they purposely make it look majestic.

~~~~~~~~~

Des says something but you didn't catch on.

"Sorry?" You say, snapping back to reality

"Never mind." He turns around. "Come this way."

"Uhh actually, Des, it's getting kind of late and I should start going."

"Really?" He checks his watch.

He nods and starts walking back where you came, hopefully your dad's free. You both make your way to the front entrance and you see your dad standing there on his phone. He sees you and puts it away.

"There you are y/n!" He says

"Sorry dad we lost track of time."

"That's fine."

Your dad turns and opens the door for you so you walk towards it, but not before Des gives you a one arm hug and says he'll show you the rest of it tomorrow. You just polity smile and nod, resuming walking. Your dad follows you outside but his expression is different. He looks upset.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" His face changes back to it's original expression.

"You okay?"

He nods with a smile and walks you to your car, that you unlock. You get in the driver's seat with the window down and look up to your dad, who for a split second had that upset expression - only for a second, however, before he was back to smiling.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay." He says

"I did." You smile

He laughs. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, jellybean."

He scruffs your hair up again and you just laugh. He steps back for the car so can reverse out. When you turn onto the road you wave at him and he waves back while you drive off towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~

While on the road you keep switching between thinking about Bonnie and Des. You try and think more about Bonnie since that's more enjoyable to do and doesn't make you feel weird on the inside but there's just something that makes you picture Des. It is wrong to think like this about someone; maybe he just doesn't really know how to first interact with new people and when they get to know him, he's actually a great guy. Yeah, that must be it. You leave it there, not allowing your brain to go 'but then again'. But then again, what if there's more to it than that? God damn it brain. You sigh to yourself as you wait for the light to go green. Why are you acting like this? You were always raised not to judge like this...so why? The light finally goes green and you start rolling again. Just think of Bonnie you tell yourself. A weird strategy, yes - to just simply think about someone else rather than something else, but anything to get you to stop picturing Des.

~~~~~~~~~

Luckily, you're able to keep your mind focused on Bonnie for the rest of the ride. He is something that really makes you want to go back, for some strange reason. You just want to talk to him, even though it would sort of be a one sided conversation, you want to know his emotions really. He smiled at you twice so he must have them, unless that's just what he's programmed to do every time he's talking to someone. You know most of the questions you have will be answered with time, but he was your childhood friend; sort of. This thought processes manages to get you through the long drive to your house and you see the roof of it getting bigger as you get closer.

~~~~~~~~~~

You park up in your garage, get out of the warm car and stroll over to the front door, fishing the keys out of your bag. You fumble with them for a second, trying to get the right one and hop up the stairs to the porch, right in front of the door. Finally you get the key in it's spot and unlock it, already getting your bag ready to toss on the ground - which is exactly what you do when you get inside. You exhale through your nose, looking around your silent house and see it the same as how you left it. You smile. No reason; you just smile. You smile yourself to the kitchen to make dinner.

You can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Conversations

You blink awake from the small amount of sunlight barely peeking through your curtain that somehow managed to pick an angle directed right at your eyes. You roll over so you're not getting blinded and mumble incoherently to yourself, maybe to tell the sun to go away. You look at your clock on the bedside table through tired, unfocused eyes and notice what time it is. 11:29am. Damn. You've slept in. You groan and sit up brushing your scruffy h/c hair out of your face with your hand, blinking thousands of times to try and wake up. You faintly hear your phone buzz next to you beside the clock so you grab it without looking and turn the screen on, squinting at the bright light. It's a message from your dad saying to 'GET UP!' with a laughing emoji. You smile and do as your told, flinging the covers off you and grabbing some clothes out of the draws. Nothing fancy just a long sleeve top and some leggings. (you can change it if you want ;)) You have some breakfast and prep yourself a bit in the bathroom to look a little more appealing. You get your keys, favorite bag and head out the door after making sure everything is locked up tight and that everything's is how it should be. You piratically jump down the stairs and towards your car. You get the it running and hop in, immediately turning the heater on full because you feel as if you'll freeze at any second. After basking in the heat for a moment you throw it in reverse and back out of the driveway with a smile slowly appearing on your face. You turn onto the road and began driving to the workplace.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

You roll into the car park and manage to eagle eye a free spot that you snatch instantly to park up. You gather your things and get out into the ice land that is the outside, trying to shorten the transition from car to building by basically running. After successfully doing that, flinging the door open and shutting it behind you, you exhale in relief. This was only the start of winter. Hooray.

"Hey sleepy head."

You turn around and see your dad with a grin on his face.

"Sorry."

He shakes his head. "How are you, y/n?"

You simply wrap your arms around yourself and make a chattering noise with your teeth.

"Well it's just the beginning." He says in a dramatic voice. "You should rug up more."

"I know..." You look down

He chuckles. "You wanna go see Bonnie again?"

You nod enthusiastically so you both go ahead and walk the same route you took the day previous. No sign of Des. That doesn't matter though, therefore you only focus on trying to stay close to your dad and not bump into any workers who are running around. It seems that the majestic dance you saw yesterday with Des is confined to when they're actually working on something.

~~~~~~~~~

By some miracle, both you and your dad make it to the room where Bonnie resides in.

"There isn't anything scheduled until a lot later on so we have more time." Your dad mentions

You smile, genuinely happy, and follow him into the actual area with Bonnie. When you're through the door and your dad closes it behind you, you notice how Bonnie isn't where he was before - in the center of the room attached to the pole. Rather, he's in the corner at a table flipping through the file your dad showed you yesterday. You hear your dad sigh behind you.

"Remind me to get a more secure holder thing." He says.

"What?"

"Sometimes we find him not locked onto it, possibly because it's getting old, and it's kind of an issue since he automatically activates when detached from it."

"Why's that a bad thing?" You ask

"We can't have him roaming around without supervision since he might do things like this!"

Your dad walks over to him while you stay behind. When Bonnie notices him he just holds something up to him, which your dad just puts back into the folder, closes it and takes it away from him. Your dad brings the folder over to a filing cabinet and places it in there. Bonnie just stares at him but then looks down. He looks sad almost. You're about to walk over to him for some reason but your dad calls you over so you redirect your course over to him.

"I forgot to give you this." He reaches down into the bottom draw.

~~~~~~~~~

He then brings out an old Bonnie plush and you gasp as soon as you see it. It's got dirt and marks all over it that your dad tries to brush off but it's still in pretty good shape. You grab it from him.

"You still have this?!" You exclaim

"I found it in the attic a couple days ago. Had no idea I had it."

You smile and hug it. You're such a child; and a proud one.

"I love him."

"Well he's yours, y/n."

You put the plush in your bag and turn to Bonnie. He's looking at both you and your dad, still sitting at the table. You two make eye contact and he smiles at you. That question you had before - whether this is a programed thing or he's actually smiling because of emotion pops into your head. You just beam back at him. His smile drops when your dad turns around. Your dad is about to say something but a message tone rings out from his phone in his pocket. He sighs and checks it.

"Damn..."

"What?"

"Apparently, I'm needed in the welding section." He explains. "You wanna come?"

"Uhhh can I stay here?"

Your dad nods. "If you want."

"Then I'll do that. Just come back when your done please."

"Will do y/n." He smiles and scruffs up your hair.

He then leaves, closing the door behind him, and leaving you alone with Bonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

You look over to him with a smile and after he waits for your dad to completely leave the area, looks at you and smiles back. He beckons you over with both hands so you gladly stroll over to the opposite side of the table and sit down, setting your bag down on the floor. You notice that Bonnie's eyes had followed your bag and how he was practically looking underneath the table at it now. It's probably the plush. You take it out and set it on the table, Bonnie's gaze following. He gives you a questioning look.

"I had it when I was a kid."

He shifts his chair in closer and leans his head on his hands, awaiting further explanation.

You giggle. "Dad got it - and everyone else - custom made for me as soon as I found out that he was even thinking about actually creating you all."

Bonnie's eyes widen for a second before he jumps up and walks over to the filing cabinet. He opens one of the draws and takes the file your dad previously put away out, shutting the draw with his knee. Quickly, he steps towards the table and plops himself back on the chair, already opening the file. Before you know it, the drawings and photos your dad showed you yesterday are staring you in the face. Bonnie picks one of the photos up and points to the little kid in it and then at you.

"Yes, that's me." You say

He nods slowly, putting the picture down and slides one of the drawings forward - the one with all the animatronics, which he points to.

"Do you know about the rest of them?" You ask

He shakes his head

"Okay, well uh... That one's Freddy - the main one and the singer, that one's Chica - the one for food and I think the backup singer, and that one's Foxy - the pirate performer who gets his own little stage." You point to each. "They're gonna be your friends."

Bonnie smiles. He then points to the guitar in his hands on the drawings.

"Have they not given you any sort of guitar yet?"

He shakes his head.

"Hmm...well I'll ask my dad about it."

He smiles and nods, kind of bouncing up and down in the chair. Too cute. You simply giggle.

~~~~~~~~~

You and Bonnie look through some more of the photos and drawings, you explain almost all of them. He seems really interested, especially when you're talking about your child life. You really enjoy this simple interaction - for some reason. It's just really relaxing just to talk to him - even though he can't communicate back with words. It's probably because it's so quite and you don't have a bunch of people rushing about, around you. You're so relaxed and engaged, that you jump by the sound of the door opening. Bonnie just quickly closes the file and hides it on his lap. You dad waltzes into the room.

"Hey y/n!" He says.

"Hey dad!"

"Enjoy your little stay with Bonnie?"

You nod, giggling. Your dad makes a 'a-okay' sign with his hand while walking over to you and Bonnie, grabbing a spare chair not too far away. He drags it up to sit next to you on the left of the table. You look over at Bonnie and sort of get worried. His smile is completely gone, replaced by a dead stare, and he looks stiff. You would ask if anything's wrong but something in you says to keep quiet - at least for now so you do just that.

~~~~~~~~~~

The new conversation is between you and your dad, only sometimes getting directed at Bonnie but again it's your dad doing the talking. Bonnie is not responding at all, no nods, no head shakes and barely any movement. He's just sort of sitting there looking at whoever is talking. You then notice Bonnie look over to the window and then the door opens, causing the chat to completely stop.

"Y/d/n? You're needed at the sculpting area."

It's Des.

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know. I was just told to get you there."

Your dad groans and gets up, whispering a sorry to you. You do remain seated but then you see your dad leave and Des not follow, which makes you get in the position to get up but then Des closes the door so you just sit back down.

At least Bonnie's here.


	5. Electric Shock

You sit and wait for Des to walk over to the table, which he does very enthusiastically, nearly breaking into a sprint. You notice how he looks at Bonnie; a firm almost disgusted look. Maybe he's not comfortable with an animatronic that seems to be able to think and do things on it's own command - which is kind of understandable. He seems to be trying to say something to Bonnie with his eyes, though you don't know what. Des takes the chair where your dad had been previously sitting in.

"So, what do you think of it?" He nods in Bonnie's direction.

"I like him..."

You look over to Bonnie and he's still acting like how he was with your dad; stiff and dead.

"Well we still have a lot of work to do so it can function stably."

"He already seems stable though."

"Seems..." Des glares at Bonnie and shakes his head. "Come with me for a moment, y/n."

He gets up and pulls your arm to get you to do the same. You question him but he just drags you behind him towards the exit. When you look behind you, back at Bonnie, you just wave. He does wave back and tries to smile but it's not how he usually smiles at you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Des pulls you all the way out of both rooms and stops when he closes the final door.

"Has your dad talked about it's uh....episodes?" He asks seriously.

"No...."

He sighs, "...Something happened and we're still trying to find the problem area, but... Sometimes it will just snap and go violent."

Your eyes widen, "What!?"

"Why do you think he's connected to that pole? Or why I had to stay with you when your dad left?"

"I've been alone with Bonnie before."

"Your dad probably had the camera tablet and shock button."

"Shock?"

"We have this little button on us that when pressed with shock him so he'll go into emergency shut down and stop whatever he's doing. It's for safety." He explains.

You merely stare at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Is he serious? He looks like he is, but Bonnie seems so nice and harmless.

"He didn't try anything though." You say

"It's probably waiting for the right moment...like when it knows that no ones watching and that no one can save you."

You shake your head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, y/n. I know how excited you were to see that thing." He places a hand on your shoulder. "Why don't we go see some more of the tech?"

"My bag's still in there."

"I'll get it." Des walks back into the room.

You stand there for a moment, trying to processes all the information you were just given. For some reason you decide to poke your head through the door and see something horrible. Des is shocking Bonnie, your bag in his hand. Bonnie was on his knees but then Des shocks him again and that's when he falls completely to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

You stumble back from the door and cover your mouth. Did Bonnie attack him? You aren't left with your thoughts for very long as Des bursts through the door and quickly shuts it behind him. He hands you your bag with a smile and you try to conceal your horror ridden face, deciding to not ask him about what just happened for some reason.

"Alright lets go." He says

"Can we go see my dad."

Des stops in his tracks. "Uh..w-well uh sure. I don't see why not."

You nod and you both start walking. You can't stop thinking about what just happened and what Des had told you about Bonnie. It couldn't be true. You keep running his words through your head but unfortunately the walk to your dad isn't long enough for you to come to a conclusion so you snap back to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you two doing here?" Your dad asks when you walk up to him.

"Y/n wanted to see you." Des responds.

Your dad laughs and scruffs up your hair. He steps to the side as too make room at the table he's standing at so you can stand next to him and see what he's doing.

"What do you think it is?" He asks

"A joint of some sort?"

"Correct! I see all those years of mucking around with my projects has paid off." He laughs

You giggle.

"She was quite the adventurer I guess." Des appears on the opposite side of the table

"Yes she was."

Your dad hip bumps you and you elbow him. He then hands you the joint and you take it from him very carefully and gently. Of course, it's ice cold. You push past the ice like feeling and move it around. It's so free. It can't go any further backwards when it's straight, like an arm bent at the elbow.

"This is so cool!" You say

Both your dad and Des chuckle.

"It's a start." Your dad says

"It looks finished."

"I know." Your dad rolls his eyes with a smile.

He grabs another piece of metal and holds it above the top of the one your holding, explaining how it all fits together perfectly for maximum ability. Then he grabs both pieces and brings them to another work bench - that has a saw. He reaches into a bag hanging on the wall and pulls three safety goggles and three pairs of gloves out, handing them to Des and you.

"Wanna have a go?" He asks

"What!? Me!?"

Your dad just laughs and pulls you towards him, kicking a button below him that makes the saw jump into action. Jesus it's loud and scary. He puts the joint on the bench and lines it up with as much precision as possible. When he's got it perfect he walks over to you and moves you to the side of the machine next to the saw. He taps a pole in front of you so you grab it and he walks to the other side and puts his hands on another pole.

"Ready!!?" He calls over to you

You nod and you both pull the poles down, causing the saw to move with them. After, very slowly, you and your dad push it forward towards the piece laying helplessly on the bench and eventually they collide. A small piece of metal gets cut off and your dad hits the stop button with his foot.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I did it!!" You exclaim

"Yes you did, y/n!" Your dad says

"Very impressive." Des announces

You clap your hands together - very proud of yourself.

Your dad laughs and turns to someone working. "You still need me?!"

"Nah, you're good boss!" They say

Your dad gives them a thumbs up and puts all the safety gear he took out back in the bag on the wall. He turns to around and starts to leave the room with you and Des following. You all exit into a much quieter room.

"Wanna go back to Bonnie?" Your dad asks.

"I think she's okay y/d/n." Des responds. " I can take her into--"

"I'd like to see Bonnie." You say

Des turns too you and gives you a 'what are you doing?' look, you just shrug.

Your dad nods. "Come on then."

You start to follow him but Des stays behind, face still full of shock - which you don't worry about and simply keep walking behind your dad. You don't know why you want to see him so bad after the information Des gave you but your dad will be with you so it'll be fine.

~~~Skip to when you're in the room~~~

You walk through the door and immediately look for Bonnie. You see him sitting on the floor... Just sitting on the floor. He doesn't have anything in front of him and he's not looking at anything in particular. He's just staring into space.

"Bonnie?" You call out

"What's up?" Your dad walks up next to you and sees Bonnie.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. Bonnie!!" Your dad calls out also. "He's supposed respond to his name."

Your dad jogs over to Bonnie with you following and you both kneel down on either side of him. Your dad waves his hand in front of Bonnie's eyes and that's when he snaps out of whatever trance he's in and sits up completely straight, eyes wide open. You and your dad look at each other.

"Hold on." Your dad gets up and goes over to a desk next to the filing cabinet.

You move your face in front of Bonnie's line of eyesight and he makes eye contact. You give him a reassuring smile and thankfully he relaxes. Your dad returns with some sort of device in his hand and sits down on his knees. He pushes a few buttons on it and sticks it into Bonnie's neck, moving his head to the side with his hand. A few beeps echo out of the device before flashing red and your dad grunts in annoyance when he sees whatever is on the thing.

"What is it?" You ask

"Too much energy." He says. "If there's too much he has too sit still otherwise something might blow up."

Your mind flashes back to Des and him shocking Bonnie so - impulsively - you stutter out loud, causing both your dad and Bonnie to look at you.

"Y/n?"

"D-do you have a shock button of some sort that shocks him?"

"Yeah. It's one of the controls on the panel in that room," He points to the window. "But we've never had to use it...plus we're only to use it if Bonnie leaves this room and poses a threat. Why?"

You exhale. "I saw Des shocking Bonnie a bunch shortly after you left and when he dragged me out."

Your dad's expression goes angry and Bonnie's eyes widen like he was saying 'you saw that?'.

"I'll talk to him about that." Your dad says harshly.

You feel weak for some reason and the need to lay down.

~~~~~~~~~

Your dad gets up. "It's getting late y/n. You should head home. You can see Bonnie first thing tomorrow and check up on him."

You nod and get up, waving Bonnie goodbye which he returns.

What's the deal with Des?


	6. Dream The Mess Away

"Dad be careful."

You grab his arm, steering him away from almost tripping over a couple of tools that are randomly strewn on the floor - as well as saving yourself from almost knocking over a stack of metal blocks of some sort.

"Y/n be careful." He mocks

You both laugh, straightening yourselves and getting back on course towards the exit of the building.

"This place is a serious mess ya know." You say

"Yeah...no one's really organized here."

"Don't you have a clean up or something at the end if the day?"

"Sort of. Some people do clean up but a lot of people just leave because they're too knackered."

"Can I help?"

Your dad stops for a second and gives you a questioning look. "What?"

"Like can I help clean up for everyone, so they don't have to worry about it and it's easier to work? I can do it when everyone leaves."

"I don't know about that, y/n... We close pretty late and that's a lot of work aaaanndd I don't want you here alone."

You sigh and look at him. "Dad. You know how I'm a night owl and can function perfectly fine throughout the night, I don't think that there's as much work as you think there is aaanndd I know how to defend myself; plus Bonnie's here."

You both reach the exit the door and leave into the outside. Your dad sighs as he walks with you too your car.

"I'll think about it y/n." He says as you get into your car.

"Dad... Don't push help away." You start the engine up.

"I said I'll think about it jellybean." He scruffs your hair up.

You laugh and throw your car in reverse and your dad steps back. You wave him goodbye as you pull out onto the road and he waves back, walking back into the building.

~~~~~Skip to when you're home ~~~~~

You close the front door and shiver. Curse winter. You toss your bag on the couch, taking the Bonnie plush out and setting down on the coffee table. Now it's quiet, and now your thoughts come sprinting into your brain. Mainly the thoughts you were trying to picture before during the day but then kept getting interrupted, like the conversation you had with Des about Bonnie. Oh damn. You should've asked your dad about it. Oh well, you'll ask him tomorrow. It's gives you, yourself more time to think about it anyway. You do realise some things didn't line up in what he said. Like when he said that Bonnie just snaps randomly like some unstable psycho, but then said that the reason why he didn't try to do anything to you was because he was waiting for the perfect moment like he was actually a devious killer. It doesn't make sense and that thought makes you happy because it means that it's not true and Bonnie is the adorable, sweet animatronic you think he is.

~~~~~~~~~~

When you go over to the kitchen to make some dinner another question pops into your head. Why did Des shock Bonnie? There must've been some reason. Maybe it's all in his head; all the 'violence' from Bonnie and having to use that shock regularly for 'safety'. Maybe it's all because he's paranoid about Bonnie and what he might be capable of and feels the need to think and act how he does. It's wrong if that's true. Hopefully he doesn't try to make you think like that any more then he already has. Even though you don't like the idea, you will confront him about it if it goes too far. Unless you are completely wrong about this entire situation and there is a perfectly good reason for his behaviors towards Bonnie and you. Hopefully things don't escalate and just either stay the way they are or completely disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~

You serve yourself dinner at the dining table and dig in, switching your attention to the offer you gave your dad. He really should accept it since that place was a serious mess, with no exaggeration whatsoever. You would be fine with it also - plus you'll get to see Bonnie without interruption. You smile at the thought. No Des either. You wonder how Bonnie is all by himself every night you presume. Is he lonely? Does he love it? You hope he's okay with it since you already know you hate seeing him upset in anyway. How will he react if your dad does accept your offer? All these different questions last all the way until you finish your food and you manage to relax your mind for the night so you can collapse into your bed after cleaning up, having a hot shower and actually fall asleep.

~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~

You wake up on the floor in a dark room and instantly jump up into a sitting position in a panic. You look around you and see nothing but a single door on your right so you get up and run over to it - not wanting to be in this room any longer. You grab the door handle, turn it and fling the door open. A bunch of blinding sunlight hits you in the face and you're forced to look away until your eyes adjust to it. When they do, they open up wide at what you see. It's beautiful. A flourishing meadow with a lake running through it, all the colours are bright and breathtaking. You gasp and smile turning around on the spot to get a complete view of your surroundings. Is this paradise?

~~~~~~~~~~

You walk further into this wondrous land and the door you just left closes behind you which you give no attention too, not even a glance. This is too beautiful. You walk alongside the river and breath in all the nature. Oh what you would do to live here. Slowly, you keep strolling through the grass, taking it all in. You keep going and going, paying close attention to almost everything around you, until the lake ends and you reach a little opening in the trees in front of you. Curiosity takes you over and you happily walk over to it with a spring in your step. You walk further into the trees and when you emerge on the other side you find yourself on a lovely cliff side with a calm ocean below.

~~~~~~~~~~

You smile and look around but you see something over to the left...or rather someone. You walk towards it and the closer you get to it the more it comes into focus and that's when you realise who it is. It's Bonnie. He's sitting alone on a small bench looking out into the sky and towards the suddenly setting sun. After the shock wears off you jog over to him.

"Bonnie?" You call out.

He looks at you with those beautiful, bright red eyes. He smiles and moves over, patting the now empty spot next to him. You gladly sit down next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs with a smile.

"Well...I'm glad you're here."

He bounces up and down slightly, clearly pleased and you giggle. He is so cute. For some reason you start to think about when Des shocked him and your mood shifts.

"I'm sorry..." You look down. "I should've confronted him about it."

Bonnie hums softly and leans his head on yours.

"Does he always do that?"

He twitches slightly and stiffens up, signalling the answer. You feel tears welling up but choke them down. Why are you feeling like this?

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie shifts closer too you and wraps an arm around you, keeping his head on yours. You don't mind it at all. It's actually comforting and you relax instantly. You two sit with each other in peaceful silence for awhile, simply gazing out into the sunset. It's so calming.

"Bonnie..." You say

He shifts slightly to tell you that he heard you.

"Are you...happy?"

You don't know why you said that. You're curious, you're worried or you merely want to know. He sits up and you look up at him. He looks shocked at the fact you even asked that question and looks down, deep in thought. After a couple of seconds he looks back into your eyes, smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically.

"Really?" You ask

He nods again with the same attitude. You look down and mumble. Bonnie returns to his previous position with an arm around you and his head on yours.

"I promise that I'll look out for you better and I won't let Des do that again if I can."

Bonnie just sighs and moves you closer to him so he can wrap his other arm around you. You grab the one in front of you, focusing on holding back tears.

~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation ends and you both just sit here, holding each other. You don't know how much time passes or if anything really happens during this time and too be honest you don't care. You just want to relax. You just want to be calm. You just want to rest...you...just...want to...sleep.


	7. Hold On Tight

Slowly, you wake up, thankfully facing away from the window that lets the sun heartlessly blind you as a means to wake you up itself. You look at the clock. 9:30am. Better than yesterday. You don't get up, however. You merely lay in your bed staring at the clock on your bedside table, not even thinking about getting up or doing anything. When your brain wakes up little more it flashes to the dream you had and tries to remember it, filling in as many details as possible. You remember it being beautiful, relaxing, breathtaking, a paradise.... Bonnie. You wake up more when you remember that he was in the dream. What? Why are you dreaming of Bonnie? The images of you two sitting with each other flash in your head, and you sit up since your brain is fully awake now. You shake your head and start to get up. It's probably because of all the things that happened yesterday and you're simply worried, nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~

With that conclusion you're able to properly get up and ready to leave. Once you've prepped yourself a little more, made sure everything's alright in the house and went out to your car you constantly remind yourself to talk to your dad like you said you would. Hopefully he will have answers.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

"Dad!"

"There you are, y/n! How have you be---."

"I need to talk to you."

Your dad stops completely and a worried expression is painted across his face. Slowly, he nods, telling you to follow him and you both walk away from the crowd of workers, towards an empty part of the area. Your dad then pulls you around a corner.

"What is it?" He says

"I have a sort of important question."

"Go on."

"Does Bonnie have 'episodes'." You make quotation marks with your hands.

"'Episodes'?" Your dad makes the same motion

"Like does he just randomly snap and go violent or something?"

"Uhhh. Well he does snap sometimes but it's never violent and that only happens if we've done something wrong while working on him or we go too far with something. It's like a defense mechanism. He snaps to protect himself so nothing gets damaged and in need of fixing."

Well, that confirms it. Des was lying. Your eyes widen for a second before you look down towards the floor, a bit of anger rising up in you.

"Why did you ask, y/n?" Your dad asks calmly

You let out a long sigh. "Des told me that Bonnie will go randomly hostile and that he needs to be shocked in order to stop him for safety."

Your dad scrunches up his face, clearly upset, and says he'll talk to Des about that also.

~~~~~~~~~~

A silence appears for a second but you break it very quickly.

"Thank you for telling me, dad."

"No problem."

"On a lighter note, have you made a decision about my offer I made yesterday?"

Your dad sighs. "I thought about it and even asked some people if that would be okay and everyone seems to really want it."

You smile.

"Aaand I did promise to accept more help from you."

You nod.

"Well... I guess there is no arguing with you." Your dad looks at you with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Fine! You win." He laughs. "You can go stay with Bonnie if you want."

You smile happily and both you and your dad start to walk to Bonnie's room.

~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~

You can't help but jump into the room with your dad trying to catch up behind you as you scan the area in search for Bonnie. He's sitting at the table in the corner of the room again. You look behind you and see your dad closing the door but he's still in the room behind the window.

"Dad? Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, y/n." He says. "I've got some other things to tend to. Ya know, being the boss and all. You have fun."

"Okay...." You say

"Good. Take as long as you want."

Your dad shuts the door and walks away through the other one, completely leaving you alone. You look over to Bonnie and he's staring over at you. You smile and he smiles back; the bright happy smile he usually has which relieves you. You jog over to him and sit down on the opposite side of the table, setting your bag aside and this time Bonnie's focus stays strictly on you.

"How're you feeling?"

His eyes widen in what seems to be shock before he gives you a thumbs up coupled with his smile and adorable little bounce in the chair.

You nod. "So, I've got something I want your opinion on."

He tilts his head to the side.

"I made an offer to my dad yesterday while we were leaving because I realised what a mess this place is. I said to him that I could stay after everyone leaves and clean up the place for them, dad's already asked other people - and they're fine with it but I want to know if you're okay with it."

Bonnie leans back slightly, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape and you get concerned but then he beams and shakes his hands in utter excitement, even clapping them together a couple times.

You giggle. "I guess that's a yes."

He nods.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you left alone every night?" You ask

Bonnie nods sadly but then smiles and points to you as if to say 'but now you're gonna be staying'.

"Did you like it?"

He shrugs and tilts his hand from side to side (so-so motion). You hum and look down. Hopefully he wasn't too lonely. You get lost in your thoughts and zone out, thinking about a whole bunch of different things. You question whether or not to ask Bonnie is Des hurts him regularly. It's most likely a touchy subject and will probably make him uncomfortable, but if Des does then it really should be brought up for fixing. You keep thinking and thinking until you feel something touching your hand. You look up and Bonnie's playing around with the ring on your thumb by moving it from side to side. Your hand twitches slightly and Bonnie stops turning it, but instead looks at you and points to it.

"It's been passed down from my mother's side. I don't know who was the first to have it though, I just know that I have to hold onto it forever or give it to my kids if I have any."

You hold your hand up in front of your face and look at the ring. It's silver with three small, blue diamonds on it. Very simple and probably very expensive but you won't trade it for anything. Bonnie moves his hands up to yours and makes a 'give me' motion so you grant him your hand so he can look at it. You both just here, both staring at your hand, in silence. You start to zone out again so naturally, you relax your muscles which makes your hand start to drop and Bonnie hold on tighter as a means to keep it up with him. You completely leave reality into your thoughts and your vision becomes unfocused.

~~~~~~~~~~

God knows how long you two sit here, a couple minutes a couple hours? It doesn't really matter. What matters is that you're happy, relaxed and sitting with an adorable animatronic who is nuzzling your hand...wait, what? Your vision and mind returns to the real world and you are greeted with the sight of Bonnie, now holding your hand flat on the table with his head on resting on it, gently nuzzling it as well. You merely stare at him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful bunny. You smile down at him. Gently, you move the hand under Bonnie's head to the side so you can hold one of his hands and surprisingly, he grabs it back. Your eyes widen as you realise what's unfolding right now. This can't be a programmed thing that's supposed to happen. He's just meant to perform on stage, no way this would be implemented. Well...maybe there's more to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

You smile at the realisation that Bonnie can indeed feel emotions by himself and isn't restricted to simple programming. Whether or not that's intentional, was a mystery. Hopefully everyone knows since it can cause a panic. You giggle, moving your free hand over to take Bonnie's other hand and he grabs that one too - but he also sits up, staying completely fixated on both of your conjoined hands with a smile slowly appearing on his face. Bonnie then looks directly at you and his mouth opens slightly. He starts to shake your conjoining hands from side to side in joy and does his adorable little bounce.

You giggle. "Oh, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiles brightly and just sort of looks at you. You stare back, also with a smile spread across your face.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of simple gawking into each other's eyes you randomly decide to ask a question.

"Are you let out of this room very often?" You run your thumb over Bonnie's hand.

Slowly, he shakes his head, mimicking your actions onto your hand. You frown.

"Well...would you like to come out while I'm doing the clean up?"

Without any hesitation, Bonnie nods with complete enthusiasm, holding your hands closer to his chest. Your mind flashes back to the dream you had and you smile while looking at Bonnie's content face. You wonder if you'll ever be in a situation like that with him. This is similar but it's only your hands holding. You look down at them and smile. Bonnie nuzzles them and you giggle. He is too cute.

Your hands never detach.


	8. The Best Job Ever

"Y/n! We're closing up soon!" Your dad calls out to you.

You check your phone. 9:00pm. You give him a thumbs up as he walks further into the room and over to you.

"I'll do a little walk around with you before leaving." He says

"Yep."

"Also, uh, tomorrow you don't have to come in until - say, nine."

"Why?"

"Well I postponed all of the tests for Bonnie today and tomorrow we have to catch up so you won't be able to see him."

You nod and look over at Bonnie. You catch him staring at you before he darts his eyes down at the table.

"How come I can't watch the tests?" You ask

"You'll see one before we close up if you come in way earlier - like 7 - but don't worry about that. They're really boring." He responds. "Anyway. Come on, I'll walk around with you."

You get up and follow your already leaving dad to the exit, waving a goodbye to Bonnie even though you'll be seeing him again soon. You and your dad exit both rooms and begin to make your way through the rest.

"How was your little chat with Bonnie?"

"It was nice." You smile

Your dad chuckles walks through some doors into one of the rooms.

"Do you always do this walk around?"

"Not always. I do it to make sure no belongings have been left behind." He says glancing over the place.

You look around too but only to see what you're going to be working with. It isn't too bad.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, y/n?" Your dad starts to leave the room and onto the next.

"I'm sure dad."

He sighs and shakes his head entering the next room.  
~~~~~Short Time Skip~~~~  
You and your dad exit through the front door into the outside.

"If anything happens call me." Your dad says

"I will." You follow him to his car.

"Oh! And also." He turns and throws some keys to you. "Don't forget to lock up."

You salute him and he laughs, getting into his car.

"This is a change, ay jellybean?" He scruffs up your hair.

You nod and giggle, stepping back to let him reverse out and onto the road. You both wave at each other and your dad speeds off.

~~~~~~~~~~

You turn and run to the entrance door as the cold is finally getting to you. You enter back into the now completely quiet and completely empty building. It is dead silent. You could probably hear a pin drop five rooms away in this environment. It is nice though and you simply stand in front of the door for a moment. After letting it sink in, you make your way over to Bonnie's room since you remember how eager he was about being let out. You find yourself outside his door a lot quicker than you're used to, probably because you don't have to parkour around the busy workers, either way you don't hesitate to open the door and stick your head in.

"Bonnie?" You call out.

His head pops out behind a pile of boxes with a smile.

"Everyone has left."

You turn to leave when you see him get up. His room is already clean but the one behind the window is not, so this is stop one. You walk over to a desk in the corner of the room with papers and devices scattered all over it and begin your little clean up. You half expect to hear Bonnie's footsteps go right past you and exit the room so he can roam around on his own accord - you do hear them - but they stop right behind you, with a shadow looming over you to confirm where he is. You turn around, looking up at him and you meet his already smiling face as he tilts his head to the side. You smile back before turning around to what you're doing.

"The place is all yours." You say.

He doesn't move.

"Don't you wanna explore or something?" You move a now organized stack of papers to the side

You see his shadow shake it's head.

"Well what do you want to do?" You start to organize the next lot of papers.

He just stands there for a moment before he takes a step back and you turn around, slightly concerned. Thankfully, he still has a smile on his face and when you fully face him, he points to you.

"Y-you want to stay...with me?"

He nods. You blink a couple of times in slight shock.

"Alright then." You smile.

You would be lying if you say that you aren't really happy that he'll be keeping you company and that he wants to stay with you to begin with. It's so sweet, and admittedly, you're genuinely flattered as well as flustered.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie plops himself on a chair in front of a bench full of button and leavers as you continue organizing this one desk. It's not that hard and you finish it pretty quickly. You do a little spin on your heels to see if there is anything else in this room that needs your blessing which there isn't so you turn to leave, Bonnie jumping out of the chair to follow. You both leave and enter the room immediately after. It seems to be a designing room of some sort so it isn't really that untidy. Most of the cleaning is just sorting out tables and picking things up off of the floor. You don't dare touch the whiteboard. Bonnie occasionally helps you out, usually if you don't know where something goes, but the majority of the time he just sits somewhere and stares; you don't know if it's at you or what you're doing. You don't mind it though. You look over at him at some point and this time he's staring over at the whiteboard. His focus doesn't last long there and he looks back at you. You smile at him and motion for him to follow as this room is complete.

"You know you can do what you want. You don't have to stick with me." You say.

He waves you off with a smile and gently pushes you too keep going. You giggle.  
You both enter the next room only to find it pretty tidy. The same as the next couple of rooms. Naturally, you think that this is coming to an end but then you walk through two doors and get greeted by the sight of a giant room full of dirty machines, things scattered everywhere, untidy tables and an untidy - almost hazardous - floor. You sigh and walk over to a table in front of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie moves to the other side of the table and takes a seat on a swivel chair so he can to continue to stare. You smile and for a split second glance up at him. You gather the multiple papers scattered around into a pile and put them into their respective file. In your peripheral vision you can see Bonnie constantly changing his view between your hands and your face, occasionally smiling. He's really fidgety and he won't stop readjusting himself in the chair, however. You take no mind to it and instead keep going on with the tidy up, now gathering some robotic pieces together and putting the similar ones next to each other - also taking the some off the floor. Once you can actually see the top of the table you look around and spot a little cubby of some sort that has a bunch of other files, so you take the one on the table to return it to it's family. It's only when you get inside it that you realise that this place is also a mess so you get to it. You can hear Bonnie get up and walk over when you start to clean. Now this cubby is very small. Just with you in there, it's completely full without anywhere to walk. You're basically turning around on the spot to clean and if you stick your arms out - without moving - you can touch the walls. Which means Bonnie has to stand at the door, and even then he's right behind you. At some point, you have your back to him and he seems to get curious about what you're doing exactly because the next thing you know is that he has his head leaning on your shoulder so he gets full view of whats in front of you. You do shift slightly but it's barely noticeable. You let Bonnie sit there and even tilt your head so he can get more comfortable. You don't know why your doing this. You just want to.

~~~~~~~~~~

You continue to clean, trying not to move as much, but inevitably you finish tidying up the cubby.

"Bonnie..." You start to turn around.

You gently push his head up off of your shoulder so you can completely turn around. Bonnie just stands there so you have to spin him around and shove him out yourself - which is difficult since he's like twice your size but you manage. Once you're both out you again make your way to another table. You also debate whether or not to sweep the floor. You'll pick things up of course but should you really take the time to properly sweep up so it's spotless? It's only really tiny harmless metal scraps so..... You'll leave it for now. Bonnie follows up behind you and does the same thing he did before with his head on your shoulder but this time he's standing with practically no room in between you two. When he was in the cubby, he was leaning forward - all be it slightly - but now he is practically touching you which also makes it more difficult for him since he's so tall but he doesn't seem to care. Again, you don't mind it for some reason and let him stand like that behind you as you just focus on cleaning, while also pushing out some rather strange thoughts. Like how you're actually enjoying this. You feel his shoulders drop and his whole body hunches over more so than they just were as he seemingly relaxes. You feel yourself smile, and you continue to smile even when he wraps his arms around your shoulders for stability. So cute.

~~~~~~~~~~

You notice how you're unconsciously going really slow with the clean up but even then it comes to an end and you just stand still, not wanting to disturb Bonnie. He realises that your finished and moves away from you himself. You walk to another table and the exact same thing happens again. As with the next and the next and the next. It keeps going until the whole room is done and it's time to move onto the next, which would be easy if Bonnie lets go of you. Every time you moved onto another area of the room to clean and Bonnie would keep doing what he did before, he progressively seemed to find it harder and harder to separate from you, even sometimes whimpering when he eventually did. You both are now just standing together in the same position and slowly rocking back and forth.

"Bonnie we can't stand here forever." You say

All he does is hold you tighter. You try to think of why he might be doing this. It wasn't instant and it seemed to take a couple of times before he got obsessed so maybe he never got this kind of affection and now that he is, he doesn't want it to end. You decide to ask.

"Do you do this to anyone else?"

He shakes his head.

"Do you want to do this to anyone else?"

He's about to shake his head but instead just shrugs.

"Have you done anything similar before?"

He shakes his head.

You sigh. "Are you doing this because you never get any sort of loving or kind gesture and don't want this to end now you know how it feels?"

Slowly he nods.

"Aww, Bonnie..."

You lean your head backwards into his chest and grab one of his arms in front of you. Poor thing.

"Well...I promise to give you just that."

He nods again and slowly releases his grip on you. You turn around and meet a very upset looking Bonnie. You frown and stick out your arm for him to grab which he does with a small smile appearing on his face. You smile back and start walking with him to the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next room only needs a few things moved to their correct places, along with the rest, and after doing a quick run around of the building to make sure everything's tidy you declare the place clean and your job done. You look at your phone. 11:00pm. Could be worse. You're now at the front entrance, fishing out the keys to the building out of your bag, and when you do find them you feel Bonnie tap your shoulder. You turn around.

"You okay?"

He nods and squeezes his own hands before he slowly moves his arms outwards. He wants a hug.

"Oh." You giggle

You wrap your arms around his torso as he does the same to you, one hand behind your head. You smile. Now you know exactly what your dad meant when he was talking about a strong but cuddly feeling. A part of you wishes you were a kid again, especially when you think of the restaurant finally opening since you would be able to go there to your hearts content without it looking weird. You and Bonnie just stand there holding each other for a while before eventually separating and you're glad to see a bright happy smile on Bonnie's face. You smile back and giggle when he does his little bounce. You step back and turn to exit a little upset that you have to leave him. When outside you close and lock the door with Bonnie waving goodbye behind it. You wave back before walking to your car and getting in.

You've never been happier about getting to clean ever in your life.


	9. What A Day

You let yourself sleep in today since you manage to remember that your dad's only expecting you to arrive around 9pm because they have to do tests on Bonnie. You lay still, thinking about yesterday - specifically yesterday night with Bonnie. It would be a lie if you say to yourself you're not looking forward to it tonight. You sigh when thinking about Bonnie. How is he being treated to warrant that sort of attachment? They wouldn't be suffocating him in love, cuddles and such - obvious - but would he really get that desperate as to struggle to let go if they were just treating him normally? Maybe he's more of a sweetheart than you thought. You figure that you'll get to see how he's considered later today when you get to see this 'test'. Your phone goes off and you groan while grabbing it off your bedside table. It's a message from your dad. You open messages to see the full message.

~~~~Text Messages~~~~

Dad: Did anything happen last night?  
You: No. Why?  
Dad: Did Bonnie glitch or act weird at all?  
You: Again, no. Why are you asking?  
Dad: It's just that he's acting kinda funny right now and no one knows why  
You: What's happening?  
Dad: He's seems dazed kinda. Like not paying attention to anything.  
Dad: And he gets this weird grin on his face whenever he zones out.  
You: Is it a serious problem?  
Dad: Maybe not now. I mean we can still test but if it keeps up  
You: Just leave it for now  
You: It might just be a thing that will sort itself out  
Dad: Alright then  
Dad: I look forward to seeing you this evening  
You: And I look forward to seeing you

The conversation ends there. The hell is he talking about? Dazed? You think back to last night and can't recall any behaviors similar. The only thing you noticed was nervousness, and sadness. Is it really affecting him that much? But that won't explain the 'grin' on his face - unless your dad mistook whatever expression it is for a grin. You sigh to yourself and fall back into the pillow, knowing all you can do is wait until the time is appropriate to leave. You look over at the Bonnie plush you moved to your desk and just stare at it for some reason. You begin to wish it's the real one sitting there, smiling adorably, doing his cute little bounce and staring back at you with those beautiful red eyes. You know that's probably never going to happen but a girl can dream. A girl can dream. You tut out loud to yourself at what is going through your head right now. You're so weird. Instead of thinking about that you get out of bed and simply decide to go about your day without overthinking any of this since a lot of it will be answered with time.  
But you make an exception for thinking about Bonnie.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

You pull into the parking lot, a little early - yes - as it is 7:30pm, but you feel as if that was the best option and get out your car. You run to the door yet again and fling yourself inside, letting out a little sigh of relief and a shiver.

"You alright y/n?"

You turn around to see Des. "Y-yes just a little cold is all."

He nods. "I was wondering where you were. I haven't seen you in awhile. Why did you come in so late today? I mean we're only an hour and a half away from closing."

"Oh, uh, my dad said that I can just come in at this time."

"Why?"

"B-because I'm helping to tidy up the place for everyone."

"What? Like after we close and the place is empty except for the tin can?!" He exclaims, shocked

"Yes...." You manage to say

Tin can? What the hell?

"You should've told me! I can help you out and keep you safe."

"No no, I'm alright Des. Thank you."

You walk past him, a little annoyed and upset that he called Bonnie a 'tin can'. He calls out to you but you just keep going and pretend that you can't hear. You continue to fast walk until your outside Bonnie's door. You take a deep breath and knock on the door. After a couple seconds someone opens the door.

"Heya boss! Your daughter's here!" They say

"Already?" Your dad walks up to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't resist."

~~~~~~~~~

He laughs and motions for you to come in. You gladly do and the first thing you look for is what is happening to Bonnie. You see him through the window attached to that pole thing. He has his arm being held up by someone and there are a couple of other people standing around him, one of them has a bucket of water in their hands and seems to be waiting for something. Bonnie looks extremely distressed and is glaring at the bucket.

"This is the water test." Your dad says.

He pushes a few button and gives a thumbs up to the guy holding the bucket. Everyone steps back except for the water guy and the one holding Bonnie's arm up. The guy raises up the bucket to pour onto his arm and Bonnie shakes his head and screams when the water falls out and onto his arm. Electric sparks fly out of his arm before moving to the rest of his body and eventually, after twitching violently, he goes limp, slumping down - the only thing holding him up being the pole.

You scream slightly. "Dad! Is he okay!?"

"He's fine, y/n."

He pushes one button and Bonnie starts twitching again before jumping up straight, eyes busted wide open. He notices you and reaches out, making a grabbing motion.

"Help..." He says.

Your eyes widen even more.

"Uhh boss. It's doing the thing again!" Someone says next to your dad

That person pushes a button and Bonnie goes stiff. Not unconscious. Just standing up straight like a soldier with a dead, emotionless stare. Your dad turns around and sees your pale face.

"You alright?" He says

"What did you just do?"

"We put a paralysis on him so he can't really do anything. He is aware but ya know."

"He asked for help."

"Which is something we did not program..." He says. "Anyway! Did you like the voice? We're still playing around with it."

"I didn't really hear it that well."

"That's fine. You can listen to it after we finish this test." He turns back around. "I think he's good now! Take two everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~

The guy next to your dad pushes the same button and Bonnie returns to how he was before.

"Dad..."  
The girl that was holding Bonnie's arm up returns to doing just that.

"Dad stop it..."

The guy with the water returns to standing in front of his arm, awaiting command.

"Dad please!"

The guy raises the bucket up.

"DAD!!"

Evey one stops and turns to you. You're on the verge of tears.

"Y/n?" Your dad says with concern

"Stop, please."

"Why?" Someone says

"Y-you'll permanently damage something. You have to wait longer until you can do it again." You blurt out

You have no clue how realistic that sounds to a bunch of professionals. You have no clue about what you're talking about and you don't care. The only things that matters is that they stopped.

"Hmm..." Your dad tilts his head from side to side. "Good point, y/n! I'm proud!"

He laughs and scruffs up your hair, everyone else doing a little round of applause, you just laugh nervously. Thank god. You look out the window and see Bonnie finally relaxed, grinning at you. That's when you can smile.

"Round up people! We're done here!" Your dad orders.

Everyone starts scurrying around, packing things up and going into a chill mode of some sort, especially when your dad says that they'll simply close up early. You never look away from Bonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

"That was impressive, y/n. Uh, y/n?" Your dad calls out.

"...I'll see you tomorrow, dad..." You say

Slowly, he closes the door and as soon as you hear it completely shut, you dart out, through the other door and into Bonnie's arms.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie..." You repeat

"It is alright, y/n. I am okay." He says

"It's not okay! They hurt you. Do they always do things like that?"

Slowly, he nods.

"Do you want me do make them stop?"

"No... I do not think they will, even if you say something."

"There has to be something."

Bonnie just shakes his head. You whimper slightly, then go silent. This is ridiculous. How could they do this?

"Y/n, please don't be upset. Look, w-we will figure something out eventually, yeah?"

You sigh. "O-okay..."

"Thank you."

Something then appears in your head that you somehow payed no mind to until now. Something obvious.

You look up at Bonnie. "Wait! You can talk?!"

He nods. "Occasionally I will be given a new voice and they will leave it for awhile before deciding if it is good....do you like it?"

You nod with complete truth. His voice is deep but not too deep. It's a good combination to give a loving, relaxing feeling - like someone who does audio books and you kind of want to hear him sing. In all honesty...it is very attractive. Bonnie smiles and bounces before hugging your head back into his chest which you gladly oblige.

~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you're okay?" You ask, looking up at him.

You both lean back from the embrace and just hold hands.

"100%." Bonnie smiles reassuringly

You nod.

"Do you want to wait until later to do the clean up?" He asks.

"Yeah...." You look down

"Are you okay?" He moves your hands up to his chin.

You sigh. "It's just like...why didn't they stop when you asked for help?"

"I guess it is because they did not program that response into me."

"But you can feel things, yeah?"

"Yes....but they cannot know that otherwise everyone will freak out since I'm not a human." He tilts his head to the side.

You nod. "I'm sorry, but how do you feel emotions and such?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that one day, after all the tests were complete, everything seemed way more real than before and all my senses seemed to be coming from me rather than a circuit. That was when I felt my first emotion I guess: confusion." He stops for a second. "But that's why I like you. You are okay with that fact and accept it without concern while no one else does."

"Well I'm sorry no one can accept it, Bonnie."

"That's okay! I have you after all."

He nuzzles into your conjoining hands, making you giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey... While we wait for the time for the clean, can I show you something?" Bonnie asks.

You nod so he takes you by the hand and brings you to the corner of the room. He reaches up and grabs a string, pulling it down, with a ladder following along with a little platform at the top. He then starts to climb it, telling you to follow and to not tell anyone else. When you get to the top and onto the little platform you see Bonnie grab a piece of the wall and just pull it out to reveal a tiny room behind it. He laughs when he sees your face and enters the room with you just behind him. Once inside you meet what seems to be bedroom of some sort. There's a dirty mattress being shoved into the corner with one blanket and one pillow. There is practically no space in between it and the other side of the room with only a little lantern beside the bed. Some books and magazines are scattered about, also. It is very cosy.

"This is cool set up here, Bonnie. Too bad there isn't a window."

He laughs adorably after turning the lantern on, moving you further into the room and closing the 'door'.

"I don't think I need a window." He says

He then pushes down on your shoulders to get you to sit down on the bed, joining you when you do.

"Everyone needs a window." You say, getting comfortable against the wall.

"Maybe." He sits beside to you at the head of the bed.

"Did you set all this up?"

"Yes. I wasn't given anything but that pole."

"Oh okay."

Bonnie sighs, "Why are you so nice and accepting to me, y/n?"

You take a deep breath. "That's how I treat everybody."

"You were not dissuaded by the fact that I am not human?"

"Not at all."

Bonnie slowly nods before he smiles and shifts closer to you. "You are really nice."

He wraps his arm around yours and pulls you closer so you have to lean your head on his shoulder, making you giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~

You two merely sit there together in silence and just enjoy each others company, when you decide to ask something.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Uhh, today in the morning my dad texted me that you were acting funny. Like you seemed dazed and kept grinning and such, so what was that about?"

Bonnie stutters dramatically. "I-I was just thinking."

"Can I ask about what?"

"Things..."

"Okay." You laugh.

He leans his head on yours and cuddles your arm more. You giggle and snuggle back.

"I wish you could stay." He says

"I...want that too, Bonnie."

"Why don't you skip the clean up tonight? So we can sit here longer."

"But I promised my dad."

"You can just say you were too tired or something... Just for this one night, please." He makes an adorable face that just melts your heart.

"Okay, just for tonight." You smile

He smiles back and bounces, cuddling even closer to you, which you happily accept.

~~~~~~~~~~

You sit there and snuggle with Bonnie, only occasionally talking about something, until it gets too late. It didn't last long enough you both think but all good things must come to an end and you sadly make your way to the exit of the building with Bonnie following you the whole way. You give him one last hug and leave, locking up the place. You quickly make your way to your car so you can leave to your empty, lonely house that doesn't have the real Bonnie in it.

Today was full blown with things.


	10. Sunrise

You barely sleep when you get home. You won't stop tossing and turning, readjusting, sitting up to fix your pillow. Nothing feels right. You sigh to yourself and grab the Bonnie plush you have moved onto the bedside table, simply looking at it for some reason. You end up sitting it up next to you in the bed and holding it's hand which oddly helped you relax slightly. Turns out it's enough and you drift off.

~~~~Snoozies~~~~

The sound of your phone buzzing abruptly wakes you up and you jump up with a slight gasp. You angrily grab it to look to see who dares to wake you and of course, it's your dad.

~~~~Text Messages~~~~

Dad: Hey everyone's bugging me here about whether or not you did a clean up last night....so did you?  
You: No sorry I felt really tired and a little unwell so I thought I would miss it.  
You: I will do it tonight though  
Dad: Oh, ok. I totally understand then. It's fine  
Dad: Don't push yourself though and if it's too much tonight just leave it.  
Dad: And don't you even think about coming in until 9!!! I want you home for as long as possible.  
You: Yes sir!!!  
Dad: Good girl now go back to sleep

You don't know if you even want to come in until nine when thinking about yesterday and what you saw. But to help Bonnie. But he did say that they would still do those sort of things regardless of what you say. If only they knew that Bonnie is capable of emotions and feelings, then they would stop or at least drastically change their ways so he wouldn't go through all this. You wish you have more power over this. You wish Bonnie doesn't have to hide all his very valid feelings. You wish you could just take him away from them. You sigh, staring up at the ceiling and hugging your Bonnie plush to your chest. You don't want to get up until you have to leave or at least stay in your pj's until then; so you decide to do just that, smiling at yourself when you do. You don't really know why you're outright refusing to do anything and why you actually don't have the energy to do so. Maybe everything that happened yesterday has finally caught up to you and your brain just needs a moment. Whatever the reason, you just know that you are not changing out of your pajamas and you are going to stay in this bed as much as possible until you have to leave. Slowly, once you're content with your decision, you peacefully fall back to sleep, still clutching onto the push.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

You can see your dad when pulling into the car park so you pull up next to him.

"Oh hey, y/n! Fancy meeting you here." He says

You giggle.

"I told everyone to clean up as much as they could so there shouldn't be as much work."

"Oh, well thank you for that dad."

"Also... Surprise!!" He holds up $100. "For cleaning up for us."

He gives it to you.

"Dad! Thank you but it isn't necessary."

"Nonsense. Think of it as pocket money for doing your chores." He laughs.

"Oh, okay." You laugh also

"Well nice little chat, y/n. Have fun jellybean." He scruffs up your hair.

"I will." You say

He doesn't know what you mean. He laughs and turns around to walk away over to his car, waving you a goodbye which you return. You properly park up and get out as your dad drives off, honking his loud as hell horn at you before disappearing. You tut with a smile on your face and jog towards the door like you have a certain amount if time until the cold decides to get you. You enter the much warmer building and shut the door, sighing to yourself. Almost immediately after you sigh, you hear footsteps approaching so you turn to face them and see Bonnie pop his head around a corner with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi y/n!!" He says

"Hey Bonnie."

You giggle and walk over to him. He holds out his arms again so you wrap yours around him without hesitation.

"There isn't much work right now."

"I still have to do it."

You smile and link arms with him, heading towards the first room which is finished already so you go to the next. That room only needs a few bits and bobs moved around. All the other room you go to only need slight organizing. Your dad wasn't kidding.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once you and Bonnie have gone to each room and done the small clean up if any is necessary, he tugs at your arm.

"See, barley any work." He smiles

"Good."

He shifts uncomfortably, ".....do you want to go to my little place again?"

You look at him with a reassuring smile since the poor thing looks nervous as hell and nod without any doubt, making him smile brightly and link arms with you again to walk there. Once you've climbed the ladder and entered the tiny room, you sit down whilst Bonnie shuts the door.(wall?) He sits down with you on the bed.

"How long are you able to do this? Like with the clean up." He asks

"I don't know to be honest...long as I can, I guess."

He nods, "Do you think you'll always enjoy it?"

"Of course." You smile at him

He nods again. You get the feeling he's looking for reassurance so you scooch up closer to him and rest your head on his shoulder, cuddling up to his arm. He hums contently and returns the action. You smile and get into a more comfortable position which causes you to completely relax. You stop paying attention to reality and merely focus on the warmth coming from Bonnie, letting yourself sink into him further. You get carried away with this and you accidentally let yourself slip into the world of dreams.

~~~~~Focus is on Bonnie now~~~~~

Bonnie shifts slightly to get your attention only to be met with nothing from you. He looks down to see that you're sound asleep, breathing steadily and curled up next to him. He smiles. He's seen humans do things similar to this before but he never expected it to be this good. Slowly, he moves his hand up behind your head and runs his fingers through your h/c hair. He would never have even dreamed of it being this good. An emotion stirs in him. One he's never felt before and one he can't quite define. It's like a different sort of happy and he feels as if he wants you forever. It's weird but enjoyable. He tries to think of what it might be. It's not any of the basic emotions that he's had before. Bonnie's mind flashes to what your dad had said to you over text when he was looking over his shoulder. "I love you, jellybean." Love? Is that it? But it's not the same as what he's feeling. He's feeling a deeper connection than what dad and daughter have. It's similar, yes, but not the same. Unless there is more versions of it like there are of sadness. What about what Des said to that girl before she left the workplace? "I love you, sweet-cheeks." That's also not the same but a tiny bit closer. The way Des is though is that it wasn't like he meant it. Like he was saying it to get something other than love, and only whatever that was - not for the love itself. It seemed....lustful.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie starts to think of some of the rather vulgar posters he's seen around the place. One of them had the word 'romantic' on it. Is that a version of love too? There's so many, how do you differentiate them all? Maybe you know about this. He looks back down at your peaceful face and for some reason one of the posters pops into his head. The one that had a man and a woman on it standing face to face. Like, literally; their faces were pressed up against each other, or more accurately their lips were. Why that popped into his head is a mystery. Have you done that before with someone? If not, do you ever want to try it? Maybe...with him?

~~~~Back to normal~~~~

You twitch slightly before slowly opening your eyes to see you're in the exact same position as when you fell asleep, which means you are probably going to be as sore as can be since you haven't moved in god knows how long. You move your stiff wooden like arm, groaning as the rest of your body follows so you're in a sitting position.

"Hey, y/n." Bonnie says

"Hey, Bonnie." You stretch your arms up. "How long was I asleep?"

He just shrugs so you get your phone out of your bag to check the time. 5:45am!

"Jesus." You say

"What?"

You show him the time on the phone.

"Oh..." He says.

You stretch once more before standing up with your bag and get your legs working again, with Bonnie following. He opens the door for you and you exit out of the room. The first thing you notice is a slight light coming through a nearby window.

"God, the sun's already rising..." You sigh

You turn around to see Bonnie looking at the window, nodding slowly and seeming sort of sad.

"H-have you ever seen a sunrise?" You ask

He shakes his head.

"Do you want to?"

He looks at you with wide eyes before smiling and nodding enthusiastically. You giggle and climb down the ladder with Bonnie just behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

You make your way through a couple rooms with Bonnie holding onto your arm until you see a sign that points to some stairs with the word 'ROOF' in bold, glowing letters. You smile and pull Bonnie up the stairs, all the way to the top. You push the door at the top open and pull him outside. You both find yourselves on top of the building with the perfect view of the beautiful sunrise.

You turn to Bonnie, "What do you think?"

"W-well... I have never been outside before, sooo...."

"Awww, Bonnie.... Is it nice?"

"Definitely." He looks around

You smile and walk over to the edge and sit down with Bonnie following.

"This is the best part." You say

You both look out into the sunrise. Bonnie is more enraptured by it than you, obvious by the giant smile on his face and how he is not shifting his gaze away from it.

"Do you get to see this everyday?" He asks

"No, not everyday - and never really with this view."

Bonnie nods but then goes completely silent and sort of stiff. You nudge him slightly and he squeezes his hands, utterly nervous.

"You okay?" You ask

"...I-I w-was wondering some things..."

"Like?"

"There was this thing that might express something but I don't know if it's right or if you have had any sort of experience with it or ever want to try it." He looks down at you.

"What is it?"

"I don't know...but it might give or show something that I might have but I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~

His demeanor changes when he looks into your eyes. His voice deepens slightly and his eyelids become droopy, he's also leaning forward marginally.

"Do you want whatever it is?" You ask

"I think so."

For some reason you smile and lean forward, sort of getting what Bonnie's talking about. This prompts him to move closer again so there is practically no room between you two and before you know it your mouths are touching. Your eyes widen for a second when you realise what you're doing, but only for a second before they close and you properly kiss Bonnie, wrapping your arms around his neck. He puts his arms around your waist and tries his best to kiss back without the help of lips but you can tell he means it so you smile and deepen the kiss. Bonnie then puts a hand behind your head and pulls you closer to him. You keep kissing him until you have to separate because air is a thing - god dammit - so you pull away, out of breath.

"Was that right, y/n....?" Bonnie asks nervously

"Depends on what you're trying to show or tell me." You look up at him with a smile. "Just say what you were thinking."

"I think it's called love but there is so many different versions of it and I've never felt this emotion before..."

"You might be right."

"Might be?"

"I can't define your emotions for you unfortunately, or at least not right now. But I can say that if it is love your feeling it's most likely a romance sort of love with romantic relationships."

"Romantic relationships?"

"Like boyfriends and girlfriends, fiances and such - but don't worry about that right now, just let yourself figure this out."

He nods. "Okay...will you help me?"

"Of course." You smile

"How do you feel?"

You stutter. "I-I have to figure this out as well Bonnie."

He nods, smiling and nuzzles your forehead. What did you just do?

~~~~~~~~~~

"We should get going." You release him

He looks sad but gets up, pulling you with him. You get your bag, linking arms with him and begin to walk to the exit. You both get downstairs with Bonnie occasionally kissing you on the top of the head which makes you smile and giggle all the way down. How is he this cute? Once at the bottom of the stairs you give him a goodbye hug and let him leave back to his little room. You make your way to the front of the building, feeling alive...until you see something. Your dad and Des are standing at the front door talking but then abruptly stop when they notice you.

Oh crap.


	11. Love Protocols

"Hi...." You say

Both your dad and Des stare at you with wide eyes so you give a little awkward wave.

"What. The. Hell. Are you doing here?" Your dad asks.

"...I-I-I, uh, I, um...fell asleep."

It is true sooo....

"You fell asleep...."

Slowly, you nod with a forced smile. Your dad sighs and face palms.

"Y/n......" He says

"I-I know..."

"Do you want to stop doing this?"

"No!! It's not the work, it's just the weather, you know, flu season?" You exclaim

"Isn't that more reason to stay home?"

"No, because then I'll give into it fully. I have to keep busy."

Your dad exhales harshly through his nose.

"Dad, I want to keep doing this. I'm fine. I'm not even tired, or anything."

Your dad sighs again.

"Maybe I can assist if your so persistent about working." Des speaks up

Your dad looks at him with a 'good idea' face while you have a 'don't do it' face.

"That really isn't necessary Des, though I appreciate the offer." You say

"Nonsense. At least until you adapt more properly." He says

"I said I'm okay." You spit, not wanting to be babied.

"Y/n! I was once told by someone that you shouldn't push help away." Your dad crosses his arms

But your help that you gave them all was because they couldn't do it themselves due to exhaustion. You are perfectly fine. All these thoughts beg to be let out and said loud as can be but you suppress them down.

"Now, Des - if you would be so kind and help y/n here with the clean up, it would be appreciated." Your dad says.

His focus never leaves you. He never looks over at Des. He just stares you down.

"Of course." Des smiles at you.

You don't return it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Good! Now that, that has been solved we can all go our merry ways." Your dad claps his hands together.

"Are there any tests today?" You ask.

Something in you told you to say that, just to be sure.

"No. We don't so the tests on Fridays."

"Then I can stay with Bonnie?"

Your dad blinks a couple times and you just stare back, making it clear that you aren't joking.

"You don't wanna go home after being here for so long?"

"Nope."

You smile at him and his eyes narrow slightly. He merely stares - deep in thought - before groaning.

"Fiiiiine." He says. "Go."

"Thanks! Love ya dad!" You spin on your heels to leave.

You do, however, catch a glimpse of Des's face. He looks pissed to put it lightly. A mixture of that and what seems to be shock or disgust at your decision. You don't care though and happily make your way back to Bonnie's room to give him a surprise.

~~~~~~~~

"Boo!!" You jump into his room with a giant smile.

Bonnie makes a double take on you. "Y/n!? What are you still doing here?"

"I ran into my dad and Des when trying to leave and I thought I might as well stay, because reasons."

"You want to stay?" He detaches himself from the pole

"Yes." You smile at him

He smiles back and jogs over to hug you.

"Can I....?" He leans closer to your face.

You nod, closing your eyes and puckering your lips. Bonnie gently presses his metal mouth against your soft lips and you kiss him just like before. It doesn't last as long but you still have to pull away due to the need to breath. Guess you forgot to take a deep breath before. You look up at him and he's smiling brightly, which you return but then drop the grin soon after.

"Y/n...?" Bonnie says

You sigh. "I have some bad news..."

"What?"

"Des is going to be with us during the clean up from now on." You squint and grit your teeth.

"Really?" Bonnie frowns

You nod slowly. He looks to the side and sighs, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"It's alright. We can get around it together."

He returns to smiling but you can tell it's forced. He leans down and kisses your forehead. That makes you think about the position you're in right now. What is happening between you two? It's a not relationship since he doesn't even seem to understand what that is but.....with all the kisses you can't help but feel like you are in one. Do you even want that?

~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie jumps away from you suddenly, at the sound of a door opening and shutting so you also make your distance from him. You think it's your dad but then the next door opens and Des appears. Dammit. He looks back and forth between you and Bonnie for a second before moving further into the room.

"Hey, y/n." He says.

"Hi."

"Your dad wanted me to tell you something for some absurd reason." He scrunches up his face.

"What?"

"Apparently, they're going to be letting Bonnie out of this room so we can test how it acts in big crowds. I think it's a terrible idea."

"Why is it a terrible idea? They have to test that eventually." You get defensive.

"They should do it when it's stable.....don't look at me like that!!" He points at Bonnie.

You look at Bonnie he looks hurt. He stares at you with the same expression and you frown.

"Y/n? Do you want to perhaps, step away from it? It's acting up."

You glare back at Des before you do step away, from him and closer to Bonnie.

"He's harmless, Des. You need to calm down." You say.

For some reason you think that if you treat him like the smaller, younger, less knowledgeable one he'll back off and try to seem like he knows what he's doing.

"I know it more than you and it's not exactly stable." He says.

"Des, if he was unstable do you really, honestly think my dad would let him roam outside of this room and not try to fix the problem?"

You make yourself sound slightly hurt and upset because of it, giving him a dirty look. Des stutters drastically so you merely shake your head, again stepping closer to Bonnie.

"When is he letting Bonnie out?" You ask.

"Tomorrow, maybe." He shrugs

He makes an angry sort of face when he looks at where you're standing. Your right in front of Bonnie and are so close you can feel the heat radiating off of him. Des is not impressed.

~~~~~~~~

"Y/n, it might grab you and do something bad"

"No." Bonnie says

Des's eyes widen. "Forgot it could talk. Anyway come here, y/n. I don't want it to hurt you."

"No." Bonnie says again, a little louder

"See? It's acting up."

"I-I would never hurt her."

You feel your mouth curl up in a smile but Des pulls out a little device that you instantly recognise to be the thing he used to shock Bonnie before so your grin drops and you panic. He's raises it up and before you can think rationally you charge up to him to smack it out if his hands. It skids on the floor, making multiple cracking noises as it obviously gets damaged before completely snapping in half. It wasn't made very well at all.

"Y/n!" Des calls out.

He's about to grab you to yank away from Bonnie but Bonnie's quicker and instead pulls you to him.

"VIOLENT INTENT DETECTED. INITIATING PROTECTION PROTOCOLS." Bonnie says, sounding more robotic and static.

He puts you behind him and steps closer to Des, puffing his chest out. "WILL INITIATE FORCEFUL DEFENSE PROTOCOLS IF REQUIRED."

In all honesty, you are kind of scared but then you look over at Des and almost burst out laughing. The man looks like he is about to piss himself out of fear and is shaking so much.

"I thought that would only be for kids." He squeaks.

"CLARIFICATION. SUBJECT THREATENED KNOWN AS, Y/N, L/N. PROTECTION PROTOCOLS FOR, Y/N, L/N CREATED BY, Y/D/N, L/N." Bonnie says.

"What?" Des snaps out of his fear and stands up straight.

Bad idea. Bonnie takes one step forward.

"THREAT DETECTED. REPEAT THAT FORCEFUL DEFENSE PROTOCOLS WILL BE INITIATED IF REQUIRED."

"Wait!! Wait!! No no no no!! I stand down! I stand down!" Des crouches down with his hands up.

"COMPLIANCE ACKNOWLEDGED. STOPPING PROTECTION PROTOCOLS." Bonnie relaxes and steps back. "REMINDER TO KEEP VIOLENCE AWAY FROM FREDDY FAZBRAR'S PIZZA OR FORCEFUL DEFENSE PROTOCOLS WILL BE INITIATED. REMINDER TO STAY AWAY FROM, Y/N, L/N OR FORCEFUL DEFENSE PROTOCOLS WILL BE INITIATED. HAVE A PLEASANT DAY."

Bonnie hunches over for a second before returning to normal and spinning around to face you. He gives you a wink and a smile.

~~~~~~~~~

You look at Des.

"What the hell was that?" He says.

"Protection protocols man. Weren't you listening?"

He shakes his head and walks to exit the room with his hands up in the air in a 'I'm done' sense, muttering about having to talk to someone. As soon as he completely leaves you throw your arms around Bonnie.

"Was that you or something else?" You ask

"No, that was me. I heard a sound recording of something similar being worked on so I think eventually it will be a real thing." He smiles. "I couldn't let him touch you, so I guess it was a protection protocol of some sort."

"That's really sweet of you Bonnie."

"Is that part of the romantic love emotion? Sweetness?"

"Uh, yes, I guess."

"But I thought that was a taste."

"It is but it can also be a description. In general it means pleasing or delightful."

Bonnie nods. "What about looks? Can someone look sweet?"

"Maybe. That isn't really used for looks though."

He nods again and walks you over to the table. He moves the chairs so they're on the same side and you both sit down.

"Then what's used for looks in a romantic love way?"

"A lot of things, really."

"Like?"

You sigh and pull out your phone. You get google up and type 'words to describe looks' in the search bar. You press one of the websites that pop up, scan over it before handing your phone over to Bonnie and tell him to read through it. He does. Slowly, scrolling through them all his face changes a couple of times. Eventually, he stops and looks up at you.

"Well?" You say

"What's the difference?"

"Give me an example."

"Uh, cute, pretty, beautiful and sexy."

Why did he have to choose that last one?

"Well..cute means good looking in a innocent or endearing way. Pretty is good looking but not being completely beautiful or handsome, beautiful is pleasing to look at aesthetically and sexy...is used for sexually attractive things."

"Why are there so many words?"

"I guess it's because there are so many people that have so many different appearances."

Bonnie looks back down at your phone, scrolling back through the page.

"I think you're.... Beautiful." He smiles

You blink like crazy, completely flustered.

"T-thank you Bonnie."

He smiles brightly and hands you back your phone.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Is that what romantic partners say?" He asks

"Ideally they should."

"So I'm doing the right thing?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm doing the right thing for it?"

"Were not dating, Bonnie."

"Can we?"

You lean back slightly. Is he serious?

"I thought you would let yourself think over whats happening."

"I did and I think that it's what I want. No I don't think - I know it's what I want. I've never felt like this before and it's the best thing that I've ever felt. You are the best thing ever to happen to me. I don't want it to end. I want this romantic love feeling to progress with you - and only you- which means doing this dating with you." Bonnie grabs your hands to hold. "Y/n, I know I am a robot and I know that I don't have any sort of experience with this and I know you most likely don't want to be with a robot but I have to say.........I love you."

You are on the verge on tears now and just squeeze his hands.

"Bonnie..." You manage to say without the waterfall coming out of your eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says

"Don't be." You lean forward slightly. "Let me say that, that was the most sweetest, most beautiful thing I have heard and if I'm being honest when I look at you, I want these things as well. I definitely want to have you with me for the rest of my life. Being in a romantic relationship with you sounds like a dream and you being a robot has no negative impact whatsoever. Your grasp on love is the best I have ever seen, definitely better than the majority of humans. Basically, I guess is...... I love you too, Bonnie."

His eyes light up instantly upon hearing your words and he squeezes your hands. He leans in closer to you and you take a deep breath before kissing him. This one lasts the longest. You separate from him and look up at him.

"Really?" He says

You nod.

"So are we in a romantic relationship now?"

"Not fully, but definitely starting to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you sure you want to do this...?"

"Most definitely." You bury your face in his chest.

He wraps his arms around you in a tight embrace. But what if there's something wrong with him? He thinks to himself.

What if it's just a malfunction?


	12. Don't Separate Him

"What do you mean it's 'acting up'?" Your dad says.

"I'm telling you boss, it's gone all funny. I tried to get y/n out of there but she won't listen." Des pleads.

Your dad sighs. "What did Bonnie do?"

"It started to act up."

"How so?"

"It stepped out of it's programing. You know? Not doing what we programed."

"I thought that all the major bugs were fixed and only tiny not noticeable things remained."

"Well, I guess not."

Your dad sighs angrily, crossing his arms. "I'll go look into it. Cover for me."

He points behind him at the table to order Des there.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Des asks

"I said I'll handle it." Your dad's eyes narrow.

Des nods and shuffles over to the table, obviously upset. Your dad rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

~~~~~~~

"Y/n?!" He calls out while walking through the door.

He sees you sitting next to Bonnie, perfectly fine.

"Yeah dad?!" You turn around

"Des told me that Bonnie was acting up." He steps closer. "What happened when he came hear?"

You sigh. "He told me that you were letting Bonnie out and how he thought that was a terrible idea because Bonnie isn't stable. A little argument started because Des was saying for me to get away from Bonnie and Bonnie kept trying to deny that and how he would never hurt me. Des tried to shock Bonnie again but I broke the device so Des tried to yank me away from Bonnie but Bonnie did this 'protection protocol' thing."

"Protection protocol? We haven't implemented that yet."

"Clarification. Protection protocol draft heard and remembered. Implemented when violent intent was detected towards, y/n, l/n." Bonnie says.

His voice isn't the same as before as in it's his natural voice and not the static, robotic one he had before.  
"Violent intent? Clarify, Bonnie."

"Subject name. Desmond Steel. Attempted to violently touch, y/n, l/n. Protection protocols had to be initiated."

"I see...thank you Bonnie." Your dad says.

He nods.

"Alright. I'll talk to Des about that." Your dad rubs his temple. "Also I'll be telling everyone else that Bonnie is working properly with that protocol."

He laughs and smiles, turning around to leave.

"Sorry for interrupting, y/n!" He says when at the door.

"That's okay dad!" You call back

He shuts the door behind him and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~

You sigh and lean backwards towards Bonnie, falling into his chest.

"Please, have everything be okay." You say to yourself.

"It'll be fine." Bonnie moves his head to be above yours.

You just mumble. Bonnie grabs your hands and en-laces his fingers through yours. He leans further down so his head is right next to yours and kisses you a couple times on the ear.

"It will be fine." He cooes.

~~~~~~~

Your dad makes his way back to where he left Des, already with a speech planned out in his head, but when he enters the room he sees the table with no Des. He looks around the room. Nothing. Des is gone. He puts his hands on his hips and exhales through his nose.

"You okay boss?" A worker says

"Does anyone know where Des is?"

"He left but we don't know where to."

"Probably to the bathroom or something!" Another worker calls out from behind a machine.

"Well, it's a start, cheers lads." Your dad leaves.

He heads over to the bathrooms and enters the men's, calling out Des's name only to be met with no response. Inspecting further into the bathroom he finds it completely empty. Check the car park. He tells himself. His car better still be there. A quick glance through the windows at the front of the building confirms Des is still here. Where would he go? The only next possible place is back to Bonnie's room....oh no. Your dad quickly makes his way there, sort of speed walking as not to draw any attention. Don't be there. Don't be there. Don't be there. Don't be th-- dammit! Your dad finds Des standing at the partially opened door with his face in the gap, looking in.

"What are you doing?" Your dad says.

"Shh, boss. Quickly, look at this!" Des says.

"Des this is ridiculous! Get your arse over here."

"You don't understand! It has it's hands on----."

He's cut off by your dad grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away. Your dad never asks what he saw as he thinks it's just overreactions. He never listens to Des. Maybe it's because Des is merely saying Bonnie has his hands on you and not, Bonnie's kissing you. His mistake.

~~~~~~

You push Bonnie back as you've run out of breath again.

"Is there a way around that, y/n?" He asks

"What? My running out of breath? I guess there is."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it Bonnie."

You know he'll probably figure out that all you have to do is keep going after taking that breath eventually so you'll let him figure it out by himself. You're not exactly ready for a full blown make out session just yet. For some reason, you reach behind one of his rabbit ears at the area connecting it to his head and scratch it. Almost instantly, he leans into it with eyes fluttering - obviously enjoying it - before shaking his head and falling onto your shoulder.

"Hey..." He says.

You just giggle. He wraps his arms around you and repositions himself, pulling you close.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too Bonnie."

~~~~Time skip to night~~~~

"Bye dad!" You wave as he reverses away

"Bye jellybean!" He calls back.

You giggle and watch him leave.

"Ready to start the clean up?" Des says behind you.

You would much rather stay outside in the cold.

"Yeah..." You spin around and walk past him

"Where do want to start?" He asks once you're both inside.

"We'll start at opposite ends of the building and work our way to the middle back here."

"I would much rather we stick together."

"We're not in a haunted place with our lives on the line, why would we stick together?"

"For company...." He says. "Now show me the way."

Oh crap. You turn around to face him.

"Not until you answer a very important question." You say

"What would that be?"

"Bonnie has to roam around during these hours so his servos don't lock up. I want to make dead sure you are not ever going to try anything at all. Yeah?" You point at him.

He blinks a couple times before narrowing them.

"Fine." He says through gritting teeth.

You nod. "I'll go get him detached."

You turn around and thankfully Des doesn't follow as you walk away or ask about that whole servos locking up thing you made up. You keep trying to stop yourself from breaking out into a sprint until you finally find yourself entering Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie?" You call out.

"Here, y/n."

You look up to see him on the platform in front of the hidden room

"C-can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course!" He immediately climbs down the ladder.

"Um...you know how Des is here?"

"Yes..." He says, now in front of you

"Well...can you come out and stay with me so I'm not alone with him?"

"Of course I will, y/n!" He smiles. "Protection protocols."

You giggle as he gently nuzzles the top of your head. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie follows you out of the room and you decide to start doing the rooms in this area, thinking Des would have started in the front of the building - if he even started in the first place. You enter the first room and start at one of the cluttered tables. You pray that you'll be left alone with Bonnie, but then you hear the door open and close. Des stutters when he sees Bonnie standing on the other side of the table from you. You give him a stern look. He just shakes his head and walks up next to you, real cautiously with his eyes locked onto to Bonnie.

"Does it really have to be here?" He whispers.

"Yes." You say bluntly.

Des goes silent after that and you both just go about cleaning. You occasionally look up at Bonnie to see how he's doing and thankfully he always gives you a smile.

"So......Do you think that you'll follow your dad's footsteps with all this stuff?" Des asks randomly

"No, not fully but I don't know really." You reply, moving to the next table.

"I think you should." Des follows you

"Why's that?"

"I just think your being here more often will help a lot." He smiles.

As soon as he says that Bonnie walks over on the other side of you, somewhat protectively and Des shoots him a quick glare.

"How would me being here more often help?"

"I think it's quite obvious why..." He steps even closer.

You try to look at Bonnie without alerting Des and Bonnie looks upset. Not sad. Angry. You pick up the pace with cleaning even more than before and finish the table, along with the rest of the room in record time. Des leans into your ear as your leaving.

"I have a way to ditch the tin can." He whispers.

"What!?" You say, shocked

He doesn't respond and just waits until you both leave the room. He then slams the door shut before Bonnie can leave and locks it up tight with a key.

"Des!!" You shout.

"Great! Now we won't be disturbed." He smiles

He walks past you and grabs your arm to pull you along. You try to pry yourself free to no avail so your pulled helplessly to the next room.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you not to do anything!" You say when your let go.

"I didn't. It's unharmed and I'll let it out when the job is done. I don't want it hovering around us."

"What do you have against Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you treat everyone like this?"

"Y/n...it's a robot, who cares? It doesn't have emotions and even if it did it wouldn't be as valuable as humans'."

You suppress the urge to slap him. You just shake your head and walk away, for some reason almost crying. Yes, some people won't like the idea of animatronics this advanced but god dammit this is your animatronic and how dare he. He could at least give Bonnie a chance. You storm over to the side of the room, furthest from Des and start tidying up, trying to think of a way to get the keys off of him. He's stronger than you so brute force won't work and you're not exactly a pickpocket-er so you can't steal it off of him. You exhale sharply through your nose while you aggressively stack some papers and put them neatly away. During some point when your brain is in reality you notice that there's no noise other than you. No papers shuffling. No robotic parts clanking. You slowly turn around and catch a glimpse of Des staring at you before he quickly looks back down to what he is supposed to be doing. He has this goofy grin on his face still and you can see him occasionally look back up at you without moving his head.

"Can I ask you something?" He says.

"What?"

"Why do like the tin can so much?"

You stop what you're doing instantly and drop the stapler you had back on the table by accident, trying to think of an answer other than the main reason.

"Uh...I guess it's because he was always my favorite as a kid." You relax when you say it.

"As a kid?"

"I had plushies of all of them and Bonnie was my favorite."

"Awww...that sounds adorable."

You flinch and clench your fists. He can't be right now. He can't be trying to. You look back at him. He is. Hell, no.

~~~~~~~~~~

You turn back around but then hear Des walk up behind to you. You step away to try to tell him to back off and that you're not interested but of course he doesn't get the message and walks closer to you again.

"You know... Your dad is really lucky to have you."

You choke down the words 'I know' back down and just shake your head. Before Des can say anything the door to the room slams against the wall to reveal a very angry looking Bonnie.

"How the hell?" Des says.

Bonnie storms over to you two, glaring bullets into Des.

"What's it doing?!" Des sort of hides behind you.

"Clarification. Attempted separation of, y/n l/n from me detected. Pissed off protocols initiated."

Bonnie says.

You can't help but giggle and you smack your hand over your mouth when you do.

"What?! That's not right!" Des says. "Why does it have to be with you, y/n?"

"Clarification. Proximity to, y/n l/n has to be kept to a minimum so protection protocols can be followed." Bonnie steps closer. "Warning. Do not attempt separation of, y/n l/n from me or pissed off protocols will initiate forceful defense protocols."

Des seems to get upset by this and stupidly moves to stand in front of you. "You see what I mean y/n? The tin can is over reacting and getting in the way."

"In the way of what?" You cross your arms.

"Getting in the way of normal small talk."

Bonnie - who had a sad expression when Des said 'tin can' - now is back to having a irritated face. He rears back slightly.

"Forceful defense protocols initiated." He says.

He's about to charge at Des but you step in front of him and he stops.

"Cease forceful defense protocols." You hold your hands up to Bonnie's chest.

"Voice acknowledged. Stopping protocols. Resuming protection protocols."

You don't know if Bonnie was actually going to hurt Des or if he was just doing it to get him to back off, but either way you can't risk it. Bonnie relaxes and leans forward slightly to be hovering over you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, y/n." Des says, bitterly

You don't turn to face him but instead just smile at Bonnie and mouth, "thank you" to him. He smiles back.

"You can step away now." Des says.

"If I do...You have to keep a reasonable distance from me and let Bonnie be in between us."

"Why?"

"Because he just did the forceful defense protocols and he's programmed to keep a close eye on whoever was targeted and be alert about them so he'll instantly do it again if you get too close and I don't know if I can stop him." You turn around to face him. "I think it takes 24 hours for the database to refresh."

Des stares at you and then looks at Bonnie, eyes widening as he does. He then nods frantically. You smile and turn around to leave the room and onto the next with Bonnie behind you and Des behind him. That positioning of you guys never changes and Des never tries anything else that night so you can comfortably finish up, lock everything and leave - only giving a heartless wave to Des as a goodbye while walking to your car. You blow a kiss to Bonnie when your in your car which he returns.

Des never thought to ask about Bonnie kissing you.


	13. What Does That Mean?

You get your bag and head to your car since you've decided to head in early like how you started out because you want to see Bonnie outside his room with everyone else. Hopefully everything turns out okay so all you have to worry about is tonight.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

As soon as you walk in, the first thing you notice is Bonnie standing next to your dad. Your dad is talking to someone while Bonnie is just standing there, looking tough like a bodyguard of some sort. You smile - sort of attracted - and Bonnie notices you, shifting happily as he does. Your dad notices this movement and looks to Bonnie, who points at you so your dad traces his line of sight to you. He waves you over when he realises it's you so you jog towards them with a smile - the person your dad was talking to is gone.

"You're here early." Your dad says.

"I wanted to see Bonnie outside his room." You look up at him and smile.

Bonnie returns it.

"Fair enough. He's doing pretty good. We're sort of testing how well he can follow orders so everyone's trying to give him jobs."

"Weeeelll? How's that going?"

"Good." He nods. "No problems so far..."

Your dad trails off and looks down to the floor, expression changing.

"Dad?"

"Oh! It's just that Des asked Bonnie to do something questionable because of something absurd but he was simply joking."

"Boss!!! Can you come here for a sec?!" Someone yells out.

"Yeah! You can walk around with Bonnie, y/n!" Your dad tells you as he jogs away.

He disappears into the crowd before you can ask him what Des did so you turn and ask Bonnie. He stutters drastically, and instantly gets really nervous as soon as you do.

"I-I don't think you want to hear it..." He says

"I think I do."

Bonnie sighs and hunches down slightly, defeated. "He told me to wrap a rope around us if I'm so protective, but the part your dad didn't hear was the real 'questionable part."

"And what would that be?"

"H-he said that he would burn the rope and save you from me so you wouldn't have to suffer with me being clingy and so you can be protected by the real threat...me."

"Oh..." You blink furiously

Bonnie squeezes his hands. "Is he right? Am I clingy?"

"What? No! Of course you're not, Bonnie - and you're not a threat either. You're a sweetheart is what you are." You nudge your arm against his slightly.

"But you're the sweetheart." Bonnie says.

You giggle and shake your head. "Alright, Bon. Where do you want to go first."

~~~~~~~~~

You turn to walk but Bonnie grabs your arm, telling you to wait and pulling you in the opposite direction. He pulls you around a corner where no one else is and gives you a warm hug, as well as a long, heartfelt kiss. You giggle. Only then Bonnie takes you back into the crowd and towards one of the rooms. You both enter and someone immediately gives Bonnie something, telling him to take it to the welding room. Bonnie takes no mind to it and keeps gawking at the full working room with all the people in it.

"Is it like this on the outside as well." He asks.

"Uh....depends where you are."

Bonnie nods, spinning around and happily walks out with an adorable bounce in his step with you just behind. You both make your way over to welding. The only thing you really notice when your inside that room is Des, seemingly in a heated conversation with someone but the person he's talking to is laughing hysterically while Des is red in the face angry. As Bonnie hands over the metal pieces he was given to someone else some other people come over to Des and the dude and start laughing just as much as the first guy.

"Do you want us to give him a new 'upgrade'?" One of them says.

"You know, so he's 'fully equipped'." Another says.

"You don't get it do you?" Des grits his teeth painfully.

"Seriously, Desmond. You need to calm down and stop over reacting. What you're saying is not possible. Plus you're not going to get the boss's daughter any time soon."

The ones laughing stop, only to suppressed snorts and snickers and Des storms off, waving them all away. Unfortunately, he storms off in your direction. You panic slightly and hide behind Bonnie...a little too late.

"Hey, y/n!" Des calls out, still sounding upset.

Slowly, you lean out from behind Bonnie. "Hey...."

He huffs.

"You okay?" You ask for some reason.

"Some guys were poking fun at my thoughts, but it's alright. It happens all the time."

You give him a weird look. They were making fun, but what they were making fun of was the real problem. Des is about to say something else and walk closer to you but Bonnie starts tugging at your arm - signalling that he wants to leave - so you begin to move away, awkwardly laughing as you do. Des glares at both of you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie drags you all the way until your out of the room and he's shut the door, moving you in front of him as he does. He quickly kisses the back of your head before he gently nudges you forward to start walking, which you do while giggling. You keep strolling along with Bonnie, occasionally stopping as he keeps getting small jobs to do around the place, when at some point he gets really excited for some reason. You turn to look at him and see someone walking away - indicating that he has gotten a job - but Bonnie's bouncing up and down with a giant smile on his face.

"Bonnie?" You call out since you weren't paying attention.

He holds up a green file and shakes it.

"Guitar!" He smiles brightly.

You giggle as Bonnie hugs the file to his chest with one arm and grabs yours with his other to excitedly pull you along with him towards the designing rooms. He doesn't slow done until you're both inside. Someone walks over and takes the file but then looks at you.

"Do you wanna see it?" He asks

You nod and he motions you to follow. He brings you and Bonnie over to a table with a guitar sitting on top. It's red, to perfectly match Bonnie's bow-tie and eyes.

"It's just a prototype but I think that it'll probably stay like this." He looks at Bonnie. "When noticing how happy he is."

You glance behind yourself and at Bonnie, to see him with a giant smile and his hands clapped together.

"You like it Bonnie?" The guy asks.

Bonnie nods enthusiastically and the guy laughs.

"Alright then. Sorry for interrupting your little adventure you two, the name's Andrew by the way."

He gives you a wave and Bonnie pulls you along again to leave, saying goodbye to the guy as he does.

"Does he know about your self awareness?" You ask.

"Sort of. Definitely better than everyone else but not as much as you." Bonnie nuzzles you as he says that.

"That's good to know." You say.

Bonnie keeps happily walking around with a smile glued to his face, clearly excited for this guitar after that. He's got you excited for it as well. Maybe you can catch his face on camera because it's going to be priceless. You can't wait for him to play it.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Bye dad!!" You shout, putting the $100 he gave you in your purse.

He beeps his horn again in farewell before zooming off out of sight. You turn and enter back in the building only to see Des sitting on a bench with Bonnie standing not too far away - both look upset about each others existence. You sigh and walk past them towards the first room. They both scramble to be behind you and Bonnie succeeds so Des is stuck behind him. As you enter the room you find it spotless, so you get remember something you can't believe you forgot.

"Oh yeah! Everyone cleaned up tonight." You say.

"What?" Des moves from behind Bonnie.

"My dad asked everyone to clean up today, so there shouldn't be anything to do. You can leave if you want, Des." You push past the two and back towards the front entrance. "Only little tidy ups need to be done."

You walk over to this little open room which needs just that while Des moves next to you.

"Can't I help with that?" He asks.

"It should take me like a minute by myself so there really isn't any help. Plus I can get Bonnie to help out."

"I really don't think it'll do much for you, y/n.....unlike me." He nudges his way up to you so your arms are touching. "I can do so much more."

You shudder and to make things worse, he wraps an arm around you.

"D-Des, seriously you can leave."

"I don't want to." He pulls you closer and stokes your hair.

You get upset so you shove him off and repeat yourself, angrily.

"Don't be like that, y/n." He smiles.

"I said you can leave."

"I can leave but that doesn't mean I have to lea--" He stops when he looks at Bonnie.

You don't bother to turn around and see the stare he's giving Des. You don't really care. Des keeps looking at Bonnie. He stares into his now black eyes with white dots serving as pupils. Bonnie doesn't move an inch - just keeps glaring holes into Des's soul.

"A-actually, m-maybe I will head off. There's s-some things I need to do anyway." He says once he snaps out of his trance.

He runs away out the door and to his car without saying anything else. Thank god. Once you hear his car speed off you look back at Bonnie. He smiles a reassuring smile at you - back to normal - and you try to smile back but fail. You quickly look back down at what you were doing when you do. You're still shaken up at the sudden contact Des made with you. It was so commanding and dominating and rough. You don't know if that was intentional or not but that doesn't change the fact if was scary and uncomfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~

You shove the stack of papers you made into the corner and spin around, choking back sudden tears. You walk past Bonnie since you don't want him to see you like this and keep walking fast to the other rooms.

"Y/n....?" He says at some point.

You ping back to reality and find yourself in the tiny cubby you were in on your first time cleaning.

You sigh. "I'm sorry Bonnie..."

"It's alright." Slowly, and gently he wraps his arms around you from behind.

You sink into him only to have one tear unfortunately escape your eye, rolling down your cheek and falling off onto Bonnie's forearm.

He shifts slightly. "Y/n, don't cry please."

He moves his hand up to your face to hold your cheek and nuzzles the back of your head.

"Sorry. I-I'm okay." You say.

"No your not." He leans down so his face is next to yours. "You haven't smiled in ages."

You can feel Bonnie's grip tighten slightly and his tone change to a very angry one.

"Des shouldn't have touched you. He's so, so...so idiotic."

He calms down when you stroke his arm with your thumb.

"It's okay Bonnie..."

"I hate him." He buries his face in your shoulder.

"Bonnie I'm okay."

"But your not smiling, or laughing or anything anymore."

"I just need a moment."

Bonnie whimpers and kisses your neck which you chuckle at. He keeps doing it when he realises that it can make you happy again.

"Bonnie." You say through laughs.

You lean forward and he stops. There has to be another way. He sighs and steps back slightly. Look at what Des did to you. Curse him. Bonnie frowns as he thinks about it. Are you ever going to smile again? Hopefully, since yours is too pretty not to and he'd love to kiss it again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie looks to his right to see how much work needs to be done. Nothing. Good. His eyes land on a calendar of some sorts, or rather the picture at the top and he gets and idea. The photo has a man and a women in it, both barely clothed. The man is on top of the women with his hand on her.......and the girl is smiling brightly sooooo.....

"EEK! Bonnie!" You whip around

Did just grab your...

"What?" He says.

You bite your lip to try to conceal the weird smile about to appear on your face but obviously fail as Bonnie grins in succession.

"Why did you just do that?" You cross your arms.

"To make you smile." He hugs you and kisses your forehead.

Why is he so cute? You smile into his chest and he notices this so he says how it worked.

"Shut up." You can't help but giggle.

"It worked! It worked!" He bounces on the spot.

You can't help it. You burst out laughing. Bonnie pulls you out of the cubby so he can pick you up and spin around on the spot. He doesn't put you back on the floor though, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist as to not fall flat on the floor. He holds you there by the thighs - making you squeal slightly - as he kisses you.

"You can put me down now." You say.

"But I want to try something." He starts walking to the exit of the room.

"What would that be?"

"Something to make you smile more."

"Oh, okay." You wrap your arms around his neck as you snuggle into it.

Wait a minute.


	14. How Does It Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter gets a little sexual. Not full out sex, however.....yet.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? Bonnie?"

He keeps walking, not paying attention to you and brings you all the way to his room. Never once does he put you down, not even for the ladder. He keeps one hand on you as he climbs so he can carry you. He moves the wall with one hand and steps inside the hidden room, finally setting you down as well. He turns the lantern on and closes the wall so you both are left in the dark except for the dim yellow light from the lantern. He sits at the foot of the floor bed and motions for you to join him at the head of it.

"Seriously now. What are you doing?" You get down.

"Trying to make you smile more." He scoots up closer to you.

"How so?"

He shrugs, getting right next to you.

"I think I've figured out a way around you running out of breath but I don't know if it's right."

"Oh?"

He doesn't hesitate this time and immediately begin to kiss you until you run out of breath again. Moment of truth. You pull back to breath and as soon as you catch your breath Bonnie pulls your face back into his. To resume kissing. He really did figure it out. You run out of breath again.

"Is that right?" He asks.

All you manage is a weak nod so Bonnie smiles and continues what he was doing, pulling you closer and moving your legs to be over top of his. Occasionally, he'll lean forward - easily dominating - and ever so slightly shift you. This is when you realise how small you are compared to him. You knew he was always bigger than the majority of humans but Jesus. If you sat in his lap there would still be room for another person.

~~~~~~~~~~

During the moment where Bonnie's leaning forward you feel something touch your lips. Naturally, you squeal and pull away only to catch a glimpse of something returning into Bonnie's mouth.

"What?" He says.

"Open your mouth."

He does and you can see a tongue of some sort resting at the bottom of his mouth. It's not a normal one though. It's metallic and segmented so it can move like a normal one, but the thing is, is that it just looks like a snake tongue. Not entirely, since it rounds off at the end like a human one but just the length and slickness of it.(think of nightmare foxy's one but less sharp at the end)

"Since when do you have a tongue and why?"

"It was put in a couple days ago because they want to see if they can implement taste for me."

"Okay..."

He grins at you. "I know what it can be used for other than that."

He places his thumb on your chin to pull your mouth open and starts to kiss you again, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Because of it's snake like nature it makes it easier for him to explore every inch of it. You reach up to his ear and scratch the base of it, making Bonnie stop instantly. You just giggle. Bonnie's eyes flutter and his ears twitch, just like a real rabbit's would. You lean against the wall behind you and Bonnie's head falls down on top of your stomach, nuzzling into it. You continue to scratch and rub his ears as he occasionally mumbles into your stomach.

"Is it nice?" You ask.

"Yeah..."

He nuzzles further into your stomach before kissing it a couple times and sitting back up. You reach up to his ears again but he grabs your hand and kisses the back of it.

"How do you know all this?"

"Know what?" He licks your hand.

"L-like all this....stuff."

He shrugs. "I don't really but you can learn a lot from pictures. Plus it makes me feel....good."

You nod and get your hand back. Bonnie moves backward slightly and grabs your leg to pull you down into a laying position, making you squeal and call his name. He just smiles down at you.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie moves to be on top of you and leans down so you try again to touch his ear but he again grabs your hand, kissing it. You try the same thing with your other hand but it has the same fate so now Bonnie is holding both of your hands. He gives them both a kiss before pinning them above your head.

"Bonnie..."

He just chuckles and leans down further to lick your lips. You deny him entry. He whimpers but moves down to your neck to kiss and tenderly lick it. Oops. He hits a certain point on your neck and a slight moan escapes your lips. Oops. He keeps going on that spot, trying to get another moan or noise from you but you're biting your lip and succeed in keeping silent so he slips a hand under your shirt. Oops. You mumble contently at the warmth of Bonnie's hand and he moves his head to be hovering inches above your face as you put your hands on his chest.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

You kiss his nose and smile, massaging his chest with your thumbs. "Of course."

He grins at you. "I love you, y/n."

You both press your foreheads together.

"I love you too."

Bonnie kisses you again which you return. He moves the hand not in your shirt underneath you in a hug so not a inch of space is left between you two and you bask in the warmth. You move your arms around his neck - one hand on the back of his head - and he ever so gently pushes your head further into the pillow, sort of afraid to hurt you. He closes his legs so they're pressed up completely against yours so you have no room to move, as well as tightening his arms around you. It seems to make Bonnie feel that your truly his the closer you are to him. You are his - now anyway - and that isn't going to change anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

He gets a weird feeling coupled with the need to touch you more so he moves the hand still in your shirt down and grabs. You gasp and instinctively roll over so you're now on top of him.

"Is something the matter?" He asks.

You merely smile and sigh, repositioning yourself to be more comfortable. You lean down, moving your hands to be beside his head, and hover above him. Bonnie reaches up to run his fingers through your soft, h/c hair before just holding your cheek, caressing them.

"You're a hunny bunny, you know that right?" You say.

Hunny Bunny?......It's perfect. He chuckles. You decide to turn the tables on him and lean down to kiss his neck, which he completely allows without issues. One of his arms rests above his head, the other around your waist and shoulder, allowing you to do what you want but you just try to mimic what he did since you're not an expert by any means. You don't get a moan or anything though - no matter how far you went - and he doesn't seem to have a that certain area in his neck. You can hear him chuckle so you stop and lean back up.

"Awww." He says.

"What?"

"You're blushing."

Your eyes widen and that's when you can feel heat rush to your face. Bonnie props himself up by his arms and tilts his head with a smile as you bury your face in his chest, mumbling to yourself. He kisses the top of your head a couple times before moving your head with his nose to get you to look up at him.

"You okay?" He nuzzles your nose.

You nod and smile, wrapping your arms around his neck to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad you're mine." Bonnie says as he pushes you backwards to a laying position.

He gets back on top of you and kisses you.

"Mmngh...what?" You push him away to breath.

"Your mine now, yeah?"

"Well I guess...but don't go crazy with that thought. You don't own me."

Bonnie smiles and nods, "Of course!"

He leans down again and starts to kiss your neck while you try and reach your bag. It's obvious Bonnie isn't going to shift anytime soon so you just stretch your arm as far as you could. Your fingers graze one of the straps a couple time before one of them wraps around it followed by the rest and you drag your bag towards you, tipping it over so you can unzip it. You reach your arm in and fish for your phone, eventually finding it shoved at the bottom. You check the time. 9:30pm. Should you go home? You kind of want to but another side of you wants to stay right where you are.

"Bonnie...?"

"Hmm." He leans up.

"I should get going."

Bonnie nods with a smile, getting off of you. You toss your phone back into your bag and zip it up, trowing it around your shoulder. Your about to get up but Bonnie picks you up himself, just like before.

"You don't have to carry me." You say.

"Nonsense." He grins at you.

You giggle and hug him as he brings you back out the room and towards the exit of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn't put you down until your both right in front of the door.

"I love you, y/n!" Bonnie calls out as you walk through the door.

"I love you too, hunny bunny!" You close and lock the door.

You blow him a kiss before turning to walk to your car with the cold pinching at you. Bonnie doesn't move away from the door until you've completely left and the sound of your car disappears into silence, leaving him alone. He sighs dreamily. Why must you be so perfect? He's really scored to have you - especially because he isn't anything even remotely close to a human. If only Des steps out of the equation and if only everyone else does the same, things could be better. If only he wasn't a pathetic animatronic, he could be with you without issue but alas that won't change. The only thing that really matters to him is that you're happy and smiling, which makes him hate Des even more. He's really the only one that upsets you and tries to sabotage what you have with Bonnie. He will pay though if he goes any further and tries anything else. Bonnie doesn't care about the consequences. Des doesn't deserve to get away with whatever he's trying to do.

He will know how every single sort of pain feels.


	15. "Changes"

You drive into the packed car park, still contemplating what you did last night with Bonnie. Nothing serious but....still. You park up and just stare at the building for a moment, sighing to yourself as you slowly get your bag. Eventually, you open the car door - the cold breeze instantly smacking you in the face - as you step out, wrapping your arms around yourself. You run to the door, sniffling. You jump inside the building only to come face to face with Des.

"Hey, y/n!" He says.

"Hi..." You look around for your dad or Bonnie.

"You look a little pale. You okay?"

"It's the cold."

He puts his hand on your forehead, "You sick?"

"No." You shake the hand off.

"Well, take it easy so you don't get sick. I worry about you."

That sentence gets followed up by a probably unintentional wicked grin.

"Do you know where my dad is?"

"Oh! Unfortunately, he's extremely busy right now." He puts a hand on your shoulder to push you to walk, "and he won't be available for a long time but he did say that I could keep you company until he's finished."

"W-what about B-Bonnie?"

"Ah...that's one thing I wanted to discuss with you. Thanks for reminding me."

He violently pushes you into an empty office and shuts the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the deal?" He crosses his arms.

"What do you mean?" You step backwards.

"Why do you let it abuse you so much? With a smile no less."

"I beg your pardon??"

"I saw it kissing you!"

You stop instantly. He saw that?! Everything slows down for you and you feel like crying.

"You saw what?!"

"I. Saw. Bonnie. Kissing. You." He leans forward with each word. "Y/n. It's taking advantage of you."

"I don't understand."

Des sighs. "It was kissing you, yes?"

"No."

"I saw!"

"You must've mistook something."

"I know what I saw! Don't call me a liar." He points at you. "I don't want you hurt. I'm just protecting you."

"I don't need protecting. Bonnie has never done anything to me ever and he never will." You feel heat rush to your face in anger.

"Then why do you let it get so close to you? What if it tries something?"

"I trust him! He's meant to be cuddly and such since he's for a children's pizzeria."

"Why do you trust him?"

"Because he's nice and he only wants to keep me safe."

"So do I! What makes me different from the tin can other than the fact that I'm actually human?"

You scrunch your face up and glare at him. If he serious doesn't know the difference. You've never been this angry at someone ever in your life.

"Is it the kiss?" Des's eyes narrow.

"I never kissed Bonnie, Des! You saw wrong or just made it up in your head."

He grunts angrily. "Fine. I guess there is quite a few things different but it's an easy fix."

You wince at what he's thinking since his idea of 'different' isn't correct or similar in anyway.

"Maybe then you'll realise how much I care about you." He says devilishly.

You grit your teeth and nod. "Uh-huh."

Des huffs and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him causing you to jump slightly. You merely stand still with your arms crossed and anger swirling around in you, - almost going after Des to yell at him but you suppress that urge. After that anger calms down slightly, however, you start to feel weak and the need to cry. You want to collapse. Des is getting too much for you but maybe your overreacting. A weird dizziness floods over you and you stumble out of the room. You don't know why you're suddenly feeling like this but all you need is to find either your dad or Bonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's easy to find Bonnie and you see him not even a minute after leaving the office. Probably because he's so tall and like a purple beacon. You push your way towards him - not really caring if you bump into anybody - and try to reach him before he gets further away. He does move away but it's to a more quieter area so it's sort of better for you since the noise is getting to you. As soon as your close enough you call his name - with more urgency than you wanted -, causing him to instantly whip around and grab you as you fall into his arms.

"Y/n?!"

"S-sorry..."

He stands you up straight and slowly begins to walk you to a even more remote area, never letting go. He takes you into a small supply closet of some sorts and shuts the door.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He says.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy."

"When?"

You look up at Bonnie, not wanting to say but you know you can't hide it from him.

"......After I, um, after...I finished arguing with....uh, Des." You shut your eyes.

Bonnie steps and leans back slightly. "What?"

You've never heard so much concern in his voice before and you physically wince at it, quickly looking down at the floor.

"...I...I h-had an argument with D-Des.." You repeat.

"What was it about?"

Oh god. There was the inevitable question. You just stand still for a moment before shaking your head and turn to leave, mumbling something about not worrying about it. Without hesitation, however, Bonnie moves and blocks your path to the door, repeating his question.

"Bonnie, it's okay."

"No it's not. I just don't like seeing you this way." He grabs both of your hands.

"Bonnie... You'll get upset."

"If it means helping you, I don't care."

He nuzzles into your conjoining hands and your heart melts. God dammit.

"D-Des said that he saw us....uh, k-kissing." You clench your eyes shut, "and he wants to know why I like you more than him."

You can feel Bonnie tense up dramatically, before pulling you into a tight embrace.

"Do you know if he actually did, or is just saying that?" He says

"I don't know. I just denied it and said he mistook something or made it up in his head."

Bonnie holds you tighter and gently caresses your cheek with his hand. You look up at him and he instantly kisses you which you don't push away.

"Well...." He says during a break. "He can't do much without evidence."

You merely nod, not making eye contact and that sickly feeling returns to you. So much so, that you cough and hunch over slightly, placing your hands on your chest as you get hoarse. Bonnie grabs you in concern but you just smile and shake your head to signal that you're fine. He doesn't let go, however.

~~~~~~~~~

You let him smother you in some love before stepping back. "Come on hunny bunny. We should leave."

He mumbles before spinning on his heels and opening the door. You follow him outside - back to the noise - and make sure to stay right behind him while also darting your eyes around to see if Des is nearby. The coast is clear, thankfully. You don't even enter the crowd before you hear someone shout.

"Y/n!!!! There you are!!!"

You turn and see you dad jogging over to you.

"Where were you?" He says now in front of you.

"Walking around..." You shrug.

He gives you an expected weird look but eventually nods when you give him your best smile.

"You okay?" He says, concerned.

"Yeah...why?"

"You look a little ill."

You nod and roll your eyes in a 'I know' fashion and your dad just laughs, shaking his head.

"Anyway.... We have a meeting that requires Bonnie so if you want, you can join, but you might get bored." He mentions

"I'll come." You say instantly.

It would be a massive lie if you say you aren't in the mind set to be away from Bonnie right now. Your dad nods and motions for you and Bonnie to follow as he turns to walk himself. You begin to feel better -or at least safer- when you walk with your dad on your left and Bonnie on your right like two personal bodyguards. You let yourself enjoy this feeling while also managing to keep yourself from grabbing Bonnie's hand as it brushes up against yours all the way until your dad turns to a door and walks inside the room behind.

"I got him folks." He says to everyone in there as Bonnie enters with you just behind.

This room always was a lot more chill when compared to all the other rooms you've seen. It reminds you of a dorm room for some reason - just without the beds or bathroom. It does have a mini kitchen though. Everyone's gathered at the table in the center of the room, only two chairs remain empty and your dad sits at the one right in front of you, pulling the one next to him out for you. As you sit down your dad asks who wants to start.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I will, boss." Andrew - from before -pushes a green file to your dad. "What do you think?"

It's the same file that Bonnie got excited about. Your dad opens the file to a bunch of pictures of crimson red guitars -one of them being the one you were shown. He says how the instrument has to look like a toy to appeal to the kids so no serious, hardcore, rock guitars and he then takes out a blue marker from his pocket to circle some of them. He pushes the file back to the guy once finished.

"Keep that red colour though." He mentions

Andrew gives a thumbs up.

"What about the voice? How's that going?" A very formal looking women says.

"Uh...well, who likes it? Bonnie, say 'stage intro'." He looks at Bonnie

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! I'm your best buddy Bonnie bunny! Ready for a rockin' time!" He says behind you.

You can't help but smile when Bonnie says that. You can't wait to see an actual performance.

"It should be goofier." Someone says.

A couple people chuckle at that.

"It's very...masculine...shall we say."

More people laugh, some crack jokes about it being 'attractive'. You remain silent.

"In all seriousness though, what does everyone think?"

Everyone sort of nods as if they're saying it can use some work.

"I like it." You mumble.

"How much?" Your dad whispers back.

"Oh, uh..." You're surprised he heard you. "To the point where I don't want it to change."

"Well you are a big kid..." He chuckles.

You elbow him slightly as everyone laughs.

"We'll leave it for now and see if it grows on us. Plus we can always change it later."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright. Now that that's settled. How has Bonnie been following orders?"

Everyone calls out 'good' or 'alright' so your dad asks if there was any problems -even if it was observed and didn't involve them- and the majority of them shake their head but some people get a weird look on their faces. Your dad notices and calls one of them out.

"What's up?" He asks.

After a long period of silence they finally speak. "....well...um...it was Desmond...."

They look at your dad, seemingly thinking that is enough but your dad motions them to continue so they sigh and lean back.

"He was saying that Bonnie wasn't doing what he was telling him to do.....but he said that he told Bonnie to...stay away from, miss y/n...." They look at you. "But he didn't say why he ordered that."

Everyone looks at Bonnie with a weird glare in their eyes. Your dad glances at Bonnie - as do you - and Bonnie is trying his best to keep a blank look but you can see his eyes twitching occasionally into a sad expression. Your dad then looks at you.

"Can you explain, y/n?" He says.

"Well I can't explain why Des said that since Bonnie hasn't done anything to me to warrant the need to stay away. Bonnie has actually been exceptionally kind."

Your dad nods slowly.

"Maybe Des is jealous." Someone laughs.

Some people chuckle. You awkwardly laugh. They don't know they're probably correct in that joke. Your dad just shakes his head and changes the subject but you can't shift your thoughts away from that 'Des is jealous' comment - specifically when Des said that there are some things he can change about himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

You don't shift away from that thought process until you feel a tap on the shoulder and notice that everyone has left.

"Welcome back to reality, y/n." Your dad says.

"Sorry." You stand up.

Your dad laughs and begins to leave the room with Bonnie holding the door, who smiles when you walk past. You all walk in single file until your dad suddenly calls out.

"Where are you going Des?"

"Home..." Des says angrily.

"Aren't you staying until close up to clean up?"

"Not tonight." He storms out the door and slams it shut.

Your dad calls out and goes after him and for some reason you follow. Once outside you see your dad walking over to Des and his car, already yelling at him without even getting close. Bonnie puts his hands on your shoulders to prevent you from going any further. You just stand and watch for some reason, staring at the argument happening - too far away to hear what's being said - even when the cold starts to get to you. You see Des say something and your dad just stops. He glances in your direction for a fraction of a second before shaking his head back at Des, putting his face in his hands. This worries you and you start to shiver - the curiousness of whats being said killing you and the cold making it worse. You stand and shake for what feels like hours, occasionally sniffling, but you refuse to move. Eventually, the argument ends and your dad lets Des leave. He walks over to you.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I'm worried."

"Oh! Don't, everything's fine. Des explained himself and I totally get it so everything's been fixed now."

You instantly tell he's lying, since you've been so close to him all your life, but you accept it and walk back inside.

"You can stay with Bonnie if you want." He says.

He knows your kind of upset. You merely nod. He returns that gesture and walks away with a smile. Bonnie pulls you all the way back to the closet you both were in before and stays there with you.

All you can think about is the 'changes' Des is going to make - if any.


	16. Catching On

You jump awake at the sound of your phone going off because of a message and find yourself still in the closet, resting up against Bonnie's chest. You start to reach for your bag with a strange dizziness washing over you as you slightly move your head up. Pushing past it, you get your bag and drag it closer to you to unzip it. Bonnie shifts slightly and mumbles - obviously in a deep sleep - as you get your phone out, putting your head back down on his chest as the dizziness gets to you. As the screen lights up you see a text from your dad.

~~~Text Messages~~~  
Dad: Where are you? I'm at the entrance  
You: Hold on. I'll be there in a bit.  
Dad: K

You take a deep breath. Slowly, you sit up and immediately a bunch of white specs flash in your vision so you hold your position for a second to let it disappear before resuming getting up. You hear Bonnie whimper when you completely detach from him as he jumps in between sleep and consciousness so you whisper that you'll be back soon, swinging your bag over your shoulder and open the door. You gently shut it behind you. You find your dad standing at the entrance, looking at his phone.

"There you are!" He says.

You only smile. He chuckles slightly, shaking his head and reaches for the door. He apologizes for the little argument he had with Des as you stood there watching while your both walking to his car. You just say it's alright. You start to shiver and sniffle again while standing on the pavement, waving your dad goodbye as he drives off so as soon as he disappears you race back inside the building. Now, with the want to get the clean up finished as quickly as possible, you decide to also race around the building and to do it. You decide to leave Bonnie be since he looked way to peaceful and cute while sleeping for you to have the heart to disturb him. You clean all the rooms - sort of half arsed - as quickly as you can before the dizziness or something else attacks you and you can't finish the job. Luckily, that goal is completed just as you want and you find yourself outside the closet yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Quietly and slowly, you open it. Bonnie is still asleep in the same position as you left him. You sit back down where you were before you woke up and left. Immediately when you make physical contact with Bonnie he snuggles up to you, mumbling what seems to be your name and you can't help but giggle. He wraps both arms around you and you declare yourself trapped - which you don't really mind. You get comfortable and rest your head back on his chest, trying not to move so much or so quickly. Thankfully, Bonnie holds you tighter so when you start to shiver it's not as bad as his warmth absorbs you.

"Y/n....." You hear him say.

"Hm?" You look up only to see him still asleep.

You sit up and he shifts. He then pats around with his hand - still fast asleep - so you grab it and he mumbles your name once again.

"Don't....leave.." He says. "No..."

You gently caress his hand with your thumb and lean up to kiss his cheek. He does relax but only for a little while before reverting back mumbling.

"No.." He shakes his head. "Don't...deserve..."

You hug his arm as you start to get worried.

"Y/n......love..."

What kind of a dream cam he be having? You're tempted to wake him but you don't know if that's right so you simply hug his arm tighter and again he relaxes for a short time until just going back to mumbles.

"Bonnie." You say.

He hums in a deep as hell voice. "No....protect....love....no."

He shakes his head before jumping awake with a slight yelp.

"Bonnie??" You rock him slightly.

He shakes his head again before looking down at you.

"S-sorry..." He says in the deepest and sexiest voice you've heard.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I guess.."

"Aww." You grab his hand and kiss it.

He slightly whimpers and returns the kisses to the top of your head while also squeezing your hand.

"I love you, y/n." He nuzzles you.

You quietly say it back, debating whether or not to ask what the dream was about. You go completely silent and Bonnie obviously notices this so he moves your head to be looking up at him with his finger while questioning you.

"What was this dream?" You ask cautiously.

Bonnie stutters and shakes his head, "It was nothing really. Just a dream."

You raise an eyebrow at him but ultimately decide to leave it be so you lean back onto the wall behind you, sniffling slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/n?" You hear while you have your eyes closed.

You open one and look at Bonnie, who seems to be really nervous for some reason. "Hm?"

"I-I don't want to be mean but you look really p-pale..."

"I know..." You rub your eyes, "I'm probably getting sick but I'm fine right now, Bonnie."

You try to give him the best smile you can muster but his expression doesn't change and instead turns into a very unimpressed one.

"I'll be fine." You repeat.

All Bonnie does is sigh. You slide down the wall further and into a laying position so you can now curl into a ball. Bonnie crawls over to be in front of you - since you've turned away from him - and lays down next to you, propping his head up on his hand. He caress your cheek with the other and you give him a weak smile.

"I wish I could go further out into the outside so you could stay home and we could still do this. Plus I can look after you better."

"Your so sweet."

"Well your easy to learn from."

You giggle. Bonnie opens his mouth to say something but the sound of your phone interrupts him. You frown and roll over to grab it yet again wile you hear Bonnie grumble behind you. Once your phone is in your hand you sit up, whimpering as you do, to lean up against the wall. The bright screen displays a text message from a unknown number that simply says, "Is this y/n l/n?" so you just as simply reply with a "yes." A few seconds after you hit that little send button your phone rings, displaying the exact same unknown number. You huff and mumble a small 'sorry' to Bonnie as he scooches up closer to you before you answer the phone.

"Hello?" You say

"Hey, y/n. It's Des."

"Oh...hey, uh h-how did you get this number?"

"That's not really important. The important thing is that I have it~"

You wince slightly as the terrible phone call quality audio is making him sound creepy - or more accurately, creepier.

"Anyway. I just wanted to make sure I got the right girl and to hear your lovely voice to make sure your okay."

"Well, okay. You done all that now."

"No I haven't. How are you?"

"Good." You say, bluntly.

"You sure. You were standing in the cold for a long time while I was, uh, talking with your dad."

"I'm fine."

You hear him sigh. "Fine. Don't tell me. We'll just see tomorrow."

"Right..."

The conversation ends with that and both Des and you say your goodbyes. As much as you hate to admit it, Des is very good at catching onto things. You end the call and look at a very confused Bonnie. He tilts his head and asks you who that was.

You let out a long sigh. "I-it was......Des."

You grit your teeth as you wait for Bonnie's reaction. His eyes widen for a second and he leans back ever so slightly.

"What?" Is all he can muster.

You shrug. He shakes his head, very upset, but he puts a smile on for you and moves to be right beside you.

"Keep me updated when he contacts you, yeah?"

"Uh, sure..."

Bonnie nods contently. "Thanks. I want to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"What?"

"Des has a strange past here."

"Well I doubt he'll do anything drastic."

Bonnie mumbles. Half believing and half not.

~~~~~~~~~

"It's different, isn't it?" He says after a while.

"What is?"

"Like what Des wants. He wants you to smile but not for the sole purpose of seeing you smile or be happy."

You inhale slightly, not wanting to talk about something like that so you instead direct the topic to Bonnie. "Well at least I have you that'll do anything to actually see me smile."

"Like yesterday?"

You stutter as heat rushes to your face. "Bonnie!"

He laughs. "What? It's true."

You smile and shake your head.

"How come you always blush when we talk or do something with that?"

"We've only sort of done 'that' once, Bonnie."

"Sort of? There's more to it?"

God dammit. Crap. Your eyes widen as you look at Bonnie and bite your lip.

"What more is there?" He asks.

"Uhhhh..."

Is this how parents feel when their kids ask where babies come from? You merely shrug, darting your eyes down at the floor in front you. Bonnie leans down to meet your face.

"You don't know?" He says.

"Sure. Let's say that."

He looks unimpressed and sits back up properly. "Is there a name for it? The 'more' part of it?"

"I guess." You don't move.

"Weeeell....?"

You sigh and deflect the question by asking why he needs to know.

"So I can find out more about it easier."

"But why though?"

"Well...you looked so happy when it was happening and if I can make you more like that by finding out more about this stuff, then I want to do it. Or at least try."

"Oh..."

You give him a smile which seems to reassure him greatly and he tilts his head with a bright smile. Now you have to decide whether or not to tell him the name of the 'more intense session' of what happened yesterday.

You sigh. "I-it's called, uh....sex."

"Us doing that will make you happy?"

"Us doing that isn't possible, Bonnie." You shake your head.

"Why?"

"Because...you need something that you don't have."

"What would that be?"

"Didn't you say you can learn a lot from posters?"

"Well all the posters and pictures are usually of women and when there is a guy there isn't really anything different."

Of freaking course.

"I'm sure you'll find that out with your research then."

He huffs but agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~

He looks into your eyes and a worried expression is painted across his face.

"What?"

"Your eyes are bloodshot."

You blink a couple times and rub them with both hands as if that's going to help. You groan, still covering your eyes and Bonnie moves to be sitting directly in front of you. He grabs both your hands and removes them from your face.

"Maybe you need to go home?" He says.

You nod, sort of dreading the ride, and Bonnie stands up while still holding your hands. Slowly, you get up with his help and take some deep breaths to steady yourself. You faintly hear the sound of your phone in your bag but you ignore it, thinking it's just you hearing things, and start to walk with Bonnie out of the closet as you keep a tight grip on his hand. He brings you to the front entrance a lot slower than usual as to not strain you and starts to not like the idea of letting you go, but unfortunately, you're already half way out the door.

"Y/n!"

You shut the door and smile at him through the glass as you lock it but his expression doesn't change. You sigh and blow him a kiss. A cold breeze then hits you so you turn and walk to your car, sometimes stumbling around due to dizziness. You make it in and look back at the building only to see Bonnie still standing at the door, staring.

He only moves away once you've completely driven away.


	17. Pushed Too Far

You are proud to say that you are strong. You are proud to say that you've been like this your whole life and you wear that 100% attendance with pride. You are proud to say that on behalf of your immune system as well....usually, anyway. For some reason, all these accomplishments of rarely getting ill or very slightly are seemingly impossible to do again, especially when you can barely think straight and are being surrounded by tissues with a wet cloth on your forehead. Constantly having coughing fits that leave you gasping for air as it feels like a rock has been clogged in your throat isn't helping. Neither is the dizziness and the sound of your own blood pumping in your ear. You have laid like this all night, a single bucket next to your bed just in case, and now you're watching the sunlight spray into your room through a closed curtain, seemingly a lot duller than you remember. You hear your phone buzz next to you so you groan and look over at it. That's when you notice the time. 3:00pm. Wow. You sigh at yourself and grab your phone to switch the screen on.

~~~~Text Messages~~~~  
Dad: You okay? Des said that your sick and that your not gonna come in today.  
You: I'll be honest and say I am sick but I will be coming in.  
Dad: Lost that healthy combo you've had for years have we? :)  
You: Maybe :)  
Dad: Don't push yourself jellybean.  
Dad: I can't afford to lose you.  
You: I'll be fine.

No you won't. You can feel it - it's obvious, but you have to now. Just don't give in. You tell yourself. First thing to worry about right now is to actually get up anyway. You brace yourself and put both hands on the bed to push yourself up into a sitting position, already getting dizzier. You groan and wince the whole way. After regaining a steady vision you get dressed and even that gets you wheezing and gasping for air but you push and push and push, all the way to the car to start your journey you already hate.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully, you make it to the workshop, still upset at the people that kept honking at you to go faster, and you try not to think about how cold it's going to be outside. You take a deep breath and bolt outside and into the building. Wheezes, dizziness, and a struggle for air accompanies you, however, as you shut the door so naturally you start to cough a lot. Once you've calmed down and can breath again you notice that the place is empty.

"Was that my dying daughter I heard?" You hear to your right.

"Sorry. I parked as close as I could."

Your dad sighs and shakes his head. You wave him off and keep repeating how fine you'll be.

"I don't think you should do the clean up, y/n." He crosses his arms.

"We'll see. Anyway, where is everyone?"

"Well we close a lot earlier on Sundays and the remaining people are in a meeting right now."

You nod and give him a look.

He sighs, "Fiiine, you can come but don't you dare push yourself."

You salute and smile as he can't help but chuckle, covering his mouth as he does. He turns and you walk with him to the same little room you were in before. Everyone's already seated and seemingly in the middle of a conversation as you enter but no-one stops talking, thankfully. There is one empty chair on the opposite side of the table from you with Bonnie standing not too far behind it. Your dad motions for you to sit down but you push him towards it, gently whispering 'cause your old'. He chuckles and sits down, while you move to stand next to Bonnie. He only notices you when you nudge him with your elbow and he switches back to reality and away from staring off into space. You both quickly smile at each other before focusing on whatever is being said.

"Should we start construction or at least the layout?" Someone says.

"The layout yes but I think we should lay off of the actual building for a lot longer."

"Not too long. I doubt we'll scrap this whole thing since Bonnie's going so well. Once we figure out how far we can go with this tech we can pin point what we should implement into the others, which won't take that long."

"What happens to Bonnie? Are we going to leave all the things we tried on him?"

"Sure. He can just be 'special'." They stick out their tongue and do a weird voice on 'special'.

Some people laugh.

"Well if it's too much and we can't exactly use it for performances we're gonna have to scrap it."

Some guy says.

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

"You never know. Plus we get to use it's parts for the rest of them so it's cheaper too."

"Des, please."

It takes you a second but you realise what was said. Des? You take a closer look at the guy that was talking and it is indeed Des. You didn't notice at first because of one thing....He's got purple hair. It is completely purple, and it's the same purple as Bonnie. You narrow your eyes at him but quickly dart them over to someone talking. Shortly after, you can feel him staring at you, begging you to look back but you keep your eyes glued onto the person speaking - even if your not exactly listening.

~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Des does look away and you do relax but only for a short time since the dizziness and ill feeling flares up again. You can feel your throat and lungs close up as you start to wheeze. As less and less air goes into you, you become increasingly dizzy. You shake your head and focus on the conversation happening, unconscionably leaning up against Bonnie for stability. He nudges you slightly but you don't notice. He then does it a bit harder and still nothing so he taps you but still nothing. He looks down and sees you clearly struggling to stand up straight and wheezing horrifically. Everyone's attention is on someone in the kitchen so they're all facing away from you and Bonnie and Bonnie takes this opportunity to tap your dad on the shoulder. He turns around and immediately starts to get up as his eyes meet you. You, however, haven't noticed any of what's happening and just suddenly find yourself sitting down outside of the room with your dad kneeling in front of you. You jump up but your dad grabs your shoulders and sits you back down, saying how it's okay.

"What *wheeze* happened....?" You ask.

"I don't know, Bonnie tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around you looked ready to drop."

"*wheeze..oh...*wheeze*."

Your dad, huffs. "It's seems that we both underestimated this illness..."

You just nod.

He gets up. "I'll drive you home. Just drink this water and take it slow."

You nod again as he runs off, telling you he'll be back soon. You're left in silence apart from the sound of your lungs trying to function. You sip the water you were given and try to relax but it gets worse so you focus on trying to get a steady breathing pattern. It gets worse and worse and worse. You can hear your dad frantically running around and yelling at people to do things for him as he tries his best to get everything running without him and get his things. That's when it happens. You cough and yelp as whatever tiny airway you had left closes along with your vision slowly fading. You can't breath. The only thing your dad sees when he opens the door is you hitting the floor.

"Y/N!!!!" He rushes over. "God dammit! I told you not to push yourself!!"

But you did, and now who knows what will happen. All because you pushed.


	18. All Because Of You

This is a first. You've always woken up in your own bed and all the times you haven't you were in the protective arms of your robotic boyfriend. Now, however, you don't know where you are. You can faintly hear a voice; two voices in fact, both male. You don't have the energy to move so your left looking straight ahead. It's so bright and white in here. One of the voices exclaims something and two sets of footsteps rush to either side of you. The one on your left is the one you care about.

"Dad.....?" You croak.

He grabs your hand and shushes you. "Right here, y/n."

When you spoke your voice seemed slightly muffled. You have an oxygen mask on. The rest of your senses slowly start to function again when you realise that and you find yourself in a hospital bed with your dad on your left and a doctor on your right, standing at a heart monitor machine whilst writing something down.

"Everything seems stable for now, " The doctor says, "it's a miracle she woke up this quickly."

"How...long....was.....I...?"

"Just over 24 hours." The doctor responds.

You mumble and let your head fall back into the pillow, facing your dad. He doesn't look how he usually does. He looks scared, upset and like he had been crying recently. He never let you see this side of him before as he would always hide in his office with the door locked.

"I'm just thankful you're stubborn enough to have woken up." He forcefully chuckles.

You give him a smile.

"Miss, y/n." The doctor says. "You had a severe asthma attack. We're going to have to keep you here until you're 100%."

You give him a questioning look. Asthma?

"I am aware you only had that as a child and grew out of it but it's flared back up. Possibly because of the cold weather."

You nod. "Name....?"

"Dr. Evon." He nods.

He gathers some papers and a file, saying he'll be back to check up on you while walking out of the room. You hear your dad sigh as soon as the door closes.

You look at him. "Details...."

"Well he told you the bulk of it. Asthma. You need to stay here..."

He stops when he sees how unhappy you are about staying.

"Don't be like that. It's for the best. Once your 100% you can leave. I'll visit everyday."

You nod and your mind flashes to Bonnie. Oh no.

"What....happened...in the...24...hours?"

"Nothing really. I just closed the workshop after I got the ambulance to bring you here and opened it again the morning after, just like usual."

You nod, debating whether or not to ask how Bonnie is. If that would seem weird or not.

"What's on your mind?" Your dad sighs.

Dammit. Fine.

"How's.....Bonnie.... going...?"

Your dad gets tight lipped and tilts his head from side to side. "Mmmm...weeeellll.."

You narrow your eyes at him and he sighs.

"I don't know. He was not acting the same at all and any scans we did turned up negative. He was like constantly dead in the face and kept wandering around like he was lost. He never listened to anyone either."

All you do is shrug at him, even though you feel like your hearts about to die. You realise the position you left him in. For all he knows, your dead and no-one will know to tell him otherwise so he just has to wait and wait...and wait......All by himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Evon enters the room again.

"Mr. L/n, please." He motions for your dad to leave.

He does, very resistantly while telling you how much he'll visit and how much he loves you. Eventually he does leave the room but Dr. Evon doesn't come in and just shuts the door, leaving you by yourself with the only thing to listen to being your heart monitor beeping. That is when you can't hold it in anymore and start bawling your eyes out crying. You can't. Look at what you did. To Bonnie and to your dad. What have you done? Poor Bonnie. Poor dad. All the pain they must feel. What have you done?

~~~~~~

"Unfortunately, visiting hours have to close early today due to a complication in the system but they will be back to normal sometime tomorrow." Dr. Evon says.

"Yeah..." Is all your dad can muster.

Dr. Evon pats him on the back. "I can assure you, miss y/n will be fine. She just has to recover."

Your dad huffs and nods. "I'll be going then."

"Of course."

And so your dad slowly shuffles his way through the hallways and towards the exit to go back to the workshop and away from his precious daughter, y/n l/n.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Hey boss....how did it go?"

Your dad shuts the door. "It was fine Andrew. Y/n's stable now. She just has to recover."

Andrew nods.

Your dad shakes his head. "H-how's Bonnie going?"

"No change. Come see."

Your dad agrees so they both start to walk to Bonnie's room, while Andrew says how he beginning to struggle leaving it and how he's becoming unresponsive. All these problems keep being told until your dad is standing face to face with Bonnie.

"So yeah...we don't know what's happening yet." Andrew says.

Your dad looks closer at Bonnie's face and how dead and static he looks. Especially in his eyes. He calls his name a couple times but he doesn't move so he waves a hand in front of his face, whistling as he does. All Bonnie gives him is a cold side glance.

"Well he does respond." Your dad says.

"I-is there a chance this could be tied to y/n." Andrew asks.

Your dad turns around so he doesn't catch the massive wince and twitch Bonnie does.

"How so?"

"Well, he was working perfectly before hand and only started to act up when he heard and got full view of the ambulance."

"But we've had some ambulances here before that he has seen."

"Well that's why I said it's tied to, y/n specifically."

Your dad shakes his head in confusion. "But why then? If that's the case."

Andrew shrugs. "I don't know."

He looks past your dad and at Bonnie. It's definitely you that's bugging him. Every time your name is said Bonnie flinches or shakes.

Your dad huffs. "Well...we'll see. If he goes back to normal when y/n returns then.... Yeah."

"Okay."

"Leave it for now." Your dad starts to leave.

"Oh! I'll, uh, do some more scans to see if we missed something."

"Go ahead." Your dad shuts the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew turns back to Bonnie - who hasn't moved an inch.

"Be honest Bonnie." He says.

Nothing.

"I know you can feel things and emotions and such. I won't tell anybody."

Bonnie flinches and turns away.

"All I want to know is if what happened with y/n is affecting you."

"S-subject y/n l/n irrelevant to situation." Bonnie says.

Andrew sighs. "Bonnie...."

"Subject y/n....l/n i-irrelevant to situation."

"Stop it with the act."

"S-subject....y/n...l/n...." He can't hold it any longer.

He whimpers and covers his face, collapsing onto his knees. Andrew joins him on the floor.

"So it is her?" He asks.

All he gets in response is a nod.

"May I ask why her?"

No answer.

"Bonnie. Come on. I know your abilities."

"You don't know how much."

"I do now."

"No....you don't."

Bonnie rubs his forehead with his fingers, facing away from Andrew.

"Well...." He starts. "Tell me."

Bonnie freezes and looks at him. "What?"

"Tell me how much you can feel and why y/n more than anybody."

Bonnie shakes his head. "I-I can't."

He gets up and walks away to one of the corners of the room, leaving Andrew behind and again burring his face in his hands.

"Why not?"

"E-everything will go wrong."

Andrew immediately picks up on the tone of Bonnie's voice. It's kind of squeaky and sounds like he's about to break down.

"No it won't because I'll keep my mouth shut." He gets up and takes a couple steps towards him.

Bonnie whimpers but stays facing away with his face covered.

Andrew sighs. "Look. All I want to know is why y/n going into hospital is affecting you so drastically. Especially when you've never been bothered by any other ambulances."

He just twitches slightly.

"If it's any consolation she's okay. She's awake and stable."

Bonnie then freezes for a second and finally lifts his head up, away from his hands. His ears twitch and turn.

"She's okay?" He says.

"Yes. She just needs to recover."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know."

Bonnie looks behind him and at Andrew but quickly turns back around.

"Bonnie....."

".....I...I...l-love her..."

Andrew stops. Okay, yes, he did tell Bonnie to say why but this.....

"Y-you love her?"

"Yes." Bonnie turns around again to see his face.

"I am so sorry," he says when Bonnie gets upset, "but I didn't expect you to be capable of that much."

"I know. Neither did I to be honest, but that was before I met y/n..."

"Right...and your sure that's what you're feeling?"

"Yes."

Andrew exhales sharply. "Okay..."

Bonnie tries to remain silent but fails drastically so he ends up whimpering and collapsing on a chair, again covering his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, Andrew approaches to sit on the other chair and Bonnie does look at him.

"What?" He says when Andrew gets this shocked expression.

He points at his cheek. "You're, uh, crying."

Bonnie wipes his face and looks at his hand. Black oil is now smeared across it. He wipes the rest of it off his face before going back to sitting with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. Can't imagine what you're going through."

All he gets in response is a whimper.

"Does y/n know about all this?"

Bonnie nods.

"...a-about how you feel as well?"

He nods again, a lot slower this time.

"So...uh..you two are....together?"

Bonnie looks at Andrew before nodding yet again. Andrew leans back, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie says. "You can shut me down now."

"What?! No. I'm not going to shut you down."

"You should."

"No I shouldn't."

"I'm malfunctioning."

"No you're not."

"Then why am I like this?"

"Well....you're in love."

"I know but... I'm just a machine."

Andrew sighs. "There's obviously more to it than that. I can't explain it but you're more than that."

Bonnie hunches over with his head low.

"Look. Y/n will most likely be out of hospital in a week or two. I'll keep you updated on her condition. Until then try your best not to let it bother you so much."

"Easier said than done."

"I know..."

Andrew's phone blings with a message from your dad saying he's needed in designing. He huffs but gets up.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I know it's hard." He gets to the door. "I'll try and visit as much as I can and I'll keep you updated."

"Yeah..."

Andrew then leaves and Bonnie's left alone with nothing but his thoughts. His terrible destructive thoughts.

~~~~~~~~

"Hey Andrew!"

"Oh Jesus, Des! Don't do that."

"Sorry." He laughs. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was running some scans to see if anything was missed."

"Right...." He smiles. "You're needed in designing now, aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Cool. I can take over the scans if you want"

"Ah, I don't know. I did every single one like three times so I doubt--."

"You can never be sure!" Des walks off towards Bonnie's room with a mere wave to Andrew.

He tries to call out to stop him but he either doesn't hear or is ignoring him. Andrew stands there for a moment, about to go after him but is stopped.

"You're needed now, Andrew." They say.

Reluctantly, he follows, trying to tell himself Des will only do the scans and nothing else.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey tin can." Des walks into the room. "Heard you weren't feeling too good."

Bonnie remains seated with his head resting on the table so his face can't be seen.

"Hey!"

Nothing. Des huffs, grabbing a pen to throw it at Bonnie. It hits him square on the head but all he does is shift slightly.

"Is this about y/n?" He storms up to him.

Once he is directly behind Bonnie he reaches down and grabs one of his ears, yanking it backwards so Bonnie is forced to reveal his face. Covered in oily tears.

"Let me make something very clear to you, garbage metal. Y/n will never truly be yours because all you are is a stupid, inferior piece of junk that'll never know the true meaning of any sort of feelings. You are built to follow humans. You are built to our programming so you will never know true love. Y/n gives you hers because she feels the need to now since you've manipulated her so much. All you've done is hurt her and now she doesn't know how to stand up for herself against you."  
.  
.  
.  
"You're the reason she's almost dead right now."


	19. Nothing Clear

"Bye...dad..."

"Bye jellybean."

Your dad leaves the room. You sigh, grabbing your phone as it pinged beforehand. It's a message from Des - of course.

~~~~Text Messages~~~~

Des: Hey.  
Des: I was wondering how your doing right now.  
You: Better  
Des: That's so good to hear. I was so worried. Do you know when you'll be released?  
You: No.  
Des: Oh ok. I hope it's soon.  
You: My Dad said that your going to be handling to clean ups now, yes?  
Des: Yeah. It'll be kinda lonely without you.  
You: How are things going at the workshop?  
Des: Pretty well but the tin can is still acting up. Which is to be expected to be honest.  
You: Ok.

Great; because that's what you need. The worry of what's going to happen with Des and Bonnie during that clean up. In this moment you wish Bonnie had a phone so you can talk to him or better yet he can come visit you. Maybe you can convince your dad to let that happen, even if that possibility is slim. You think about where Bonnie is right now. Is he by himself? Is he surrounded by people like normal? You choke back tears. No. Don't think about that. All you can do is hope he's taking all this reasonably well and that he's okay and that everyone doesn't push him too far.

But, unfortunately, he is busy being pushed.

~~~~~~~~

"Des, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well too bad. I'm in charge now so we do as I say."

Des has been put into power over the tests done on Bonnie when your dad called in saying he's not coming in.

"There has to be something we're missing." He says. "If this finds it than so be it."

"Alright then."

He looks back through the window and into Bonnie's room, where his plan is taking place. Bonnie is stuck to the pole as usual but he's got his chest opened up to reveal circuits and such, which he should be temporarily shut down for otherwise all the pain is almost unbearable. Someone is stood in front of him, poking around in there to find.... something. Anything abnormal. Des knows that Bonnie is basically feeling all his organs being moved about if he was human but he has to find something that he thinks is leading to all this strange behavior.

"Des, it's almost time where we stop the tests." Someone calls out.

"Fair enough, gents. You all can leave, I'll stay."

No one hesitates and leaves the room after putting Bonnie back together. Once Des is alone with Bonnie he enters into the room and walks up to him - still on the pole.

"What is it with you?" He says.

Bonnie merely glares at him.

"There's no fault in any of your systems or anything so what's going on?"

He damn well knows the answer or so Bonnie thinks. Which he wants is unclear.

"Piece of junk." Des kicks him. "First you almost kill my precious y/n and now you have the audacity to play innocent."

His precious y/n? Bonnie narrows his eyes at him for a second but then he remembers that it's his fault your in hospital and clinging for your life right now.

"If she was with me she would be fine but no, you had to come in and manipulate her so much. You had to force yourself onto her so many times just so you could pretend to feel! You. You're more than scrap metal, aren't you? Yeah that's it. You are a malfunctioning...monster."

With that Des turns and leaves and as soon as he does Bonnie releases himself to collapse on the floor, bursting into tears as he does. Des is right. That's the most painful part. No, the most painful part is what Bonnie's done to you. He didn't mean any of it. He just did what made you smile, which now - as he thinks about it - was a forced one. He is a monster and the fact he expelled all that onto you...... Bonnie can't help himself. He screams. The sound proof walls help him and his mind helps him more as it gives all the facts to him so he screams louder. Such a beautiful, loving sweetheart like you shouldn't have been forced to be with him. Such a gentle darling shouldn't have been manipulated. He's never going to be able to make it up to you, nothing he could say or do can make it right. How could he? To you?

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Bonnie?" Andrew slowly enters.

Absolute silence greets him. As he gets further into the room and looks to a corner he sees Bonnie lying on the floor. He walks over, calling his name a couple more times. He gets right in front of him and kneels down. Bonnie has oil marks running down his face and he seems to be asleep but the position he's in makes it look like he collapsed.

"Hey." Andrew shakes him.

Bonnie blinks awake and instantly sits up, wiping away the tear marks on his face.

"You okay? What happened?"

Bonnie looks at him and shakes his head. "Nothing."

Andrew huffs. "Alright. Um, y/n doing a bit better according to her dad and she's able to sit upright now.....Bonnie?"

"Yeah..."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay...uh...I think she misses you." He pulls out his phone. "Her dad said that she wouldn't stop talking and asking about you. She's worried."

Andrew shows Bonnie the text that says that but all Bonnie can think is, how could he? Wouldn't she be happy now away from him and want nothing with him? That's not right. He nods and Andrew gives him a look.

"Come on now. What's wrong?"

Bonnie shakes his head.

"You know, I think y/n will be very happy to hear that your doing ok sooo...."

"No, she wouldn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Andrew, I...I.....just tell me how she's doing..."

"Okay....I will." Andrew nods. "But can you--."

"Hey Andrew! It's close up time!!"

"Yeah!!"

He mouths a sorry to Bonnie before leaving. He walks straight past Des and his god damn purple hair without a thought. Des doesn't care, however. He's more interested in glaring at Bonnie. For some reason though, Bonnie gets this urge when he looks back at Des. An urge that he's never really had before. An urge to hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You do know that you're broken, right?" Des asks Bonnie. "You shouldn't be detached from that pole or else you might break more."

Bonnie just glares at him. He really wants to throw him out for some reason.

"Well I guess you can just---."

Des is cut off by his own phone ringing. He looks upset at first but as soon as he looks at who it is he smiles and answers it.

"Hello?" He makes eyes contact with Bonnie. "Oh hi, y/n!"

He smiles once more at Bonnie before turning and leaving so he can talk to you in peace. Once the door closes Bonnie rushes over to put his ear up to it.

"Yes, y/n I'm still here......Bonnie's in it's room......it's fine......I'm sure you're dad is just overreacting, you going into hospital can do that to a lot of people.....no......why?......I don't think that's a good idea......okay fine, if that's the case.....yeah I'll do it jeez.....yeah...... Bye."

The call ends and Des huffs angrily, muttering how stupid this is. Bonnie moves away from the door as it opens to reveal Des.

"You..." He shakes his head in disappointment. "Do you have any idea what she just asked me?"

Bonnie shakes his head.

"She just asked me to talk to her dad when I have the chance to help her convince him to let you out and go visit her. Apparently she's told Andrew as well since her dad gave her his phone number.....yeah you better be shocked."

Bonnie merely stares, very confused. Has he really hurt you that much? But why do you want him so bad then? Unless it is way worse than he could ever imagine. Des seems just as shocked and confused but in a more angry way.

"I don't believe you." He says. "Everything I've done for her and she still would rather see YOU over ME!? I deserve her and yet I'm constantly getting pushed to the bottom by you. She needs me....and she will be mine."

Des turns to leave but all Bonnie can do is glare at him. You deserve the best and he is definitely not the best. Bonnie knows and for Des to say you need him - of all people - just no. No. Even if Bonnie can't have you, he can still play the role of protector which means keeping Des away from you. You don't deserve someone as horrible as him and he doesn't deserve a sweetheart like you. It doesn't matter how much Des thinks he's done for you, he cannot have you and you will never be his. Bonnie knows it's the same for himself but at least he stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~

He starts thinking of your request, for him to visit and all the anger stops, to be replaced with multiple other confusing thoughts. He shuts the door to his room and walks backwards until he's met with a wall which he slides down into a sitting position. He thinks about how that'll go down. A part of him does want to go but the other part doesn't. He wants to see your face but that isn't right anymore. Maybe it'll be okay if he's not left alone with you but that's only if he goes in the first place and that depends on the argument you're making to your dad. Bonnie hears Des stomping around outside, cleaning. What if he goes as well? Bonnie gets curious and crawls over back to the door to listen to whatever he's doing.

"Stupid..... She's mine......I earnt it.....piece of junk."

Des keeps repeating similar lines to himself and Bonnie keeps listening until the voice eventually gets further away and it becomes inaudible. Des didn't earn anything. Out of nowhere the voice gets louder again until it's right outside the door so Bonnie gets up and leans on it. Des tries to open it, already cursing him, but fails dramatically.

"Hey!"

He tries a couple more times, all with the same result.

"Fine!" He yells. "Be like that you malfunction!"

Bonnie hears footsteps stomp away and eventually something slam shut - presumably the front door. He finally relaxes and slowly shuffle back into his room - the hidden room to be specific. Once there he collapses onto the bed. This is how he felt even before you came along, the only difference being the silence and loneliness aren't positives. He used to love them and now, as he lies on this cold bed in a cold room, staring up at the ceiling with oil tears threatening to announce themselves, he....doesn't feel very much. It's just numb. His mind won't separate itself of an image of you, standing in front of him with that beautiful smile you have. No problems. No hospital. Just a happy you. Bonnie can't help but smile at that image but at the cost of beginning to cry, which he doesn't bother to try and stop. Oh, what he would do to see you like that again. Such a precious sight that he ruined and now doesn't deserve to see. In all honesty, he's ok with not being able to see it as long as you are like that. Just as long as your happy he'll be ok with never seeing you again. It'll hurt, detrimentally but he'll accept it so maybe someone else can see such a beautiful sight. The smile from a sweet angel that blessed this earth with their mere presence.

Someone he still loves with everything he has.


	20. Plans

"Please, dad."

You have gotten your voice back without the need of the oxygen mask, or sort of at least as it's still weak and croaky, but you get to use this opportunity to annoy your dad.

"I don't know about that, y/n." He sighs.

"It won't be that bad."

"Why do you even want Bonnie here?"

"It'll be good for him so he can know how to act around people with health problems."

"We've already got that programmed in though."

"It.. *cough*... still needs to be tested....."

Your dad frowns.

"What did Andrew and Des say?" You ask.

He sighs. "Well Andrew said the same thing you just said and Des sort of said that it was a bad idea but he was mainly just saying how he wants to visit, sooo...."

You huff and look away from him.

"I don't know if the hospital will even allow that." He says.

"But a lot of people know about Bonnie. I'm sure they'll...*cough*.....understand..."

"Y/n....."

"Please.... It'll make me really happy if it happened."

"Oh of course you had to say that.........fine! I will try and get him here."

You laugh at your victory. "Thank you."

"You pain in the butt." He chuckles. "Be honest though. Why do you want Bonnie here so bad? That can't be the only reason."

"I-it is." You smile.

"Nice forced smile." He says.

You drop it and frown at him.

"I just want to know the truth."

"That is the truth."

He hunches over and sighs, massaging his forehead. "Fine. Take as long as you need to tell me."

"Dad...."

"Anyway! I'll talk to Andrew about it first and then try and organize something with the hospital."

His phone goes off, ringing. "Speak of the Devil."

"Put it on speaker."

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad does and you immediately hear Andrew's voice.

"Hey Andrew. Everything okay?" Your dad asks.

"Um....yeah. H-has y/n convinced you to let Bonnie go see her?"

"Yes." Your dad glances at you and you smile.

"Ok. Good."

"How is Bonnie going anyway?"

"He's about the same as usual. If not worse. I don't get what's going on though because I briefly mentioned that idea of visiting to him and he got really....upse-- or worse."

"So you're trying to tell me he doesn't want to come?"

"No. I think he does. It's just something else but I don't know what."

"Andrew." Your dad starts. "Why are you talking like it has a conscience?"

"I don't know. It's how I always talk about everything."

Your dad sighs.

"But I can tell he's like...at least nervous about it. I mean just by how he's staring at me right now."

"Well ok but we're talking like this is actually going to happen."

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, is y/n there?"

"Yes!" You say.

Your dad moves the phone closer so you don't have to strain your voice.  
"Oh hey! How're you feeling?"

"Better at least. Still don't know when I'll be out but Bonnie's not doing well?"

"No. I don't know how much your dad said but basically ever since you left he's been acting really...strange shall we say."

"And no one knows why?"

"N-no..."

"Ok."

That stutter Andrew made is a clear indication that he's lying.

"Where is Bonnie right now, Andrew?" Your dad asks.

"Right in front of me, with a hardcore stare."

"Why is he staring at you?"

"Well, I got it on speaker so he most likely heard y/n."

"Hi Bonnie!" You say.

Andrew laughs. "He smiled."

You laugh as well but you can tell your dad's suspicious as of what's going on.

"Ha. Oh anyway, I just wanted to give you an update, sorry for interrupting."

"That's alright Andrew, see ya. I'll be coming in soon."

"See ya soon, boss. Bye y/n!"

"Bye!" You say.

Your dad hangs up the phone and just sort of glares at you.

"What? *cough* *cough*."

He huffs. "Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Evon enters the room. "Mr. L/n. Visiting hours are closing."

"Yeah." He looks at you. "But I need to ask you about something, Dr."

"Of course."

Your dad kisses you and leaves with the doctor.

"You wanted to talk?" Dr. Evon asks.

"Uh, yeah....well I was wondering if I could bring my robot in tomorrow or something."

"This is Bonnie, correct?"

"Yes. Y/n wants to see him and we also have to test how he acts around people with health issues."

Dr. Evon exhales. "Uh....well um....I can inquire about that now. You will most likely notified later today."

"Thank you."

Dr. Evon nods and they both part ways.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Andrew!?" Your dad yells.

"Here, boss!" Andrew appears around a corner and jogs up to him. "So, y/n convinced you about Bonnie?"

"Yeah. I talked to the doctor and he said he'll ask about it."

"I'm pretty sure they'll allow it." Andrew starts walking with your dad following.

"Right..."

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm just thinking." Your dad shakes his head.

Andrew nods and leaves the subject be, even though it's obvious something's up.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Well he doesn't look any better." Your dad stares into Bonnie's dull, dead eyes. "What are those marks?"

Andrew watches as your dad moves his hand up and wipes Bonnie's cheek.

He looks at the substance on his hand. "Oil.....oil?"

Andrew shrugs when he looks at him. "It might have been from someone trying to...prevent...rust?"

"....uh, yeah....whatever." Your dad turns back to Bonnie. "You really think he's ready for the outside world?"

"Well it has to happen eventually."

'Maybe. I mean he would just be transported to the pizzeria and then he would just be inside there."

Andrew nods but your dad sighs so he asks what's wrong.

"You wouldn't happen to know why, y/n is hellbent on getting Bonnie to see her?"

"Not really." Andrew lies.

"Hmm."

Andrew looks at Bonnie, who seems to be staring off into space. Your dad's phone begins to ring so he huffs and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. L/n. It's Dr. Evon. I managed to get the inquiry in quicker than I thought and it is perfectly fine for this Bonnie robot to enter the hospital to see miss y/n."

"Oh! Ok. Great. Thank you, Dr."

"Your very welcome. You can bring it in whenever you want."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Your dad hangs up the phone and looks at a very confused Andrew.

"That was the hospital. They said it's ok for Bonnie to visit." He says.

Andrew nods, again looking at Bonnie - not for long though as the door to the room opens.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, gents!" Des says, flicking is ever increasing length of hair out if his face.

"Hey." Your dad replies as Andrew stays silent.

"How's y/n, boss?"

"Better. She's looking forward to seeing Bonnie...either tomorrow or the day after."

"What?" Des stops dead in his tracks.

"Bonnie's going to go see her in hospital. We got the green light for it from them."

Des tuts and rolls his eyes. "Can I visit as well?"

"Uh, maybe. We don't want to crowd the room, however."

Des huffs and glares at Bonnie. He glares right back. He still doesn't like Des, even if he is right about you and him. Your dad turns around and walks up to Des.

"What's with all the huffing?"

"Nothing."

"Right." He puts a hand on his shoulder and starts to push him. "Do what you want Andrew."

Your dad pushes Des out of the room, leaving Andrew and Bonnie alone.

"Well....how're you doing?" Andrew turns to him.

Bonnie sighs.

"You get to see, y/n!"

"That's the problem."

"How come?"

"I...I...can't..." He squeaks, sitting on the floor.

"How come? Talk to me." Andrew sits next to him.

There's a long silence from Bonnie before he starts to talk, quiet as a mouse.

"I...I'm...a horrible machine..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I hurt her."

"What did you do?"

"I manipulated her. I pushed her and I'm the reason she's in hospital."

"W-what? How did you do that?"

"I don't know....I didn't mean any of it."

Andrew shakes his head. "Bonnie.....I can't speak for y/n but I'm sure she loves you. I can't imagine you being able to manipulate her to think like that because something like that requires a lot more thought so you would have to be purposely doing it. She's in hospital because of the asthma attack, which was because if the cold weather. You have in no way hurt her."

Another long silence. "......how do you know for sure?"

"Well you wouldn't be so full of regret right now and she wouldn't be begging to see you."

"W-what if it's so bad it just seems that way?"

Andrew sighs. Bonnie is really distraught to be so attached to this line of thinking.

"I highly doubt that...but I guess the only one who can convince you is y/n herself."

Bonnie mumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want me to ask her?" Andrew gets his phone.

"What?"

"I'll ask." He dials her number.

"Wait...no.."

Too late, Andrew puts it on speaker and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" You say.

"Oh, hey y/n. It's Andrew."

"Hi, Andrew! What's up?"

"Well, first off I've got Bonnie in front of me."

"Hi Bonnie!" You say without any hesitation.

Andrew looks at Bonnie with a slight smile.

"Do you miss him?" Andrew asks.

"Ok. Yes, I do. Don't *cough*...judge me.."

"No. I'm not judging at all." For a second Andrew starts to wonder if he should bring up your relationship with him.

You giggle. "I know it's probably too soon but has there been any news for Bonnie coming to see me?"

"Yes, actually! He's definitely coming to see you tomorrow, if not the day after."

Both Andrew and Bonnie hear an excited gasp from you like your about to squeal like a fangirl.

"Really!" You say, before coughing a couple times. "Bleh......I can't wait to see you Bonnie!"

Andrew laughs when Bonnie tries to hide his smile.

"He can't wait to see you too, y/n."

You giggle again and Bonnie can't stop himself from smiling. The mere sound of you being happy is enough.

"That's all I wanted to say." Andrew starts. "Hope you get out of there soon, y/n."

"I'll ask when I want to be broken out."

You both laugh.

"Ok then. Bye y/n."

"Bye Andrew. See you soon Bon!"

The call ends and Andrew just stares at Bonnie. He looks so confused but happy at the same time.

"Well?"

Bonnie hums, tilting his head to the side and still unsure of what to think.

"You'll see first hand tomorrow anyway." Andrew stands up. "Try to think positively about it."

Bonnie nods so Andrew smiles and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, boss." He walks up to your dad.

"Hey, Andrew." He responds. "It's confirmed, Bonnie's going tomorrow. Especially since it's Friday tomorrow. We'll just have to push the guitar programming back."

Andrew nods, catching a glimpse of Des angrily playing with his purple hair and looking at something on his phone. Your dad huffs as he seems to be thinking hard on something.

"Come on, y/d/n. What's on your mind?"

"It's just, y/n won't tell me why she wants Bonnie so bad. I can tell something's up but I don't know what."

Andrew shrugs again. That's another issue. How will you and Bonnie tell everyone about what's going on between you two? It has to be said eventually.

Your dad shakes his head. "I'm sure it's fine though."

"Yeah..."

Andrew notes how the mention of you and Bonnie gets Des's attention. His very angry attention.

"Everything will run as usual tomorrow. I don't know when we'll be back though." Your dad says.

"That's fine, boss."

The entrance door of the building shuts and Des storms off to his car. All your dad does is huff, not bothering to go after him so he's left to leave. Des gets in his car, fed up of hearing Bonnie's name and yours in the same sentence, and turns the engine on. He doesn't even care about the consequences that could arise from this. That doesn't matter. You matter though. Only you and he can't stand a piece of junk getting further with you than him. He's the one that deserves you and he's the one you need. It'll be hard to get you, especially now, but the hardest challenges have the best prizes. No more games now. As soon as your released and back with him.

You'll realise who your soulmate truly is.


	21. The Visit

"Alright! Let's go!"

Your dad walks through the workshop and towards the entrance with Bonnie following behind. This is the day. Bonnie has never really been outside, apart from the roof top with you that one night and just outside the entrance so as soon as he steps through the glass doors and gets to the car park he feels out if place. He keeps walking with your dad towards his car.

"Hopefully you can fit in the car." He says.

He opens the passenger door to it and motions for Bonnie to get in. He hesitates at first but gets in and as soon as he sits down he has to cock his head completely to the side to fit, even then he's still pressed up against the roof. The joys of being seven feet tall. He slides down the seat so his head can fit comfortably - at the cost of having his legs scrunched up and still having his ears squished against the roof. Your dad can't help but chuckle as he grabs the seat belt and clips it in for Bonnie. He closes the door and goes to the driver side, managing to get in with complete ease and with complete comfort. He starts the engine and puts his own seat belt on, turning the radio on with his free hand. The car starts to move as Bonnie looks into the side mirror and at the workshop as it gets smaller, eventually disappearing as the car turns a corner.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie's attention then switches to the radio, some music channel with some song playing (you can choose what's playing ^-^). It doesn't last long there as he starts to stare out the window and everything quickly passing by. Most of it is other cars, people walking along the sidewalk - some alone, some with one other person and some with a group. Shops and other buildings pass by. All of it is full of life. The car slows as a light goes red and Bonnie can get a better look at his surroundings. There's a park near by with some benches and a big playground in the center, overrun with children and parents having fun. Some people are sitting on the benches - not involved with any kids or the playground in anyway - but every single one has a different story with them. Some are by themselves with either their phone or a book in their hands, each has different clothing, formal or otherwise and some are with one other person, cuddling, talking and simply enjoying each others presence. There are some people just passing through, some immaculately formal with suitcases and some just seem casual and some.... Holding hands with another person..... Bonnie looks at the playground full of kids. That's going to be his audience one day. The light goes green and the car begins to move again but Bonnie keeps staring as long as possible. As soon as that view completely leaves Bonnie looks forward and at the sky, it's blue, with a couple of wispy clouds strewn about coupled alongside a line of birds flying across, past the sun. Definitely different from when he was on the rooftop with you as the sun was starting to rise but now it's prominently stationed high in the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie keeps staring out all the windows and everything outside is thoroughly studied. At some point in the trip the traffic starts to get heavy and the buildings get bigger and denser. Your dad turns left and towards the hospital building. He enters the car park and dramatically slows down, leaning forward slightly to scout out a free parking space. Bonnie's just concerned how full it is in the first place. An empty spot reveals itself behind a big car so your dad takes it and properly parks up. He turns everything off and takes his seat belt off, which Bonnie copies, the same with opening the door and hoping out. Your dad locks the car as soon as Bonnie shuts his door and then starts to walk after motioning him to follow. They get to the front entrance and even then Bonnie is getting second glances from everyone there - not rude glances - just the sort of thing you would do when something you don't see everyday walks past you. He doesn't really mind though. It is packed inside with people constantly moving around. It's not too bad since the place is huge, so you can move around somewhat comfortably without bumping into anyone. Your dad brings Bonnie to an elevator and presses a button. After a few seconds the doors open to a tiny, empty area which your dad steps into, pulling Bonnie with him. He presses floor three and the doors close. It doesn't take long until they open again but this area is almost empty, with only one or two staff members walking around. Your dad walks with Bonnie throughout the halls until he gets to a room with the number 34 on the door. He grabs a nearby chair and pushes the door open, dragging Bonnie by the arm to shove him into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

You look up from your phone when you hear the door open and you see Bonnie get pushed in with your dad just behind, pulling a random chair behind him.

"Taadaaa!!!" Your dad motions up to Bonnie.

You already have a giant smile on your face even though Bonnie's just sort of staring at you so you point to the empty chair already there next to your bed and he hesitantly walks over to it to sit down. Your dad drags the chair next to Bonnie and sits on that one.

"Happy?" He asks.

"Yeah!" You nod enthusiastically and look at Bonnie.

Oh, how you want to kiss him right now. He just stares back, which you don't mind. Meanwhile your staring at Bonnie, your dad is staring at you. Those eyes. That smile. It seems to be something he's all too familiar with when he met your mother but that can't be. You're simply happy. Nothing more, but that would explain almost all the questions he had, which then opens up all new ones, however. He looks between you and Bonnie, staring at each other.....no. It just seems like that, it's not what's actually happening.

"How're you feeling, y/n?" He decides to ask to remove those thoughts.

"A little better. I'm still breathy and wheezy when I do, like anything and I still need the puffer regularly."

Your dad nods.

"Is this how Bonnie looked before?" You reach out and grab his cheek to move his head slightly to get a better look at his eyes.

He flinches slightly at the touch but can't help but relax shortly after.

"Actually he's better today."

You pout at this and let him go. You change the subject to a more lighter topic, which no one denies. You only talk to your dad though, with occasional glances at Bonnie. He's always looking in your general direction - just slightly past - but you can tell he's actually staring off into space in his own thoughts with no clue as to what's going in the real world. Some time passes with no change to the situation happening until Dr. Evon enters the room.

"Mr. L/n. I need to discuss some things with you."

"Yeah." He gets up but looks at Bonnie.

"He can stay here." Dr. Evon says.

"Alright." Your dad leaves.

"We'll be back soon." Dr. Evon says to you before closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

You look at Bonnie, who is now staring at the door.

"Hey." You put a hand on his knee.

He slowly looks at you and you smile but he keeps a sad, dead face so you sigh, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Can I have a kiss?" You ask.

The quickest and smallest smile appears on his face for a split second before going back to how it was before. He leans forward with his eyes already closed and you kiss him for as long as you can - which isn't long, unfortunately. He instantly leans back when you stop.

"How're you doing?" You ask.

He just stutters and shrugs.

You sigh. "I'm so sorry I did that to you, hunny bun."

"No. Don't be. I should be the one apologizing."

The subtlety of his voice catches you off guard.

"W-why?" Is all you can muster.

"...Everything...." He looks down, away from you.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt you." His voice gets squeaky.

"How?"

"I manipulated you. Forced myself on you. Hurt you mentally. Pushed you....and now you're here."

Your eyes widen at what you're hearing. "How on Earth did you come to that conclusion?"

Bonnie inhales, sharply as he fights off tears. "Des gave me all the facts and everything lined up after....I-I'm so so sorry...I-I didn't mean to do it. I just was trying to make you smile."

You get angry at the mention of Des. Of course he had to say that to Bonnie when he was already upset and likely to believe his horrible lies. Bonnie breaks down crying and your heart does the same.

"Oh Bonnie...."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. Des is a dirty liar and was just trying to hurt you when you were weak."

"But i-it's true."

"No it's *cough*..not... You never manipulated me to do anything. I chose to do everything I did with you. You didn't force yourself onto me. I consented to everything and no force was needed to do anything. You never hurt me in anyway. I feel fine mentally and I'm sure they would've found something irregular in here aside from the asthma. You never pushed me. In fact, I pushed myself more than you ever probably thought of doing. *cough* *cough* *cough*....and you can't deny any of this because it's coming straight from me."

Bonnie looks at you with oil rushing down his face like a fountain.

"I'm just a piece of junk though, that thinks I can feel."

"You are not a piece of junk, Bonnie. Don't ever say that, and you can feel. Otherwise you wouldn't be fazed right now."

"I am a piece of junk. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. I can't even keep one person safe."

"How dare you say that about the person I love."

Bonnie's eyes widen at you for a second, with the slightest glimmer of happiness flashing in them.

"I'm still not good for you." He says.

"You are the perfect fit for me. Otherwise we wouldn't be together."

Bonnie continues to look at you and your comforting smile. You. The darling angel. The sweetheart.

He weakly shakes his head. "If I was good for you, you wouldn't be here in the first place. I knew you were unwell and didn't do enough."

"You had no idea it would end up like this."

"I should've. If I'm supposed to protect you I should catch onto to everything."

"Bonnie...you can't know everything. No one does."

Bonnie sobs. "You deserve someone that can keep you safe and happy....you deserve the best."

"Which is why I'm with you." You put your hand on his thigh.

He stops with a hiccup, going into small sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Silence lasts for awhile before Bonnie speaks.

"You're serious?" He asks.

You nod with your brightest smile.

"So I've done everything right and haven't hurt you in anyway?"

You nod again.

He starts to smile. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Bonnie starts to laugh in utter relief as he smiles, still with oil tears rushing out of his eyes. You laugh as well as you wipe them away. He grabs your hand and kisses it but you just grab his bow-tie and pull him into you. You two eventually have to separate but this time Bonnie stays leaning forward, inches away from your face.

"Sweetheart. I love you so much." He says.

"I love you too."

He nuzzles you and you giggle. He wipes the rest of his tears away and just holds your hands.  
"I can't wait until you're better."

"I'll be out soon I think."

Bonnie hums contently. "But you're sure you're ok with me?"

"Bonnie!"

"Just making sure."

You shake your head, somewhat accepting it's going to take awhile for him to completely return to normal, since who knows how bad Des got to him.

"So you're going to be ok now? That you know I'm good and that we're good?"

Slowly, Bonnie nods with a weak but genuine smile. He leans forward and kisses you on your forehead.

You giggle. "So. On a lighter note how was your first time in the outside world like?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I-it wasn't really outside. Just in the car and then in the hospital."

"Well how was that?"

"I liked it."

His mind flashes to those two people he saw holding hands and walking through the park.

"Well that's good." You say.

Bonnie nods, imagining you and him like that - now without a corrupted image. Beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~

There's a knock at the door and your dad steps in.

"I'm back!" He says.

"Where did you have to go?"

"Oh, Dr. Evon was just telling me about all the medication you might have to go on once you're out, to give you a boost."

"How much is there."

Your dad grits his teeth. "A lot."

You groan and sink down into a laying position.

"It's for the best, y/n." He sighs.

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Your dad chuckles and takes his seat next to Bonnie again. You smile at him and then at Bonnie. They both smile back, thankfully. All you can think of is how you're going to get back at Des for hurting your Bonnie, but that will come once you get out of this god forsaken hospital. You start talking to your dad again just like before only some things have swapped between him and Bonnie. He's still the one in the conversation but this time he's quieter, blunter and just doesn't seem how he was before. He's not upset, just...confused or concerned. Bonnie on the other hand - while still not saying anything - is smiling and paying attention to everything. Maybe your dad is simply concerned about all the medication. Your sure it'll reveal itself soon enough so you try your best not too let it over take your mind. You never consider anything else. You never consider how this room isn't sound proof. You never even think of how your dad learning about all the medication wouldn't have taken as long as it did.

You never guessed that your dad was right outside the door, listening.


	22. Fight! Fight!

Bonnie leaves with your dad feeling refreshed and happy, especially now since he can fantasies about you without any toxic thoughts. The only thing on his mind now is you getting out of hospital and finally doing that 'research' he was supposed to do ages ago. He pays barely any attention to how you're dad's acting, mainly how he keeps looking Bonnie up and down, trying to figure something out. He's just concerned at how happy he suddenly is and that makes it worse since it means the conversation he heard wasn't all in his head. You and Bonnie apparently 'love' each other. The main concern is with you since Bonnie can't feel and most likely said it back to be polite, even with no understanding of what that word means, but then why did you say it? Maybe you didn't mean it in the way he's thinking. This doesn't even remotely explain how Bonnie was talking to you though since it definitely wasn't how he's supposed to talk. What made him go "you're serious?" To you? Your dad never heard anything before that so now he's left with so many conflicting thoughts about what's happening between you and Bonnie. He keeps occasionally glancing at him and every time, he's met with him looking out into space with a smile and eyelids low like he's having a pleasant dream. What about that noise he heard? It sounded like a kiss or something similar. No. It couldn't have been. The whole car ride back to the workshop is like this. What is he going to do?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back." Des says to your dad.

"Thanks." He replies, bluntly.

Des looks at Bonnie and that stupid grin on his face. Not a good sign.

"How's y/n?"

"Better. I don't think she'll be in there for much longer unless something happens."

Des nods, still glaring at Bonnie who isn't paying attention to anything and he gets an idea.

"Are we still doing the water tests?" Des asks.

"Uhh. I think we'll be doing them again once we improve him more."

Damn. That particular test was always the most unbearable - if not the only one like that.

"Bonnie, you can go ahead to your room." Your dad says.

Bonnie nods and leaves, still with a smile, while Des takes notes on your dad's tone of voice. He sounds upset, like if Bonnie did something wrong and he's still salty about it. Des can't help but grin at this.

"How was it?" He nods in the direction Bonnie went.

"Oh. Uh, good...I guess. No issues." Your dad still has that tone of voice.

It reminds Des of how almost every single father acts and sounds when someone's just being a little too nice to their daughter. He knows this from....past experiences. Oh. If that's the case and your dad saw or heard something he shouldn't have then maybe he can use this to his advantage. It would be a tremendous help to get you if your very own dad was against Bonnie and rather on his side.

"That's nice to hear." Des says.

"Yeah."

"You know, y/d/n. I know we've had some bumps in the past but I must say how much I admire you and how you look after y/n."

Your dad blinks a couple times. "That's...very kind, Des."

"You really do care about her, don't you? You want nothing bad to ever happen to her?"

"Of course I care about her and want her safe."

"She loves you too. I hope to have a kid like that one day." He puts a hand on your dad's shoulder to push him.

"I'm sure you will."

"Oh, I don't think so. It's really hard to find women that are comfortable in relationships nowadays. So many have been hurt and manipulated by other guys to the point where they think they're their soulmate."

They begin walking.

"I guess...but I don't think it's that bad."

"It's even worse when the guy hurting them can cover up their tracks so they seem innocent. In very sad cases no one even knows that they were in a relationship because they hide so well and by the time it's discovered, it's too late....."

Your dad goes silent.

"I'm glad y/n isn't in a position like that. I mean could you even imagine if someone no one would expect is hiding their relationship with her in order to hurt her? Just think of the smile on that guys face when he would do that....ugh." Des scrunches up his face. "When they don't do that they probably get really upset. Thank god y/n has you to protect her."

"Yeah...."

"You know it's hard for good guys like us to keep girls happy when there are so many manipulates out there."

Your dad keeps silent.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew steps into Bonnie's room, carrying some blueprints and sees him sitting at the table with an actual smile on his face.

"Hey, Bonnie." He says.

He looks up at Andrew and waves.

"So how did it go?"

"Good."

"You feeling better then?"

Bonnie nods, directing his attention at the blueprints in Andrew's arms.

"It's for your guitar." He says. "We've got the final design - well at least for now."

Bonnie smiles and holds out his hands so Andrew gives him the blueprints. He rolls them out to see what it'll look like. It's a bright red colour and kind of looks like a fish tail at the bottom. Some small scribbles are strewn about the page along with dimensions and notes about how it should fit with the rest of the band's instruments as well as the style of the building as a whole.

"We're getting the new programing for you so you can instantly know how to play it flawlessly."

Andrew says.

"That takes the fun and satisfaction out of it."

"Well....the boss doesn't want to waste the time since the guitar is a very complex instrument and will take forever to master in time for the opening."

"What about the others? Won't they take along time to be built?"

"Surprisingly, no. The process will be a lot quicker once we figure out what features we want to keep from you."

Bonnie nods but goes quiet.

"Will they...be like me?" He says.

"If you're talking about feelings...I don't know to be honest."

Bonnie nods again while Andrew sits down across from him.

"How was y/n?" He asks.

"Better, but she's not happy about all the medication she has to have once she gets out."

"That's to be expected."

"Yeah but she has to take it."

"She will, Bonnie. If she doesn't I'm sure you can keep her in line."

Bonnie hums, wondering about what will happen if you just honestly forget and he's not around to remind you - like you're at home or something. There is your dad, who will hopefully do just that, but then what if he forgets? He is a busy man, being the boss of this place and as much as he loves you might accidentally forget also. What if Bonnie forgets? He won't be able to handle you going into hospital again, especially since you might not wake up as easily with another asthma attack.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Andrew! We're closing!" Your dad says

"Yeah." Andrew gets up and leaves.

Bonnie's confused at first but then realises that he spent the entire day at the hospital. He looks at your dad but kind of regrets it shortly after. Your dad's glaring at him, looking him up and down, with a weird confused or concerned face before shaking his head and slamming the door shut. Not a good sign. Bonnie now sits in silence, staring off into space and getting that lonely feeling again as he thinks about you or at least until Des waltzes into the room.

"Hey tin can." He crosses his arms, "I can't believe you would hurt y/n so much."

Not this again. Bonnie tries to ignore him since he already got the truth directly from you.

"Even y/d/n is upset about it."

That gets Bonnie's attention and he looks at Des.

"He was so upset when I was talking to him about men who hide their abusive behavior to their ladies. I didn't even mention you and he was thinking of you, that's how obvious it's getting."

What? Was that why your dad was giving him a weird look? But he doesn't know about you and Bonnie. Des steps closer.

"I wonder what he'll do to save y/n from you. You know how protective he is and you don't scare him. Too bad y/n's afraid of you. Poor thing doesn't even have the guts to say anything against you."

Bonnie looks away, trying not to give in but his mind is so fragile at the moment that it's hard not to.

"I can't wait until her dad realises what's going on in full so he'll shut you down and I can have my girl back."

Bonnie flinches. His girl back? There's a lot of things he'll take from Des since a lot of them are just threats but this ones sounds like he genuinely believes it and that he can't accept since you are not his and never will be. In fact, if what you said to him at the hospital was true and not because of fear, you're Bonnie's. You are his sweetheart. The more he thinks of this, the more that strange urge he had a couple nights ago fills him.

Des sighs dreamily. "Think of that genuine smile she'll have on her face when she's in my arms."

Bonnie's now looking back at Des with anger rushing through him. Des laughs at his thoughts of that scenario while Bonnie tries his best not to satisfy that dangerous urge. It would be so easy. Just rush up to him, grab the neck and wait.

"It'll be so easier for her to tell her she loves me when you're gone and then we can live happily without you."

You don't love Des, Bonnie knows this, so for him to just say that like it's obviously true....

Des steps forward. "It would be even easier if you would just leave my future wife alone, but you're a monster so I don't think that'll be happening."

Future wife?! Des gets right next to Bonnie.

"What?" He says. "Did I stutter? Future wife, scrap metal. You know it's true."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie can't help himself. He stands up so abruptly the chair fall backwards and turns to Des to grab him. He jumps back, briefly being terrified but then a grin spreads across his face.

"Does that anger you, tin can? The truth that y/n is mine?" He says.

Bonnie runs at him and just narrowly misses him as he jumps to the side. Des tries kicking him so Bonnie takes this opportunity to grab his leg, causing him to fall on the floor. He flings him to the right so he smacks hard onto the wall.

Des coughs as he gets back up. "Didn't realise you were so strong."

Bonnie just storms over and punches him so he again falls to the floor. Des laughs. Bonnie walks over and puts a foot on his stomach.

"At least your good at hurting more than just y/n." Des laughs.

Bonnie kicks him in his side causing him to groan. He doesn't really know what he's doing as everything just looks red with ringing in his ears. Images of you and Des flash in his mind. This is for you. This is for his darling sweetheart. Des gets back up.

"Nice eyes." He says.

Bonnie's eyes have gone jet black with white dots for pupils just like all those nights ago. Des goes for a punch but Bonnie simply catches it like it was nothing. He squeezes his hand until he can see the pain on his face but even then he doesn't let go so Des does the same thing with his other hand which meets the same fate. They keep eyes contact the whole time.

"What..do you think this will do for, ARGH..you!" Des winces with each level of pressure.

Bonnie just keeps glaring into his soul before throwing him to the side, towards to door of the room. He stands up with the help of the wall and looks at Bonnie, who is staying still this time.

"I wonder how y/n will react when she hears about this."

Bonnie charges at him but he got out and slammed the door shut too quickly, running away so Bonnie merely punches the door. He slides down it, breathing heavily as he hears the front door slam. He starts to cry again as the weight of what he just did falls on him all because he snapped. This is how he's going to get shut down.

Maybe it's for the best.


	23. Then Explain Everything

~~~~Text Messages~~~~

You: is Bonnie coming?  
Dad: no.  
You: :( why?  
Dad: for several reasons. One, it's not a Friday so we need him here. Two, a thing happened last night or so I'm told and three, I have something VERY important and serious I need to talk to you about.  
You: ok.

That is terrifying to read. It's just a text and you can tell he's angry so now you would kind of rather he not visit, but you can't tell him that. You sit your phone on the table beside you and look out the window to your left, daydreaming about Bonnie and how nice it'll be to finally be back in his arms. Dr. Evon did say, however, that you need to stay home after you get released and keep movement to a minimum so you probably won't be able to do the clean up for a while and if you do visit the workshop, it won't be for long. Just for the sake of your health. On multiple occasions the idea of trying to convince your dad to bring Bonnie with him when he goes to your house crosses your mind even though that possibility is so small it may as well be impossible. You sigh to yourself. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask.

~~~~~~~~~~

After who knows how long the door opens with your dad following. He's not happy.

"Hi...." You say.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"A bit better......you?"

He huffs and sits down on the chair next to your bed. "Oh, y/n...where do I even start?"

"What about that 'thing' that happened?"

"Ok." He takes a deep breath. "Bonnie, apparently attacked Des."

You just blink at him, not really believing it.

"Des came up to me this morning, " he continues, "and said that while he was cleaning Bonnie appeared behind him and attacked. It resulted in a fight we he barely escaped with some bruises on both his hands, back and shoulders. Bonnie was unresponsive to all of us other than the fact he was just saying 'shut me down' over and over. For some reason Andrew was the only one able to get an explanation out of him and he said that Bonnie attacked Des because Des was saying some pretty messed up stuff towards you and Bonnie just wanted to protect you."

You keep staring at him.

"Who do you believe?" You wince as you say it, afraid of the answer.

"Well...I kind of have to say Des since he's more reliable but then again after what I heard when Bonnie was here with you I don't know anymore." His tone of voice changes and his eyes narrow.

"S-so...you're going to shut him down?"

"I don't know yet."

You flinch at that response. He can't do that.

"But I still have that serious discussion I need to talk to you about, y/n l/n."

The use of your last name is clear sign this is going to get worse.

"A-and what would that be, dad?"

He takes a long breath. "Yesterday. When Bonnie was here with you and I had left to look at your medication. I heard something I can't explain..."

Oh god. You already feel like crying.

"Apparently...you and Bonnie....love each other?" He narrows his eyes at you as your world sinks. "And don't try and deflect this. I know what I heard y/n."

~~~~~~~~~~

You fail and start crying. Not little tears. Aggressive, bawling your eyes out mixing with some screams, unable to even talk. Your dad hugs you and shushes you.

"I'm sorry!" You shout through hiccups.

"Shh. Relax. Relax. I just want the explanation." He holds your hands.

You cough a couple times while sobbing.

"An explanation for what?! You've figured it out. Just disown me or something already!" You snap as feelings distort your actions.

"Y/n...I would never do that to you. You're my daughter. Look, lets start with a simple question. Do you and Bonnie both love each other romantically?"

You cry into his chest. "Yes."

"How?"

"What?"

"How when Bonnie can't feel?"

"He can!" You grip his shirt. "He could even before I first visited. We don't know how but he said that after one of the tests everything felt different and real. I was the first person he told because he was too scared to show or tell the rest of you since he thought you would instantly shut him down, and that fear is justified because every damn time he would let it slip slightly you would all say he's 'acting up' or 'malfunctioning' and then hurt him!! He's trapped by all of you saying he's only supposed to do what he's programmed to do! I don't have an explanation for how but I can tell you Bonnie has emotions and feelings just as much as you and me."

You cough some more from all the talking and shouting as your dad goes silent.

"I don't care if you don't like the fact a robot is capable of that but I just want you to trust it and believe it."

"Y/n...if I'm being honest that is hard to believe...are you the only one that knows?"

"Andrew sort of does and I think Des does but in different ways..."

"Different ways?"

"Andrew's like me and is ok with it but Des hates that fact and despises Bonnie for it and wants nothing more than for him to be shut down."

"Ok..." Your dad says quietly. "Back to the original point. You and Bonnie."

You hiccup. "We're together dad."

Your dad stutters. "L-like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He sighs. "Since when?"

"That first night where you and Des found out I stayed the whole night was when we kissed but that day when I was in his room was when we officially confessed."

"....and you're sure he can feel?"

"Yes! He's the one that initiated it so it had to be coming from him." You sob.

"Ok, ok......this is....a lot to take in."

"I know, but you just have to accept it."

"So, he can feel things just like a human? Like every single feeling and emotion we can?"

"Yes. Why do you think he got so upset when I went into hospital? He didn't know if I was dead or otherwise. Plus Des was being a butt." You cough a couple times.

"He was upset because you went in hospital?"

"Yes."

Your dad shifts and huffs.

"What??" You cry.

"Nothing. How was Des being a butt?"

"He was putting things in Bonnie's head to hurt him."

Being honest, you don't really care about the consequences with Des by saying all this.

"Do you know what?" Your dad asks.

"He tried to convince Bonnie he was hurting me and manipulating me and that Bonnie was the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Is he right?"

"No dad!! Of course Des is a dirty liar that just wants to hurt Bonnie because he can't except that I like Bonnie more than him and that he can feel. *cough* *cough* *cough*..."

"Ok! I'm sorry y/n but I have to make sure. I'm your father, I have to be like that."

~~~~~~~~~

You sob and cover your face with your hands as your dad rubs his forehead.

"Is this why Bonnie attacked Des?" He ask asks.

"I don't know for sure but I'm sure he was just trying to protect me like Andrew said. Des must've done something or said something really bad to get that reaction from him."

Your dad nods.

"Please don't shut Bonnie down..." You squeak.

He huffs, shrugging.

"Dad, please...you can't...." You grip his collar, "I love him...he's just trying his best to help me while being restrained by everybody."

"Y/n....." He starts. "I won't, but he can't think that hurting people is the answer."

"I understand that....I'll talk to him when I get out."

He nods. "So let me get this straight. Bonnie has emotions and feelings just as well as humans. You two are together. Andrew sort of knows and Des as well but Andrew is cool with it while Des is not."

"That's the brief overview, yes."

"Brief overview, good god." He hangs his head down. "I want to talk to Bonnie about all this now."

"Talk to Andrew." You say.

"Why?"

"It'll be easier since Bonnie will try and deny everything because he's scared. *cough*. We'll all talk when I get out."

"Ok then." Your dad sighs. "So you and Bonnie are lovers?"

"Yes. I've said that many times already."

"I know, I know. I just can't get over that."

"W-why?"

"Because it's just dad nature that my little girl has been taken."

He gives you a smile that instantly makes all the stress wash away as you laugh in utter relief with more tears rolling down your face which your dad wipes away.

"So you're ok with it?" You ask.

"Yes, but it's going to take awhile to get completely used to it. Plus this is going to cause some issues with Des and quite frankly everybody else."

You slowly nod. "But just be easier on Bonnie now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

You laugh again, rubbing your eyes.

"Oh y/n..." Your dad sighs. "I had no idea you cared this much about him."

"Well now you know."

Your dad nods with a slight smile and you return it before hugging him.

"Thank you...so much, dad." You say.

"No problem."

"Can I ask you something though?" You lean back.

"What?"

"If - when I get out - can't visit anymore and you come visit me at home like you said you would, could you bring Bonnie with you?"

"Uh...I'll see."

"What about after the *cough* *cough* the..workshop closes. So it doesn't intervene anything?"

"I said I'll see."

~~~~~~~~~

He sighs. "So the plan is that I'll talk to Andrew and then when you get released we'll talk with Bonnie?"

"I guess."

"Does Andrew know about you two?"

"I don't think he does but...you know..."

"What about telling everybody else?"

"Well we'll confront that after we get this done."

"Right." He nods.

"And dad..."

"Yes?"

"D-don't let Des tell you anything other than what I just told you."

"Ok..."

He gives you a smile despite the fact that already has happened just yesterday, which is why he has still little tiny doubts about the whole relationship between you and Bonnie. He does believe you though.

"Do you know why Des doesn't like the fact you like Bonnie more than him and the fact he has feelings?" He asks.

You shrug. "Maybe he's just not comfortable with a robot that intelligent."

"Probably watched the Terminator too many times."

You both laugh. So much relief has overcome you even though there is still so much more to come, but just having your father support you is enough for now. The conversation turns into an everyday one so slowly you relax more and more, your tears and puffy eyes disappearing as well. The days to come are going to be hard, especially for Bonnie, but hopefully they don't last long and things go back to normal-ish. This all depends how well the responses are. You don't know how much your dad is actually ok with this or even Andrew but at least they're not like Des. So many things are running through your head, both equally good and bad. The main one being how you really need to get out of hospital soon. At least the world has been lifted off your shoulders.

At least you think so.


	24. Tomorrow

Your dad rushes around the workshop in search of Andrew with slight desperation since when he came back yesterday from visiting you he discovered that Andrew had left early. Eventually, he walks into Bonnie's room and finds Andrew standing in front of him.

"Andrew!"

"Yeah boss? Sorry I left yesterday I--."

"That's fine but I need to talk to you right now."

"O-ok..."

Cautiously, Andrew walk away from Bonnie and towards your dad - who is already leaving, kind of worried. Your dad doesn't stop until he gets to an empty part of the workshop where no one else resides except him and Andrew.

"Everything ok, boss?" Andrew asks.

Your dad briefly looks around to check they are really alone and sighs.

"I need you to be honest about something." He says.

"What...?"

Your dad takes a deep breath. "About Bonnie..."

Andrew immediately tenses up at that mention since there can only be one option.

"W-what about Bonnie?"

"I already had the conversation with y/n so don't try and deny it, so do you know about Bonnie being able to feel emotions and such?"

Andrew stutters. "Y-yes, boss... I do..."

"Ok. How much do you know?"

Andrew hesitates and shakes his head slightly.

"Every single detail I already talked about with y/n...every single one, Andrew."

"Well all of it I think. I can't confirm though."

"Do you know y/n and Bonnie are....together?"

"Yeah..."

"Did y/n tell you?"

"No. Bonnie did. I don't think y/n knows I know about it...I should really tell her."

Your dad nods, starting to stare off into space.

"How did you find out?" Andrew asks.

"When I brought Bonnie out to see her I was taken out of the room by the doctor to look at y/n's medication, but before I went back into the room I overheard them saying how they love each other. I confronted y/n about it the next day and she told me everything."

"Oh, ok...so you're fine with all of it?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's going to take a while to settle though."

"Of course."

"We've sort of made a plan. I would talk to you first then when she gets released, which is now tomorrow, and all four of us will have a conversation about it and then go from there. I'm thinking of completely closing the workshop for the day."

Andrew nods, thinking about how all this is going to go down, especially when it comes to telling the rest of the world. So many things can go wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you think Bonnie is going to react to this?" Your dad asks.

"I-I don't know to be honest. He probably won't be very happy about it."

"Because he doesn't want any of us to know about it, yeah?" Your dad stares at the floor.

"Yeah...I guess." Andrew gives him a confused look.

"Y/n made sure to tell me how scared Bonnie is about it getting out because of how we treat him." A slight feeling of guilt hits him.

"I think Bonnie will feel better if y/n is with him in each step."

"Yeah?"

"I know how important she is to him...."

Your dad sighs. Your relationship seems deeper than he first thought, or at least on Bonnie's side.

"Ok, Andrew. That's the overview of it. Come in tomorrow. Thank you for being honest."

"It's ok, boss. It had to be said eventually."

"Yeah. I'll go tell everyone that we're going to be closed, so you can continue as normal."

Your dad and Andrew exchange small nods and your dad then leaves to do exactly as he said while Andrew pulls put his phone to call you.

"Hello?" You say.

"Hey y/n, Andrew."

"Oh hey! How're things?"

"Uh, pretty good. I just finished talking to your dad."

You go silent for a few seconds. "H-he told you about our plan yeah?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to say sorry for not telling you that I already knew about you and Bonnie being together."

"Oh...you knew since when?"

"Not too long after you went into hospital and Bonnie told me."

"Oh, I see. That's good since it'll be easier on Monday when I get out, with the conversation."

"Yeah. That's all y/n. Thanks."

"Ok! See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Andrew ends the call, still thinking about all the possibilities that can occur going forward. Good and bad.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad meanwhile is going room to room, telling everyone that the workshop is going to be closed tomorrow. No one seems to care so far, just a simple "why?" Is all some people say and then that's the end of it. It makes it easier on your dad though so he isn't complaining. He enters a room with Des next, however.

"Hey lads! Just a heads up we're going to be closed tomorrow so don't come in until Tuesday."

"Why?!" Someone shouts.

Your dad shrugs. "I need to do something and there isn't any reason for everyone to be there."

Everyone nods and resumes working but Des turns around.

"Who is coming in?" He asks.

"Just me and Andrew, maybe y/n, if she's up to it."

"Can I come in?"

"Nah, it's alright Des. We'll be fine. Enjoy your day off." Your dad starts to leave.

Des calls out but is ignored. He has to be here to welcome you back. He wasn't even told that you were going to be released tomorrow which makes it worse. He pulls out his phone and texts you.

~~~~Text Messages~~~~

Des: Hey. I heard you're going to be released tomorrow.  
You: Yeah.  
Des: Your dad said the workshop is going to be closed but do you want me to come in anyway for you?  
You: No. I'll be fine.  
Des: You sure.  
You: Yeah.  
Des: Ok. Do you know why you dad is closing the workshop.  
You: No.  
Des: Ok. Look forward to seeing you again.  
You: Yeah.

Des huffs to himself. He hopes that your going to be too sick to come into the workshop so that you do come in the day after, he'll be there for you, especially to keep you safe from the tin can. He would hate for you to be left defenseless and weak with it. Even if your old dad and wimpy Andrew are with you they aren't going to be any help. Hell, maybe he can go see you in your house. That'll probably piss off the tin can as well, which makes it better. Des doesn't know that Bonnie has a higher chance of seeing you at home than him. He wouldn't care though. Just as long as he gets to go and that you get to be cared for by him. It'll be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew walks into the room, carrying some files and blueprints.

"Hey Andrew!" Des calls out.

"Hey..." He walks right past.

Des drops what he's doing and jogs up to him.

"Got a moment?" He says.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know about what's going on tomorrow."

"The workshop is going to be closed."

"But you're going in."

"Because I'm needed." He puts the files down on a table.

"Why?"

Andrew shrugs and turns away to leave.

"Can you at least tell me how it goes? Or how y/n is?" Des says.

Andrew continues walking away, only giving Des a small flick of his wrist and a small "yeah.". He leaves the room and Des huffs angrily. Andrew better tell him how his lover is.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew enters Bonnie's room only to see him still stuck on the pole, starring off into space.

"Hey, Bonnie." He says.

"Hey..."

"Still thinking about Friday night?"

Bonnie nods.

"Well. Nobody is really taking Des as seriously as you think."

"But everyone is still acting weird around me."

"I know, but it won't last forever."

"Hm."

"You know, y/n's being released tomorrow."

Bonnie's eyes widen as he looks straight at Andrew.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't this place closed? So she won't be coming in?"

"Not exactly. If she's feeling well enough she'll come in."

Bonnie nods with the smallest smile slowly creeping across his face. His sweetheart is coming back to him.

"Do you know when tomorrow?" He asks.

"Whenever her dad goes in to get her I guess."

"Ok.... Wait if the place is closed why is she coming in the first place?"

Andrew shrugs. "Maybe she wants to see you, and you know how easy is for her to get her dad to agree to things."

He doesn't want to tell Bonnie about that chat they're all going to have so he doesn't stress or worse. Bonnie slowly nods, being skeptical.

"D-does she know about the fight?"

"Maybe. I can't confirm though."

Bonnie's looks down at the floor.

"Bonnie... She knows you and most likely why you did it. Stop worrying."

Bonnie mumbles, looking back at him.

"You'll see tomorrow." Andrew says with a smile.

Bonnie tilts his head, thinking, before weakly nodding. The door opens and your dad walks in.

"Hey boss!" Andrew says.

"Hey. I've told everyone and they're all cool-ish."

"Cool-ish?"

"Des..."

"Oh."

Your dad scrunches his face up in what seems to be slight anger which he's trying to hide. Des. Des...

"Are you going to see y/n today?" Andrew asks.

"Huh? N-no, not today. She said to simply leave it."

"I see. When will you be going to get her?"

"As early as I can." Your dad glances at Bonnie for a split second.

His daughters boyfriend, is going to have to explain a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How's Bonnie going?" He asks, now looking straight at him.

"Better." Andrew looks also.

Bonnie shifts his vision between the two with a slight - albeit awkward - smile. Both Andrew and your dad return the expression which is surprising to say the least.

"You know I would love to know what's going on."

Everyone turns to see Des walking through the door.

"With tomorrow and all." He continues. "I think telling your employees is a good idea."

"Des, I just need to do some things that doesn't require everyone being here." Your dad says.

"But what is it exactly?"

"A meeting of some sorts."

"About what?"

"Why are you so determined to find out?"

"Don't I deserve to know? Being an employee and a good one too."

"It's a personal matter, Des."

"Then how come he's coming?!" Des points to Andrew.

"Because he's part of it. Now stop sticking your nose in everything and get back to work!"

Des narrows his eyes at your dad, which he mimics while Andrew looks at Bonnie who just shrugs. Des, for some reason, then directs his attention at Bonnie.

"You let that thing see y/n." He says.

"This isn't about y/n." Your dad shakes his head.

"Still. Look at it." Des walks over to Bonnie. "Something like this shouldn't be near your daughter."

He starts to circle him as your dad and Andrew both get angry. Your dad especially, as your voice echoes in his head to not listen to all the rubbish he's about to hear.

"Mainly because she is scared of it." Des continues to circle.

"Since when?" Andrew crosses his arms.

"For a long time and with good reason. Say, y/d/n, don't you want your daughter to be with something - or someone - more safe?"

Bonnie grabs Des's shirt collar, aggressively since he knows what he's implying.

Des looks petrified before he grins. "See? Even more proof why she would be scared."

Bonnie winces as the words get to him, as does what he's doing. In front of your dad nonetheless.

"Bonnie's programmed to only respond like that if a threat is seen." Your dad says.

"What's the threat? This is the same as Friday."

"Well you must've done something to trigger it."

"Yeah right. The system is flawed and he gets aggressive angrily for no reason at random. Poor y/n. Having to be left with it on multiple occasions..."

"That's enough, Des. We'll look into the system but for now you can leave. Bonnie let him go."

Bonnie does as instructed and both Andrew and your dad point to the door. Des huffs, angrily but leaves, slamming the door shut. Your dad looks at Andrew, sighing.

"What am I going to do with him." He sighs.

"Maybe you should fire him..." Andrew responds.


	25. Clear The Air

"Maybe you need a walking stick?"

"Shut up."

Your dad laughs as you hobble next to him, gripping his arm for stability.

"Maybe a wheel barrow, like when you were little?"

"Dad!"

He laughs again as you both reach the car. He unlocks it and helps you in, shoving the inhaler in your face as you start to wheeze.

"As soon as we're done, you are going straight home." He points at you.

"Will Bonnie come?"

He sighs at you and closes the door.

"Honestly!" You say when he gets in the drivers seat.

"I'll see." He puts the small bag of medication in your lap.

You look at all of it as he starts the car and begins to leave the building. It's not a lot, but they might be a bit confusing to keep track of at first since all of them need to be taken at specific times and some need food and then some need specific food. Some then have requirements for after taking the medicine. This was all written down for you as a schedule, starting in the morning at 8:00am and then ending at night, 8:00pm.

"Think you'll remember?" Your dad asks at a red light.

"Yeah."

The way the schedule is laid out and written makes it crystal clear so all you have to do is remember to follow it.

"I'll remind you anyway."

"Of course." You smile.

~~~~Small Time Skip~~~~

"Easy now."

You grab your dad's hand and step out of the car.

"I'm fine."

"Last time you said that, you ended up in hospital."

You grumble at his good point and grab his arm again as you both begin to walk to the workshop.

"Hey, my car isn't here!" You mention.

"I already drove that to back your place."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

You've been consumed by multiple layers of clothing, gloves, a scarf and a blanket so the cold is nothing to you. Your dad opens the doors and steps in with you just behind. He then walks you to that little meeting room.

"Hey Andrew." He says.

Andrew waves whilst siting on a been bag in the back of the room. Your dad walks you over and helps you onto another been bag just across from Andrew.

"I'll go get Bonnie." He says before leaving.

Andrew looks at you with a smile. "Lets hope this will go well."

"Fingers crossed."

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad quickly makes his way to Bonnie's room.

"Hey. You're needed." He says with his head sticking through the door.

Bonnie gets up with a slightly worried feeling as to why he's wanted. Your dad wastes no time and grabs his arm once close enough to drag him back to the meeting room, even faster than before. He doesn't slow down until he is right outside the door and half way into the room. Bonnie then enters and immediately his eyes lock onto you. There you are, wrapped in a blanket with a pure smile on your face. After eight days of not being able to be with you except for that one visit, he has to grab onto a chair to prevent himself from running over and kissing you. You lock eyes with him with the same smile and beckon him over. Your dad kicks a been bag to be right up next to yours without any space between but then takes the only other one across from it and next to Andrew, meaning Bonnie has to sit mere centimeters away from you. He walks over, very confused, and takes his given seat while staring at your still smiling face.

"So..." Your dad starts. "How do I start this?" He looks at Andrew and chuckles, making everyone - except for Bonnie - laugh.

"Be straight on I guess." Andrew says, looking at Bonnie.

"Ok. So Bonnie....uh...I need to have something very important be explained from you...."

Bonnie slowly nods.

Your dad sighs. "About your ability to be able to feel things just as a human would."

Bonnie tenses up with his eyes widening and a slight panic setting over as he stutters. You shush him.

"It's ok... I already told him, he just wants to hear it from you."

He looks at you and then at your dad who gives him a reassuring smile.

"....o-ok....what about it..?" Bonnie mumbles, slightly wincing.

"When did it start?" Your dad asks.

Bonnie whimpers slightly so you shush him again and say it's alright.

"...I-it was sometime a couple months ago a-after one of the tests....e-everything just seemed more real..."

"And you don't know why?" Your dad says.

"No..."

Your dad nods and Bonnie sinks into the chair slightly as he fidgets with his hands. Your dad looks at you and then Bonnie, letting out a sigh. He hangs his head down, staring at Andrew who - after looking at you and Bonnie also - nods at him.

"Bonnie...." Your dad starts. "About you and y/n..."

Bonnie glances at everyone in the room multiple times before sinking further into the been bag.

"W-what?" He squeaks.

You grab his arm. "It's ok."

"If I'm correct, you made it happen?" Your dad says.

"Yes...." Bonnie stares at you.

You give him a smile and rest your head on his shoulder which sort of relaxes him. Your dad nods.

"So...you're ok with me being her....romantic partner - or whatever it's called?"

"Boyfriend." You say.

"Boyfriend." Bonnie repeats.

"Yeah."

Bonnie looks at Andrew who gives him a thumbs up.

"Is there a particular reason you chose y/n or did you just fall in love...or what?"

"Um...all of them..."

Your dad chuckles. "Ok then."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I-is this going to have consequences?" Bonnie asks.

"What is?" Your dad responds.

"Just, the knowledge of me being able to feel?"

"Oh! No. No consequences. I just want to hear everything from you and maybe get some more explanations."

"So it's ok?"

"It's ok, Bonnie."

'B-but I'm not human..."

"I know...but it's alright. The important thing now is that we know and understand that you can feel." Your dad looks at you.

You smile back as you feel Bonnie relax slightly.

"Do you have any issue with it?" Bonnie asks.

"No. I'm fine with everything. It's just going to take a while to settle properly."

Bonnie nods, slowly.

"So I'm not going to be shut down?" He asks.

"No, and we'll be more selective of the tests as well."

"Won't everyone get suspicious?"

"Maybe, but I'm the boss so they have to listen."

"D-do we have to tell everybody else about me too?"

"Eventually."

Bonnie whimpers.

"It has to be known some day." Andrews says. "We'll be with you all the way."

"You can pick when and how." Your dad mentions.

Bonnie nods again, leaning backwards slightly towards you.

"Tomorrow." He says.

"Really?" Andrew questions.

"Yeah. So I don't have a long time to think about it."

"Fair enough. Do you want to say or one of us?"

"Y-you guys."

Bonnie winces at the thought. He pictures everyone gathered together in a room and your dad explaining everything, then everyone starts screaming...

"Bonnie, is you being with y/n connected to when you hurt Des?" Your dad snaps him back to reality.

He nods weakly, again leaning closer to you.

"How so?"

Bonnie looks at you, his sweet angel, as all the comments Des made come rushing back to him and a small amount of anger appears.

He shakes his head. "B-because, Des always says messed up things and comments about her and me and he deserved it. I know it wasn't the best choice but...I...I just....snapped..."

"What sort of comments?" Your dad says with a bit of urgency.

Bonnie takes a deep breath. "He keeps saying how y/n is rightfully his and how she's his future wife. He says that she loves him but can't show it because of me. He says that he deserves her and that she belongs in his arms..."

The room goes quiet and your dad adopts the anger from Bonnie - just a lot worse since his father instincts kick in. You mumble slightly and shift in the been bag.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie says.

"Don't be." Your dad responds. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But I used violence."

"I would've done the same."

"Dad! Don't say that. Just fire him or something."

Your dad grumbles. Bonnie looks at you and sees how upset you are about the whole situation so very slowly, he grabs your hand.

"Did you know about that y/n?" Your dad asks.

"No." You shake your head.

Your dad looks at your hand conjoining with Bonnie's and takes notice at how you both relax when one leans closer to the other. You two really are in love.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So are you happy so far, Bonnie? With telling me and soon everyone else, that is." Your dad says.

Bonnie mumbles, switching between shaking his and nodding.

"What's your main concern?"

He shrugs. "I don't know...just everything that can go wrong."

"Ok. I can't guarantee that everyone will be 100% happy with it and zero issues but I can say that it's not going to be as bad as you're thinking."

"What if it is?"

"We'll work through it."

"What about everyone outside the workshop?"

"One thing at a time, Bonnie." You say.

"Sorry."

"Alright." Your dad starts. "The plan so far is tomorrow, early in the morning, we are going to call everyone in for a big meeting somewhere and then discuss what we just did now. Good?"

You and Andrew nod.

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah..."

"I know it's scary, Bon." You nudge him.

"Hm."

You hug his arm. Your dad and Andrew can't help but grin at how genuinely happy Bonnie gets as soon as you do that, especially after a smile appears on his face. It's been so long since he has had a touch like this from you. A long time to him, at least.

"Feel better Bonnie?" Your dad asks.

He nods.

"Then I guess we can finish up then." He gets up.

Andrew's next to stand, followed by Bonnie who helps you up.

"Wait dad. Didn't you say you'll think about something?" You smile, gripping Bonnie's arm.

He looks at you and then at Bonnie.

".....Fine! He can come!" He says.

"What?" Bonnie looks at you.

"I asked dad if you could come to my place when he visits. Starting with today."

"Oh..."

Your dad chuckles and starts to leave with Andrew leading the way. You and Bonnie start following as well. You all get outside the front entrance and Andrew says his goodbyes while walking to his car as the rest of you go to your dad's.

"Suppose you love birds want the backseat together?"

He laughs when he already sees you with your hand on the handle, waiting for the car to unlock. He does so and gets into the drivers seat. Bonnie gets in first so he can pull you into the car and when you get in you giggle at a very squished helper.

"The backseat's worse." Your dad says.

Bonnie slides down the seat and turns to the side which still restricts him so you grab his shoulders and pull him closer to you so he's leaning up against you. At this point your dad is already driving out of the car park.

~~~~After a boring car trip~~~~

"Oh man I missed my house." You say.

"Well here it is." Your dad turns into the drive way just behind your car.

Bonnie sits up and opens the door on his side when the car completely stops, jumping out as he does. You're about to go through your door but are stopped by him as he tells you to come to him. You do as you're told and get picked up to be placed back on the ground.

"Give me your keys y/n." Your dad says while in front of your door.

You get them from your bag and throw them to him as you walk with Bonnie. Your dad opens the door and steps in, you and Bonnie shortly after. You giggle as you walk in and the feeling of being around all your stuff fills you, coupled with the want to collapse on the couch or better yet, the bed. Which is exactly what you do on the couch. Both your dad and Bonnie chuckle as you practically melt into it.

"I gather you've found what you're going to be doing for the rest of the day." Your dad says.

"Yeah."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"No?" You look at him.

He holds up the bag full of medication and the schedule sheet, shaking them. You groan. Your dad shakes his head and sets all the medicine boxes down on the table with the paper. You look at it and grab the box you need right now as your dad gets you a glass of water. Bonnie sits next to you when your dad does and you're swallowing the pill.

"You're already forgetting." Your dad says.

"Hey. I just got home from hospital ok. My brain is mush."

Your dad sighs and leans back onto the couch.

"We have to stay don't we?" He says.

"Not really."

"Well there would be no point on leaving to just come back because I am not letting you drive."

"You can go home and sleep on a bed rather than this couch."

"I don't want to leave you alone though."

"Well then you're both staying." You smile.

"Bonnie's on the couch." He says.

"Why?"

"You got two couches y/n." He gives you a look.

A very protective dad look. You smile and agree all while Bonnie has no clue to what's going on.

All he can think of is tomorrow.


	26. It's Fine

You're woken up by your dad who already has your medication ready which you immediately take once your brain starts running again. You take your inhaler also.

"Don't rush y/n." He says as he leaves you to get up.

You roll over in your empty bed to grab your clothes and get dressed. You do so while hearing your dad repeat over and over to Bonnie that everything's going to be ok which you smile at while thinking of the bond forming. Once ready - sort of - you take another spray and walk out of your room to see your dad eating cereal with an untouched bowl on the opposite side of him and a very nervous Bonnie sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around himself. You take a seat just as your dad finishes and start to eat. When he looks at you, you motion to Bonnie with your head.

"He's very scared." Your dad whispers.

You nod, frowning as you shove another spoon full of cereal into your mouth. Your dad sits there, staring at Bonnie with his head in hands and occasionally looking at you or his watch until you finish eating. He takes both your bowls away and you turn around to see Bonnie still hugging himself but now just looking out into nothing as a number of things run around his mind. You sigh, getting up and walking over to sit next to him.

"Hey." You nudge his shoulder.

He mumbles, switching from holding himself to holding your arm.

"It'll be ok." You tell him.

He looks at you and then at your dad - who is turned around in the kitchen cleaning dishes - before gently grabbing your face. He kisses you after you take a deep breath and you hold for as long as you can. You separate from him, giggling slightly and he kisses the top of your head until your dad turns around - even though he knows about the relationship.

"We'll go now if you guys are ready." Your dad says.

"Yeah." You get your shoes on.

Bonnie gets up and takes your arm as you open the front door. You step outside - not before getting a blanket to the head courtesy of your dad - and unlock your car, wrapping said blanket around you. You get the keys taken off of you by him as he repeats that he's not letting you drive. Everyone gets into the same seats as before and you comfort your terrified lover while your dad drives to the workshop.

~~~~Boring Car Ride Again~~~~

"It's so weird when it's quiet here." You say.

There still isn't another soul for ages so it's currently only the three of you here.

"Enjoy it while it lasts....actually can you two go into another room for a moment." Your dad looks at the time.

"Why?"

"Well Des is always the second person here and he should be rocking up at any second - there he is."

You hear a car pull up as Bonnie pulls you into a vacant room. Shortly after, the door opens and Des steps in. You can hear everything.

"Hey boss." He says.

"Hey..."

"How was yesterday with y/n? And Andrew..."

"Good." Your dad crosses his arms. "Look Des, I have to do something."

"What's the 'something'?"

"Something that'll benefit everyone."

Des smiles. "Am I getting promoted? It's about time I'm recognized for the things I do. I can't believe it took so long, you know. I even---"

"You're fired."

Things go silent and both you and Bonnie laugh quietly as you picture his face.

"Get out." Your dad says.

"Wait, why!?"

"Oh so many reasons."

You can hear his tone of voice change dramatically.

He sighs. "Number one reason is you harassing my daughter."

"I don't understand."

"Future wife?! She belongs to you!?. I think it's crystal clear!"

"How do you even know that's true?"

"I have my ways."

"I haven't done anything, boss. You can ask her yourself."

"I don't need too. I know what you have been saying and your lucky I'm only firing you. Now get out."

"But boss it isn't true! Think of---."

"GET! OUT!"

A brief moment of silence happens before and door angrily opening.

"And don't come back!!!" Your dad yells.

The door closes and you peek your head out of the room and at your dad. He's glaring bullets through the glass doors, at a car speeding off.

"Dad?" You say.

He turns and opens his arms so you walk up to hug him.

"And now the worries cease." He says.

You giggle as you step back with Bonnie right behind you.

"Delete his number y/n." He says.

"You had his number?" Your dad narrows his eyes.

"I don't know how he got it so don't look at me like that, and yeah I'll get rid of it." You pull out your phone.

You delete and block his number.

"Alright, one issue solved and now the next." Your dad looks around. "We can hold the meeting in Bonnie's room."

He motions for you both to go ahead as he stays at the front entrance to tell everybody else where to go so you and Bonnie make your way there - hand in hand. He keeps squeezing yours and you just do the same back, repeating how everything will be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad eventually tells what he thinks is everyone and also makes his way to Bonnie's room, figuring that any late peoples will find their way easy enough. He enters the room full of people and shoves his way to the front, where you and Bonnie are which is near the table in the corner. You're sitting on a chair with him standing just behind with mere inches between.

"Ok people!" Your dad announces.

He stands on the table so all attention is on him.

"I - we - have something very important to tell everyone. On the condition no one freaks out in any way and stays quiet if possible, yeah?"

"Yeah." The small crowd goes.

Bonnie spots Andrew in there who mouths the words 'relax' to him.

"There is something about Bonnie that hasn't been said. Even I only found out yesterday."

Everyone looks at Bonnie for a split second before going back to your dad.

"Ladies and gentlemen keep your mouths shut or I swear to god. Bonnie here can feel, just like the rest of us. Emotions, opinions, feelings all of it."

Everything goes eerily quiet as everybody shifts and moves, unsure of what they just heard.  
Someone from the back yells. "Prove it!"

"Bonnie." Your dad looks at him, as does everyone else.

He stutters. "Uh..um...how?"

"Is that enough people?" Your dad asks.

Some people say 'yeah' while others just stand with their mouths agape.

"What?" Someone says.

Everyone chuckles.

"What's the matter?" Your dad responds.

"How?" He hears.

"Uh, well...we don't know...but that's not the point.....I guess, how does everyone feel?"

Nothing.

"Ok. All people who are confused but ok with it call out or something."

Majority of them call out which sends an indescribable amount of relief through Bonnie.

"Those who are confused but not ok with it call out."

A very small amount of people call out.

"How many of you just need a bit longer to be ok with it?"

Some 'eehh's' echo out, signaling the uncertainty. Your dad looks at Bonnie with a smile.

"Who has questions?" He says.

Everyone's hand goes up.

"Who has a question they want to say directly to Bonnie."

No hands go down.

Your dad chuckles. "Alright. Get up here."

Bonnie shakes his head but your dad merely grabs his arm and forces him up. Your dad jumps down though so now it's just Bonnie standing by himself with every single eye on him. You're sitting in front of him but he can't rip his eyesight from the whole crowd. Your dad picks someone for him.

"Since when can you feel?" They ask.

"A-around ten months." Bonnie replies.

Some other hands go down as they apparently had the same question. Your dad picks another.  
"Is it exactly the same as humans. Like no differences?"

"Uh, I think so."

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Someone calls out.

"Um..." Bonnie stutters. "W-well it was because every time I would slightly show it, I would get hurt or something. M-most of the time everyone just said that I'm acting up and malfunctioning so I guess I was too scared too, in fear of being completely shut down."

Some people mumble sadly before everyone calls out a full hearted "sorry".

"I-it's ok." Bonnie says.

"Do the tests hurt?"

"Only some. The water one's the worst."

"Do you think this ability is permanent?"

"I mean, I hope so." For a split second he glances down at you.

"How many knew about this before today?"

"Uh, y/n, Andrew and y/d/n."

Everyone calls out Andrew's name very dramatically and sarcastically. He just laughs, waving them off.

"Do you like having emotions?"

"Most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

Bonnie nods. He looks at your dad when the rest of the hands go down since so many people had the same one. Your dad however, motions with his eyes to you then back at him. He frown but also looks down at you. You nod.

"How far does everyone think my ability to feel can go?" Bonnie asks.

Some people call put multiple emotions but be doesn't stop them until he hears someone shout.

"Love!"

Bonnie snaps his fingers in the direction he heard it and everyone else calls it out as well.

"Love!" They all shout.

Bonnie nods.

"Love?" They all question this time.

He nods again, with a smile. You giggle as he nudges you with his foot. Some people say 'no way' while others gasp in a fangirly way as you get up on the table with Bonnie. Once you're next to him, he wraps an arm around your waist to pull you closer.

"I ship it!!" Some girl shouts. "Sorry."

Everyone laughs and turns their attention back to you two.

"How long have you two been..?"

"A week and five days." You say.

"Has Andrew been giving you advice Bonnie?"

"No."

"Oh come on Andrew. You've always been a terrible wing-man."

"Hey man. He doesn't need me." He says.

"Oohh." Everyone goes.

"Yeah I'm a professional." Bonnie says to everyone's surprise. "Aren't I, sweetheart?"

"Sure." You say.

Everyone starts laughing, including your dad.

"You good with this boss?" Someone says though laughs.

He just keeps laughing, covering his face.

"Now you know what I had to go though with her mother, Bonnie." He eventually spits out.

"Your little girl isn't little anymore!"

"I know!" He laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly, everyone calms down and finally it goes back to silence.

"Congratulations you two." Someone says.

"Thanks!" You and Bonnie respond in sync.

"So everyone's good?" Your dad asks.

Everyone calls out an enthusiastic 'yes!' And Bonnie smiles like never before. He has been accepted.

"So we can finish up this meeting now." Your dad claps his hands together.

Bonnie helps you get back on the ground before jumping down himself as everyone leaves the room to continue the day as normal, chattering about everything that just happened.

Your dad turns to you. "You should go home."

"Aw, what?"

"I know, I know. I'm a joy killer but the more you rest at home the quicker you can come back. I will probably bring Bonnie either today or tomorrow, depending on if he gets swarmed by his uh 'new fans'." He chuckles.

You nod as Bonnie hugs you.

"How do you feel now Bon?" Your dad looks at him.

"Words can't describe it." He says.

"Ok. Come on you two."

You both follow your dad to the front entrance and Bonnie gets sincere smiles from everyone.

"That went way better than I thought." He says.

"We told you." Your dad says.

You giggle. "Well it's good to know you're confident on stage, huh Mr. Professional?"

Bonnie laughs and kisses you just as confidently. Your dad tugs at you to leave so you walk backwards, holding Bonnie's hand until the distance gets too much and your hand separates from his. You keep going until you're in the passenger side next to your dad. You look out the window and see Bonnie standing with what looks to be Andrew next to him. You smile as your dad drives out of the car park and to your house.

That went perfectly.


	27. A Calm Night

You stare at the movie playing, occasionally glancing at the clock as you count down the seconds until you need to take your next set of medication. Your dad had said that he was going to be bringing Bonnie tonight since yesterday, exactly what he said would happen, happened. He also said that there is something Bonnie wants to show you. Andrew had texted you earlier today, saying that he found Bonnie crying, but it was tears of joy since the complete and utter relief of every body being cool or close to it, finally set in for him. All this makes you want to have the ability to control time - even though it's just thirty more minutes until your dad gets here with Bonnie. This thirty minutes is going to feel like an eternity, especially since you're looking at the clock every ten seconds. You huff and lay down properly on the couch, which apparently is a mistake since not even a minute later, you are fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

You're woken up by getting your Bonnie plush to the face. You open your eyes with probably not as much urgency as you should and find your dad standing over you.

"How did you get in here?" You ask.

"You gave me your spare keys, remember?"

"Oh...yeah."

You shift and look to the front door to see Bonnie standing there. He has a guitar strapped to his back. It's not the same as what you've seen though in any of the pictures, it's not even the same colour. It's a light brown and round, completely contrasting what you've seen. It also doesn't have any sort of cord so it can't be electric. Bonnie smiles when you make eye contact with him.

"What's with the guitar?" You ask. "It's not the same as what I've seen."

"Well I was just programed with every single bit of info there is for every single guitar yesterday so we have to test it, and we're starting with this one."

"Why every single guitar?"

"It's so if we have like a theme or mood or something with the music he can do it. We can't have rock and roll all the time." Your dad says.

"I see."

Your dad hands you your medication as Bonnie sits next to you.

"How was the rest of yesterday after I left?" You say after swallowing the pill.

"Good." Your dad says. "Someone's getting famous."

"People just wanted to talk." Bonnie says.

"Yeah. Imagine that, but everyday with children at your feet."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

Your dad shrugs. "Maybe."

"Did anything happen that sticks out from the rest?" You ask.

Your dad goes silent, as does Bonnie.

"What?" You look at Bonnie.

"Um, Des showed up." He says.

"Oh...."

"Yeah..."

"Can I ask what he wanted?"

"He wasn't very clear with what he was saying. He was jumping all over the place and such."

"Was he on something?"

"I don't know. There wasn't any signs of him being drunk or on some sort of drug. He just seemed sort of crazy."

"Ok...on a lighter note. You with the guitar!"

Bonnie chuckles. "What about it?"

"What songs can you play?"

"I don't know."

"You can play any song instantly when you hear it." Your dad says.

"Ok. I already know a couple now but they're not much."

"Really?" Your dad says. "How do you already know songs when you haven't heard any?"

"I listened to them on the internet."

"Oh...oh...wait is that missing laptop you?"

"Maybe."

You giggle as your dad shakes his head with a slight smile.

"I'll give it back."

Your dad nods with the same grin. A little moment of silence occurs but is disturbed by your dad's phone going off. He sighs and looks at it.

"Oh, damn." He says.

"What?" You question.

"Apparently I'm needed back at the workshop urgently."

"I thought you closed already?"

"A group of them wanted to stay a bit longer to finish some things so we could get ahead of work." He gets up.

You look at Bonnie. "Can Bonnie stay?"

Your dad double takes on you.

"Well you'll be coming back, yeah?"

He sighs. "Yeah. Fine he can stay."

You giggle, getting up as he opens the door.

"Don't try anything, Bonnie!" He shouts, walking to the car.

"I won't!"

Your dad says goodbye to you and that he'll be back as quick as he can while the car starts up. You shut the door once he speeds off.

~~~~~~~~~~

You turn around after locking it to face Bonnie still on the couch and starring at the clock.

"Shouldn't you have taken the next set of medication by now?" He says, looking back at you.

You grab the schedule off of the coffee table to check. Dang.

"Yeah." You sigh.

You were given an extra set of medicine so now the whole thing lasts until 10:00pm. You walk past Bonnie and to your room, since that's where you left it last, and immediately hear him get up to follow. You grab the box from your bedside table and take the chew-able tablet out. Bonnie walks in.

"Are you sure you can keep track of all of it, y/n?"

"Well I have you and dad to remind me until I get used to it myself."

He puts his hands on his hips and sighs at you.

"I'll be fine, honey bun."

He mumbles and turns around to shut the door. He then walks over to sit next to you on the bed.

"What songs do you know?" You ask.

"Not many."

"Can you maybe, you know, play one now?"

Bonnie looks at you.

"You said you have to test the programming." You smile.

He grins also. "I did, didn't I?"

You nod.

"Fine." He grabs the guitar.

You giggle and sit back, getting comfortable. Bonnie scooches up next to you so you cuddle up to him.

"What kind of song do you want, sweetheart?" He asks.

"Surprise me."

He chuckles as he sets the guitar in hid lap properly.

"Actually, " you start, "have one with singing."

He chuckles. "Alright."

Song: You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell (I know it's cheesy ^•^)

*music*  
You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are gray  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are gray  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

*music*

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are gray  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Bonnie finishes as you sit on the verge of being fast asleep. You've heard his voice deep like that before but, Jesus. It can put anyone to sleep. He moves an arm to gently stroke your hair.

"I swear I'm awake." You say groggily.

He chuckles and moves you so he can see your face.

"Look at you." He says.

You smile at him and he returns it.

"How did you find that song?" You ask.

He shrugs and leans back, letting the guitar slide down him slightly.

"Did it come with the programming?"

"No."

"Oh."

He smiles at you and pulls you closer.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Isn't guitar like, one if the top ten hardest instruments to learn?" You ask after some silent snuggling.

"Eh, I guess. It always depends in the person though. Usually it's around ten, nine or eight."

"What's the hardest?"

"Again, it depends on the person, but most say the violin, French horn or piano."

You nod.

"A lot of them are when you learn them, it never really leaves you so it is worth it I guess. Guitar's one of them."

You hum and Bonnie grins as he looks at you.

"Guitar's actually quite easy once you get the hang of it." He says.

Bonnie grabs you gently and moves you onto his lap.

"Wait. I can't play anything instrument wise." You squeal.

"That's alright."

He grabs the guitar again and sits it on your legs. He holds your hands in the correct positions and never lets go, while you just sink into him. You mumble as he repositions both you and himself slightly but he just shushes you, kissing your neck. Your fingers are slowly moved by his as the same song starts to fill your ears and every part if you relaxes, basking in Bonnie's warmth. He starts to sing again and his deep voice gets to you again so you relax further. You quietly start to sing along when he leans his head down to be right next to yours.

"Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away~......" You both sing.

Bonnie lets you sit there with the guitar for a couple seconds before setting it beside the both of you so he can now wrap both arms around your waist and kiss the top of your head. You giggle and hold his arms.

"You know..." Bonnie starts. "I wish that we could always be like this. Just us."

"I want that too, Bonnie."

He nuzzles you.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Say that again." Your dad crosses his arms.

"Look don't get mad, boss."

"Just say it again. I need too make sure I heard you right."

The worker laughs slightly, rubbing the back of his neck while the others are just plain old laughing.

"For Bonnie...you know...if he can feel things and is dating y/n. It would be maybe good for him to have it for the...future..."

"So what your asking me is, is to 'upgrade' Bonnie?"

"We just need your permission."

"You do realise who you're asking, right?"

"Yeah I know your y/n's father, but you're also the boss of this place so we have to ask you. All we need is a yes or no."

Your dad lets out a long sigh, looking between the group of workers.

"Yes or no, boss."

"Just...why?"

"It's natural."

Your dad presses his fingers against his nose.

"Come on, boss."

"Fine! Just don't let me think about it."

They all snicker as your dad huffs and turns around.

"If that is seriously all gents, I will be leaving."

"That's all."

He shakes his head as he leaves, the sound of slight chuckles behind him. What did he just allow? To be honest though, even if he had said no they probably would of went ahead with it anyway so there was no point to this. He gets in his car to head back to your place.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad unlocks and enters into your house only to come to an empty room. He walks further in until he comes to the hallway leading to the bedroom - which has it's door closed. He steps up to it and puts an ear against it. Silence. He knocks before opening it and is met with you and Bonnie all snuggled up together, fast asleep, the guitar laying beside you two. You're in his lap and sinking into his chest while he has both arms holding you in utter protection. Your dad sighs as he stares but you stir and blink awake.

"Hey y/n." He says quietly.

"Oh, dad. Your back."

"Yeah."

"Don't give me that look."

"I'm your dad I can't help it. Anyway, why don't you go have a shower and get into your pj's so you can go to bed properly."

"You're going to wake Bonnie up, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because look at him. How could you disturb such peacefulness?"

"Go for your shower." He sighs.

"Don't wake him." You carefully detach yourself from Bonnie.

"I won't."

You smile and follow your orders, walking past your dad and to the bathroom as he just stares at Bonnie. Without the physical support of you he's fallen to the side so now he's just laying across the bed, slightly curled up. Your dad continues to stare for a little while longer before shaking his head at what he's doing and going to grab the guitar to bring it to the living room. He collapses onto the couch and just sort of, stares into space, waiting for you to finish. Eventually you do and he hears you take your inhaler a couple times before the door opens and footsteps coming towards him appear. You pop your head around the corner.

"Night dad." You say.

"Night, y/n."

"Oh! By the way, the guitar is working perfectly." You smile.

Your dad nods so you head back to your room and find Bonnie still asleep. You giggle as you shut the door and walk over to him. Carefully, you move him so he's in a better position and under the covers so you can get in as well. As soon as you do he grabs onto you, mumbling incoherently.

You snuggle back and fall into the best sleep you've ever had.


	28. "The Talk"

Slowly, you wake up and find yourself still right next to Bonnie with your head on his chest as he gently runs his fingers through your hair. You smile to yourself and keep still.

"Morning, sweetheart." You hear.

You giggle and move so you're only next to him with your head now on the pillow. Bonnie rolls onto his side and props his head up on his hand.

"Never thought I'd be able to wake up like this next to you." He says.

"Neither did I and yet, here we are."

He smiles, adorably. He is right. Though you two have woken up next to one another, it was never like this, in an actual bed, under the covers, in a proper bedroom, in an actual home. Bonnie leans over and kisses you passionately which you return. You hear your dad's voice from the kitchen or living room, calling you to get up. You sigh and roll over to look at the clock. 7:55am. You sit up and rub your eyes as Bonnie sits up also. He nuzzles your ear and kisses it, making you giggle.

"Bonnie. Go see how my dad's doing." You say.

"Can't I stay here?"

"I have to change."

"So?"

You sigh with a slight smirk appearing across your lips but ultimately push him gently to get him moving so he laughs and does exactly that, to leave you to your business. Bonnie closes the door behind him and walks into the living room to find your dad sitting on the couch, looking at his phone with the guitar not too far away. He looks up at him for a brief second before darting his eyes back down and shaking his head. Not too long after you walk around the corner, stretching and yawning.

"Morning y/n." Your dad says.

"Morning."

He looks at you and chuckles.

"What?"

"Look at you."

The reason it didn't take you very long to get ready for the day is because you really didn't. All you did was change clothes so your hair is still scruffy, your eyes still crusty, even your clothes aren't neat and you just look exactly like you just got out bed so at least one thing is right.

"I don't do mornings." You say.

"I can see that."

Bonnie is just kind of, staring at you. You, however, take no notice and just head into the kitchen to make breakfast. You hear your dad huff.

"Why must you wear that?" He says.

To be honest the 'shirt' you're wearing is a bit see through. Under the right light and angles it doesn't leave much to the imagination, like...at all. You turn around.

"It's supposed to go under another shirt. It's meant for warmth. I'll put something on top after I eat breakfast."

"You better."

You stick your tongue out at him playfully and briefly glance at Bonnie - who is still staring - and then you realise why, especially since his eyes aren't with your face. Quickly, you turn back around to hide the small smile you have. You make yourself some classic cereal while silence happens behind you.

"Take your medicine with that." Your dad says once you sit down.

You hold the box up and shake it so he nods contently.

"Am I coming in today?" You ask, shoving the spoon in your mouth.

"I would rather you stay here." Your dad gathers his things.

You mumble.

"This won't last forever, y/n."

"But it'll feel like it, won't it?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

Your dad chuckles and gives you a quick hug goodbye before heading out the door. Bonnie gives you a much loved kiss and follows your dad. He tells you to lock the door before closing it and leaving you alone with your almost empty bowl. Now the count down begins again.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, boss."

"You guys are here early."

"Well...yeah." They motion to Bonnie.

"Oh...god...yeah." Your dad waves them off and walks away.

"Hey, Bonnie." They say after some chuckles.

"Uh, hi. Where is he going?"

"Don't know, but...um...we need you right now."

"For what?"

"A thing."

The group of workers start walking, gesturing for Bonnie to follow which he does with slight concern. They bring him to one of the designing rooms filled with blueprints and ideas.

"Now, Bonnie." One starts. "We had an idea for an...upgrade... And wanted to know what you think, since now we know you can."

"What is it?"

Some of them snort immaturely.

"Well you know how you can feel?"

"No duh."

They laugh. "Ok. You know how you're dating miss y/n?"

Bonnie sighs.

"Ok, ok, ok. Well if you put two and two together, do you know what you get?"

"No."

"Well if you're dating y/n, romantically and can feel exactly how a human would. You are going to get these certain thoughts about...you know..."

"You're going to get sexual urges is what he's trying to say." Another interjects.

Bonnie nods, slowly. They don't know that he has already had those thoughts.

"Which, for you, is currently impossible to satisfy. So, basically if we 'upgrade' you, you will be able to take your relationship to the next level."

"Do you have to satisfy it?"

"No. Not exactly, but for a lot of people they can get grumpy or upset or something like that when they can't get it."

Bonnie nods again.

"So what does this mean?" He says to the worker who has taken over the conversation.  
"Well, we need to give you the upgrade so you can do those things."

"What's the upgrade?"

Some of them chuckle again.

"Hey, we're all men here." The most confident one says. "Anyway, the upgrade you need is.. Well...a--."

~~~~~~~~~~

"How're you doing boss?" Andrew asks.

"Good." He responds.

He nods. "What about y/n and Bonnie?"

"They're good too...I guess."

"Cool. Where are they?"

"Well y/n is still at home and Bonnie is...somewhere."

"Right..."

Your dad shrugs and motions that Andrew can go exploring to find him so he turns to do exactly that. He doesn't walk for very long as not too long after leaving your dad he hears voices coming from one of the designing rooms. He knocks on the door before entering.

"Oh, hey Andrew!"

"What's going on here?"

"We're just chating."

Andrew looks at Bonnie, sitting on a table and looking very intrigued as to what ever was just being discussed beforehand.

"How come the boss is all the way in that other room doing practically nothing?"

"He didn't want to be involved."

"In what?"

"Well...do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Then put your big boy pants on and listen up." They swerve in the chair to face him. "We are going to give Bonnie here the ability to...do what humans do...when they're doing things. If you know what I mean."

Andrew nods, glancing at Bonnie again. He now has a grin on his face and is staring off into space, most likely dreaming about a certain you.

"Does y/n know?" Andrew asks.

"...no...but we'll just leave that up to Bonnie."

Bonnie nods, innocently. Everyone is interrupted by a knock at the front door as it also makes everyone confused since the door isn't locked.

"I'll go.." Andrew says, walking backwards.

He peeks around a corner to look at the front door and panics. Des. He came by the workshop yesterday and the word spread that he was fired the day before so the fact he has come by is concerning everyone. Just hope that he doesn't make a habit out of this. He's standing still, hands in pockets, and simply looking around with only some urgency in his head movements. Andrew can see him sigh or huff on multiple occasions as he debates whether or not to ignore him since your dad doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon. Des knocks again, this time more aggressively on the glass. He seems to be glancing at the handle as he does, biting his lip, so Andrew takes a deep breath and steps from out the corner, in fear that Des will just walk in when he gets too impatient. His face lights up when Andrew opens the door a crack.

"I thought no one would answer." Des says.

"What are you doing back here, Des."

"I need to be here... Is y/n coming into the workshop today?"

"No."

"Do you know when she's coming?"

"No."

"Is she at least completely out of hospital and not going back?"

"Why are you asking all these questions? Especially since you asked the exact same ones yesterday."

"Because I have to see her."

"Why?"

"I have to talk to her."

Andrew goes silent for a moment.

"You do realise how creepy you are, right?" He eventually says.

"It's not creepy. I just have to talk to her. I tried to text and call her but I got nothing."

"But just how persistent you are. Coming back to the place you are fired from just to try and get to her. All of your messed up comments towards her..."

"I'm just being a great boyfr-- er friend."

"Des...." Andrew shakes his head. "Face it. You are never going to get her. She doesn't feel that way about you and never will."

"Oh, I know she's a challenge but you know how it goes. The hardest challenges have the best prizes. It's a fun little game we're playing, don't you think?"

Andrew stares at him in complete disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks.

"What? All I want is to see her and....you know...finally end this game and make things....'official'...if you know what I mean." Des grins, devilishly. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Go home, Des."

"Don't you understand, Andrew?"

"Go home."

"I need her, Andrew."

"Go home."

"I really need he--."

"Go. Home."

Des frowns after getting cut off and Andrew stares just as angrily back at him.

"Fine. I'll find out where she is on my own."

"Yeah."

Andrew shuts the door in his face and Des slams his fist against it.

"I'll do anything for her!" He screams. "And I mean anything! I'll kill if I have to!!"

Des then storms off towards his car, waving his hands about and yelling things Andrew can't make out anymore. Andrew stands there, mouth agape, and staring even when his car speeds off. Did he hear that last part right? If he did then....

~~~~~~~~~~

"Andrew?"

He spins around to see Bonnie.

"Who was that?" He asks.

Andrew sighs. "I-it was, Des..."

"Again?"

"Yeah..."

Bonnie nods. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know about y/n. Just like yesterday."

"Anything in particular?" Bonnie frowns, getting protective.  
"Just the same rubbish as before."

Bonnie huffs and narrows his eyes slightly.

"Ok. He did say that he wants to know where she lives....and....and..."

"And?"

"H-he said that he would do anything for her....even kill..."

Bonnie steps back. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

He whimpers quietly but shakes his head. "He's probably spiting nonsense again."

Andrew shrugs. "Hopefully..."

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Bonnie sighs, tilting his head when his name is called from the designing room so he turns around and leaves while telling Andrew to not over think it, even though that is exactly what he himself is doing.

"You alright, Bonnie?" He's asked once inside the room.

"Huh? Oh...yeah.."

"Who was at the door?"

"Desmond." He collapses onto a chair.

They all groan. "What did he want this time?"

"The same thing as yesterday..."

A small silence happens as Bonnie just stares off into space.

"Is it...getting to you?" One eventually asks. "Like, with y/n?"

Bonnie looks at him before slowly nodding.

"I'm just....yeah.."

"You can talk to us Bonnie. You don't have to hide anything anymore."

"I'm worried....what if he actually tries to do something to her?"

"I don't think he will, but even if he does we will all be here to help so neither her or you or anyone will be in danger since it's like eighty to one."

Bonnie mumbles.

"Bonnie. She'll be safe. She's got you after all."

He nods and half smiles, still worried, however.

"Good man." They say. "Now, let us continue with this...project."

And they all do exactly that, so you and Bonnie can...do it.


	29. Getting In Motion

"Can I help?" You say.

"With what?" Your dad responds.

"I don't know, something." You lean back in the couch. "Maybe like designing with colours and stuff, or decorating."

"Well I've already got people on that so we'll see."

You nod. "Do you know when the whole thing is going to be finished?"

"Impatient, aren't we? I would give it four or six months."

You nod again, scratching behind Bonnie's ear as he lay fast asleep with his head on your lap, making him mumble slightly. You hear your dad chuckle slightly.

"What?" You say.

He gestures broadly at Bonnie and you frown at him.

"He's probably tired, dad."

"Why?"

"I don't know. What was he doing today?"

"Nothing major, that I know of at least. It was just a cruise day, it being Sunday and all."  
"Maybe he's just having one of those days, you know?"

Your dad shrugs, sort of nodding.

"Have you talked to him about the plans for building the restaurant?" You ask.

"Yeah, but he just said he'll leave that up to people who are good at things like that."

You hum and look down at your peaceful lover.

"When are you going to make the rest of the animatronics?"

"We are starting now and we'll most likely do them all at the same time and since we'll know exactly what we have to work with it's not going to take nearly as long as Bonnie did. Maybe even a few months."

You nod slowly, gently rubbing Bonnie's shoulder and neck.

"You know..." Your dad starts, "he is scared of that."

"What?"

"He's scared of us making the other animatronics. He had mentioned that what if they're not like him - in the sense they can't feel emotions and such - and if they could, what if they don't like him since he'll be slightly more advanced with extra abilities because we tested so many things on him, and are still doing so."

"Aw." You pout. "Poor thing."

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stirs slightly and twitches, shaking his head before sitting up abruptly.

"Hey." You grab him.

"Hm?" He goes as if he didn't just do that.

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah."

Both you and your dad give him a look but he just shrugs, moving to be sitting properly. Your dad shakes his head and checks the clock.

"Suppose you want dinner, y/n?" He says.

"Can we just get take out?"

He laughs but agrees and gets up.

"McDonald's!" You shout.

"Yeah, yeah." He gets his things. "Be back shortly."

Your dad leaves so you and Bonnie are once again left alone. You fall to your side so you're now laying with your head on his lap.

"Hi." He says with a grin.

You giggle, looking up at him. He props his head up with his hand on the arm of the chair and runs his fingers through your hair.

"Hey, I have a question." You say.

"And what would that be, sweetheart?"

"Andrew texted me the other day, like Thursday or something, that you and a group of workers were working on something. He put a winky face and then a laughing face. So what is that something?"

Bonnie freezes slightly before grinning.

"You'll see." He says.

"But what is it?"

"You'll see."

"Can I get a hint?"

Bonnie sighs, shrugging as he doesn't know what to say.

"Fine." You huff.

He chuckles and kisses your hand.

"On another note. How much did my dad talk to you about the fact they're starting to build the restaurant?"

"Just what he had, which was just some very rough sketches of the place."

You hum. "What about building the other animatronics?"

"That isn't going to happen for a little while longer."

"Yes it is, they've started now."

"Only the designing."

"Bonnie...."

"What?" He says quietly.

"Why are you so scared of it?"

He shrugs. "Just... What if they aren't like me? Or - if they are - what if they don't like me, since I'll be slightly more advanced?"

"I highly doubt they won't like you. Especially since you're just like them. A robot capable of human emotions, so chances are they will feel the same way you did about it all. Having you there, someone who has already been through all that, will actually help them so it's way more likely they'll adore you. Even if you are more advanced."

Bonnie hums and looks somewhere to the side, not sure what to think. You sit up and turn to face him.

"It's going to be fine, hunny bun." You say.

He shrugs again and sort of slides down the couch so he's semi-laying down with his head on the arm of the chair. You climb on top of him and sit on his stomach.

"It. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine." You say, gripping his bow-tie.

"Ok...it will." He half smiles.

You sigh and fall backwards so you're in the same position he is, just on the opposite side of the couch. You hear him chuckle as he repeats what you did to him and gets on top of you. He leans down and kisses you.

"You know my dad can arrive back here at any second." You say.

"I'm sure we'll hear the car turn up." He grins.

You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck as he gets more comfortable as you two are going to be here a while.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Des paces back and forth. The picture he took of you still framed perfectly and sitting on the table featured prominently in the center of his room, in easy access to stare at while he goes to bed. What will he do? Nothing else in this pathetic world is worth anything. You are the only being that has any worth to them, followed by himself but of course that perfect connection between you two has been spoiled and now seems impossible. Your poor mind has been twisted to think he is the bad guy and so now you are stuck with that horrible excuse for scrap metal. What makes it even worse is that now everybody else in that workshop knows about it being able to feel. Des found this out way too easily - just simply asking someone that he bumped into outside working hours - so that was a bit of a let down since he wanted a challenge but alas. It doesn't help that he was told that everyone is ok with it, meaning they were also given false information about the tin can so it's pictured as this innocent robot that has been gifted the ability to feel just as any other human would and is this precious thing that everyone must cherish. Ugh. So stupid. The piece of garbage just wants to take advantage of everyone, especially poor little you. It has no desire to be good. Des collapses on the side of his bed and stares at the photo. He was so close to getting your dad on his side but then of course he was manipulated also so now Des is fired and now jobless. All because of that stupid malfunction. Des hasn't been able to see you in so long and it's starting to get to him. His hair is still purple and still growing ever longer so soon it'll have be tied up. He has a slight stubble on his face as he is starting to neglect self-hygiene. He found some purple clothing that he might wear when he gets to see you again since he's still under the impression that if he looks somewhat like the tin can, you will listen to him. His eyes are bloodshot and his mind is fuzzy. He needs to see you. He needs you. He knows you want him. He thinks you want him. He hopes you want him...because you're going to get him.

~~~~~~~~~~

He gets up and walks over to a picture of Bonnie he has hanging on the wall, suspended by a single thumbtack as it's not as delicately framed like your photo. This one is different though, other than the fact it's dirty, crumpled and looks like it's been around for hundreds of years. Bonnie is actually looking at the camera and smiling, everyone was given a copy of it when your dad took it so they could all remember the very first time Bonnie smiled, as if he was everyone's child. That makes Des hate it even more because the picture of you is not nearly as good, mainly because you're not even looking at the camera. He had to take it in secret so he only got the back of you with your head turned to the side so a small amount of your face is shown. It's also crowded by a bunch of other unwanted people. Plus Bonnie can be seen not to far away, smiling at you. Bonnie's picture has none of these issues. Des picks up a small knife on his desk before slowly shuffling towards his bed but then aggressively spins around and throws it at the photo of Bonnie, hitting it so the knife is in between his eyes. Des laughs as he looks down at your picture.

"Look what I can do for you, baby." He says with insanity oozing from his voice. "All your issues will be fixed."

He kneels down so he is directly in front of it.

"I'll keep you safe." He picks the photo up. "I promise you, baby, I will do everything in my power to get you with me. No tin can will get in the way or...it'll just face the consequences. I have to thank you for being patient though as all the problems have been getting in the way, but it's nothing a simple following your dad or you to your place can't fix. Then we can be left together and you can show me how much you love me...."

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad abruptly enters the house and sees you and Bonnie innocently sitting on the couch, away from each other, like angels. He narrows his eyes for a second as he puts the bag of food on the table in front of you both. You instantly jump up and take everything out.

"Yes!" You take all your food and sink into the chair with it like a gremlin.

"Y/n!" Your dad laughs.

You merely mumble and shove chips in your mouth. Your dad looks at Bonnie like 'this is what you're going to have to put up with' before sitting down himself.

"It's a shame you can't eat." You say to Bonnie. "You have no idea what you're missing out on."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that." Your dad says.

"About what?" You question.

"We were trying to find a way for him to be able to do that, like eat and taste and such. We wanted to see if we could somehow make the food breakdown inside him and then turn into energy or electricity or something so it has somewhere to go. We've only got the tongue right now."

Bonnie sticks his tongue out. Yeah you remember it. How could you forget? But of course you have to pretend you haven't seen it before for the sake of your dad's protective nature.  
"Why does it look like a snake tongue?" You ask.

"It was all we could make so it can move properly..but I think we over did it."

Bonnie sort of nods - mouth now closed again - but ultimately thinks it's perfect just based on how it did on that oh so special night.

"You should get piercings on it." You stick your tongue out and make a rock symbol with your hand, one eye closed.

Both your dad and Bonnie laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile of eating you randomly decide to ask something.

"When will you let me come into the workshop again, dad?"

"When you're better, y/n." He says, sternly.

"I'm better now though."

He sighs and looks at you.

"Maybe Tuesday?" Bonnie says.

"Why Tuesday specifically?" You ask.

He shrugs but his face says that there is something else.

"Ok." You look at your dad.

"Fine." He says. "But only on the condition you do nothing but rest tomorrow and on Tuesday you are with either Bonnie, me or Andrew and if you feel anything, go straight home."

"Yes, sir!" You salute.

"Good girl." He gives you a thumbs up.

You giggle and lean up against Bonnie as a food coma overcomes you. It doesn't help when he wraps an arm around you so you have no choice but to get comfortable and relax into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart..."


	30. Design And Fashion

Today is Tuesday so you have finally been gifted the undeniable permission from your father to have the ability to enter the building of your dreams once again. He has even trusted you to drive yourself there. Yesterday, on Monday, neither your dad or Bonnie were able to come see you because they were busy and you had insisted that you are ok to drive so here you are, driving. You have made sure everything is just how it should be, you have taken the medication - thanks to a text from your dad, reminding you - and have bundled up in warm clothes so for you it feels like summer. You pull up in front of the building and jump out your car to walk inside. The first thing your greeted with is your dad asking how you are and if that car ride was too much.

"It's fine, dad. I'm fine." You say.

He narrows his eyes and sighs but leaves it be.

"Where's Bonnie?" You ask.

"Just over here." He starts walking and you follow.

Your dad brings you to a nearby room, just around a corner, and steps inside. You enter just after and take a dramatic double take on Bonnie since for a split, fraction of a second you didn't recognize him. There is only one thing, however, that is different. He...has clothes on. Like casual human ones, not some weird outfit for kids' appeal. He's sitting on a table with a new guitar leaning up against it, beside him. This guitar is the one you saw in the pictures, the red one to perfectly match his eyes. Bonnie has a pale red button-up, long-sleeve shirt on with a faint checkers pattern on it, only a slightly darker red, with jet black pants on. Somehow....he looks really muscly and sexy. Probably because the shirt is just the tiniest bit too small.

"Y/n!" He stands up when he notices you starring.

He walks over and hugs you and you return it, still confused. He looks at you and sees that.

"What?" He asks.

"What's with all this?" You tug at his shirt collar.

"Clothes. Do you like them?"

"Why do you have clothes now? Wait. Is this what you were talking about on Sunday, with the 'you'll see'?"

"Eh, kind of." He shrugs.

You look him up and down. "But why?"

He shrugs but can't hide the grin, indicating there is a very specific reason.

"Well, now you look even more manly." You squeeze his arm, like you're testing the muscles.

"Happy?" He smiles and kisses your forehead.

You giggle. "I've always been happy with you."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, lovebirds." Andrew walks up to you and Bonnie.

You look at him and realise your dad has disappeared off somewhere. Weird, but ok.

"Hey Andrew." You say.

"How're you feeling?"

"Much better, so now I can come visit here whenever I want." You wrap your arms around Bonnie's neck and hold one leg up so you're standing on one, throwing your head back slightly.  
Andrew chuckles and adjusts a file and some papers under his arm.

"What's that?" Bonnie asks, nodding towards the objects.

"Oh! Uh, y/n's dad wanted us to focus on developing the taste, eating ability for you, since we all forgot about it."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, but it's going to take awhile since the majority of people are working on the other animatronics."

"Dad said they won't take long."

"Thankfully." Andrew rubs his eyes to indicate how tiring it all is but he does chuckle. "Do you two want to come see what we've got so far?"

Both you and Bonnie nod enthusiastically so Andrew smiles, starting to walk. Bonnie grabs his guitar, strapping it to his back and follows behind you, who is happily bouncing behind Andrew. All three of you walk until you enter a very busy designing room, way more pact than it has ever been, probably because everyone is so focused on creating the other animatronics and the layout of the building. Andrew brings you and Bonnie to a more empty part of the room, which still has workers sprinkled around tables and whiteboards, so he can show you the very basic visions of the crew.

"We had to change a couple things from the original concepts we were given to use as a guide." Andrew says.

He pushes four pages with one character on each towards you. Yeah, they are slightly different. It doesn't matter though since nobody saw those originals except you, your dad and the workers here. The first page has Freddy Fazbear, with some notes around the place about colours, main features and such. The second has Chica with the same kind of notes and the third has Foxy. The fourth page, however, has another Freddy and the only difference being is that the colour of this one is supposed to be yellow.

"I don't remember that one." You say, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah...we're not too sure about that one. Your dad just said that we can still build it, but he didn't say anything else about him."

"Hm..."

You look at Bonnie and notice how he's just starring at the pictures with empty eyes, nerves getting to him yet again.

"What do you think, Bon Bon?" You hold up the picture of Foxy to him.

He nods with a smile to express approval but you can tell a part of him isn't looking forward to the whole thing, which is to be expected. You put it back on the table and look back at Andrew, who shrugs as he makes eye contact with you.

~~~~~~~~~~

"How's the layout of the restaurant going?" You ask to switch subjects.

Andrew beckons to the exit of the room as he starts to walk again. He brings you to another designing office, this one specific to general ideas but has now been converted to focusing on the restaurant. You enter, just behind Andrew, and find it just as packed as the previous but now there isn't any partially empty part of the place so once you are standing at another table, you have to be squished.

"This is the basic sketches, just like the characters." Andrew says, while you strain yourself to be able to hear him over all the conversations happening around you.

You look down at them with Bonnie peering over your shoulder. It's a very simple design and seems to be a small building, with only one room for all the guests taking up the majority of the place but maybe it will be massive, you don't know.

"Why is there a security office?" You point to it.

Andrew shrugs. "Maybe for the for someone to stare at the surveillance footage all day or night."

You nod.

"I've been told it won't take very long since it's very simplistic, " Andrew mentions, "but I don't know about any of this."

"You don't?"

"I focus on characters and robotics."

"Oh." You look back down at the picture. "Where is it being built?"

"Somewhere in the city."

You nod again as Bonnie shifts behind you.

"Is that where I'm going to be performing?" He asks.

"Yeah. You, Freddy and Chica will be here, " Andrew points to a small area in the main room, "while Foxy will have his own little stage here."

"What about that yellow Freddy?" You ask.

"I don't know where he is going, nobody does as of right now but I'm sure that everybody will be told eventually."

"Hm."

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew tells you and Bonnie some little extra facts about the whole thing before starting to leave the room, still feeding the little kid excitement you have with details about the other animatronics. He opens the door and steps out with you following. As soon as you exit the room you hear a bang so you jump and grab onto Bonnie as you look in the direction where the sound came from, which is the front door. Where you are standing there is a direct line of sight there so you don't miss a detail. It's Des. He slammed the glass with his fists to make that noise. Your dad and a couple other people are holding the door shut and yelling at him, while he screams back. He looks so disheveled with messy purple hair, hanging in front of his face, bloodshot eyes, small stubble. He's got purple clothes on as well. He looks at you and smiles, a sickening, devilish grin spreading across his lips as wide as it can. You feel Bonnie grab you and you're yanked back into the designing room you just left.

"One moment." Andrew says.

He closes the door and you hear footsteps quickly running to the front door. You whine slightly but Bonnie shushes you in a comforting way, hugging you to his chest.

"It's ok." He cooes.

"No it's not."

"Don't say that, sweetheart."

"Everything ok?" Someone asks.

"Desmond." Is all Bonnie says.

They nod, completely understanding immediately, and repeats how everything will be fine to you. You nod, weakly and grip Bonnie's shirt with as much pressure you can muster. It's just something about Des's face was so disturbing to you, and that godforsaken smile. Bonnie kisses the top of your head and shushes you again. Des can't get in and even if he did, it's like one hundred to one so he couldn't do anything. Hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew eventually enters the room.

"It's been taken care of." He says.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks.

"Well we all just argued back and forth until one of us started to call the police and then Des ran off."

"Did they actually call the police?"

"No."

Bonnie stutters in disbelief while Andrew just shrugs.

"So Des is gone?" You squeak like a child.

"Yeah, he's gone."

You stand up straight after hearing this, finally relaxing. Your dad barges into the room shortly after.

"Y/n! Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes, dad. I'm fine."

He shakes his head, obviously upset.

"Dad, it's alright."

"Well he's getting worse." Your dad storms off, slamming the door behind him.

You flinch slightly and look at Andrew.

"H-he's just angry at Des. He's worried." He says.

You feel Bonnie nuzzle the back of your head before he leans closer and kisses your cheek. It has been so long since you've seen your dad truly angry and you honestly don't know how to feel about it.

"Can we...just stay in this room?" You ask.

"Of course!" Andrew says. "There's some extra things you can see with the building."

You nod and follow him to another table. Even though the thing with Des had only happened for a very short amount of time, you feel like it's going to be plaguing your mind for a long time. Bonnie kisses you some more, as he seems to know exactly what you're thinking, and he softly says how everything is ok. It comforts you a great deal so you give him an authentic smile, which he returns. He never lets go of you, however, he keeps a hand on you and it gives you a feeling of safety for some reason, even though you are in a room full of people that will be willing to protect each other, including you. Andrew grabs some some stacks of paper and brings it to be in front of you. These ones have lists of materials and how much, with a bunch of numbers next to each, some have more drawings of rooms with notes around the pages.

"I don't think these are finalized yet." Andrew says.

You nod as Bonnie snuggles up behind you. Andrew lets you look through all the pages and tries to explain as much as he knows until some other person joins the three of you. Someone who is working specifically on the building. He starts to talk about all of it as he clearly is very passionate about it all and you all listen intently. You can feel Bonnie relax and you do the same, sinking into his chest as the guy continues to talk and explain everything on multiple pages, even giving you a rough date on when you can actually come to the restaurant before it's officially opened to the public just to see it for the sake of seeing it. Eventually, the thoughts of Des, his disgusting smile and your angry dad leaves your mind so you can properly be excited for all this like the true child that you are.

It's not like anything drastic will happen.


	31. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene - albeit a poorly written one - so read at your own risk if you don't like these things. Being honest, however, I mainly wrote this because I've never written one before and wanted to test it out, so keep that in mind while reading.

You stand with Bonnie as everyone starts to leave the workshop as the day has ended.

"Will you be coming to my house tonight?" You ask him.

"Well I don't see why not." He responds.

Your dad walks up to you, still angry and looking not as healthy as he was just the day previous.

"Come on y/n. I'll follow you home." He says.

"Dad, don't you want to go to your own house? I mean, you've been staying at mine for a while, without any proper bed or anything."

He frowns at you.

"Dad, come on! I have recovered and don't need to be constantly monitored anymore. Plus, you don't...look too well right now so I think you're the one that needs proper rest right now. I'll be taking Bonnie with me so I won't be alone."

He keeps frowning at you but you glare right back.

"Fine!" He shouts before stomping off.

He leaves through the front door just like everyone else so you're left with Bonnie. You sigh and whimper slightly so he wraps you in a big hug.

"He's just stressed, sweetheart." He says.

"I know..."

It's still hard to see, for you at least. All this makes you despise Des. It's his fault any of what has happened from the first time you entered this place to now has happened. Bonnie kisses your forehead.

"It won't last forever..." He cooes.

You mumble and clutch his shirt.

"Come on, my sweet. Lets just go home and try not to think about it."

You nod so he grabs your hand and walks you to the front entrance since almost everybody has left by now. You both walk to your car - your dad already gone - and get in. Bonnie kisses your hand as you start the car and you giggle.

~~~~Yet Another Boring Car Ride~~~~

You enter your warm house with Bonnie just behind and shut the door once he's inside, locking it up tight.

"Hey, this will be the first time we are going to be completely alone for the night." Bonnie says in a strange tone of voice.

"Yes it will be."

He collapses onto the couch with a grin on his face.

"I'll be going to have a shower." You say.

Bonnie nods as you walk away to do just that. You get your pajamas and enter the bathroom. What a weird grin on Bonnie's face. You smile to yourself, as you think you know what he has in mind. You strip off and get into the hot, relaxing shower.

~~~~Scrub Scrub a Dub Dub~~~~

You leave the bathroom, wearing your comfortable pajama vest and shorts. You enter back into the living room and find Bonnie still sitting there, starring off into space. He instantly notices you standing there, however, and looks at you with the same smile on his face so you walk over and join him on the couch.

"You don't have sleepwear, do you?" You say.

"Nope."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go shopping with you one day."

He chuckles and pulls you closer.

"You know..." He starts. "We should really use this time to our advantage..."

"Yeah?" You smile, leaning closer.

"Oh, yeah.."

Bonnie kisses you passionately and you do the same. He wraps and arm around your waist and puts a hand on the back of your head as you put both arms around his neck. He licks your lips and you give him entry so his tongue slips into your mouth to explore it a second time, with you allowing him to dominate. He does...oh boy he does. Not a single inch of your mouth is left untouched, as well as your body since Bonnie's hands are traveling all sorts of places with both hands deep under your shirt and one of yours getting increasingly close to his...gentleman's region, even though nothing is there....right? Bonnie eventually pulls back - only slightly as your noses are still touching.

"Maybe we should..." He says breathily, "take this to the bedroom..?"

All you can do is nod. Why he wants to that is a mystery but in all honesty, right now...you don't care. He smiles and picks you up, standing up off of the couch. He carries you to your bedroom and, once inside, he sets you down so your just standing at the foot of the bed so he can then go and close the door, locking it as well.

~~~~~~~~~

He walks up to you and puts his hands on both your shoulders so he can shove you backwards and onto the bed. You shimmy up to the head of it as Bonnie unbuttons his shirt while keeping his lustful gaze on you. He lets it fall to the floor and crawls onto the bed and on top of you so he can kiss you again. You feel something poking into one of your thighs so you squeal.

"What's that??" You say.

Bonnie laughs. "Wanna see?"

He undoes the button on his pants and un-zips them before completely taking them off. You are met with red boxers that have a...bulge, jutting out in front. Your eyes widen as you stare at it.

"W-was this what you were talking about with 'you'll see'..?"

He nods with a seductive smile. You smile, also, as he takes your vest off, followed by your shorts so you're in nothing but your underwear. Until Bonnie takes those off as well. He stares down at your naked body.

"Go on." You say.

Gently, you rub one finger against the bulge which makes Bonnie chuckle slightly and does as he's told so the both of you are left with nothing being hidden. He pulls your legs to be on either side of him before leaning down and hovering above you, hands next to your head. You look up at your perfect boyfriend.

"I...haven't done this before..." You say, shyly.

"Well, neither have I, but that's alright. We'll learn about it together."

You giggle. "Sounds perfect."

He kisses you and doesn't let you get another word in before he starts to kiss you again and shortly after, inserting himself into you without any warning so you gasp, wrenching upwards. Bonnie lets you adjust to the feeling for a moment.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asks.

You nod so he moves backwards before going back into you, making you moan instantly. He does it again, and again, and again. Each time he succeeds in getting a noise from you which clearly makes him pleased as he starts to get faster and faster, as well as harder. Bonnie kisses and tenderly licks your neck as the sweet sound of the headboard of the bed hitting the wall fills your ears. He can really make you feel small. Well...he is a seven foot tall(213cm)(2metres) animatronic so it's too be expected coming from a average human, but still. Bonnie slowly moves to your face and soon, the inside of your mouth. For the first time, you hear him moan when he goes as deep as he can down below, even though it's almost drowned out by your own sounds. He keeps going like that as if he wants something very specific and he's trying to get it out of you. You just pull him closer and lick his neck, just as he did to you, and he does move so not an inch of space is left in the middle, mimicking that night so long ago, but it doesn't seem to be what he was aiming for.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, all sorts of feeling of pain turns into complete pleasure since you properly adjust to everything. Bonnie still is trying to get something from you as he repeatedly hits a certain point that makes all feelings ten times greater. At some point you very quietly yelp his name, almost to the point of being unheard, but Bonnie obviously notices your tiny call and is quiet pleased with the sound so in response, you say his name every so often just to satisfy him. He keeps going and going for what feels like a beautiful eternity until you eventually climax and even then he keeps going since he isn't finished. It doesn't take long, however, after you so you feel something happen and he stops. It wasn't ejaculation - obviously - but something defiantly happened. You breath heavily. He smiles at you and you smile back. He falls to the side to be laying next to you and you cuddle up to him, smiling again. Bonnie kisses that beautiful smile. He has done it. He thinks back to all those nights ago when you both were in the closet together just talking about things and he said that he wanted to try these things to make you smile. Well, now you are, like never before. A precious smile across your face is starring at him. Now he knows why humans do this so much, it's beautiful. Bonnie doesn't really know if he should say anything right now or if he should do anything extra. He doesn't have any smooth, romantic remarks in his mind right now, those will most likely appear during the day at random. He's honest with himself and doesn't care, he just focuses on your smile, pulling you into a hug and kissing your forehead which you giggle softly at. Neither of you expected this to be as good as it is. Lucky you. This isn't going to slip away from your memories any time soon, especially since it most likely won't be the last time this happens so you'll be reminded how gorgeous each other is when exposed every time, but this night in particular will hold a special place in your hearts. It is the first time it all happened. It's the first time you fall asleep without your innocence but instead, true love. You doubt anything will compare to the feeling of experiencing all this for the first time. This will be the marking stone for a closer relationship. Right now, nothing else in the world matters. Just you, and your lover, laying together in sweet silence with conjoining hands is all that matters and is all you focus on. Nothing will take the beauty away from this.

Nothing will make you forget this.


	32. Shot The Heart

Bonnie stirs and rolls over, only for his hand to land on nothing but the bed, so he pats around until he reaches the edge in which he opens his eyes instantly. He's the only one in the bed so he sits up, rubbing his eyes, and finds his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed. He can hear noises on the other side of the door, indicating your doing something in the kitchen, and he looks to the clock. 8am. Groggily, he grabs his clothes, sighing to himself as he wishes he could just stay with you in this house all day. Maybe that'll happen some day.

~~~~~~~~~~

You are making (whatever food you want) right now in the kitchen, quietly humming incoherently to yourself for some reason. You hear a door open and shut, followed by footsteps, so you glance behind you to see a very untidy Bonnie stretching. You giggle as you realise he is just like you as in he can't do mornings. His shirt isn't even fully buttoned, the collar is half inside the shirt and he's hunching over with half closed eyes.

"Morning, hunny Bunny." You say.

"Morning." He smiles.

You giggle and turn back around, hearing Bonnie collapse onto the couch behind you. You hear your phone buzz also.

"Can you check that for me?" You say.

Bonnie grabs your phone off the table in front of him.

"It's your dad, y/n. He's saying to hurry up."

"Is there any sort of smiley face?"

"No. It's just 'hurry up' with a full stop."

You grit your teeth. "That's not good..."

You bring your food to the dinning table and Bonnie gets up to give you your phone so you quickly text back a very simple 'yeah' before starting to eat, hoping that, that will be the end of it, even though nothing really happened. It is, thankfully, so you are able to finish your meal without interruption. You look at Bonnie when you do and see him getting closer and closer to falling asleep on the couch so you get up and walk over to him.

"You better not be falling asleep." You say, playfully.

He chuckles and sits up properly but you just grab his hands and pull him so he stands up.

"We have to go." You say.

He nods so you button up his shirt properly for him, take the collar to make it neat and just straighten him up. He grabs his guitar and straps it to his back while you gather your things, kind of not wanting to leave. Bonnie seems to see that so he kisses and hugs you reassuringly but the feeling persists. You exit your house with one of your hands squeezing Bonnie's while walk to your car with so many strange thoughts sprouting in your head, mainly about Des and your dad. Will Des show up again? Will your dad still be angry? That sort of thing. You keep looking at Bonnie just to see him smile because it always makes you feel better, he knows that also so he always delivers - or at least tries to at times - since the highest priority for him is making sure you are happy and well. Nothing will ever beat you're smile.

~~~Vroom Vroom Car Ride Vroom~~~~

"Hey, y/n! Hey, Bonnie!" Andrew greets you the second you walk inside.

The place is empty again, or not completely, as there are a few people walking around and doing things. Both you and Bonnie greet him back.

"Also, FYI, there is going to be a lot more people in today since your dad hired a bunch more guys." He says.

"Why?" You ask.

"I think it's because he wants to finish the rest of the crew."

"Oh, don't tell me he's rushing it."

"No no no, he's not rushing it. That's most likely why he hired so many more guys, so he doesn't have to rush it."

"Still, though."

Andrew shrugs. "Also, we have all decided to do the exact same things we did to Bonnie until they...become alive, I guess, so we're not purposely trying to get it."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Who knows. Anyway, you guys can go stay in your room - Bonnie - if you want to avoid the crowd."

You nod and Bonnie wraps his arm around yours as you begin to walk.

"I'll pop in from time to time." Andrew says.

You nod again as you keep getting dragged by Bonnie. Andrew laughs as he watches you until you round a corner. Bonnie doesn't stop until you are both inside the room and he has shut the door.

"Hear that?" He says.

You listen for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

You giggle and Bonnie walks to the table to fall on the chair. You join him on the chair directly next to him, so close your legs are constantly touching.

"Do you think Des will show up again?" You ask.

"If I'm 100% honest, I don't know, but even if he does show up, we are all the way over here so we will never see him."

"Unless he gets in."

"Y/n..."

"Sorry." You shake your head.

Bonnie kisses you. "If he does somehow get in here, you've got me and I won't let him lay a finger on you, my muffin."

You smile up at him and he returns it.

~~~~~~~~

There it is. Your car. Des stares at it, thinking of what to do. He can try and get inside again but that didn't go too well last time, so he can simply follow you home but since he didn't drive here and is on foot, that wouldn't work either. Maybe he can just break into the boot or backseat and you'll drive him to your place, but if you open either one...god dammit. Des huffs to himself, angrily as he can't come up with a flawless plan. The only option he has is to take his chances with one of those plans. He watches each person that walks into the building. There seems to be a lot more than usual. Des gasps as he remembers the tiny window in Bonnie's room. Yes. Yes. Yes. He gets up and makes his way around to the back of the building, already staring at the wall in search of it. He finds it rather quickly, it's on the right side and not too far off the ground, and already stationed perfectly above some bins so if he stands on those it'll be as if the window is on the floor. He does exactly that, only to have a peek inside but he has to cup his hands around his eyes to see better. It works and the first thing he sees is you with the piece of garbage. You're both sitting at the table, with your legs' touching. Bonnie is kissing you with his hands holding yours as if he is not letting you leave, but you seem to be enjoying it since you're the one leaning forward slightly. One of the main things that confuses Des other than that, is why the hell Bonnie has normal clothes on. It's most likely to help with the manipulation so he doesn't give it any thought and instead focuses on you when you pull back from the kiss, a big smile on your face. You seem to giggle as Bonnie nuzzles you. Disgusting. Des really wants to just bust through the window and save you, in fact...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie!!!" You grab him as glass falls to the floor.

He instantly stands up and gets in front of you, as you get up as well.

Des jumps though the window and lands on the floor inside, among all the broken glass. He stands up straight and glares at you and Bonnie.

"Heya, baby." He leans to the side to see you hiding behind Bonnie.

Bonnie holds his arm out in front of you, protectively.

"What are you doing here, Desmond!?" He shouts.

"I have come to rescue what is rightfully mine."

You see Bonnie physically tense up in anger, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Rightfully yours!!??" He says.

"Of course, you stupid tin can. Who else?"

"Mine." Bonnie rebuttes through his teeth.

Des laughs. "That's funny. You only have her because she is scared of you."

Bonnie twitches and you panic slightly as you think that, that sentence got to him.

"The poor thing has been terrified for so long." Des says.

Bonnie twitches again.

"No I haven't, Bonnie. He's lying." You whisper.

He stands up straight again and Des does not look happy.

"Are you...serious!!" He screams, stepping closer.

Bonnie steps back and so do you.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

Neither of you are sure who he is directing that to so you both say yes, which apparently, was a bad decision since Des immediately rushes at Bonnie, who shoves you backwards before grabbing him. Now Des has both his wrists being crushed by Bonnie's grip. They glare at each other as you panic on what to do. If you run Des might catch you but if you stay you can't get anyone to help. Des keeps glancing at you and smiling which makes Bonnie angrier and tighten his grip. You pull out your phone to text Andrew but get interrupted by the sudden movement of Des as he kicks Bonnie square in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Des then beckons you but you shake your head, trying to resume the texting so in complete anger, coupled with the fact Bonnie has recovered, he grabs a chair and flings it a Bonnie's face, sending him to the floor.

"Bonnie!!" You shout.

Thankfully, you managed to text Andrew, even if it is only the words 'help' and 'Des' so you are able to rush over to Bonnie. His left eye is slightly cracked since the leg of the chair managed to hit it directly and he is moaning in pain.

"Y/n! My sweet! Come here!" Des says.

You stand up. "No."

"What was that?"

"No."

Des narrows his eyes at you. "No?"

You can feel the anger beaming off him even from where you're standing. He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a gun.

~~~~~~~~~

"Why no?!" He screams. "After all I have done for you?!!"

All you do is cry, focusing on the gun as he raises it up to you.

"You are going to come with me." He says. "Even if it means I have to hurt you."

He aims it at your stomach and you brace for death. He pulls the trigger but Bonnie doesn't hesitate and grunts as he jumps in front of you. His shoulder goes flying backwards and he collapses on the floor again as you scream. The door to the room flies open and Andrew rushes in followed by a sea of workers, with the majority going after Des, while the rest come over to you and Bonnie. Bonnie is gripping his right shoulder and whimpering as he tries to sit up so Andrew holds him so he is sitting up while some workers inspect his shoulder. Bonnie makes a grabbing motion with his hand towards you so you crawl up closer to be sitting right next to him, still crying. With his good arm he holds you, asking if you're ok.

"Don't worry about me!" You cry. "You're the one hurt."

"That doesn't matter, cupcake. You were the one about to d-die..." He stutters as he thinks about that but shakes his head. "I told you I wouldn't let him do anything to you."

He gives you a smile but you can't tell if it's real or not through your teary eyes and even then you can't bring yourself to smile. Bonnie winces when the person looking at his shoulder pokes something.

"It's not too badly damaged, thankfully." They say. "Shouldn't take long to fix, same with your eye."

"See?" Bonnie looks at you. "It's fine."

You frown at him as more tears come so he pulls you even closer to be in his lap and puts your head in his chest.

"He will be perfectly fine, miss y/n." The worker says.

Andrew moves to be beside you and Bonnie.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Desmond broke through the window and we got into a fight, until he pulled out a gun..."

"And shot you?"

"No. He was about to shoot, y/n but I jumped in the way before the bullet hit her."

Andrew looks at you with his mouth agape but you just sit and cry into Bonnie's shirt. He puts a hand on your shoulder and Bonnie's good one.

"Well..." He starts. "The most important thing is that you're both safe now."

Bonnie nods but the only thing you can do is cry as you think about everything. Your lover was the one close to death since if he had jumped at any other angle, the bullet would have either gone through his head or chest. You do feel safe now though due to being surrounded by people and by being so close to Bonnie.

"Do you want to go home, y/n?" Andrew asks.

You shake your head, finally looking at him.

"You don't? Why?"

All you do is clutch Bonnie's shirt and lean back into his chest, still facing Andrew, to indicate why. He nods as Bonnie holds you.

"How fast can you get Bonnie fixed?" He asks the worker still on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well, from what I can see now, not very long - maybe and hour or two - but if I find something else then I don't know."

Andrew nods again.

"Ok..." He says. "Tell you what, y/n. As soon as Bonnie can leave you will and me and maybe a couple of other guys will make sure you two get home safe, and then neither you or Bonnie have to come in until it's necessary."

You nod weakly. You don't want to be away from Bonnie right now, and he won't let you be away from him anytime soon so you just nod. It's all you can do. It's all you want to do. This will haunt you forever...

And ever...


	33. Time Will Tell

You clutch onto Bonnie when he rolls over in his sleep. You haven't slept all night. Yesterday after the incident, Bonnie got fixed - not completely, however since they still need to properly patch up the whole in his shoulder due to someone misplacing the material, so now Bonnie just has a bandage on but his eye is completely fixed. It was disturbing when they pulled out the bullet, at least to you, before even starting to make repairs but thankfully, everything turned out perfectly. Bonnie mumbles softly as you nuzzle into his chest. You haven't heard from you're dad either, you don't even know if he has been told yet since apparently he had left the workshop before Des broke in. Bonnie twitches slightly, before waking up and tapping you very gently to see if you're awake so you tap back.

"Morning, muffin..." He says quietly.

"Hm..." Is all you can muster.

"Aw, cupcake." He kisses you. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No..." You squeak.

He sighs and pulls you closer. 

"Do you want to just stay in bed all day? Since we don't have to go to the workshop today." He asks.

You nod weakly so Bonnie smiles and nuzzles you.

"Everything will turn out ok, y/n. Try not to dwell on it too much." He cooes in your ear.

You nod again and he just sighs, starting to sit up.

"I'll go get a movie or something and some food, drinks for you." He says, getting up.

You just sink further down the bed and beneath the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, you hear Bonnie chuckle as he closes the bedroom door. He walks over to pull the quilt off of you and give you a bowl of popcorn with a glass of soda(whatever kind you want), which you take, setting them on your bedside next to you so you don't have to sit up. Bonnie walks over to the small T.V in your room and puts a disk in, grabbing the remote, before joining you in bed once again.(it can be whatever movie you want). He snuggles up behind you, pressing play on the remote to start the movie, and spoons you as you shove popcorn into your mouth. One of his arms wraps around the top of your waist so he can hold your hand, while the other is above your head. You feel so safe right now.

"I love you, cupcake..." He murmurs, deeply.

"I love you too..." You give his hand a squeeze.

~~~~~~~~~

"Really?!" Andrew exclaims.

"Yes! They should be finished being built by next month, if not the month after that."

That's hard to believe, but no one is complaining. The rest of the animatronics are that close to being finished already, and when that happens all that needs to be done is turn them on and start testing until they hopefully end up just like Bonnie. Andrew is then informed that the reason for the speed is everyone has been working at max for even longer hours on their own decisions and that they managed to find this guy that is the best of the best, apparently being able to break down the animatronics' forms so they seemed like kindergarten toys, making it easier for everyone to follow and build. That isn't really happening today, however, since nobody really wanted to come into work after yesterday, which is to be expected. The window has been fixed but no one is celebrating because it can just be broken again, even if it is stronger glass with metal bars on it. The few people here aren't going anywhere near Bonnie's room and instead are just distracting themselves with their work, as if it was a security blanket. Nobody knows about your dad as he hasn't come in yet today and seems like he won't until, hopefully, tomorrow. Multiple people have tried to contact him but only got nothing so they can only hope. Nobody knows when you and Bonnie are coming back either but everyone seems to be ok with that because they all know why it'll take awhile for you two to return.

"Is everything going perfectly?" Andrew asks.

"So far, yes."

Andrew nods and is then left alone. The animatronics are going to be finished most likely, before the restaurant. How is that going to go with Bonnie or you? You are going to be excited, obviously, but Bonnie... He doesn't like to think about things that scare him so if he doesn't have the restaurant to distract himself with....

~~~~~~~~~~

The front door opens so Andrew looks towards it. Your dad shuffles through it, still looking pissed like he has for a couple days. Andrew winces when he makes eye contact with him. He gives a small nod but your dad still waltzes up to him.

"Where is everyone?" He asks.

"Well..." Andrew shrugs. "A thing happened yesterday..."

"What thing?"

Andrew takes a deep breath. "Yesterday, Des showed up again but he broke in through the window in Bonnie's room, which, unfortunately, was where Bonnie and y/n were. A fight broke out but Des pulled out a gun and tried to shoot y/n but Bonnie jumped in the way so the bullet hit his shoulder. That's when the rest of us burst into the room and Des ran off. Neither Bonnie or y/n are coming in today but we don't know when they are coming back..."

Your dad goes silent, wide eyes.

"Y-your serious?" He stutters.

"Yes."

Your dad shakes his head in disbelief.

"They are both ok now." Andrew says.

"But still. I should of fired Desmond ages ago." Your dad grits his teeth. "Now y/n is getting hurt."

"She wasn't hurt in the the event."

"Well if Des keeps going she will get hurt. She can't leave her house now and she's not allowed to come back here."

"I don't think it should go that far. Maybe when she's here, she has to stay in the crowds."

Your dad narrows his eyes.

"Well, when we finish the other animatronics there is no way anyone will stop her from seeing them here."

"I will." Your dad says through gritting teeth.

Andrew nods, kind of scared of what he has running through his head. This stuff with Des must be really getting to him for him to be acting like this, but hopefully he doesn't spiral down too far...

"I have to go see her." Your dad says, turning around.

Andrew remains silent and lets him stomp off, back to the exit while quietly praying for you and Bonnie as he doesn't know what your dad's going to do. Andrew doesn't know why, but he has a bad feeling about this.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Your dad knocks on the door again, getting impatient. He huffs to himself as he gets a strange feeling like he isn't alone outside. Eventually, the door opens to reveal a very groggy you behind it, still in your pajamas and rubbing your eye.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" You say in a tired voice.

"I just heard about yesterday..."

"Oh...ok."

You let him in and he doesn't hesitate.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asks.

"In my room. He's alright. They just need to patch the whole the bullet left, up." You close the door. "Do you want me to get him?"

You tut when you turn to your dad, only to find him already walking around the corner and towards your room. Quickly, you follow - almost in a jog - and enter your room just behind him. Bonnie's still fast asleep.

"So, y/n , er, uh,.......why is he clutching onto a pillow?" Your dad asks.

Bonnie has his arms around one of the pillows as if it is you laying there, and he's cuddling you.

"I have to give him something to hug when I leave the bed so he doesn't have to wake up, since for some reason, if he can't feel me or something he thinks is me, he wakes up."

Your dad shakes his head. "Uh, yeah... Anyway where is this bullet wound?"

"Just on his shoulder."

You climb onto the bed to gently move Bonnie onto his back so you can show the bandage, since he already has his shirt off.

"It's not serious in anyway." You add.

"Good, but more importantly, you, y/n... How're you?"

"I'm fine now, dad. I just need a couple days. I'm mainly worried about Bonnie." You gently massage Bonnie's chest.

"I thought you said his injury isn't serious?" Your dad questions.

"It isn't." You stare down at your sleeping boyfriend. "It's just....I don't know..."

You don't move your focus away from him. He stirs peacefully in his sleep as every part of him is relaxed. It's hard to describe how you feel looking at him now. It's just....nice, to put it one way.

"Look, y/n, " your dad starts, "I really don't want you anywhere near the workshop, ok?"

"I'll go in when Bonnie is required. Or when the rest of the crew is finished."

"No, you're not. You can come in when I am more than 100% sure Des is not going to come anywhere near the place."

"If I stay near everybody, I'll be fine."

"You can never be sure."

"Dad, I don't want to stay here by myself."

"But it's safer here."

"You can never be sure..." You glance at him for a second.

Your dad huffs and crosses his arms as you caress Bonnie's cheek. He sinks into your hand and hums contently. You definitely don't want to be anywhere that he isn't. Even now, with him being asleep, you feel safe and that nothing can hurt you.

"I still don't want you at the workshop." Your dad says.

"Well can Bonnie stay with me?" You move since Bonnie has begun to hug your forearm.

Your dad is silent for a moment before huffing yet again.

"For now, yes, he can. But not forever." He says.

"I know."

"Alright then...I'll be leaving then."

"Ok."

"If anything happens, call me."

"I will."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~

Your dad closes your bedroom door and you hear footsteps walking away until the front door opens and closes, followed by silence. For some reason you feel like crying now. You don't like how your dad is acting, even if he is just being protective. You whimper and fall backwards to be laying on the bed, your arm slipping away from Bonnie to leave him with nothing so he wakes up almost immediately.

"Y/n? Where are you cupcake?" He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

All you do is grunt and he looks down at you.

"What happened?" He asks.

"My dad was just here and...I don't know..."

"Why was he here?"

"He found out what happened yesterday and just came over to see your shoulder and to tell me I'm not allowed anywhere near the workshop until he knows that Des isn't going to show up...but I just feel...weird for some reason..."

"Oh, muffin. Come here." Bonnie tugs your leg.

You crawl up to him and get under the covers to properly snuggle up to him, sinking into his chest when you do. He wraps both arms around you and gives you that sense of safety again.

"Everything will be fine." He coos in a deep voice.

You mumble as he kisses your forehead.

"I will always be here to keep you safe." He says. "No matter what."

You nod in his chest. You still feel weird as if something's off but you can't pin point it. It's not your dad's behavior and it's not Bonnie's injury so it's either Des or something else. Maybe yesterday is still poking at your brain even though you've tried your best to push it out. If it is that, then you just have to let time do it's job until it doesn't bother you anymore or you completely forget it. Everything is a slave to time so you can't do much aside from gluing yourself to Bonnie for cuddles and such. Even you don't know what happened or what the it means. You have no idea of the reason that you feel off, the same for your dad, but you will see. Everyone will. The moment you are forever changed by a very certain man nobody likes. It will come eventually, when he gets everything ready so for now all anyone can do is wait.

It's all a matter of time now.


	34. Strange Feeling

"Don't you feel weird?" You ask.

"Not really." Bonnie sits next to you. "Are you still feeling like that?"

You nod. It's been five days since your dad came over the day after the event with Des and nothing has changed for you. You're still uneasy and haven't put one foot outside. Bonnie hasn't left your house either and everyone at the workshop seems to be ok with it but you can tell that today he has to go back by all the texts from Andrew previous days before. He was dropping hints so on the day -today-, it won't be as hard for you.

"Is it what happened on Wednesday or something else?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know for sure..."

"That's alright. Can you describe this feeling more?"

"I-it's like...things aren't going to be ok, or something..."

Bonnie nuzzles you gently and kisses you.

"It will be ok." He says.

All you can do is mumble and lean into his chest but your phone buzzes, preventing any cuddles. You grab it, rather aggressively, off the coffee table in front of you and look at it to find a text from Andrew, saying what you didn't want to hear. That Bonnie has to come into the workshop. Now you're debating to come in as well or just stay.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie looks at your phone.

"You're needed at the workshop."

"Oh..."

You sigh, getting up. "Lets go."

Bonnie grabs your hand. "Wait, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah...I don't want to be here by myself."

Bonnie hugs you in a comforting way as you get your things to leave as if he knows that, that's exactly all you need. No words or anything, just a hug to do the talking and a simple smile. He never lets you go.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

You walk through the doors, still squeezing Bonnie's poor hand. The place is buzzing with workers so you just stand there for a moment, waiting for an empty space to open up for you to walk through. One eventually does reveal itself and you begin to walk to a building room Andrew had told you to go to while you were texting him. Apparently, they have to test something with Bonnie. You find it and enter the room, immediately seeing Andrew.

"Y/n! There you are."

You give your best smile, which isn't much, and pull Bonnie into the room.

"You wanted to try something with him?" You gesture to him.

"Uh, yes. I think we've got a way for Bonnie to eat, taste and break down the food or drink completely for energy."

Another worker beckons Bonnie and pats his hand on a table. Bonnie goes over to sit on the table while a couple of people get some robotic parts of some sorts and tools. Andrew gets your attention.

"How're you holding up after all those days?"

"If I'm honest, I still feel strange and...not right, I guess."

"I see. It won't last forever though."

"So I'm told."

"Y/n! It won't."

You sigh and rub your neck. You glance back to Bonnie to find the workers doing something to his neck and mouth as if he's at the dentist's.

"It'll just take time." Andrew says.

"I hate time."

"We all do." He chuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~

"D-did Des...show up at all in the past couple days?" You ask.

"No, actually. It's been really quiet here."

"And my dad?"

"He's...still not himself. I think everything is really getting to him - more than it should be."

"Hm...he's always been like that." You look at the floor.

"He has?"

"Yeah. Even when I was a child and something happened to me, like I hurt myself somehow or something happened at school, it wouldn't leave him for weeks - sometimes months - so he would always change for that time....but....nothing had ever made him be like this before."

"Well this situation is big."

"I know, but what if this changes him forever? What if he doesn't move past all this?"

"Don't think like that y/n. Right now, it may seem like it's never going to end but it will, even if it takes a really long time."

"Maybe."

"No, not maybe. It will."

You glare at him for a second but he is right, hopefully. It's scary to think that your dad won't ever be the same and if you will be able to handle that since you've grown up with him. The man you've known for so long and who raised you might already be gone. You hear Bonnie cough so you look at him. He's sitting up now and one of the workers is gone while the rest are just talking. You make eye contact with Bonnie so he gives you a smile and thumbs up. The worker that had left enters the room again, carrying a water bottle and a biscuit as he walks back up to Bonnie to hand him the items. Bonnie hesitates with the water bottle, as he clearly doesn't like it already, and immediately sets it down beside him when he is given it, instead focusing on the biscuit.

"Try and eat it." The worker puts a small bin on the table for Bonnie to spit into if needed.

"We've put a safety mechanism in the system so if anything goes wrong, you'll instantly throw it up." They add.

Bonnie nods, staring at the food in his hands as he inspects it closely before taking a small bite out of it.

"You know, he's practically a human with all these upgrades." Someone says.

"But he isn't, so it's better." Another responds.

You giggle quietly at this, mainly because you agree. Bonnie is perfect as he is, even if all these upgrades make it so he may as well be human, but if he was a human, he wouldn't be...Bonnie, if that makes any sense. He wouldn't have the odd charm he has as an animatronic, even though the main things that are humanoid are that he can feel emotions, eat, drink, and be 'intimate'. He chews the food in his mouth and swallows, harshly, making a very confused face as it goes down his throat. He twitches and shifts uncomfortably, sort of hunching over, as the bin gets pushed closer to him but he doesn't show any sign of throwing it back up, he's just adjusting to the feeling of eating something. He shakes his head and sits up, relaxing.

"You good?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah." Bonnie tilts his head.

"How did that taste?" Someone asks him.

"Uh...like food?"

"Did you taste anything?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to explain it."

"It's meant to be sweet."

"Ooohhh. So that's what that tastes like."

Everyone chuckles slightly as nobody is spared from his adorableness.

"Yes, but now you have to try this."

They hand Bonnie the water bottle.

"No, I can't. I hate water."

"It's ok. There is a very secure pipe, of some sorts, that leads directly to where any substance will be broken down into, like, nothing, so there is no chance it will hurt you or go anywhere other than where it's meant to go."

Bonnie mumbles as he takes the cap off, still not liking the idea. He stares at the bottle for a moment before he slowly raises it up to his mouth, squeezing his eyes completely shut as he drinks it even slower. After swallowing, he sits there for awhile, without opening his eyes, until a worker pokes him, in which he then opens one eye.

"You're ok." They say.

Bonnie relaxes and opens his other eye, touching his throat down to his stomach as if to check if he really is alright.

~~~~~~~~~

"I'm ok." He says.

"Yeah." Andrew says.

Bonnie smiles, eyes widening in awe and clapping his hands together once. Everyone chuckles again, mainly in success as there doesn't seem to be any problems but you just do it because Bonnie is just so awestruck by this new ability.

"Well, that's all we needed for today." Someone says. "You two can go home if you want."

"Wait, don't you have the material for my shoulder?"

"No, if you can believe it. We still haven't found it and we don't want to buy all news ones."

Bonnie nods, standing up and grabbing your arm.

"You should start experimenting now." Andrew says. "Try all sorts of things."

Bonnie nods, looking at you. You smile at him, immediately thinking of all sorts of things already to give him. That makes you think about taking him outside and letting him explore the world. He has been outside in public before but that was a one time thing and if people start seeing him outside constantly, suspicion will most likely arise. Bonnie starts to walk, pulling you with him as everyone else has already left the room, aside from Andrew. You get to the front door in which Andrew then leaves you two. Bonnie follows you to your car as you keep looking around in slight fear, but it's not the same feeling as you've had for a couple days now. You can tell that now, it's just nerves, while the other feeling makes you think everything's wrong and that nothing is going to be alright. Bonnie nuzzles your cheek as you start the car, cooing lovingly in your ear and gently taking your hand to hold. You giggle.

~~~~Car Ride/Time Skip~~~~

Bonnie eats the last spoon full of soup you made for him as you set your already empty bowl on the coffee table in front of you. This is really nice for you, just being able to sit and have a meal with your lover, even if that strange feeling is with you as well. Bonnie puts his bowl next to yours before moving on the couch so he's right next to you and able to wrap you in a warm hug. He kisses you.

"Did that taste alright?" You ask.

"Yes! Of course."

"Good, good..."

"You ok?"

"I guess."

Bonnie sighs and rests his head on top of yours.

"What am I going to do with you, muffin?" He says.

"Love me."

Bonnie chuckles and runs a thumb over your hand. "I can do that."

You smile as you lean into his chest, gripping his shirt and suddenly getting tired like you always do when Bonnie holds you like this. He seems to notice this as he gently moves your legs to be around his waist so he can pick you up and carry you to the bedroom. He puts you on the bed once there, and collapses next to you, unbuttoning his shirt as he doesn't sleep with it on. You already have your night wear on so you can immediately start to focus on falling asleep.

"You know, I want all this stuff with the crew and the restaurant to be done already." Bonnie says.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." He sinks into the pillow. "I guess it's just all the thoughts about all of it, you know?"

"Yeah." You squeeze his hand. "It'll be happening soon though."

Bonnie mumbles and moves closer to you so you are once again nuzzling into his chest. He wraps both arms around you and sighs, calmly as you both relax. Out of nowhere, that weird feeling jumps on you again so you aren't able to fall asleep or even try to, and instead just lay there with rushing thoughts. Bonnie seems to have this ability of falling asleep in a very short amount of time so you can't randomly talk to him as a form of distraction, meaning you're stuck with it.

For who knows how long.


	35. Tranquility

Very slowly, you wake up, already in a bad mood as you roll over carelessly to find yourself in an empty bed. You sigh and sink even further into the bed and underneath the covers, when you begin to hear a lovely sound coming from outside your room. Bonnie is playing his acoustic guitar. You smile and sit up, consciously deciding to not change out of your pajamas because, reasons. You get up out of bed and head to the living room where you presume Bonnie is.

"Morning, cupcake." He says when you walk around the corner.

"Morning." You try your best to smile for him.

"Still feeling off?"

You huff, turning around to look outside a window.

"Y/n..." He gets up.

"I don't know what to do." You say.

Bonnie moves to be behind you and hugs you, nuzzling your hair.

"It'll be ok. We'll figure out what's giving you this feeling eventually."

You mumble and hold his arms, still staring out of the window. Bonnie kisses the top of your head before letting you go.

"We will, I promise." He says.

He walks away and back to the couch to collapse on it again, grabbing his guitar. You stare at him for a moment about to move and sit next to him but a random urge to go outside hits you so you spin back around. You go to the door that leads to your tiny, poor excuse for a backyard and open it, letting the fresh air fill you before stepping outside. You grab a chair and drag it onto the small lawn so you can sit in the center without being cramped in any way. The sun shines brightly as you sit down. Bonnie silently enters the outside not too long after you and just stares at you after closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

He can't help it. He stands there and watches as your hair perfectly flows in the gentle breeze and the sun flawlessly hitting your body making a beautiful glow on your skin. You seem to pop out against the green environment around you so it's impossible to look anywhere else but you. Bonnie can't stop gawking at you, completely enraptured by your, everything. His perfect angel. He can't stop smiling either. Everything is perfect - to him at least. Eventually, he takes one step forward in your direction. The closer he gets the more he smiles as more gorgeous details about you come into view and feed his wanting eyes by merely existing. You turn around when Bonnie gets close enough for his footsteps to be heard.

"Hi, hunny bunny." You say.

"Hey, my darling."

He sits down next to you on his knees, since even then he is the same height as you, and holds one of your hands, the other on your shoulder. You both smile at each other, lovingly. You lean in closer to him so your head is comfortably resting on his shoulder and you can slowly start to completely relax into him as you breath him in. Bonnie gently moves one of his hands to your head so he can gradually stroke your hair as he nuzzles into your forehead, occasionally kissing it.

"What made you come out here, cupcake?" He asks in a deep voice.

"I don't know really. I guess I just wanted some fresh air." You say shyly.

"That's alright."

Bonnie en-laces your fingers and his together on your free hands', so both of you can feel even closer together. You murmur softly.

"Tell me what's on your mind, muffin." He says.

You let out a long sigh as you try to fight off this strange urge to slide off the side of the chair and onto Bonnie's lap.

"Mainly Des, and I guess a little bit about my dad too, and the restaurant being built and the rest of the crew but those ones are good thoughts and I guess what's going to happen in the next couple days, and this weird feeling I've been having, but - Mm!"

Bonnie cuts you off with a romantic kiss right on the lips, which you immediately sink into while giving in to the want of falling off the chair and onto his lap.

"Everything will be ok, my precious little sweetheart. Just focus on today and then tomorrow, focus on that day. There's no point on worrying on things that might not even be a problem." He says, calmly.

"Until it does turn into a problem."

"Y/n...what did I just say?"

"Sorry...sorry."

"Just relax, for me." He pulls you closer on his lap.

You mumble and kiss his jaw so he looks down at you to properly do it on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

You smile against him as he gently pushes you backwards and to the side so you are laying on the grass.

"Now sit there and unwind yourself." He says.

"Only if you join me down here." You smile.

Bonnie chuckles and lays down next to you so you scooch up closer to him, with your head right above his shoulder. He holds your hand. You look up at the sky and all of it's fluffy clouds.

"Have you ever tired to make images out of clouds before?" You ask.

"No, why?"

"You can try it now."

"Oh." He laughs.

Bonnie looks up at the sky like you are and watches all the clouds slowly moving with the gentle wind. He tries to make just general shapes with them all before even attempting to create pictures, while you are already making tons and pointing every single one out to him. According to you, there are some faces, some animals and some simple shapes - like hearts - scattered everywhere. Bonnie can see a couple instantly, while with others he has to really look at it to see what you're seeing. He is enjoying every second of it, however, mainly because you are smiling and having fun. At some point you snuggle closer to him and hug his arm.

"Is this nice for you?" You ask.

"Of course it is, muffin. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know." You shrug.

He chuckles softly. "I will always love this kind of time we get together, y/n. Especially since I get to see you smile so much."

"Aw, Bonnie...you're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as my beautiful cupcake."

He gently flicks your nose with one finger as he moves to be laying on his side with a hand propping his head up.

"You're just trying to make me blush now, aren't you?"

"Well, it is working."

You scrunch up your face and squeal before hiding your face in Bonnie's chest. He laughs and puts the arm not holding his head up around you, nuzzling into the top of your head as well. Still with your head pressed up against his chest, you look up back at the bright sky, starting to focus on some birds passing by as Bonnie shifts so he can have both arms around you - with one serving as a sort of pillow for you. You smile and hold him tighter when he lovingly plants some kisses on your head. For you, this is a time to feel protected and loved. For Bonnie, this is a time to feel like the protector and lover. For both of you, this is a time of perfect relaxation and comfort in each other. You both have to cherish these times since it only happens on rare occasions, but, even if it did happen regularly, you would still adore every second because of the charm it gives. Whether that charm will disappear with time is a mystery but it wouldn't stop either of you from enjoying the presence of each other in these conditions so it need not matter. This is the feeling everyone dreams of, and here you are experiencing it so just enjoy it.

This beautiful serenity.


	36. Dare The Monster

Wow. There it is. It was way too easy to find this place, almost being suspiciously so, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that the plan can now finally start to be followed. Sure, it needs some work, or more accurately, a lot more work since only the basic premise has been thought of but now that this place has been found, everything will be so much more easier. The lights in the house are still on but there are only two visible windows at the front and both of those have curtains behind so seeing into the place it near impossible. Maybe getting closer will help. Des stands up from the bushes he was hiding in and begins to cross the empty road to get closer to a very special someone's small house, as he is partially hidden by the darkness of the night. There is a car out front in the driveway which is instantly recognised by him to be yours so even more excitement stirs inside his body. He still can't believe it was so easy to find this place. All he had to do was follow your car. Des walks up the steps and onto the porch, already nearing one of the windows to try and peak through. Like he thought, the curtain makes it hard but thankfully, they are thin so he goes ahead and crouches down and peeks in. It's a bit blurry but he can still make out what's inside. It seems to be a living room but the only thing he cares about is you, standing in the kitchen. It's been so long since he has seen you in reality so all he can do is stare while your delicate little hands work at the dishes, with such a relaxed face. Every inch if him just wants to knock on the door, or better yet, just waltz in. Then there would be nothing standing in the way of your love together and he would finally make you his. The sweet, delicious looking girl belongs to him and only him so now he will finally be able to take you - eventually...maybe he could try now. No. That would fail. He has to be smart about all this, as to be able to stop any disruptions.

~~~~~~~~~~

Des tenses up dramatically and almost screams in complete rage mixed with confusion when Bonnie enters the room, coming from what seems to be the backyard. Bonnie stops and stares at you with a smile on his face as you remain unknown about his presence before very slowly walking over to you from behind. When he gets right behind you, he tenderly puts both hands on your hips and slowly moves them until he has wrapped you in a tight hug. You seem to giggle and lean your head back in his chest as he kisses you. Every part of Des is devoured by anger. What the hell is that piece of scrap metal doing at your house? It doesn't belong here. You stop washing the dishes and dry your hands as Bonnie continues to nuzzle and kiss you with a strange grin on his face. You turn around to face Bonnie and he pushes you up against the counter, just beside the sink, before picking you up and making you sit on it and even then, he is taller than you. Des hates how small you are compared to Bonnie since it makes him look so dominant and powerful over you. You don't need to be forced into this little tiny position, at the mercy of the tin can. Bonnie starts to kiss you, slowly and passionately and Des gets more and more angry, having to fight off the very tempting urge to bust in there and save you. Bonnie says something to you, you nod and say something back. He says something else before grabbing your...behind. You seem to gasp as he laughs, but you reach your hand down and grab him back...only difference being that the place you grab is at the front rather than the back. Bonnie gasps just as you did before grinning at you and picking you back up, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He carries you off somewhere around a corner and to where Des looses sight of both of you. He huffs angrily. Where is that thing taking you?

~~~~~~~~~~

Des stands up from the window and backs up from it, going back down the stairs in order to get a better look of the house. It's small with only one floor - that being the ground one - so there aren't many places Bonnie could've taken you. Des heads over to the left of the house, in the direction that Bonnie had walked, and tries to find another window. He doesn't find one, not at the front of the house at least, so he goes even further around the side of the place until he is met with a fence that blocks his path into the backyard. A simple fix, despite the height of it. He jumps over and casually steps further as he doesn't hear any animals. Only then does he find a window but, unfortunately, there is also a curtain. That wouldn't be a problem if the curtain wasn't thick and covered every inch of the window, making it completely impossible to see through. Des huffs at it but walks closer nonetheless. He gently puts an ear up to it, in hopes he can hear whatever is happening. Muffled noises can be heard, seeming to be giggles and moans. Des doesn't know exactly what's happening but a very specific idea pops into his head and he is instantly getting all riled up in a blood boiling fury as things start to turn red around him. That piece of garbage. How dare it. To his girl, it has the audacity to take her and do...that to her! Now Des has to physically fight himself in order to stop the urge of breaking in. He stumbles back, falling down and onto the ground. How dare that thing! How dare it do anything! It was Des's job to take that fiery doll into a bedroom and show you what love really feels like. Now you're is being hurt on a whole other level. This is the last straw. Des is now going to be hellbent on that glorious plan he needs in order to help you be free and be in the arms of a real man. There isn't anytime to waste. He takes his phone out and gets the camera up. No inch of this home is going to hide from him so this magnificent scheme of him can be perfected to the fullest. You are finally going to be with him after it's all done. He snaps photos of every wall, some close up and some far away. Every door and every window, all the angles, all the cracks, all the opportunities he can take are held victim to the lens on the phone. Nothing is going to stop him this time. Once every single part of this house is now protectively being kept on his phone, Des leaves. It hurts him. Just leaving you there with that garbage filth, but he doesn't have a choice. He has to start his plan and then he will save you. His body tingles at the thought of having you in his arms like it should've been like from the very beginning. Then he will have the opportunity to take you into his bedroom and...oh, do so many things to you. After that well...he can start to think of how to get rid of that scrap metal...permanently. It will be so satisfying to watch the light drain out of its eyes and to see it's body go limp. Any struggle that arises in trying to do so will be worth it, in order to rid this world of it. Nothing else will matter then. The monster will be gone and you will be with your true love. That monster needs to go. It needs to die.

The monster that made all this happen.


	37. New Friends

"Come one, we have got to go."

"Relax. They aren't going anywhere." Bonnie slips his shirt on.

"I know, but still."

He shakes his head at you with smile on his face. He's still nervous, which explains why he is taking so long to get ready. You are just waiting for him and getting excited with each passing second. Bonnie starts to button his shirt up as you pace around the room. You hear him mumbling to himself as nerves slowly start to overtake him so you climb on the bed and behind him so you can wrap both arms around him.

"It'll be ok, hunny bun." You say.

"Hm, maybe."

You kiss his neck as he does the last of his buttons up, in which he then holds your arms.

"You ready now?" You ask.

He sighs. "Yeah..."

You kiss him again before he stands up so he can grab his guitar and strap it to his back. He looks at you again and gives you his best smile because you are obviously really happily excited about this whole thing. Bonnie knew it would go like this. How could you not be ecstatic about this, since it's was what you were looking forward to the most ever since the mere mention of it was spoken. A part of him is happy as well but sadly, it is not as prominent of a feeling when being compared to everything else he is thinking.

"You aren't hating this, are you?" You ask with a touch of concern in your voice.

"No, cupcake. Not at all. It's just...I don't know." He shakes his head.

"It's ok, I understand." You stand up.

You walk over and hug Bonnie which he returns instantly.

"You don't have to be overly enjoyed about this if you don't want to." You look up at him and smile.

He nuzzles against your nose. "I'm just glad you're so happy."

You giggle. "Does that mean we can go now?"

Bonnie nods so you grab your bag and head out to the front door, holding his hand the whole way. He seems very distant right now but you're sure that will change once you both get to the workshop, or you hope it will. Your weird feeling has disappeared for at least this day, most likely because you're so excited about what is going to be happening, so you can easily comfort Bonnie without being held back by any of your thoughts. You kiss and hug him as much as you can and thankfully, he gives you his genuine smile that you love.

~~~~Care Ride Vroom Vroom~~~~

You can't help but jump through the workshop doors, with Bonnie still shuffling behind you as Andrew laughs not too far away.

"I get the feeling you're really excited for this?" He says.

"Of course!" You smile.

When Bonnie gets closer to you, you hold his arm.

"How're you feeling, Bonnie?" Andrew nods at him.

Bonnie shrugs, slightly pulling you closer as Andrew tilts his head.

"It'll be fine. Nothing much is going to happen in the forms of, like, talking and movements and such."

Bonnie nods so Andrew looks between both of you before smiling and turning around, motioning for you both to follow. He leads you around a very empty workplace until he nears a room with a closed door, that already has multiple voices and sounds emanating from behind it, answering the question as to where everyone is. Andrew knocks on the door shortly before opening it, in which everybody shouts a very enthusiastic 'hey!' as a form of greeting, especially when they all see you and Bonnie enter the room since apparently, they were all waiting for you two. Everyone makes a path in the crowd so all three of you can easily make your way to the front and you instantly gasp when you lay your eyes for the very thing you've been waiting for.

~~~~~~~~~~

Freddy, Chica, Foxy and that mysterious yellow Freddy are all standing in line being propped up by poles just like Bonnie used to be. All of them are limp as none of them have been powered on yet but you still gawk at all of them as if they were on and moving. You grab onto Bonnie's arm and shake it, slightly jumping on the spot. He laughs and kisses you as you notice your dad standing with a couple of other people just beside the animatronics. He gives you a small wave and smile which you mimic instantly, just more energetically. The whole room gets really quiet when someone walks up to a power switch of some sorts and puts their hand on it.

"Ready ladies and gentlemen?!" They say.

"Yeah!" Everyone calls back.

No time is wasted after that approval so they pull the switch down, which makes a noise as the electricity passes through wires and into Freddy first. As he starts to move Chica switches on and so on until all of them are beginning to shift. All their eyes open and they all have the same theme that Bonnie has, that the eyes always pop out against their colours. Freddy has a sky blue to go with the brown, Chica has a deep magenta to go with the yellow, Foxy has a bright yellow to go with the red and the yellow Freddy...has...something. He doesn't seem to have eyes since all there is, is blackness with singular white dots in them. You stare at him for a second but shake your head and look at the others. They're all just standing still, looking blankly at nothing when your dad walks up with a pen to hold in front of Freddy's face. He says to follow the pen with his eyes before moving it the left of Freddy. His eyes stayed glued to it. The same happens when your dad moves it to the right of him. Your dad does the same thing for each of them and everyone cheers when he finishes.

"Did they do this to you?" You whisper to Bonnie.

"Yeah. It's just a small way to see if the main systems are working, with the eye moments and actually following the order."

"Ah, I see."

Your dad turns back to the crowd. "What we are going to focus on now, people, is just do the same things we did to Bonnie until they maybe get the same abilities to feel and such, agreed?"

Everyone agrees.

"Good." Your dad says. "Go get organised."

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone starts to move around to do exactly that as you continue to stare at each of the characters.

"You can get close to them, y/n." Your dad says as he looks at a clipboard.

You giggle and walk up to Freddy first. He's so static right now. Unlike Bonnie when you first met him, Freddy is not looking at you at all and shows no sign of moving - but then again Bonnie was pretending. You make a circle around him before moving onto Chica, glancing at Bonnie as you do. He is just standing there, looking at you.

"You ok?" You ask, getting in front if Chica.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

You sigh and completely turn around to look at him. "Bonnie..."

"Seriously, cupcake, I'm ok. Promise." He walks up to you.

You give him a look but he just kisses you. You look back at Chica, who is still just coldly staring into nothing. Now, you really want them to be able to feel just like Bonnie can.

"Would it be a good or a bad thing if they do end up like you, Bon?" You ask.

"I don't know...good I guess, but it all really depends."

"Ok." You move towards Foxy, still holding Bonnie's hand to pull him with you.

"I'm sure every single one of you will get along with each other." You inspect his hook.

"I hope so." Bonnie mumbles.

Foxy's hook doesn't end in a point like you thought it would, it ends very abruptly as to make it blunt.

"You know, Bonnie..." You turn around and look at him.

"Hm?"

"I remember this one time when a very special person told me there is no point in worrying about things that may not even be a problem."

He chuckles and shakes his head since he knows exactly who told you that. He gives you a quick kiss before gently pushing you towards the yellow Freddy. You giggle and get in front of the mysterious bear so you can look more closely at his eyes - or what you think are eyes. Yeah, they're just black with the two white pupils.

"Hey dad?!" You call.

"Yeah?"

"Who's this one? I've never seen him before."

Your dad looks at the yellow Freddy. "You mean good ol' Golden Freddy?"

You would've laughed but his tone of voice tells you he is still not himself.

"Golden Freddy?" You say. "I've never seen him before."

"I know." He turns back around.

"What's with his eyes?"

Your dad shrugs so you just sigh and look at Bonnie, who looks just as confused.

"Oh! You two should head over to the building room near the back, we've found the material for Bonnie's shoulder, finally." You dad mentions.

"Yeah." You step back and towards the exit door of the room.

Bonnie follows you without hesitation but you keep glancing back at your dad and the animatronics so in the end, you're following him. When you eventually exit the room, you look at him and breath a sigh of relief when you're met with his gorgeous smile. A real one. He grabs your hand, en-lacing your fingers through his, before he starts to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie doesn't let your hand go until he enters the room your dad said to go to.

"Oh, Bonnie! I forgot I needed you." Someone says. "We can properly fix your shoulder now."

Bonnie nods and steps towards them as you hand back. He sits on a chair while unbuttoning his shirt half way so he can stick his shoulder out.

"What do you think of the crew?" The worker asks, unwrapping the bandage.

Bonnie mumbles. "Mixed feelings I guess, but I am happy about them."

"Well that's a start."

"Yeah..." Bonnie stares at you.

You stare back at him and he smiles dreamily, making you giggle. The worker fixing Bonnie's shoulder looks between both you and bites their lip to hold off a laugh.

"I have to get one of the tools." They say. "I'll be back shortly, lovebirds."

With that, they walk away to one of the tool boxes not to far away. When you look back at Bonnie you find him still staring so you just walk over to him, holding out your hand when he motions for it.

"You ok?" You sit down next to him.

"Yeah. I just wanted to hold your hand, you know." He rubs the back of his neck.

You giggle and he kisses the back of your hand, while the worker reappears, holding a couple of tools. They get to work on his shoulder but Bonnie doesn't seem to care so he just keeps his focus on you and your hand still holding his.

"Did the boss say we are going to be starting to spread the news about all of this?" The worker randomly asks.

"No?" You say since Bonnie still isn't paying attention.

"Oh..well we are. I think it's going to be told through like online sources, or something, and then just spread from there."

"Well some people already know, yeah?"

"Yeah, we will probably be starting with them first off."

You nod and look back at Bonnie. He seems tired all of a sudden. His eyes are half shut and he's holding his head up by his hand so you gently rub his forearm.

"Hm?" He mumbles.

"You're tired, aren't you?" You say.

"Shh." He puts a finger to his mouth. "No one will know."

"I know." The worker says.

"Dang..."

You giggle and shake your head. This has been such a nice day. No strange feeling, no Des, the crew have finally been revealed and now Bonnie is getting properly fixed. Your dad is a bit of an odd ball but you can look past that, for now at least since you have other things you can distract yourself with. You wish everyday can be like this, in the terms of that everything was normal. As much as you hate to think about it, you know that as long as Des is still somewhere, things like this won't last for long. Maybe you're just over reacting. Maybe he has finally given up after that incident with the gun. If that is the case then, man, you can actually enjoy being, anywhere right now. If he's gone, then you can be happy without any issues. You can be happy with your family and your precious boyfriend.

And even your soon to be friends.


	38. Just Sleep It Off

"I want to help." You say.

"Well...if anyone asks you, then tell them." Andrew hands you a piece of paper.

You look at it and it's the address of where the restaurant is going to be built.

"When should I go?" You ask.

"Uh, I don't know really, but definitely not immediately. Give it a while."

You nod, looking down at the paper, and you then feel Bonnie put his head on your shoulder so he can also see it.

"What's that?" He asks.

"It's the address for the restaurant." You respond.

"It's starting to be built right now?"

"Uh..." You look at Andrew.

"I believe so." He says.

Bonnie hums and stands up straight as you turn around to look at him, hoping he's happy. He seems so tired. His eyes are half closed, he's hunching over and his clothes are all messed up.

"Bonnie?" You tidy him up a bit.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

You sigh at that obvious lie as Andrew steps closer as well.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"I don't know." He rubs his eye. "I just don't have any energy right now."

He looks at you and grabs you hands when he notices your expression.

"Maybe Rob should take a look at you because you can't get this tired in the span of a couple hours and have it come out of nowhere." Andrew says.

"Well he was like this yesterday, while we were getting his shoulder fixed." You mention.

"It's on and off." Bonnie says.

"Well go see Rob." Andrew repeats.

"Where is he?" You ask.

"He's with the rest of the crew. He's like the doctor for animatronics."

You nod grabbing Bonnie's arm as Andrew walks away since his name was called from somewhere around a corner. You pull Bonnie along to where the crew was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" You peek your head through the door.

"Hey, miss y/n! How can I help?" Rob spins around on his swivel seat to look at you as Foxy sits there with some wires dangling out his jaw.

"Uh, Bonnie needs to be looked at." You pull him into the room. "He's getting really tired out of nowhere."

Rob pushes his foot on the floor to make the chair he's sitting on move over to a table. He then beckons Bonnie over to sit on the second chair already there. You stare at Foxy when Bonnie sits down. His jaw is open but in an unnatural way, like it's cracked open, and multiple wires are sticking out of where his jaw connects to his head.

"What's wrong with Foxy?" You ask.

"Oh! His jaw popped out of it's sockets and I was just fixing him."

"Why did it pop out?"

"I think it's mainly a weight issue. We used the same bolts and such as the rest of them, but because of his bigger jaw he probably needs stronger ones. A simple fix."

You nod as Rob spins Bonnie on the chair so he can see the back of his neck. He sticks some sort of device into his neck and waits for a few seconds until it makes an aggressive beep with a red flashing light.

"Uh oh." Rob says.

"Don't say that." Bonnie mumbles.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" You ask, concerned.

"It says there is a deficiency in outward energy. Which basically means that everything inside is working just fine but that's only because he only has enough energy for the important stuff, so physically and only slightly mentally, he can't do much because there simply isn't enough to spare."

"I see." You nod. "How do we...fix that?"

"Simple. Rest. He'll gather more energy the less he does." Rob takes the device out. "Plus... They got that eating and drinking system working properly, didn't they?"

You nod.

"That'll give him a boost."

Bonnie sighs as he stands up.

"Everything will be fine, it's nothing serious." Rob reassures.

"I-I know..." Bonnie grabs your arm.

You frown slightly because he seems to be hiding something. Rob nods and glides his chair back in front of Foxy.

"Keep him in check, y/n." He says.

"I will." You say whilst leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want to go home?" You ask once outside the room.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Bonnie shakes his head.

"Aw, Bonnie. I think you should."

"Hm...."

"Something else is bothering you, isn't there? Tell me."

"Well... You seem to have given me your weird feeling." He smiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry." You smile back.

Bonnie chuckles, rubbing one of his eyes again. "But I have a better understanding of it...sort of."

"How so?"

"It's something at your house." He says. "Here it's fine but...you know."

"Hm...so you want to stay here?"

"It depends on you." Bonnie sits on a chair.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be alone there. I know it's your own home, but if I'm not there with you when we're both getting this weird feeling, then what kind of a boyfriend am I?"

You mumble and Bonnie grabs your hands to pull you down into the empty chair next to him.

"Look, I don't care when, but when you go home I'm coming with you."

"But look at you." You hold the side of his face.

"I'm fine, I just need to keep movement to a minimum."

You sigh. Now what? Both of you are feeling strange while at your house, or even when thinking about your place, but Bonnie really needs to rest.

"Do you, personally, not want to leave. Don't bring me into it." You ask.

"Uh, I mean I'll leave just fine, I guess."

You can tell on his face that he's not confident with that answer, given by how he looks away from you and tenses up his shoulders. When he looks back at you and sees your face, he sits up straight, despite the tiredness getting to him.

"I'm sure it's probably because I'm low on energy, cupcake, so it's fine."

You raise an eyebrow at him so he huffs, starting to stand up and pulling you up with him.

"We'll go home." He says.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, before I collapse." He grabs your hand.

When he says that you don't go against him and instead just start walking to the exit, shooting a text to Andrew saying that you're leaving. You shove Bonnie in the car and get in yourself so you can speed off home.

~~~~Vroom Vroom~~~~

As you lock the front door, you hear Bonnie collapse on the bed in the bedroom so you go straight there once the door is locked.

"Hey." You say once in the bedroom.

All Bonnie does is mumble at you.

"Get comfortable, Bon."

"This is good enough."

You shake your head when he shifts uncomfortably because of his shirt, because he hates having it on while in bed. You crawl onto the bed and unbutton his shirt for him since he is already half asleep.  
"I'll get you some food as well." You say, slipping his shirt off.

"You don't need to, muffin." He mumbles.

"Yeah I do."

You get up and leave the room to go into the kitchen, thinking to merely give him crisps or something else simple like that. In the corner of your eye, you see something in the window to the back yard. You look at it and see a piece of paper, roughly cut into a square, being held up by some tape and very slowly being moved by the small breeze outside. Curiosity gets you so you walk closer to it because it seems to have something written on it. Once close enough, you see what it says. 'Just wait <3'. You stare at it for a while, not really processing what it is, until it rips off the window by the wind and flies off somewhere. You shake your head and shudder, forcing yourself to the kitchen to get back to what you were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~

All you get is a bowl of crisps and hurry back to Bonnie. When you enter the room, you find him still awake and just starring off into the distance.

"Boo." You set the bowl next to him.

He smiles at you and you try to return it but obviously fail, judging by how his expression changes instantly.

"What's the matter?" He asks.

"There was a weird note on a window."

"A note?"

"Yeah."

"What did it say?" Bonnie props his head up on his hand.

"It said, 'Just wait'..."

You turn to look at him and instantly see the worry in his eyes so you just push the bowl closer to him and get up to close the curtain that had apparently been left open. When your in front of the window you feel the tiniest breeze before noticing that it's ever so slightly open. You pay no mind to it and just shut it properly and close the curtain. Then that weird, uncomfortable feeling jumps on you again, but this time it's stronger than ever. You shake your head and walk back to Bonnie, repeating in your head that it's nothing, because it is nothing. Just some nerves. Everything's fine. It's just your mind going a bit too far. Everything's fine. You climb onto the bed next to Bonnie. Everything's fine. Sure that note and the window were weird and out if place, but they both have a reasonable explanation. Maybe your just losing your mind, but everything's fine. Don't think about it, it doesn't need to be over thought of. It's nothing. You lay down next to him and get comfortable. Everything's fine....it is....it has to be.....everything...is...fine.... It's just nerves.

You are just over thinking..... I promise....


	39. ...

Have you ever loved someone so much that you wanted to keep them hidden from the world and have them all to yourself?


	40. I Love You

You sigh and lean up against Bonnie, who is still feeling tired but is doing better than yesterday. You're both outside of the workshop and are merely sitting on a bench doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. Bonnie rests his head on top of yours and snuggles closer to you, adjusting the big, warm, blue blanket wrapping around both you, as he himself sighs - more dreamily. He lovingly grabs your hand and you smile, holding his back.

"Y/n...?" He says softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

He hums contently, adjusting his head on yours slightly to get more comfortable, but you can't help but feel as if something is wrong just by the slight tone difference in his voice. Not the tone as in he was just talking in a gentle voice, but something else.

"Do you think about when we first met?" He asks.

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"Just curious." He shrugs. "Do you remember what was going through your head?"

"All sorts of things, really."

"Like?"

"Uh, I think overwhelmed was the strongest, because I had been waiting for you since I was young and to just see something special be created like you was the best feeling. What about you?"

"I guess curiosity since you were the first new face in months, plus you weren't an employee at this place. The second you smiled at me, I liked you. I had a feeling that you were different from the rest - like with how you accepted me - especially when you asked me directly if you could see me the next day."

You smile. "What about now? Now that everyone knows you can feel and accepts you?"

Bonnie chuckles slightly. "There aren't enough words in existence to describe that."

You giggle.

"What about, like, the rest of the world?"

"What, them finding out you can feel?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't know, to be honest. I can't guarantee that every single person will accept it but that by no means, means that there won't be a large amount of people that do. The world is a big place, Bonnie."

"How big?"

"Well, the population is about eight billion."

Bonnie huffs, but you can't help but giggle slightly.

"But don't think about that right now." You say. "It's ages away."

"Eight billion." He stresses.

You laugh again and Bonnie turns to you.

"If I do get accepted into society, will we be able to go out and do stuff?" He asks.

"If you're talking about going shopping, eating out, holidays and just exploring, than yes, there shouldn't be a problem when everyone welcomes you."

"If."

You sigh. "When."

Bonnie hums, saying that he's not too sure, so you rest your head on his shoulder which makes him instantly relax fully...well sort of. You can tell something's still bothering him.

"Bonnie..." You say.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's on your mind."

He takes a long, deep breath and moves to be leaning forward so he can properly see your face.

"It's just....that.....I don't think I could live without you." He says. "If everyone freaks out about me and I have to be taken somewhere - anywhere - away from you, I couldn't do it....if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to handle it."

He looks away from you so you just shift closer to him.

"Bonnie..." You start. "That's really sweet, but I think you'll be able to get by without me. You're stronger than you think and plus you've got everyone here as well. You'll never be alone."

"I-it's not being alone - not entirely anyway - its more like....I don't know. It's just...you...I can't live without you, personally."

"Aw, Bonnie." You hug his arm.

"Will...we always be together?"

That's a difficult question, because as much as you want to be with him forever, it's not always guaranteed due to different circumstances.

You sigh. "I hope so...."

Bonnie kisses your cheek, as that answer seems to be enough for him.

"You're going to be beside me now at least?"

"Of course, Bonnie.... I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles. "I love you, y/n."

"I love you too..."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Bonnie shifts next to you. This meeting that you for some reason decided to stick around for is really dragging out. You can even see it on everyone's faces'. Bonnie and you are sitting in the very back of the room on some bean bags, just half listening to the conversation, but Bonnie seems to be dangerously close to falling asleep. It probably doesn't help that you are slowly massaging his neck and shoulder. The meeting is mainly a mixture about the restaurant and the crew, decisions about both of them and stuff. You sigh and zone off as Bonnie readjusts his head on your shoulder as he seems to give into the temptation of falling asleep. You don't really think about anything in particular and just let your mind wonder from random thought to random thought, sinking further into the bean bag. All noise leaves your attention so you're left to daydream in silence, cuddling closer to Bonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

At some point, you feel a tap on your shoulder so you jump back into reality and look at whoever did that. Your dad is standing over you and you raise and eyebrow at him.

"You should be heading home, y/n." He says.

"What time is it?" You ask.

"Time for you to go home, but you'll have to leave Bonnie here."

That gets your full attention.

"Why do I have to leave Bonnie?"

"We need to copy some of his systems over to the rest of them because apparently someone threw the blueprints of it out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Now get up."

You huff at him, not liking his tone of voice, but get up anyway, which makes Bonnie instantly wake up since he's not holding you anymore.

"Where are you going, muffin?" He asks.

"I have to go home, Bonnie."

"You have to stay here though." Your dad buts in.

You can tell Bonnie isn't happy about this in the slightest.

"Everything will return to normal tomorrow." Your dad crosses his arms. "I'm sure you can spend one night away from y/n."

"But-" Bonnie starts.

"Bonnie, she's much safer at home than here. Everything will be fine."

Bonnie narrows his eyes at your dad before huffing and reluctantly agreeing. He stands up next to you as your dad walks away.

"I'm so sorry." You say.

"Don't be, cupcake." Bonnie holds your hands.

"I'll come back as early as I can."

"Come on, y/n!!" Your dad calls from outside the room.

You sigh and look down but Bonnie lifts your head up with his finger to kiss you.

"Love you." He says as you step away.

"I love you too."

You linger on those words for some reason before leaving the room. You walk straight past your dad, since your still upset about his attitude, he doesn't seem to care and just lets you go to the exit. This isn't right. You say to yourself. Maybe it's just because you're so used to having Bonnie with you, that now it feels weird to be alone but...something's up.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

You sigh, staring up at the ceiling, as the painful sound of absolutely nothing fills your ears. You turn over on the couch and notice something attached to a window not too far away. Just like yesterday. You instantly jump up and walk over to it so you can read it. 'Hello'. Is what is says. You scrunch your face up at it and leave it be, hoping it'll be carried away by the wind just like the previous one did. You start to think about Bonnie for some reason when you sit back down on the couch, mainly about what he had been saying over and over again throughout the entire day. 'I love you.' He had said that plenty of times in the past, and it wasn't a bad thing, but you can't help but feel that it was...strange - to put it one way. This was the only day he had said it constantly, like every minute, and every time he said it he would always twitch, his voice changing also, as if there was something telling him to say it. You wouldn't be fazed by this if nothing else was happening but...surprise. You start to get curious as to why he might of told himself that he needs to say it so much - if that even is the case. Nothing immediately pops into your mind but you keep thinking about it anyway. Maybe he has this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen and he needs that to be the last thing he says to you. You tut and shake your head. That's horrific. You start to miss Bonnie, even though it's only going to be one night away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~

You jump at the sound of a bang outside and start to panic slightly. You stand up from the couch and walk towards one of the windows that looks out into the front yard. Getting on your hands and knees, you peek though the curtain, fearing all sorts of things as your mind so generously pictures some bloodthirsty monster outside. It takes a moment until you can make out anything because it's night time and you don't dare turn on the light out there, but when you do all you see is your bin toppled over with the garbage inside it spilling out onto the ground. You huff at it, trying to think of how it fell over. Wind? Animal? Who knows. Normally, you would leave it be until morning but some of the garbage is being moved around by some wind and littering is a big no no where you live, so you huff again, getting up to get your shoes. You grab a coat also.

~~~~~~~~~

You open the front door, instantly getting smacked by some wind, and make your way towards the bin. You tell yourself that, if it was some sort of animal, it would've run away by now because it probably didn't mean to topple the whole bin. You walk towards it and breath a sigh of relief when nothing jumps out at you. The bin looks like it had been kicked over with a lot of force, due to it being further back from where is was before. You take no mind to that, however, and crouch down to pick up all the rubbish that went everywhere. Something isn't right. That strange feeling that been plaguing you for ages now hits you in the face and you freeze for a moment as everything that's happened to you flashes in your mind. You shiver and shake your head, continuing your job. You pick every single little piece of garbage and shove it back into the bin before even picking it up - for some reason. Once that's done you stand up again and stretch since you've been in that crouching position for a while. You look at the bin, about to pick it up and put it back in it's original position, but you freeze, almost choking on fear, when you see the side of it. There, painted on the bin's green surface in a bright red paint of some sorts, are the words "I LOVE YOU" messily splattered across it. Your breathing rate increases dramatically and your heart copies it. You stutter as everything goes fuzzy and your mind starts to spin. You question everything in existence. You ask why, why you. Your ears ring and you stumble backwards, almost falling over but...something catches you. Rough, aggressive hands squeeze your arms as disgusting, hot breath burns your neck.

They speak. "I missed you, baby~."

Their voice drips with insanity, but it's a voice you recognise instantly. It's a voice you grew to fear and despise. It's a voice that makes you pray for a painless death.

"I'm glad you can finally be mine..."

It's the voice of Desmond Steel.

Then everything goes black.


	41. Death Will Comfort You

Slowly, you open your eyes. You're not dead? The room you're in is dark and cold. You try and move but the chilling sounds of chains prevent you. You look behind you and find yourself strapped to a rusty pole, with both your hands and feet being stuck to it, in a painful way as the cuffs are as tight as possible. Everything was numb a second ago but as you start to move and you start to feel again, nothing but pain shoots through you, almost to the point of screaming out. You don't know where you are and you don't remember what happened. You take a deep breath and let your mind properly wake up and figure out what's going on. That's when panic sets in. Des's name gets repeated over and over in your head so you begin to hyperventilate, yanking against the chains to try and get free as tears instantly announce themselves. You yank and pull, not caring if the pole falls over and hits you in the face. You just have to get free. You start to cry even more and scream as you can't accept your fate. You kick the pole, you bite the chains, you make your skin go red raw from all the pressure of trying to pull at least one of your hands free. Everything is pain.

~~~~~~~~~~

A door slams somewhere, being followed by footsteps, creaking on some steps.

"Y/n?" They call out.

You keep your mouth shut because you know exactly who is there. The light to the room gets turned on and you wince at the brightness before looking towards a set of stairs that tell you you're in a basement.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Des exclaims, happily.

You look away from him and at the floor but he just walks over to you. He kneels in front of you.

"Something the matter?" He grabs your face to look at him.

You glare at him, not being as scared as you first thought.

Des grins at you. "Welcome home, baby~."

You don't react.

"Sorry about the chains but we have to let your mind heal, or you might try and run away from me."

For some reason, all you feel is rage. Des leans in for a kiss but you kick him in the stomach, making him fall backwards and groan in pain.

"Argh! I see I don't even get a thank you." He hisses.

You snap. "A thank you!!? For what!!??"

"Saving your life."

"By kidnapping me!!!??"

"Desperate times need desperate measures."

"Go to hell."

Des narrows his eyes at you and you do the same. You don't know why you think antagonizing him is the best idea, but you do it anyway.

"You'll see the truth eventually..." Des says. "I'll take good care of you until then."

He grabs your cheek and tries to go for a kiss again but you spit in his face, making him recall backwards. He wipes his face and looks back at you, only to see your anger filled face. He huffs angrily at you and stands up to leave you. You burn the back of his head with your gaze as he does.

~~~~~~~~~~

When you hear the door to this basement slam shut, you burst out into tears. This isn't how you want to die. Des left the light on so you can inspect the room your trapped in through your blurry eyes. You look around. This whole place is coated in dust, dirt, garbage and other disgusting things. You count thirty different spider webs scattered everywhere with dead bugs stuck to them. One thing gets your full attention, however. A picture of you and Bonnie in your house is being held onto the wall by some tape. You instantly recognise it to be of Thursday, five days ago since you're standing at the sink and Bonnie's got his arms around you. The thing is though, is that Bonnie's face has aggressively been scribbled over in black ink, while your face has a circle around it in the same substance. You begin to cry even harder at the mere sight of Bonnie. Bonnie.... You then start to think about your dad and Andrew, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy... Everyone. You didn't even really get to meet them, you didn't get to talk to Andrew yesterday, your dad and you left on a bad note and Bonnie's last words to you were 'I love you'. The last conversation you had with Bonnie was about when you two first met and how he can't live without you...you said that you weren't going anywhere. You repeat everything that happened yesterday, since it's the only form of comfort you have right now. Slowly, you start to repeat every scenario you've had in your life, starting from your earliest memory to your latest. You relive your entire life in your head. Every smile, every pout, every frown, every laugh. You sit, stuck to that pole, and remember everything so you don't have to think about how you're going to die, to the point that you remember even a single speck on a wall in your memory. You wonder if anyone has noticed you're missing yet. You wonder how everyone is, back at the workshop. What are they doing? What are they working on?

~~~~~~~~~~

You hunch over and accept the fact that Bonnie is your main concern right now, especially after he told you he can't live without you. You have no idea what time it is so he could be sleeping peacefully right now, not knowing that he'll most likely never see you again. He probably expects to be woken up by you, and that's how it should be. You should be with him right now, and yet here you are, stuck in this disgusting, godforsaken place, being held captive by some monster. You kick the pole again just to let some of your despair out. You stare down at your red hands, now covered in dirt from the handcuffs. They're already bruised from all the force you used before to yank free and are tingling from all the pain. Teardrops fall onto them, which acts like an ice pack and soothes your hands slightly. Your numb and feeling everything at the same time. The room spins and you swear you can hear Bonnie's voice saying he loves you right in your ear. You grab a crumpled piece of paper and chuck it with all your might and anger at a wall, also kicking the pole yet again. You hear some bangs upstairs, indicating Des is doing something, and you just scream out how much you hate him, not caring if he doesn't hear you because you need to let everything out. He's the one that has taken your life away. You had pictured yourself exploring the world with Bonnie, maybe even getting married, and then dying peacefully via natural old age surrounded by loved ones. Now you're doomed to die here by who knows what, all by yourself. You hug your legs up to your chest and cry into your knees, your mind latching onto the thought of Bonnie. You need him more than anything. You picture yourself walking with him outside, and he's gawking at everything he sees. You think of Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Golden Freddy all having a beautiful picnic outside with Bonnie and you, basking in the sun, having a good time...enjoying life.

~~~~~~~~~~

The thought of Bonnie keeps you company and gives you warmth on the inside, even if you won't see him ever again. You'll never forget all the time you spent with him, all the things he made you feel or how much he made you smile. If he is your dying thought, then the end won't be as bad for you. Only if Bonnie is the last thing you picture in your head, everything will be fine.

"I love you, y/n." You can hear him say in your head.

Nothing will beat that. You would do anything to hear that again. You fall to the side as all hope leaves you, not to sleep or even rest, but because you physically can't hold yourself up anymore. Maybe you'll just die in your sleep. You would prefer that over whatever Des has in store for you. It's hard to accept that this might be the end for you and you still don't, but you can feel that slipping away. You just lie there and listen to the sound of your blood pumping through your body as it pounds your ears. Why you? What did you do to deserve this? You wrap your arms around yourself in a hug and slowly rock back and forth. Someone please help. You want out. You don't want to die. There's so many things you want to do. You don't want to leave Bonnie by himself. What if he's panicking right now? What if something's wrong over at the workshop? You can't help him. He can't help you. Someone help. Anyone. Please... You don't want to be here.

Please help.


	42. "Missing"

Bonnie twitches and blinks awake after getting only a few hours of sleep, as he kept waking up randomly throughout the night. Mainly because he can't sleep without you next to him for some reason, but also because he had to sleep in his poor excuse for a bed in the workshop, in his little hidden room. He rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, sighing to himself. Something's off. He has no idea what time it is due to there being no window and the dim lantern is the only light source, so he doesn't know if you're already here and waiting for him. Slowly, he sits up, feeling like he hasn't moved in centuries, and stretches as he already misses the feeling of waking up next to you. In fact, on instinct he had reached a hand down to his side to touch you, only to meet the cold ground. Bonnie whimpers slightly as loneliness sets in so he stands up to leave the empty room. He pushes the wall out and steps out into his room, which gives him so many different memories, some good, some bad but he still wishes he had walked out of your room and into the living room of your house. He slides down the ladder and walks to the exit as the need to be around people starts to get to him. The second he enters into the rest of the workshop where everyone is, he notices something's wrong.

"Oi, Bonnie! Get to the boss and Andrew now! They're at the front!" Someone calls out at him.

Bonnie doesn't protest and just nods, starting a slight jog to that destination. This can't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once he gets there, he notices how it's the middle of the day. Your dad and Andrew are standing in front of the door, looking very worried. Andrew sees Bonnie first.

"Hey..." He says.

"Everything ok?"

Andrew sighs uncomfortably and looks at your dad, who is furiously typing on his phone.

"I-is y/n here yet?" Bonnie asks.

Both of them freeze at the sound of your name. Andrew's eyes get wide and your dad clenches his phone, almost breaking it.

"Bonnie..." Andrew starts. "I don't want you to panic but y/n isn't here and neither of us have been able to contact her. We've tried texting and calling but... Nothing. Right now we're debating on just going over to her house."

Bonnie stares at him with his mouth slightly agape as he is unsure of what to say, shaking his head also.

"Maybe she is just still asleep." Andrew says as a means to calm Bonnie.

Your dad huffs angrily. "Screw it! We're going over."

He shoves the door open so Andrew and Bonnie both follow. They both almost have to start running to keep up with him. All three jump into the car and your dad doesn't even wait for anyone to get properly seated before slamming his foot to the floor so he can speed off to your house. Andrew does shout at him from time to time in order to remind him of basic laws and that this isn't the time to get pulled over by police, all while Bonnie just sits there with a sinking feeling. His mind instantly flashes to the worst but Andrew notices and tries to calm him down. As much as he wants to believe Andrew, he can't help but think about what they're all going to find - if anything. Everything outside becomes blurry as all he can think of is you. He's so worried. Even though it's probably nothing, he can't think straight and everything is spinning around him. Hopefully it's nothing. It doesn't help that your dad is speeding as if you're seconds away from death. Maybe you are. So many buildings and houses pass by so fast they all become one big blob. The movement of the car and all the aggressive turns make everything worse since he's constantly being jostled around, making him slightly dizzy. Nothing slows down until the destination is reached.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad suddenly turns into the driveway of your house, making the tires screech on the pavement, and messily parks just behind your car. Andrew's forced to pull the handbrake on and turn the car off since your dad is already jumping out before anyone even knew where they are. By the time he is at the front door, Bonnie and Andrew are just stepping out the car. You dad bangs on the door with complete urgency, his face saying it all.

"Y/n!!" He yells.

"Wait." Andrew walks over to a bin. "Oh god."

Bonnie joins him and looks at the toppled bin as well. That sentence written in red paint sets off every single red flag and your dad's banging on the door gets more desperate. Andrew and Bonnie stare at each other as your dad shakes his head and drives his hand into his pocket to fish out the spare keys you gave him. Andrew follows him inside the house but Bonnie can't bring himself to move so he merely stands there, frozen and staring at the bin. He sees a bat next to it and some indent in the grass like something had been dragged through it. His eyes widen and his chest tightens as the worst smacks his head and latches there, worsening due to the sound of your dad and Andrew calling out your name, only for nothing to call back.

"Bonnie?!" Andrew steps next to him. "Bonnie?"

He can't do anything but stare so Andrew looks to what that is and sees the evidence as well.

"Hey, y/d/n!! Get out here!" He shouts.

"What?" Your dad appears in seconds.

Andrew motions him over so he can also see. He walks up and all three stare at it. There is no denying anything now. You have been taken.

~~~~~~~~~

Your dad fumbles with his phone to call the emergency number while Andrew tries to get Bonnie back to reality since he still hasn't moved an inch.

"Hello?" Your dad starts. "I need police at (address) immediately. I think my daughter has been kidnapped!.....her name is y/n, l/n......I'm her father, y/d/n, l/n.....we're at her house now and it's empty. We found her bin fallen over, a bat and some marks in the ground like something was dragged....no.....yes.....yes..."

Andrew shakes Bonnie aggressively and only then he snaps back to reality, gasping as he does since he's clearly panicking. Andrew gets his attention immediately and tries to calm him to the best to his ability but nothing seems to be working. Bonnie isn't completely freaking out, like he's not crying, screaming or anything, he's just gone silent and unresponsive as if everything is happening on the inside...because it is. His mind is numb and spinning.

"Bonnie you have to go in the car and leave." Your dad says, now off the phone.

"Why?!" Bonnie questions with a bit of aggression.

"Because, the police are on their way and we can't create more trouble by having to explain you. I know it's harsh but this is about y/n. Andrew take him back to the workshop." Your dad tosses him the keys.

Andrew catches them but Bonnie shakes his head.

"B-but..." He stutters.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry but you have to leave." You dad says.

Andrew grabs Bonnie's arm to pull him backwards towards the car. He does start to move but he never takes his eyes off of that dragging mark on the ground. That is going to haunt him forever, knowing that it was your body that made that mark. Andrew gently pulls him all the way to the car, not really wanting to leave himself, and opens to passenger door for Bonnie. He pushes him into the car before getting into the driver's side. He knows how hurt Bonnie must be. No, he doesn't. He can only guess, and then multiply that guess by infinity. Bonnie just stares off into nothing, as he is consumed by every negative feeling imaginable. His precious sweetheart is lost somewhere. His angel is in danger. His source of happiness might be gone forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

The police finally arrive after what felt like long, painful hours, so your dad immediately jumps up from the steps to the porch and jogs over to the cars.

"I called in!" He says as they step out the cars.

"You say you're daughter was kidnapped?" One questions.

"Yes. Just this morning a friend and I were trying to contact her but got nothing, we decided to come see her and that's when we realised."

"Where is this friend now?"

"H-he volunteered to go back to the workshop I run to manage it while I stay here."

The police officer raises and eyebrow for a split second before ordering the rest to go inspect the whole place. Some go inside while the rest head straight to the bin, one stays with your dad to ask questions.

"Do you know when your daughter was taken?" They ask.

"It must've happened last night, because yesterday she was at the workshop with me."

"Are there any suspects?"

"Desmond Steel." Your dad tenses up at the thought.

"Any evidence?" The police officer gets his notepad.

"He got obsessed with her, saying that she was rightfully his and insane stuff like that. He was an employee at my workshop until I fired him because of those comments and he was a major problem ever since. He kept showing up out of nowhere and demanding her over, obviously unstable.... I never thought he would..."

"Well we don't know that yet." He finishes writing something down.

Your dad watches the small group of officers around the bin. Two are looking at the bin itself, one is taking fingerprints off the bat and the other is inspecting the drag marks. From what he can see through the open door from where he's standing, the ones in there are just looking for more evidence, some with notepads, some talking on a their radios'.

"Can you give me a description of both your daughter and Desmond Steel?"

"Do you just want a picture?" Your dad gets his phone out.

The police officer nods so your dad pulls up the gallery and goes to photos. He finds the clearest picture of you and shows it to the officer. The officer nods and writes key features down before your dad searches for the one photo of Des he has so he can write features down for the suspect as well.

"Did you have the address for Desmond?"

"Well, I did, but apparently he moved house and never gave me his new one."

"Alright. We will start a search party once all the evidence here has been thoroughly searched through."

Your dad just nods.

"We'll contact you when the results of the finger prints are in and when we are beginning the search. We will most likely talk to you again for more information."

"Yeah..." Your dad puts his head in his hands.

The officer puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand how hard this is," He says, "but you can't break down now."

"I-I know."

~~~~~~~~~~

He does know but it's still hard. His daughter is missing, probably dead in a ditch, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. You were too young, with so much more life ahead of you. Why did this have to happen to you? In reality, no one should have to endure whatever you are enduring, or did endure, but if your dad had to choose he would pick anyone other than you in a heartbeat. The second he gets back to the workshop, he is going to be making a missing person poster for you. He's not resting until your found. How could someone - most likely Des - do this? What did you do to warrant it. Why does it have to be you that's gone? None of these will be answered, your dad knows it, but...why?

Why are you the one that has to be missing?


	43. A Little Chat With...

Day two. This is the second day in absolute hell. You are still trying with all your might to break free but the hand cuffs and pole are very strong despite all the rust from, presumably, years of decay. Des had brought you breakfast, just some toast, but you kicked it in his face as you don't trust anything coming from his dirty hands. Any instance in which he gets close to you, you do not hesitate to hurt him as much as you can. Punches, slaps, kicks, scratches, are all used against him to get him away, no matter how persistent he is. Maybe it's not the best idea since if Des is pushed far enough, he might snap and then it would defiantly be the end for you but at least you wouldn't go down without a fight. You look to your right and glare as Des as he stands, leaning with his forearm on a wall for support. You will never go down without a fight.

"I suppose you're still not feeling up to, even a little chat?" He says.

You growl at him and look in the complete opposite direction from him.

"Oh, don't be like that baby..." He steps closer.

"Get away from me!!" You scream.

"Why?"

"I don't want you near me!"

"Why?"

"I hate you." You hiss.

"Oh...still playing this game, huh?" Des sits next to you. "I remember when you were happy to see me, you know, when we first met."

"That was before I found out that you're insane."

"At least I'm better than the tin can."

You punch him in the side of the face with both your fists. How dare he. Des shoves you backwards.

"You know it's true!" He yells. "What has that piece of garbage ever done for you?!"

"He's made me happy! He's kept me safe! He has done a thousand times more than you will ever do!"

"I have done plenty for you!"

"Like what?!"

"I have rescued you from that thing, I have kept it at bay and now I'm trying to heal your mind."

You kick his knee. You can't believe he is still thinking that way. He sighs and gets in front of you.

"I don't care how long I have to keep you down here. You will accept the truth one way or another, and I will do anything to help you realise that." He says.

Chills shoot through your spine as so many different things pop into your head about what he's planning to do to you.

~~~~~~~~~~

You look away from him again. He tuts in disappointment and grabs something in his back pocket. You feel something poking your knee so you quickly glance at whatever that is, only to find Des has a knife in between your kneecap and shin, like he's going to stab the knife in between the two to separate them.

"Why do you picture the tin can, like anything other than that?" Des questions.

You keep silent at first but he then very gently pushes the knife down, already drawing some blood.

"Because he is more than that!" You yell.

"It's a robot."

"He's a robot that can feel, god dammit!" You slam your hands down.

Des sighs, shaking his head.

"Y/n, y/n, y/n....what am I going to do with you?" He moves closer. "Any of the 'emotions' that you're seeing aren't real. It's just programming gone wrong. While we were working on it's reaction prompts for different situations, something glitched so it's nothing more than a malevolent machine..."

You resist the urge to hurt him. "You're a terrible liar. Bonnie can definitely feel - way more than you can - you're just so pathetically blind to even be bothered to try and see that. You are just upset that Bonnie is way more loved than you, and he's loved for good reason, so you can shut your disgusting face up about how he's 'just a robot'."

Des glares at you and you fight off tears. You can't cry. It's hard not to, for obvious reasons, but if you do, if you show weakness, then who knows what he'll do to you. No. You have to keep strong. You have to be cold and brutal. You have to at least keep your outside feelings angry.

"You know if it can 'feel', that is way worse." Des says.

"How?" You spit.

"Because it's not supposed to. It's a robot so it should act like a robot. It has to obey us humans - as it's creators - but it can't do that if it's 'self aware'. Plus, it always tries to get away with things, thinking that nobody will care because 'oh, it didn't know that was wrong'. Just look at what it has done to you, baby."

You roll your eyes and look away, not even caring if Des drives the knife into your knee. You are just so upset about how he views Bonnie, and for him to still be thinking that Bonnie is the one hurting you is just.... A single tear falls out of your eye and lands on your leg.

~~~~~~~~~

"Aw, baby..." Des says when he notices that one tear drop. "I know you're hurt but I'm here now and I'll keep you safe."

You don't react. You don't even move, or make a single noise. Des touches your shoulder so you instantly slap his hand away, which also makes him drop the knife in his other hand for some reason, but you don't complain and take this opportunity to kick it away out of his reach.

"You need to loosen up if you want me to help you." Des huffs.

"I don't want you to help me."

"Well not right now, but give yourself time and you will understand. You don't need to be afraid anymore, the tin can isn't going to be anywhere near you, baby, I'll make sure of it."

"Stop it with Bonnie!!!" You cry.

"Why are you so attached to it?"

"Because I love him!! I don't care what you say. I love him and I always will!!!" You yank your chains against the pole.

Des sighs and rubs his face in frustration.

"Y/n..." Is all he says.

"Des..." You mimic.

He laughs when you say his name, shaking his head and looking straight at you.

"What?" You lean back slightly, kind of scared.

"Des." He says. "That's a name, isn't it?"

"It's your name?"

"I don't want it to be my name though, you know? I don't think it suits me."

Des stands up and walks over to the knife you kicked away so he can reclaim it. You don't say anything and just prepare yourself for the craziness your about to hear. He picks up the knife and stands in front of you, far enough away that you don't have to even remotely look up to see the entirety of him.

"What name do you think I should have?" He asks.

You just stare at him. You don't know what kind of one-sided conversation he's about to shoot at you, or what kind of name he's looking for, and you don't want to find out.

"Well~...?" He plays with the knife.

You merely shrug, not caring. He sticks the very point of the knife into his finger, twisting it around, as he narrows his eyes at you. He wanted an answer. It's only now you realise how much he's dedicated to purple. Purple hair, purple shirt, purple pants. If he could, he would probably dye his entire body purple. You also notice how his hair is slicked back into a ponytail, greasy and dead looking, with some strands hanging in front of his face. He has bloodshot eyes and a crazed smile, spreading across his face in an unnatural way. That smile leaves, however, when he realises you really don't care about giving him a new name.

~~~~~~~~~~

He huffs, making the strands of hair in front of his face move, and puts his hands on his hips.

"I think I need a name that is powerful and really reflects who I am. Something that everyone will recognise and say with pride."

You roll your eyes and stare at the floor.

"I want something that people will remember, so it can't be a common name. It has to be hard sounding." Des continues. "It has to spark joy for you, baby~. So what sparks joy for you?"

"Bonnie." You reply bluntly.

He growls at you but you don't care. You just want him to get to the point.

"Shut up about that thing." He points the knife at you. "It's not part of your life anymore. Now, tell me something that makes you happy."

"Freedom."

"Ah, I see." He nods.

Whether he can connect the dots with that response is the least of your problems now because Des has gotten this strange smile as he's deep in thought, thinking of how to incorporate that word into his 'new name'. Des starts to pace back and forth around you, making circles with the knife in his palm. You continue to stare at the ground as the only noise becomes his footsteps around you. You exhale uncomfortably.

"Don't you think a stronger name would make things easier for you?" Des asks.

"Easier for what?"

"Easier for you to stay with me forever. Having a strong name will surely make you more connected to me, right?"

You scrunch your face up in confusion but you still don't look at him. He walks so he's in front of you.

"Look at me y/n." He says.

You don't move.

"Y/n. Look at me." He commands.

Slowly, you look up at his face and he smiles as you do.

"So we want a conquering name that means power." He says. "I think I got one."

You merely stare and prepare yourself for what he's about to say. The light is now behind his head so a slight purple glow is coming off it from his hair. Des runs his fingers through his hair, flicking a ponytail of pure purple around so it's resting on his shoulder, he adjusts his purple shirt, neatening himself up for the first time in weeks as he awaits for you to speak for some reason.

"What is it?" You say to get him to talk.

He laughs like a goddamn super villain, rubbing the blade of the knife creepily.

"It's a name that everyone will understand." He smiles.

"Just say it."

"Well...what do you think of the name...Vincent?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Vincent?"

"Yeah. What do you think? Do you like it, baby~?"

You narrow your eyes at him and his smile quickly disappears.

"Is there a problem?" He says, menacingly.

You look away from him, still not caring about anything that he said during that entire conversation. You just wanted him to shut up and you care even LESS about the conclusion of this conversation. Des, however, seems very happy about his new name and wants you to celebrate just as much as he is. You hope he doesn't actually change his name to that, for no particular reason other that simply, no.

"Why so sad?" He crosses his arms. "It's a thousand times better than Bonnie."

You stretch your leg out as far as it can reach so you can slam your foot down on his foot. You have clearly established to him that bad mouthing Bonnie is always a mistake but he persists. He jumps back from you and grips the knife so hard his knuckles go white. He wants to use it but won't, thankfully.

"Well fine then." He spins around. "I'll leave you be since you're...in a mood. I'll be back though so don't worry."

Des leaves you alone, finally. It's only day two and you already feel like he's going to talk you to death. If this is his idea of 'a little chat' then every single day is going to be even more of a hell than they already are going to be, if you don't die. You huff and begin a habit you've already established, of yanking aggressively against the pole, in hopes of either breaking it or breaking the cuffs whenever you are left alone.

At least until the next chat with 'Vincent'.


	44. How Are You?

"He hasn't left his room, boss."

"At all?"

"At. All..."

"Hm. Has Andrew managed to talk to him?"

"Not that I know of."

Your dad sighs. If Andrew can't get to Bonnie then no one will.

"Where is Andrew now?" Your dad asks.

"I think he'll be arriving back here soon."

"Alright. If you see him, tell him to come to me immediately."

"Yes, boss."

The worker leaves and your dad takes a deep breath before entering Bonnie's room, only to find it empty, indicating he's hidden himself in the tiny room behind the wall.

"Bonnie?" He calls out.

Nothing. Even though he probably isn't going to get anywhere with Bonnie, just a quick word won't hurt. Just until Andrew gets back. Your dad climbs the old ladder, trying to strain his ears to hear anything over the creaky ladder. It's sort of understandable why Bonnie is acting like this, but to merely cut himself off from everyone and sink away by himself, that's a bit much. Maybe your dad just doesn't truly understand how undeniably important you are to Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" He repeats.

Still nothing. He gets in front of the loose wall that hides Bonnie and puts his ear up to it. He's defiantly in there because your dad can hear the sound of sheets moving.

"Bonnie?" He gently knocks.

A slight mumble or something is heard.

"How're you holding up?" Your dad asks.

Silence.

"Do you want to talk?"

"...not right now..."

Bonnie's voice, though muffled by the wall, is shaky and brittle, showing signs of being strained in some way.

"Alright. Will you at least talk to Andrew when he gets back?" Your dad asks, worryingly.

"...maybe..."

A smacking noise is heard and Bonnie goes completely silent, as if he's made himself stop talking by slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Ok." Your dad backs up slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie doesn't say anything else and just stays put with his hand covering his mouth to silence his sobs of pain. He hasn't felt anything else since he went to your house and found you gone. Nothing has entered his mind, accept for that haunting marks on the grass that was made by your unconscious body. Occasionally, a random memory about you will pop out of nowhere but that would only make things worse. He's been crying nonstop. He doesn't even know what time it is. The shaking is new, however, as every part of him won't stop moving, especially his hands. He's been starring at them for ages, just hoping that yours will come out of nowhere and grab his. Just one last time. Bonnie exhales, in a slight whimper, and curls himself into a ball. You would always make him feel better, way before he even got near this state, even if you didn't know it. Almost everyday, every time you smiled, every problem would disappear, you were his beautiful distraction from reality and issues but now.... He massages his forehead, leaning his arm on his knee as everything goes numb. Just a second ago, there were so many emotions but now there's nothing, except for the tears that are still aggressively rolling down his face. His mind gets stuck on a single image of you, sitting across from him and smiling, safe, with him, not...wherever you are right now. He doesn't shift away from that image. He can't. Bonnie stares into nothing and just sits there like he has been for almost a day now, as much as it's physically starting to hurt him since his joints are getting stiff, begging for him to at least stand up. He doesn't have the energy to even do that, however, so he doesn't move. Nothing is going to make anything better, until you are found and alright. What would Bonnie do if you are found, alive, but just barely clinging onto life? Or seriously injured? All the scenarios he plays out in his head ends up with you being either in hospital or dead, the only exception being that you come out completely fine. He hopes with every single little bit of energy he has that, that is the case and you'll be be unscathed once found. Bonnie stares down at his hands again, watching as multiple tear drops fall onto them. He can't do anything without you, not even live if anyone judges by how he is right now. Bonnie hunches over as everything starts to hurt again.

"Please come back to me, cupcake... I miss you." He cries to himself.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Hey, boss. You wanted to see me?" Andrew asks.

"I need you to go a try and talk to Bonnie." Your dad turns around.

"Oh, he's still not responding?"

"No...he's not." Your dad shakes his head, looking to the floor.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him." Andrew puts the left over missing posters on a table.

"Thanks." Your dad stares as Andrew as he walks away.

Hopefully he can get through to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie? It's Andrew." He knocks on the wall.

"...hey..."

"Can we talk for a moment?"

Silence.

"Just for a moment, Bonnie."

"...yeah..."

Andrew doesn't hesitate at that and opens the wall, first sticking his head in to see the state Bonnie is in, bracing himself for it. It isn't good. He has oil stains on both his eyes and his face, smeared everywhere, he is visibly shaking like he's in the middle of the North Pole, stuck in the cold and he's obviously running low on energy.

"Hey..." Andrew steps in, closing the wall behind him.

Bonnie gives a small nod before looking down at the floor. As Andrew steps closer and sits down he can see how his eyes have gone slightly yellow, not the iris, his actual eyeball, probably because of all the oil that has found its way into his eyes. Andrew looks at Bonnie.

"I'm going to ask a stupid question right now." Andrew says. "How're you doing?"

Bonnie whimpers and shrugs, as he doesn't know how to properly explain everything.

"I know that this situation is beyond everything bad but you can't crumble so soon. We've got missing posters up and y/d/n is going to be notified when a search party has started, so...talk to me. Let it out, Bonnie."

He takes a deep breath. "How?"

"Well, what is the main emotion right now?"

"....I don't know... There are so many at once... I-it's like everything has stopped but everything's in hyper-drive."

Bonnie hugs one of his legs and leans his head on that knee as Andrew nods, listening.

"I-I'm struggling to function, Andrew. I can't live without, y/n."

"I can understand." Andrew nods. "She is the most important thing in your life, isn't she?"

"Of course she is."

~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll get her back." Andrew says.

"But in what condition?"

Andrew stresses out a sigh, shrugging as he doesn't know how to respond to that question. Bonnie glances at him before looking at the floor and really paying attention to that question himself.

"Well..." Andrew starts. "I don't think Des will hurt her because--"

"Des?!" Bonnie stares straight at him.

"Yeah... We got the results of the fingerprints in, from the baseball bat, and i-it was Desmond..."

Andrew slowly nods while Bonnie continues to stare. It's kind of obvious now, that it would be Des, but he is still speechless.

"But, yeah, I don't think she'll be hurt."

It would be a lie if Andrew wasn't saying this just to make Bonnie feel better and maybe give him some hope. Anyone could tell, in his eye, some part of him believes Andrew but the other part thinks the complete opposite and that you're already dead and gone forever.

"And if she is?" Bonnie asks in a dead, monotone voice.

"If she is then... She'll recover. Physically and mentally. It might take a long time but y/n will revert back to normal. Plus she'll have us to help her."

"Hm..."

For some reason, Bonnie starts to think of when you said you weren't going anywhere, before you were taken away. It gives him some form of comfort, because he believes that and Andrew as well so he's able to think that you will come back to him. Eventually.

"Look, I don't know for sure, but I think the search party will start soon, either today or tomorrow, and Des can't be hiding, like, forever away, so we'll come to a conclusion soon."

Bonnie nods, albeit with little emotion so Andrew can't tell if that made him feel better or not, but, Bonnie isn't really feeling anything right now.

Andrew sighs. "Everyone will get through this, Bonnie."

"And y/n is going to be ok?" He stares off into nothing.

Andrew bites his lip. "I can't confirm that..."

"I know." Bonnie nods.

Andrew studies how he's positioned and his tone of voice. Bonnie is keeping everything in, very well actually. Only small cracks in his voice and his shaky hands are evidence of the panic but there is so much more to it. Andrew fears of what would happen if Bonnie finally reaches his limit and lets all these concealed emotion, thoughts, out. Hopefully, he'll never have to find out because all those feelings will be put to rest before they get out of hand.

"Think that you'll be ok?" Andrew asks, tilting his head.

Bonnie exhales, shrugging and stuttering.

"It's alright, but...just try and leave this cramped room for awhile. Talk to everyone one about things and distract yourself for now, ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good." Andrew stands up. "If you don't, I'll check up on you."

Bonnie nods as Andrew opens the wall up and starts to leave.

"And, Andrew!" Bonnie calls out.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Thanks..."

"Anytime."

He closes the wall to leave Bonnie by himself until he either comes out of this room or he has to go check up on him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Now that's he's by himself, Bonnie starts to break down into black, oily tears again. He isn't going to be ok in the slightest until you are found, but even then it depends on how're you're found. Dead or alive. He slides down into a laying position and grabs the one pillow he has here for even the tiniest bit of comfort. He pictures it as you he's holding so he never lets go of it. Everything has gone all fuzzy for him and he can't remember much as his mind spins in painful circles. There's a slight ringing noise in his ears that he ends up focusing on because he can't bare the silence, lest your lovely voice enters his head and bogs him down even further because he'll never hear it again. He hopes that all the things Andrew had said will turn out true. You'll recover, you'll won't be seriously harmed, everyone will get through this. Bonnie has already accepted that nothing will enter his mind, since you have taken up every part if it, and he can't determine if that is a bad thing or not. He doesn't want to think of you dying but he can't bring himself to move his thoughts away even for a second, as if it'll hurt you if he does. You have to come back. If you're lost forever, then that'll probably harder to handle, strangely, due to there being no conclusion. Bonnie does believe that you'll come back to him and won't leave him but that thought is under threat. Everything will come crashing down if you end up dead or missing forever, because you are too precious to become victim to some pathetic excuse for a human. The world needs someone like you. Bonnie needs you. You will come back home to him and into his arms but...

He just hopes you won't be a ghost.


	45. Flashing Sirens

Bonnie puts his ear up to the door, leading to the rest of the workshop. It sounds like there is nobody out there, which is weird because just yesterday, when he talked with Andrew, the place was buzzing. He opens the door and peeks outside. Empty. Bonnie takes a shaky breath and starts to walk further out, into the workshop, hoping there is at least one person here because he really doesn't want to be isolated. Even though he barricaded himself in the tiny hidden room yesterday, he still knew that there was plenty of people outside so he really didn't feel completely alone, but now... He keeps walking and checking each room, only for eerie silence to greet him. He gets to the front and quickly ducks behind a wall at the sight of people, because they aren't from the workshop. Bonnie peers around the corner of the wall so he can look outside through one of the windows. Your dad is outside with a couple other people. One of them has a microphone and is talking to him, while the other is holding a big camera on there shoulder, pointing it at your dad. Bonnie has no idea what is being said so he just watches. Your dad looks distressed as far as he can tell, and the lady with the microphone keeps moving it from her to him very quickly, while the camera guy just stays still, watching them both through the lens.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stays hidden, not daring to move closer in fear of being noticed, until he starts to notice a noise coming from a nearby room that he didn't check before. He walks over to it and sticks his head through the open door. Andrew's sitting on a table watching a television that's showing your dad talking to the lady with the microphone. He turns around to look at Bonnie and merely beckons him over, which he does.

"He's being interviewed by the News people." Andrew says when Bonnie's sitting next to him.

"News?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't watched any T.V, have, you?"

Bonnie shakes his head.

"Well the 'News' is this program where they...spread the news. Anything that's going on somewhere that needs to be publicly known - both good and bad - will be said here. Y/n's kidnapping is one of them, so they're interviewing y/d/n for some information and to tell everyone to give any more info of y/n - like if they see Des or her or any evidence that points to where she might be - to the police to help with the search."

Bonnie nods. "The police have started a search?"

"Yes. We were notified this morning."

Andrew catches the smallest smile from Bonnie as a ray of pure hope strikes him. They both look back at the screen and see a picture of you next to some details about you, as a lady talks over it about when you went missing. Bonnie stares at that image, especially your eyes even though they're looking right through him. He never looks away from that picture until it changes into an image of Des, with details about him and the lady starts explaining how he is the kidnapper. Bonnie huffs at the sight of him. He can barely look at him now that he knows that it's Des's fault that you're gone. There are a couple of shots of your house and the bin before it goes back to your dad, still looking upset. The lady with the microphone asks him more questions, mainly about how he feels about the situation, before the interview seemingly ends and the video changes to two people sitting at a desk of some sorts. They start to talk about it as well and both the image of you, and Des pops up behind the two people, as they say how anyone with any information must contact authorities. Bonnie sighs and hunches over as another topic begins on this 'News'.

"You ok?" Andrew asks.

"I don't know." He rubs the side of his face.

Andrew puts a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "We'll find y/n..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, your dad enters the room with a very dead looking face.

"Didn't know you were still here, Andrew." He says.

Andrew motions to Bonnie with his eyes so your dad looks at him. Bonnie looks just as bad as your dad - maybe even worse - as his face is still stained by oil, yellowy eyes and the low energy issue is now worse than ever, but Bonnie can't physically fall asleep so he's just stuck in this horrible dead feeling.

"Well..." Your dad rubs his eyes. "The workshop is closed and I'm not staying here so what's going to be happening with you two?"

Andrew looks at Bonnie, who is staring down at the floor.

"You going home, Andrew?" Your dad asks.

"I-I..."

"Go home Andrew." Bonnie says. "It's for the best."

"And what about you?" Andrew glares at him.

"I-I'll be fine...it won't be the first time I'll be here alone."

Bonnie jumps up from the table, as your dad is already leaving, so Andrew follows him.

"It's the first time you'll be here alone in this condition." He says.

Bonnie shakes his head and just keeps walking to the entrance. Andrew sighs a does the same. Not a single word is spoken between the three during that short journey to the front door, after that last comment by Andrew. Your dad turns to the two with the door half opened as he still doesn't really know what's happening with both Andrew and Bonnie.

"Think you'll be alright, Bonnie?" He asks as Andrew steps closer to the exit as well.

Bonnie nods, distantly, not even looking up from the floor and squeezing both his hands to stop the shaking. He begins to take a step back, mumbling a small goodbye to both Andrew and your dad, and obviously showing signs that he is going to be anything but ok. As Bonnie walks away, Andrew shakes his head.

"He won't make it through the night." He says.

"You think?" Your dad walks outside.

Andrew stops himself from doing the same. He can't leave Bonnie all alone, not after what he just saw. Your dad notices and turns back around.

"Andrew?" He calls out.

He looks at your dad and then the direction Bonnie went, then back at your dad.

"I'll stay with him." He says, entering back into the building and closing the door.

Your dad merely shrugs and continues to walk to his car so he can leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

Andrew makes his way back to Bonnie's room. As he enters, he finds Bonnie climbing the ladder to go hide in his little room.

"Hey, Bon!" Andrew says.

Bonnie's head whips around to see him.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, with some concern.

"Bonnie, look, I can't bring myself to leave you here. You aren't fit to be by yourself right now."

He reaches the top and sits on the ledge to see Andrew, already not liking this idea, even though he was dreading being alone as if it was death itself.

"Don't you want to go home and rest?"

"I'm not going to be able to rest at all right now. Not in my bed, and not here, so may as well stay and keep you company."

"But where will you sleep?"

"In the meeting room. There's plenty of blankets, pillows, and such that I can make my own bed with ease."

Bonnie stares at him for a moment, trying to see if Andrew is genuinely happy to stay at the workshop and not just doing it for him.

"Don't push me away, Bonnie."

Bonnie mumbles and shrugs as he doesn't know what to say in response. Andrew shakes his head and merely repeats that he'll be staying so Bonnie finally agrees - very reluctantly. He stands up and steps to the wall, hiding the little room, as Andrew just watches him. He notices how Bonnie can barely lift his arm up and how he's still shaking. He's glad he decided to stay with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Isn't the sound of sirens hard to hear? Is it scary? Do you really pay attention to whenever you hear them? Do you question what they're for? What are they looking for? Who is involved? What's going on? Maybe you just ignore them, thinking it's not your problem. Do you think of a family in distress because they've been ripped apart? Do you wonder how they are? Do you think of loved ones crying nonstop for what feels like centuries? Do the flashes of blue and red sting your eyes because someone might be dead? What would you do if the sirens were for you? Have you pictured a distressed lover, begging for their sweetheart to return, already crumbling from the despair, as they already miss everything about them? Do you picture the both of them crying themselves to sleep, knowing that the end is coming? Did you know how important they are to each other? What they would do to embrace one last time, to satisfy the emptiness in their hearts? How much they think of each other and recite every memory of the other, craving to see them in person? Could the sirens fix a broken heart and mind? Would the ending be for the both of them? Will the flashing lights illuminate a deeper hurt? Will anything stop the pain? Does anyone truly understand the feeling of a knife, both physical and not? Have you ever feared for your life? For someone else's? Would your lover, friend, family, lay in their beds during sleepless nights, thinking about where you are if those sirens were for you? Would they cry themselves to sleep? What would you do to spend one more day with them? Do you tell them you love them everyday, in fear it might be the last? Don't you appreciate them? Everything they did for you? Would sirens and flashing lights bring you comfort? Would a search party be enough? Would a conclusion, either good or bad, give you peace? Do you hear the two lovers calling out for help?

What would you do to bring them back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as of today, this story has officially caught up with itself over on Wattpad so uploads will now revert back to my normal schedule. All future chapters will be posted on Saturday mornings (for me at least).


	46. Take A Breath

Another successful dodge. That fear of Des snapping has unfortunately become a reality so now you're forced to swing yourself around - still stuck to the pole - to be able to fend off multiple random objects being flung at you. He's only got a couple hits but those weren't hard and didn't even leave a mark, but each time he throws something it seems to be getting more violent. The worst one so far was when you called Des, 'Des' instead of his now preferred name of Vincent and he hurled a stapler at your head. He's been yelling random stuff at you as well, like that's going to get him anywhere. Occasionally, when Des misses you with his shot, he'll hit the pole which causes the top of it to shift slightly in the hole in the roof, where it's secured, sending dust and dirt onto you but you don't care as you hope that he'll damage it enough to break it, granting freedom.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Des asks, full of rage.

You don't answer because you are focusing on the piece of metal in his hands, trying to see when and in what direction he's going to toss it. When he realises you aren't answering, however, he throws it and you duck in a way that makes it hit the pole since that has become your goal now.

"Answer me!" He stomps his foot on the ground, like a toddler.

"You know exactly why." You spit.

"You do not love that piece of complete garbage." He grabs a glass cup.

"Yes. I. Do."

Des chucks the cup at you but you let that one fly off way behind you and allow it to smash on the wall because of the glass. You look at all the shards for a moment before turning back to Des. He's breathing heavily and glaring holes through your face.

"Don't you love me?!" He slams a hand to his chest.

"No! Why the hell would I?!"

"Because I'm your soulmate!"

Now he's sounding more crazy than ever.

"You are NOT my soulmate!"

Des laughs in a way that says he thinks you're the crazy one.

"Then who is your soulmate then?" He asks.

"Bonnie."

Des clenches his fists, turning them white, and does the same with his teeth as he narrows his eyes at you, while pure anger swirls around inside of him. He's sick and tired of you blabbering on about Bonnie.

~~~~~~~~~~

He walks over to an old, dirty table and grabs a picture off of it. He throws it at you. You grab it cautiously, and unfold it, immediately getting onto the verge of tears. It's a photo of Bonnie. You bite your lip at the sight because he's smiling in the picture and actually happy, as this seems to have been taken way before any of this happened, maybe even before you first came to the workshop.

"What do you see?" Des asks.

"Bonnie..."

"And what does that thing mean to you?"

"He means the world to me, De- Vincent." You scrunch your face up at him, as you don't know what he's getting at.

"The world, huh? So if it were to...let's say...'disappear'....it would mean the end for you?"

"Yes. It would."

You dig your nails into the ground as Des hints at what he wants to do with Bonnie. He shakes his head at you, clearly disappointed in you and with that answer.

"It can't be that important to you." He says.

"Well, he is."

Des tosses a book at you so abruptly, you didn't have time to react so it decks you right in the face, making you fall backwards onto the floor and yelp out it pain.

"You've given me no choice but to do this, baby." Des steps closer.

You can't really see as everything's gone blurring as the room around you spins, coupled by a burning headache. You can see Des appear as he stands over you, holding the picture of Bonnie in his hands and staring at it but you don't move in fear of making things worse for yourself. He doesn't move for a long time and merely keeps glaring at that photo, so much you're surprised it hasn't burst into flames yet.

"Baby..." He starts. "When will you learn that this thing doesn't love you...it never has and never will..."

Des lets the photo slip from his hand so it slowly falls down and onto your face.

"Buy lucky for you, that's what I'm here for..."

He kneels down beside you and wraps both of his hands around your throat. You start to feel his grip tightening.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie sits and stares at Freddy, who just stares back. He's been trying to distract himself with these guys but nothing is working as you are still the only thing he can think of. Not even a fraction of a second can pass without a picture of you in his mind. Bonnie rubs his neck and looks to the floor. The workshop still hasn't opened so the whole place is cold and dead, giving nothing but more emptiness. A part of Bonnie does wish that Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy already had the ability to feel, just as he can, so he has someone to talk to other than Andrew because he doesn't want to put everything on Andrew since he's starting to feel bad about doing just that. Bonnie presses himself further into the corner of the room and hugs both legs to his chest, sighing to himself. He looks back at Freddy, who has gone back to staring off into nothing, and starts to shake again. It has become on and off, these shakes, and every time they come back out of nowhere, every thing else comes crashing down as well, so Bonnie holds his hands behind his back, squishing them hard against the wall so he can't feel it. He starts to think of that very short conversation he overheard your dad having with someone. Apparently, Des has been spotted by some people, who called police, but no one knows where he lives yet so only the general area is known, which is significantly better than what the police were working with before. For some reason, any trace of Des's home have disappeared so it has turned into trial and error in trying to find him. Bonnie rests his head on his knee and closes his eyes. You're so close to being found but if Des realises that authorities are on his tail and takes off somewhere, sending them all back to square one, Bonnie won't be able to handle that. To the point, where he'll crumble to the very bottom and not come out of that hole. Nothing else matters except what's about to happen in the next couple of days, because everything may change within a single instant. Everything that Bonnie loves might be ripped away from him forever. He misses you.

"Hey, Bonnie." Andrew walks into the room. "Did you get any sleep?"

Bonnie opens one eye to look at Andrew before shaking his head in response.

"Did you at least rest?"

"Hm." Bonnie looks away from him.

He tried to, but to no avail. When he realised that there was no point in even trying to do so, he got up and just wondered around the workshop like a ghost, ending up in this room with the Fazbear crew.

"Bonnie..." Andrew sighs. "Get up."

"What?" Bonnie looks back at him.

"Get up." Andrew claps his hands together. "We're going outside."

"Where outside?"

"Just around the workshop. You need some air. Now, up."

Bonnie stands, studying Andrew's face to make sure he's not hiding anything. Andrew beckons him with his head once he's fully standing, before walking out of the room, making Bonnie follow. They both make their way to the front entrance and Andrew opens the door for Bonnie, motioning for him to go outside, before merely grabbing his arm and shoving him out.

"You smell that fresh air, Bon?"

Bonnie nods as a very small, gentle breeze moves around him and the suns shines brightly down on top of him. Andrew walks up next to him.

"Is it nice?" He asks.

"Yeah... I guess..."

Andrew shakes his head. That's better than nothing. As much as Bonnie wants to enjoy this to the fullest, he can't but he still appreciates it. He looks out onto the road not too far away and just stares at it. You're out there somewhere. He walks backwards until he hits a wall and then slides down it so he's sitting, Andrew joining him.

"Why do you keep rubbing your neck?" He asks.

"I don't know." Bonnie rubs it again.

"Well...just breathe."

Bonnie nods but only partially focuses on that.

Are you breathing?


	47. Rescue (Part One)

Bonnie isn't used to seeing new people, in the sense that they aren't a new employee at the workshop. Being totally honest, he hates every new face as he's terrified of every one. You were the only good one. He also doesn't like having to pretend to be a static, cold robot because of these new people. The thing is though, is that these new people seem to be anything but a regular citizen, as they all have the same blue uniform with golden badges on their shoulders, topping off with multiple pieces of equipment. They arrived early at the workshop when your dad got a text from Des. Bonnie was forced to stand still next to Freddy and pretend to be nothing more than a robot so none of the people in the blue uniforms got suspicious. Your dad is trying to video call Des, connecting the screen to the big T.V in the room so everyone can see, and the uniform people are standing around Bonnie at the back of the room so they can't been seen by Des but they can see him. Bonnie is also watching, scared of what he'll see. Apparently, also, the goal of this call is to track the number to find where Des is, so your dad has to keep him talking.

"Desmond!!" Your dad calls out.

Des pops up on the screen.

"Oh hey, Boss! It's been a while hasn't it?" He says, as if nothing's wrong.

"Where's y/n?!!"

"Oh ho, y/n? She's fine. We've been having a lovely time here and away from the rest of you. You have no idea how excited she was to be taken away..."

"Just tell me where she is!"

"You wanna see her? Oh, but she might be sleeping. I'll check."

Des gets up from some couch he was sitting on and makes his way over to a door, which he opens and a painful, ear piercing squeak comes with it. One of the officers has a device of some sort, and is playing around with it, trying to track the number. Des walks down some stairs and flips a light on, bathing the whole room in light and illuminating you, handcuffed to a pole, laying on the floor, blindfolded and muffled with a piece of cloth around your mouth. Bonnie's mechanical heart stops when you don't move, almost breaking that static robot act as he fights off tears.

"Oi, y/n!" Des calls out and throws something at you.

"Y/n!!" Your dad yells.

That's when you move. The sound of your dad's voice causes you to scream against the cloth and twitch and move and cry. Though severely muffled, you seem to be crying out for your dad and for help. You've got bruises on your neck and face, the rest of you is a painful red from god knows what.

"He's not here baby." Des says. "He's on a call."

You stop moving, apart from the aggressive sobbing and screams. Your dad looks back at the officers and very briefly at Bonnie, but whips his head back when you scream again. Des has a knife in your leg. Bonnie resists the urge to shut his eyes or look away and keeps the act up as best he can. He can feel himself about to collapse.

~~~~~~~~~~

You kick Des's wrist, sending the knife flying off somewhere out of the camera shot and presumably hitting a wall, judging by the loud clang.

"Get away from her, Desmond!!" Your dad yells.

"But why though? She needs me. She's only acting like this because of a certain someone..."

Bonnie's chest tightens as Des's eyes look directly at him.

"Isn't that right, tin can?" He smiles.

Bonnie glances at the officers. They haven't caught on, thankfully, they're all focused on tracing the call. A small cry is heard from you, much more clearer than what you previously sounded like, before you scream out Bonnie's name, ten times louder than when you called for your dad. Bonnie's heart shatters. Des frowns and looks at you.

"What are you doing with that muffle thing off??" He questions.

Your dad looks at Bonnie and sees how hard that scream hit him, how close he is to collapsing, how there are so many tears threatening to come loose. A loud grunt is heard from the call, not yours, Des's. You kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards, also dropping the camera. It's fallen in a way, that you are the only thing it sees while Des is to the side, sounding in pain. You move your face backwards, almost in a painful way, and closer to your hands, strapped to the pole since Des tightened them so far you couldn't move them. You rip the blindfold off, yelling out as you do.

"Y/n!" Your dad calls, stepping closer to the screen.

"Dad!?" You look at the camera.

"Where are you??"

"I don't know! Just, everything went black one night and then I woke up here. I don't know where 'here' is though."

"How hurt are you?!"

"Not very. Nothing's broken. Just some bruises and stabs." You're out of breath.

You look around the room through the camera and see Bonnie, gasping as you do, but the sound of Des finally getting back up prevents any conversation.

"I'll make it so everything's hurt, baby." He says.

"Bonnie!" You call out. "You have to be strong for me, honey!"

Des picks the camera up.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up if I don't make it out of this!!"

Des starts to walk away.

"Don't forget about Andrew and don't push him away!!"

Des starts to walk up the stairs.

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

Des slams the basement door shut.

"I think she needs a moment by herself." He says.

Bonnie repeats what you said in his mind. Over and over. He starts to shake again and almost collapses but Freddy grabs his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you even think about hurting her!!" Your dad hisses.

Des laughs like a maniac. "Hurt her? I am healing her."

"Then why is she all bruised?!"

"She's stubborn and needs some...extra discipline..." Des walks and falls back onto the couch he was sitting on before. "It might seem like a lot to you but...she needs it."

"Why are you doing this Desmond?!"

"Oh for gods sake, call me Vincent!" He throws something at a wall.

"Answer the question...Vincent..."

"There's a lot of reasons."

"Start talking."

"Well the main one is that she is obviously mine. She's just so messed up in the head, that she can't see that. If you give her time and accept that fact, then I might invite you to our wedding, because I'm sure you want to see your daughter going threw that."

"You are not ever going to have any sort of wedding with y/n. I'll make sure of it."

Des laughs. "Oh, really? Is it because you want to give her away to the scrap metal? Do you honestly want her to be married to that thing?"

"He'll be infinitely better than you."

"Uh huh... We'll see about that when it murders her."

"What makes you think he'll do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a robot, it doesn't truly love her. Once he's close enough to her, he'll kill her and blame it on someone else just so he can push himself further. Then what do you know! It and the rest of those things have taken over the world. We humans are superior and we have to make sure that it understands that to hopefully stop it's evil desires."

"Are you serious? That's what this is all about? Just because you want to feel power?"

"It's not because I want to feel in power. It's just that we have to keep the tin can in check." Des grabs something and looks at it. "Look, boss, it was nice chatting with you but I have to go."

"Wait don't you dare!!"

"Byyyeeee..."

The calls abruptly ends after Des gives a giant grin to everyone. You dad slams a hand on a table before looking back at the officers, holding his breathe as he hopes they tracked the call.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It's alright." One of them gives a comforting smile. "We traced it and got the address."

Your dad lets out the biggest sigh of utter relief, in his whole life.

"We'll get your daughter back."

"Thank you so much."

This is the first time your dad has been on the verge of tears since the day you were born, but here he is, almost breaking down. One of the officers puts a hand on your dad's back, as Bonnie also fights back tears, more desperately then your dad. He still has to keep up the act, just for a little while longer. He wants so bad to simply run out of the room, out of the workshop and to the address he saw on the device they were using to track Des down. He wants you back and he's so close to getting that, maybe even a couple hours away at best case scenario. The officers pack up rapidly and rush out, your dad following. Once everyone's out of the room, that's when Bonnie falls to his knees, bursting into tears. So many emotions are rushing through him, changing constantly and making everything spin. He is so happy you've been found, he is so scared about what condition you're going to be found in, he is so angry at Des. He wants you back. Slowly, a hand gently puts itself on Bonnie's shoulder so he looks back at who it is. It's Freddy. Bonnie doesn't question anything and just accepts the hug from him. Shortly after, more arms wrap around him and he's filled with hope once again, true hope.

You're coming home.


	48. Rescue (Part Two)

You shout out at the top of your lungs that you love Bonnie before Des slams the basement door shut. Once silence comes to embrace you in this cold room you cry and scream, as every single feeling hits you. Bonnie was right there. Your dad was right there. Even though they are all the way at the workshop, they were right there. You talked to them, you saw them, you heard them. They talked to you, they saw you, they heard you. You hunch over as all hope leaves you. That was the last time you would see your dad and Bonnie so everything is hurting inside you. The sound of your blood pumping in your ears is all you start to hear, even topping over your harsh breathing, and a weird feeling starts to overcome you out of nowhere. The feeling of anger. The type of anger that demands to scream, to hurt, to be granted freedom. You need freedom. Every part of your body demands it and you feel as if you'll die if you don't get it right this very second. Your mind burns with this sudden rage. Maybe it was your dad yelling, maybe it was the sight of Bonnie, looking like the whole world had crumbled around him. You've always wanted to get out - obviously - but it was never like this. You never truly wanted it in this way. An odd feeling of power makes it seem so easy because of the adrenaline. Pure adrenaline. Images of Bonnie flash in your mind. Pictures of the future you should have fill every inch of your sight. You want out.

~~~~~~~~~

Your breathing increases dramatically and you dig your fingers into the ground. Out. Out. You need to get back to your dad and Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie. You need to get outside. You need the air. Get out. Slight sounds of voices can be heard upstairs, one of them sounding muffled. Des is still on the call with your dad. You feel weak again for a split, fraction of a second before going straight back to the strange anger. You can't give up now, especially after seeing both your dad and Bonnie, so desperate to see you again, in person. You want to see them again. You look up at the pole that's been keeping you trapped down in this basement. It's ice cold, crusty from rust and damaged, thankfully. That makes this angry need to get out even stronger because now it seems more closer to being possible, giving this rush of pure hope in the process. You touch the bottom of the pole, near the floor, and wrap your hand around it to tug at it. You push it, and then pull at it. The more you do so, the more loose it becomes because it's very slowly creating a bigger hole in the dirt floor so you keep repeating that same action, getting more and more desperate. You start to use both hands as well. The top of the pole is also moving, just a little less, so dirt and rust fall down onto the top of your head, signalling your progress as well. You don't care how much the handcuffs pinch your skin, or how red your hands get from the constant motions against the rough surface of the pole. The rest of the world goes fuzzy so nothing else can be seen but this godforsaken pole, as you focus on it and how loose it's getting, freedom coming closer with each centimeter. You're getting closer. The second this pole comes crashing down to the floor, you're booking it outside, and if Des tries to catch you then you aren't going to hold anything back. You'll kick, scratch, punch, anything to get away from him. You'll run. Don't know where, but you'll run. You just have to get away from this house, since anywhere in the world will be better than this dump. You picture Bonnie waiting outside for you, arms open, and just waiting for you to run to him so you can finally be safe and sound once again. That's where you need to be right now. In his arms. You can hear his voice, calling for you to come to him. He's waiting for you and you need to get outside to get to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

The basement door squeaks open and you freeze, stopping your progress towards freedom. Des walks down the stairs, very slowly, and when he gets to the bottom, he looks everything but happy. He glares at you and you glare right back.

"We might have to move, baby." He says.

"Move?"

He nods. "Yep. Something was off when I was talking to your dad and I think that he has a certain group of people coming after us."

A certain group? Your eyes widen. The police. You're going to be saved.

"I'm not entirely sure but better safe than sorry, yeah?" Des shrugs.

"No..."

"What do you mean no?"

This strange plan comes to mind, as a means to lower Des's guard. It's hardly even a plan, being honest but...may as well try it.

"My dad wouldn't do that." You say.

Des raises an eyebrow at you.

"He's just trying to seem like a big bad dad to you so you treat me right. Especially for our wedding."

Des shifts and his eyes widen slightly, in amazement of what you just said.

"Plus I don't want to leave this place." You pout.

"Really now?" Des grins.

You nod. Des's smile increases to his ears as pure excitement fills his eyes. He shifts as he doesn't know exactly know how to respond to that.

"Well...if that's the case then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer, but we still might have to move, baby."

"I know, but not right now, right?"

"Of course, baby." Des smiles again. "Anything for you~."

You nod and he blows you a kiss before turning and leaving. You had hoped he would've taken the cuffs off but it's obvious that he's more relaxed so overpowering him will hopefully be easier. That's if you even have to, because you might be able to sneak your way out. Something is telling you that, that won't be possible, however.

~~~~~~~~~~

You go back to wiggling the pole. You have no clue if that little idea of seeming to be on his side was a good idea or not. You most likely prevented any more abuse when he came down by doing so. You zone out again, just focusing on the pole, and sometimes even trying to lift it up into the ceiling, to no avail. The most plausible case is to just keep pulling and pushing at it to try and make it break out of either the floor or ceiling. You begin to really yank at it more than wiggling, putting every bit of strength you have into doing so. It'll probably whack you in the face if it does fling out of the ground but you don't care, even remotely, so you keep going with each pull stronger than the last. Your hands start to go numb but even that doesn't stop you or slow you down. Just keep trying. You're so close. You can feel the freedom, you can smell the fresh air, you can see sunlight, you can hear Bonnie's voice, you can taste success. Your vision blurs as you begin to cry. Why are you crying? The police are on their way - maybe - and your close to breaking the pole. Maybe it's the fear that it may all be for nothing. What if the police don't get here in time? What if Des decides to leave with you too quickly? What if this nightmare doesn't end? You keep yanking for who knows how long.

~~~~~~~~~~

As if by some, obscene miracle gifted by God comes to help you and only you, you start to hear something. Sirens. What if they're just in your head? You are all the way in the basement after all, but it sounds too clear to be an imagination. You don't care. There is at least something that just arrived at this house and you aren't missing it. You lift one leg high above your head, to the best of your ability while still being restrained, and put your foot on the pole. Your hands wrap around it again at the bottom and you pull with them as you push with your leg. There are some panicked bangs and movement from upstairs, signalling that Des doesn't like whoever is here, also sounding very clear. You then realise that he probably left the basement door open. That gives you more strength, because escaping will be easier. You keep yanking and pushing, yelling out as you do. You don't ease off of that pole for even a second. You are going to get out today. You are going to get out right now. There is help outside, they're hear for you. You are going to be safe. Just keep trying. Put every bit of strength hidden in your body, your mind, out into this escape. You repeat the word 'freedom' over and over in your mind and it gives you more strength. More determination. You can do this. Then, the gorgeous sound of the pole snapping out of the ceiling and floor fills your ears. It hits you in the chin but you're free. It tumbles down onto the floor and rolls away as you laugh, tugging at the cuffs around your hands and feet. Those aren't going to be breaking any time soon, unfortunately, so you just crawl your way to the stairs, your heart pumping.

~~~~~~~~~~

There is banging upstairs and you hope it's someone trying to get inside to save you. Your joints crack and burn as they move, trying to carry your full weight after doing nothing but fight the pole, but you barely notice and start to crawl up the stairs. Des is rushing around the house, trying to do...something. There is still banging and yelling outside and the further up the stairs you get, the more clear everything becomes. Multiple people are shouting out 'Police!!' And are banging at the door to break it down. You smile. Everything is going to be ok. You get to the top step and peer through the open door. The place is trashed and Des is running around, putting some things in bags. He's planning to make a run for it. You don't know what to do now. Des is too close to make a run for it because you won't be able to open the door and it's a million locks in time before he grabs you, but if you stay still he's going to come get you because he won't leave you behind so you just sort of freeze. Maybe you can sneak further into the room and then wait for Des to go into the basement, then make a run for it. Yeah. You crawl into the room, trying your hardest to keep the chains from making any noise and make your way to box to hide behind it, praying that Des won't go anywhere near it. He shoves some items into another bag and throws it into the pile of luggage near a back door that seemingly leads into the backyard.

"Y/n! Baby! We have to go!!" He yells.

He runs to the basement door and as soon as he is out of sight you quickly crawl towards the front door. It's coming loose and some bit of moonlight is peeking through the cracks. Your heart stops when aggressive footsteps come crashing back up the stairs, but you don't think and just stand up in front of a window next to the door to bang your fists against it. A police officer steps in front of it and bangs on it as well.

"Help me!!" You scream.

A hand grips your shirt and pulls you backwards.

"I'll help you, baby." Des says.

You make a grabbing motion towards the police officer, screaming and crying as you fight against Des. He keeps pulling you backwards and closer to the backdoor. Closer to your doom. No. You were so close. The police officer keeps banging on the window with some giant object, trying to break it as the bashing on the door becomes louder. You were so close.

"PLEASE HELP MEEEE!!!!!"


	49. Rescue (Part Three)

Everything is spinning. Everything hurts. Bonnie doesn't know what your dad has in mind when he says that he needs to go to that address. Des's address. The place where you are being held captive. The place where the policemen went. He demanded the address off Bonnie because he wasn't told and Bonnie was the only one that saw it. He told him, not knowing if that was a good idea or not, and now your dad is saying that he's leaving. He can't be leaving. Is that even a good idea? The police need to be able to do their job but your dad should really be there to see you. Bonnie needs to see you. Something in him begins to stir. He needs to see you. You are going to be saved and he needs to be there for you. Maybe you are already safe and just waiting to be either picked up or brought here. No. Your dad would've been going to the police station or not leaving at all if that was the case. Your dad has gotten tired of waiting, that's the issue, and so is Bonnie. He's starting to adopt the feeling of needing to go to Des's house, just as your dad has. Bonnie is just sitting and doing nothing as his mind stings, while your dad is pacing aggressively around the room, occasionally yelling out something in frustration. He isn't going to last much longer. Anyone can tell he's on the verge of snapping and rushing out of the workshop. He keeps repeating how he's going to leave, as if he's trying to convince himself to do just that. Andrew is trying his best to calm both him and Bonnie down because Bonnie is starting to agree with your dad.

"Everything's going to be ok." Andrew says to both of them.

"Then why isn't y/n here yet??!" Your dad glares at him.

"It's not a quick process."

"Right." Your dad clenches his teeth.

Andrew huffs and looks at Bonnie. Something's up with him since there is a certain look in his eye, that says something is stirring inside him. Maybe that's why he's so quiet and looking very confused as he tries to figure it out himself, with his arms crossed, tapping a foot on the ground.

"I swear, I'm about to go over there!!" Your dad throws a fist in the air.

Andrew shakes his head at him and your dad looks at Bonnie, only for his facial expression to change to one that's got some fear in it so Andrew also glances at Bonnie. He looks at Andrew. He's angry. Not just ordinary anger. The fed up type of anger, the aggressive type of anger, the protective kind of anger. Pure rage. He needs you back. He needs to see his sweetheart safe and he's sick and tired of being left to wait. Andrew puts a hand on his back.

"It'll be alright." He says.

"Hm." Bonnie mumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad grunts and kicks a chair over.

"Seriously now, stop it." Andrew huffs.

"Why isn't she here?! Why haven't I been told if things are ok yet!!??"

"It's not going to happen in a couple minutes!!"

Your dad turns and glares at Andrew.

"You need to be more patient! Maybe they are still one their way there!! Maybe they're in the middle if getting her out and safe!!"

Your dad narrows his eyes and grits his teeth.

"I need to be there." He stresses.

"But are you going to make the situation worse by shoving into it?" Andrew puts his hands on his hips. "If the only reason you want to go there is so you can rush in and save her, then don't even think about it. You need to let the police do their job. If you want to go there just so you can reunite yourself with y/n after she is saved and made well then go ahead, but do not shove yourself into it like your the big hero."

Your dad breathes heavily and twitches, clearly becoming overcome by a blinding rage but thankfully, he just grunts and turns away from Andrew. Bonnie stares at him. Part of him agrees with him while the other part agrees with Andrew, but it's in a way where he thinks that they should go there but not to do anything but get you. Bonnie longs for the feeling of you hugging him and being able to hug you back. Kiss you. Bring you home. He wants to leave right this second but that's not up to him, and then there is the problem of if your dad will even allow him to come.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad tenses up.

"I am leaving!!" He says.

He runs to the door, swinging it open, as Andrew and Bonnie jump up to follow him. Bonnie hits the door back open before it closes in his face and starts to run after your dad. He needs to go with him. He doesn't care what he says, he is going with him. He can hear some people calling after him but they just get ignored as he keeps following your dad. The only time he stops is when two people grab both his arms just in front of the exit.

"Wait!!" Bonnie calls out before your dad leaves.

"What is it, Bonnie?!?" Your dad snaps at him.

"Take me with you!"

His eyes widen. "Are you serious right now?"

"Of course I am! I want to go with you!"

"This isn't the time, Bonnie!!"

"Please!! I care about y/n just as much as you do!"

"You'll see her soon."

"That isn't fair! I want to see her safe just as you do! I can't wait anymore, just like you!"

Your dad stares at Bonnie. He looks at his eyes. He then sees Andrew standing behind. He mouths the words 'take him with you.' To your dad.

"Please..." Bonnie cries.

Your dad huffs. "Fine!! Get moving!"

He runs out of the workshop and Bonnie is let go to do the same, sprinting out. He very quickly overtakes your dad and is inside the car before your dad even gets near it. Everything's pounding. The car speeds off, tires screeching and adrenaline rushing through the both of them. The ride is similar to when they first went to your house and found you gone but it's different. It's hard to pinpoint how different, however - feeling wise - since it's obvious the situation is different. The outside becomes blurry and turns into one big blob, as the movement of the car makes Bonnie dizzy, as so many emotions run through him. That's all the same but something is strange, not in a bad way. Maybe it's hope. Maybe it's happiness because you are finally going to be in Bonnie's arms again, hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~

Your dad slams on the brakes and Bonnie looks outside at the house they're in front of. Oh my god. There you are. You're sitting in the grass, wrapped in a blanket with two police officers with you. You are staring at the house as there is still commotion happening inside as Des is putting up a massive fight. Bonnie can't help himself. He throws the seat-belt off and opens the door, saying your name over and over. He jumps outside.

"Wait, Bonnie!!!" Your dad calls out.

He was supposed to stay in the car but he's not thinking rationally so he just saw you and listened to his first instinct to run. He doesn't think of everybody else there that doesn't know about him and just runs.

"Y/n!!!" He yells.

You whip your head around so quickly, that it was a miracle you didn't snap your neck. It's really him. You jump up and start to run as well.

"Bonnie!!"

You cry out, jumping towards him and he catches you, spinning around on the spot before falling to his knees with you. You both cry into each other and hug. Bonnie kisses you and presses your foreheads together as he holds your hands. There's more sirens but these ones are from an ambulance, and even then it's drowned out by yelling from Des as the police have finally disarmed him and are dragging him outside. You don't care about any of this and neither does Bonnie. The only thing that matters is that you're in his arms. Safe.

"Get your hands off me!!" Des yells. "You should be getting that thing off y/n!!"

That makes you snap back to reality. Bonnie's in front of these people, showing that he's alive.

~~~~~~~~~~

You look to your left only to see a group of officers standing, merely watching the two of you, with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Look at it!!" Des yells. "It's not working correctly!! All I was trying to do was save y/n from it!!! It's dangerous!!! Look at what it's doing!!!"

Des gets ignored by everyone and is just aggressively shoved into the back of one of the police cars, getting the car door slammed in his face. He bangs on the glass and continues yelling insanity though. Everyone starts to stare at Bonnie, who still hasn't moved or even noticed what's going on. Your heart starts to thump in your ear. Someone grabs you from behind and you're pulled backwards, away from Bonnie so you look behind you to see who dared to do that. It's one of the people from the ambulance. They pull you over to it as Bonnie finally realises that situation he's in. Your dad's waiting for you there and tries to talk to your but you can't stop staring at Bonnie and the police officers. Bonnie slowly stands up, clearly afraid, as he also stares at them, taking a step back. Des continues screaming but is still ignored. Bonnie is still crying as he shakes his head to signal that he wants mercy as he is unable to utter a single word. The officers look between each other and some of them reach for something on their utility belt.

"Wait...please..." Bonnie squeaks out, putting in his hands up.

Your world stops when the officers raise tasers up towards him and you cry, shoving both your dad and the doctors looking at your wounds away from you so you can run back to Bonnie. You sprint up to him, as much as it hurts your legs, and stand in front of him, also putting your hands up.

"Wait! No! Please, don't!!" You tell them.

Thankfully, they all lower the tasers and you exhale in relief. You lower your hands, putting them behind your back for Bonnie to grab, which he does.

"What's going on here?" One of the officers ask.

You look between them all. You look to your dad and then you look back at them. Bonnie squeezes your hands and steps closer to you. This is it. This is the end. Then end of what though? This was going to happen sooner or later - Bonnie's feelings being shown to the outside world - but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be a lot more subtle and easy. This is the complete opposite. Bonnie kisses the top of your head as you take a deep breath...and explain everything...

To the world.


	50. A Life Malfunction

You giggle as Bonnie kisses your hand. It has been two months since the kidnapping and two months since the news spread about Bonnie being able to feel just as a human can - the rest of the Fazbear's as well. They became sentient way quicker than Bonnie did and everyone had discovered that it was because they didn't do any of the tests that Bonnie went through. They were actually preventing it, so because they were left alone and switched on, they got that ability very easily. They still got the upgrades that Bonnie has like being able to eat, drink and such so they weren't entirely left alone. The waitress of the café Bonnie and you are having an actual proper date in, walks up to your table and gives you both a milkshake. She gives him multiple second glances as she does and before leaving. Not everybody has really figured out how they feel about that situation but Bonnie doesn't seem to mind so you ignore it also. You just hope that everybody will be at least even slightly ok with him and the rest of them and that nobody takes their disagreement too far.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie smiles brightly at you as the sunlight, coming from the right, shines on him and his red hoodie. You were finally able to go shopping with him and get him out of that red button up that he had been wearing for weeks. You still kept the red though, since that colour really suits him. You look around the place and catch a couple people eyeing Bonnie, but you just start to think of the restaurant. It's going to be opening in the next couple months and Freddy has been elected as the boss of the business. That position was supposed to be given to your dad but he...was never the same after the whole kidnapping thing with Des. He became so distant and angry all the time. He probably isn't going to be the same ever again. You look back at Bonnie as he twirls the straw around in the glass, still smiling at you. Des is still in jail and will be for a long time. Everyone has started to call him The Purple Guy, however, which is kind of disturbing but accurate. Bonnie grabs your hand again and kisses it again, making you giggle. You can look past that though, since you've got your honey bunny back and can have a life with him. You can make a future with him. You can be happy with him. You can hear some people whispering about Bonnie, thinking neither of you can hear them. Things like 'that's a robot!' And 'she's with him?". As if those weren't obvious. Bonnie doesn't care about any of that as he's just focused entirely on you. The majority of things went back to normal after everything was over, but the things that didn't go back were very hard hitting. Like your dad. Some things were good, however, like how you got Freddy, Chica and Foxy living at your house for the time being since their home will be built into the pizzeria. Golden Freddy went with Andrew, since his house is in the middle of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie en-laces his fingers with yours on both hands and you both smile at each other. Everyone has their own special malfunctions. A lot of people probably think yours is that you fell in love with someone that isn't human. Some can be good, some can be bad, some can be weird and some can be used to describe the entire person. Does it matter? Maybe. It all really depends on what it is, who the person is and how you see it. Some people may find your malfunction adorable and some may find it horrifying. You love it. Nothing in the world is more important then your dear boyfriend, Bonnie. Nothing will change that, not the worlds opinion, not anything. You'll always adore waking up next to him, going out with him, enjoying life with him. You don't care about the looks people will give when you hold hands with him. You don't care about the comments when you hug him. Bonnie nuzzles your hands. Nothing will top his touch.

~~~~~~~~~~

Life itself has malfunctions. They can be seen as all the abnormal challenges some people face. Yours was being kidnapped at the hands of someone that was obsessed with purple just as much as he was obsessed with you. You have a very specific feeling that is telling you that, that won't be the last malfunction in your life. What the next one will be in unknown but right now you don't care. Right now you're happy. You'll face that adventure when it comes. Right now you just focus on Bonnie and his contagious smile, thinking about all the places you can bring him to as he's already so enthusiastic about exploring. The most important thing is that he is his happy, bubbly self once again, laughing, smiling, bouncing around everywhere and full of energy. Bonnie is the best thing that has ever happened to you and probably ever will. You would do all of this again - minus everything with Des - with a smile. This life malfunction was something to remember forever, a good one, and maybe the next one will be similar, but one thing will never change. The one thing you will be proud to say to anyone that asks about your story. The one thing you will never forget.

This malfunction was the best thing in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done now. Yay! I have this voting thing happening right now on Wattpad about what story to do next but I'm pretty sure everyone's going to vote for the sequel soooooo....yeah. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my future projects! Goodbye!!!!!


End file.
